La Maldición de los Cullen
by Andy55TwilightOverTheMoon
Summary: Isabella ha sido toda su vida diferente. A sus 17 años es la sanadora del pueblo en el que vive. Todos temen por ella cuando se la convoca al Palazzo de la Morte, sobre cuya familia pesa una terrible maldición que acaba con las mujeres que pisan el palazzo. Una vez ahí, la joven atrae la atención del Don, sobre el que corren oscuros rumores y que decide hacerla suya. [ADAPTACIÓN]
1. Chapter 1

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Christine Feehan (La Maldición de los Cullen). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El cuervo volaba a lo largo del borde de los acantilados. Abajo, las olas se estrellaban y formaban espuma contra las rocas, cada una ascendiendo más y más alto, extendiéndose casi airadamente hacia el pájaro negro. El cuervo cambió de curso, girando tierra adentro a través de campos de flores silvestres, sobre colinas desnudas, volando hasta alcanzar la foresta. Parecía dirigirse a algún lado, planeando despacio por el cielo, los rayos cálidos del sol brillaban a sus espaldas. Parches de nubes grises comenzaban a vagar en el horizonte, casi a su estela, como si el pájaro estuviera dibujando una sombra gris en la tierra de abajo. Una vez al abrigo de los árboles, el pájaro cambió de velocidad, reduciéndola rápidamente, maniobrando a través de las frondosas ramas y rodeando troncos de árboles como compitiendo con la puesta de sol. Voló tan recto como era posible sobre la ladera hasta la arboleda de la lejana pendiente de la montaña. Se abrió paso infalibremente hasta una rama gruesa y retorcida. Se posó allí, plegó las alas bastante majestuosamente, con sus ojos redondos y brillantes atentos a la pequeña mujer de abajo.

Isabella amontonaba cuidadosamente tierra fértil alrededor del pequeño helecho que recientemente había transplantado. La tierra allí era más fértil que la cercana a su casa y haría florecer sus muy necesarias e infrecuentes formas de flora. Utilizaba extractos de las plantas como medicamentos para la gente de los alrededores de la _villagi_ y las granjas. Lo que había empezado como un pequeño jardín en el flanco de la colina había crecido hasta ser una enorme porción de terreno transplantado con todas las hierbas y flores que requería para varios remedios. Sus manos desnudas estaban enterradas en la tierra, las ricas fragancias de las hierbas la envolvían, un tumulto de color procedente de la vegetación se esparcía por todas partes a su alrededor.

De repente se estremeció cuando una sombra gris oscureció los últimos cálidos rayos de sol, dejando un amenazador presagio de desastre en su mente. Muy lentamente Isabella se puso en pie, limpiándose la tierra húmeda de las manos y después de la larga y amplia falda antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia arriba para mirar al pájaro sentado todavía sobre ella en el árbol.

-Así que has venido a convocarme -dijo en voz alta, su voz resultó suave y ronca en el silencio de la arboleda-. Nunca me traes buenas noticias, pero te perdono.

El pájaro la miraba fijamente, sus pequeños ojos redondos brillaban. Un último rayo de luz golpeó las plumas de su espalda, haciéndolas casi iridiscentes, antes de que las nubes grises oscurecieran el sol completamente.

Isabella suspiró y empujó hacia atrás la salvaje masa de largo y enredado cabello que flotaba como una cascada por su espalda hasta su pequeña cintura, con algunas pequeñas ramas atrapadas entre los sedosos mechones. Parecía una criatura tan misteriosa y mística como el silencioso cuervo, salvaje e indomable con sus pies descalzos, ojos oscuros, y delicados rasgos teñidos de dorado por el sol. Una joven y hermosa bruja, quizás, tejiendo hechizos en medio de su frondoso y exótico jardín.

El pájaro abrió el pico y emitió un fuerte graznido, la nota resultó irritante en el silencio de la arboleda. Por un momento los insectos cesaron su incesante zumbido, y la misma tierra pareció contener el aliento.

-Ya voy, ya voy -dijo Isabella, cogiendo un morral de cuero fino.

Alzó la cabeza al cielo sobre ella, después giró en un lento círculo, deteniéndose con los brazos extendidos, mientras se enfrentaba a cada una de las cuatro direcciones, norte, sur, este y oeste. El viento tiraba de su ropa y fustigaba el pelo a su alrededor como una capa. Apresuradamente empezó a recoger hojas y semillas de varias plantas, añadiéndolas a las hierbas secas y aplastadas y las bayas para medicamentos que ya había en su morral.

Isabella empezó a correr a lo largo del camino bien trillado que bajaba la colina. Los arbustos le enganchaban la falta, el viento tiraba de su pelo, pero se abrió paso fácilmente a través de las zarzas y la espesa vegetación. Ni una vez sus pequeños pies tropezaron con una roca o rama que yaciera a la espera en el suelo. Cuando se aproximó al arroyo, simplemente se recogió la larga falta sobre sus piernas desnudas y corrió sobre las piedras lisas y expuestas, salpicando ocasionalmente un chorro de agua, como una ducha de brillantes diamantes.

El bosque doy paso a praderas y después a roca estéril cuando se acercó al océano. Podía oír el mar atronando contra los acantilados, buscando continuamente erosionar los enormes picos. Se detuvo antes de completar su descenso para contemplar el enorme _palazzo_ que se alzaba severamente sobre el acantilado más cercano sobre el violento mar. El castillo era grande y hermoso, aunque oscuro y amenazador, surgiendo de entre las sombras. Cuchicheaba acerca de grandes salones que contenían muchos secretos y pasadizos ocultos que podían conducir directamente al mar si fuera necesario.

El _palazzo_ tenía muchos pisos, con alerones, torretas, altas terrazas, y la infame torre, que se rumoreaba era una especie de prisión. La fachada que daba al acantilado había sido esculpida en segmentos de piedra que formaban intrincados e inusuales patrones, que parecían tener algún significado en vez de ser simplemente divisiones de paredes de piedra con grandes ventanas. Esos portales y sus inusuales patrones siempre captaban su atención... y también la hacían sentir como si estuviera siendo observaba. Esculpidos en los aleros del castillo, aguilones, torrecillas, e incluso en la torre había centinelas silenciosos, aterradoras gárgolas que observaban el paisaje circundante con ojos vacíos y penetrantes y alas extendidas.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza, sin atreverse a demorarse más. Sentía una urgencia; la necesidad de mantenerse en movimiento debía ser grande. Volvió la espalda al _palazzo_ y empezó a caminar rápidamente por el sendero que conducía lejos del mar de vuelta al interior. Las primeras casas aparecieron a la vista, pequeñas y pulcras granjas y moradas dispersas por las colinas. _Amaba la visión de esas casas. Amaba a la gente._

Una mujer mayor se encontró con ella cuando entraba en el cuadrado de la plaza principal.

\- ¡Isabella! ¡Mírate! ¿Dónde están tus zapatos? ¡Aprisa, _piccola_, debes apresurarte! -La mujer que la llamaba "pequeña" sonaba enfurruñada, como ocurría con frecuencia, pero en realidad estaba sacando gentilmente las ramas y hojas del largo pelo de Isabella-. Rápido, _piccola_, tus zapatos. Debes arreglarte el pelo mientras caminamos.

Isabella sonrió y se inclinó hacia la mujer para dejar un beso en su mejilla arrugada.

-Sue, eres la luz de mi vida. Pero no tengo ni idea de donde dejé mis sandalias. -Y era cierto, además. En algún lugar del camino, quizás junto al arroyo.

La Signora Sue suspiró suavemente.

-_Bambina_, aunque seas nuestra sanadora, serás la muerte para todos nosotros.

Isabella era la alegría del _villagio_, su alma, su secreto. Era imposible de domesticar, como intentar sujetar el agua o el viento entre las manos. La mujer mayor alzó un brazo y lo ondeó hacia la cabaña más cercana. Al instante oyeron el sonido de una risa, y una niña pequeña salió corriendo llevando un par de sandalias de cuero fino, arrastrando las tiras por el suelo.

Riendo, la pequeña de pelo oscuro empujó los zapatos hacia Isabella.

-Sabíamos que los perderías -dijo.

Isabella rió, el sonido fue tan suave y melodioso como el del agua clara corriendo por los arroyos cercanos.

-Angela, pequeño diablillo, sal de mi vista y deja de atormentarme.

Sue ya estaba mirando hacia el estrecho camino que conducía de vuelta a los acantilados.

-Vamos rápido, Isabella, y trénzate el pelo. Una bufanda, _bambina_... debes cubrirte la cabeza. Y coge mi chal. No puedes atraer la atención sobre ti misma -Estaba cloqueando las órdenes sobre su hombro mientras caminaba enérgicamente.

Era vieja, pero se movía como si aún fuera joven, bien acostumbrada como estaba a viajar por las laderas empinadas.

Isabella le mantuvo fácilmente el paso, con las sandalias colgadas alrededor del cuello por las tiras mientras recogía su pelo hábilmente en una larga y gruesa trenza. Después la retorció cuidadosamente y se cubrió la cabeza con una bufanda fina.

\- ¿Vamos al _Palazzo Della Morte_? -sugirió.

Sue se dio la vuelta, frunciendo el ceño ferozmente, emitiendo un lento siseo de desaprobación.

-No digas tal cosa, _piccola_. Da mala suerte.

Isabella rió suavemente.

\- -Tú crees que todo da mala suerte. -Se envolvió el maltratado chal negro alrededor de los hombros para cubrirse los brazos desnudos.

\- - Todo _da_ mala suerte -regañó Sue-. No puedes decir tales cosas. Si _él_ te oyera...

\- -Eso no da mala suerte -insistió Isabella-. ¿Y quién va a contarle lo que dije? No es la mala suerte lo que mata a las mujeres que van a trabajar a ese lugar. Es alguna otra cosa.

Sue se presignó mientras miraba alrededor cuidadosamente.

\- -Ten cuidado, Isabella. Las colinas tienes oídos. Todo llega a él, y sin su buena voluntad nuestra gente estaría sin hogar y sin protección.

\- -Así que debemos tratar con_ Il Demonio _y rogar porque el precio no sea demasiado alto -Por primera vez Isabella sonaba amargada.

Sue se detuvo por un momento, extendiendo la mano para coger el brazo de la joven.

\- -No des refugio a tales ideas,_ piccolla_, se dice que puede leer la mente -advirtió gentilmente, amorosamente, con pena y compasión en sus ojos.

\- - ¿Cuántas más de nuestras mujeres e hijas se tragará ese lugar antes de que se haga algo? -exigió Isabella, sus ojos oscuros brillaban como llamas a causa de la furia- ¿Debemos pagar nuestras deudas con nuestras vidas?

\- -Cállate -insistó Sue-. Vuelve al _villaggio_. Con esta actitud, no deberías acompañarme.

Isabella marchó pasando a la anciana, con la espalda tensa, los delgados hombros cuadrados e indignación en cada paso.

-Como si fuera a dejarte enfrentar al _Signore Morte _sola. No podrías superar esto sin mí. Lo presiento, Sue debo ir si ella va a vivir -Isabella ignoró el jadeo indignado de Sue ante su abierta admisión de saber algo que aún no les había sido revelado.

Intentó no sonreir cuando solemnemente Sue hizo la señal de la cruz, primero sobre sí misma y después sobre Isabella.

La neblina se alzaba desde el espumoso mar, fina, llevando gotas de agua salada que se enroscaban alrededor de sus tobillos y se aferraban a su ropa. El viento era salvaje ahora, levantando las olas del océano que chocaban contra sus pequeñas formas como si intentaran hacerlas retroceder. Se esforzaron por ralentizar su paso y elegir su camino cuidadosamente sobre el sendero poco utilizado hacia el voluminoso _palazzo_. Cuando rodearon el angosto y empinado acantilado que sobresalía sobre el mar, y el _palazzo_ apareció a la vista, el sol se puso finalmente cayendo bajo el horizonte de agua, empujando una mancha rojo sangre por el cielo de arriba.

Sue gritó, deteniéndose cuando el vívido color se extendió por los cielos, un portento de desastre y muerte. Gimió suavemente, temblando mientras se mecía adelante y atrás, aferrando la cruz que llevaba alrededor del cuello.

-Vamos hacia nuestro juicio final.

Isabella puso un brazo protector alrededor de los hombros de la anciana, su joven cara era apasionada y feroz.

-No, no es cierto. No te perderemos, Sue. No te perderé. ¡Él no puede tragarte como ha hecho con las otras! He probado ser demasiado fuerte para él y sus terribles maldiciones.

El viento aulló y desgarró sus ropas, rabiando contra su desafío.

\- -No digas esas cosas, _bambina_. Es peligroso decir esas palabras en voz alta. -Sue cuadró los hombros-. Yo soy una vieja, mejor que vaya sola. He vivido mi vida, Isabella, mientras la tuya solo está empezando.

\- -El _Palazzo Della Morte _se llevó a la _mia madre _y la _mia zia_. No te tragará a ti también. ¡No lo permitiré! -juró Isabella ferozmente, lanzando las palabras de vuelta al salvaje viento, negándose a inclinarse ante su despiadada intensidad-. ¡Voy contigo como siempre y_ él _puede irse al infierno!

Sue jadeó de sorpresa y bendijo a Isabella tres veces antes de proceder a lo largo del sendero. El viento chillaba su ultraje ante el desafío de Isabella, rugiendo a través del paso, y arrancando guijarros que caían sobre ellas, golpeando a las dos mujeres mientras se apresuraban a pasar entre los dos acantilados. Isabella rodeó la cabeza de la mujer mayor protectoramente con un brazo, intentando protegerla de la lluvia de piedras que caía en cascada alrededor de ella mientras corrían.

\- - ¿Es que comanda a las mismas montañas? -se lamentó Sue. Sus palabras fueron fustigadas desde ellas y llevadas mar adentro por la furia del viento.

\- - ¿Estás herida? -exigió Isabella, pasando las manos sobre la anciana, buscando heridas, su furia y desafía se arremolinaban juntas como la nebrina.

Fue amable, sin embargo, su tacto ligero y consolador a pesar de las furiosas emociones de su interior.

-No, no estoy herida en absoluto -la tranquilizó Sue- ¿Qué hay de ti?

Isabella se encogió de hombros. Sentía el brazo entumecido, pero la roca que la había golpeado no había sido particularmente grande, se sentía afortunada de haber escapado solo con una magulladura. Ahora estaban en las tierras del _palazzo,_ y en lo alto las nubes se oscurecían y giraban como el caldero de una bruja. Largas y oscuras sombras se extendían por todas partes, sombreando cada arbusto, árbol y estatua cuando la mansión surgió ante ellas. Se alzaba desde el acantilado, un castillo deslumbrante con su enorme torre alcanzando los cielos. Enormes y pesadas esculturas y otras más pequeñas y delicadas punteaban los terrenos, que también tenía en su haber grandes piedras talladas colocadas en impresionantes barricadas alrededor del laberinto y los jardines. Dos enormes fuentes de mármol con bordes dorados y pesadamente decoradas con deidades paganas aladas se elevaban en el centro de los círculos.

Isabella y Sue avanzaron por el sendero inmaculado hacia la puerta del castillo, las estaturas las miraban fijamente y el viento las golpeaba continuamente. La puerta era enorme e intrincadamente tallada. Isabella estudió las tallas por un momento mientras Sue la preparaba, asegurándose de que estaba apropiadamente cubierta.

-Tus zapatos, _bambina _-siseó la anciana.

Estaban ambas temblando en el viento constante. Estaba oscuro y sombrío ante el gran llamador de la puerta que parecía mirarlas fijamente de forma desagradable. Isabella pensó que las tallas eran almas perdidas chillando entre las llamas, pero claro, su imaginación siempre la asaltaba cuando estaba cerca de este lugar. Sue tomó el pesado llamador y lo dejó caer. Este resonó cavernosamente, el sonido aulló y reverberó en la creciente niebla y la oscuridad.

Isabella se puso apresuradamente las ofensivas sandalias, atando las tiras alrededor de sus tobillos mientras la puerta se abría silenciosamente. Filas de velas ardían en candelabros en el vestíbulo alto de entrada, titilando y danzando a lo largo de las altas paredes, envolviendo el largo corredor y los techos abovedados en sombras grotescas. El hombre que estaba de pie en el umbral era alto y delgado con mejillas demacradas y pelo salpicado de plata. Sus ojos oscuros se movieron sobre las dos mujeres con una pizca de desdén, pero su cara permaneció inexpresiva.

-Por aquí.

Durante un momento ninguna de las mujeres se movió. Entonces Isabella entró al _palazzo_. Al momento la tierra se movió. El movimiento pareció tan suave como el más liguero de los temblores, apenas sentido, pero las velas del vestíbulo se balancearon, las llamas saltaron un poco como advertencia y la cera salpicó el suelo. Sue e Isabella se miraron la una a la otra. La más anciana hizo rápidamente el signo de la cruz hacia el interior de la casa y después tras ellas hacia la oscuridad y el viento aullador.

El sirviente se giró sin mirar a las mujeres. Inmediatamente, Sue le siguió, pero no antes de modificar su comportamiento entero. Se irguió más alta, aparentemente confiada, una callada dignidad se aferraba a ella. Isabella asumió la postura opuesta. Agachó los hombros y se arrastró a lo largo del gran salón, lanzando miradas nerviosas a un lado y al otro, esperando fundirse con las sombras, sus finas sandalias eran silenciosas en el suelo de mármol, sin atraer la atención sobre sí misma en su intento de mascarada como la humilde aprendiz de la "sanadora".

El hombre abría el camino que tomó vueltas y recodos a lo largo de varios corredores y salones y a través de varias grandes habitaciones, moviéndose tan rápidamente que una persona corriente no habría tenido tiempo de tomar nota de ninguna marca. Sue parecía serena a pesar de las circunstancias, confiando en Isabella, como había hecho tantas veces en el pasado, para conocer el camino de vuelta. El interior del _palazzo _era un increíble ejemplo de imaginación de un maestro escultor y de su arte. Las paredes enormemente gruesas eran de liso mármol rosa y blanco. Los techos eran altos, abovedados, con impresionantes cúpulas y arcos. Los suelos eran de azulejos de mármol, sin embargo, grandes bloques imposiblemente lisos bajo sus pies.

Esculturas y otras de arte abundaban, con frecuencia enormes criaturas aladas guardando la guarida del demonio. Huecos y portales alojaban intrincadas tallas de ángeles y demonios. Caballos y criaturas míticas saltaban desde los pasajes abovedados y a lo largo de las paredes. Grandes columnas y arcos se alzaban hacia arriba; y cada habitación era más grande y más ornamentada que la anterior. Las antorchas proporcionaban una cierta animación a las silenciosas esculturas, que miraban hacia abajo con ojos fríos a las mujeres que se apresuraban a lo largo de los cavernosos corredores.

El sonido de un aullido resonó a través de los salones. Cuando rodearon una esquina, dos mujeres aparecieron a la vista. Se aferraban la una a la otra, la más joven sollozando histéricamente, la más vieja llorando suavemente. Un joven estaba en pie algo impotentemente junto a ellas, obviamente apesadumbrado, cubriéndose la cara con una mano. Un vistazo rápido dijo a Isabella que eran personajes de alta alcurnia, su ropa lujosa, su pelo perfecto a pesar de las circunstancias. Por alguna razón ese detalle causó efecto en su mente. Conocía a las dos mujeres de vista, por supuesto; venían con frecuencia con sus sirvientes al _villagio _demandando nuevas telas para sus modistos.

La más vieja era hermosa, fría, y distante, de no más de treinta y cinco años y probablemente más joven. Carmen Cullen y su hija, Tanya. Carmen era viuda, una pariente Cullen lejana que había vivido en el _palazzo _la mayor parte de su vida. Su hija tenía alrededor de quince o dieciseis y era extremadamente arrogante con las chicas del _villaggio. _Isabella sabía que el joven era Edward Cullen, el hermano más joven del don. Apartó los ojos rápidamente y los hundió más allá de la oscuridad del corredor.

El sirviente que las escoltaba se detuvo ante una puerta.

-La _bambina _está aquí dentro. Está muy enferma. -El tono sombrío y fatalista de su voz indicaba que habían tardado mucho en llegar.

Abrió la puerta y retrocedió, no para entrar sino para apartarse rápidamente del camino, cubriéndose discretamente la boca y la nariz con una mano. Una ráfaga de aire caliente y olor apestoso explotó desde la recámara. El hedor era abrumador.

La niña había vomitado repetidamente. La colcha estaba húmeda y manchada por los esfuerzos de su cuerpo de librarse de los venenos. Isabella tuvo que aplastar la rápida oleada de furia que le provocaba el que los adultos hubieran dejado a una niña sufrir sola por temor a un posible contagio. Reprimió la necesidad de vomitar ante el infame hedor y se aproximó a la cama. Tras ella la puerta se cerró con un fuerte ruido sordo, pero a pesar de su grosor, no ahogó el inútil y molesto gemido que llegaba del salón. El fuego estaba rugiendo, generando tremendo calor y haciendo que la habitación brillara de un inquietante naranja a causa de las llamas.

La niña parecía diminuta en el pesado armazón de madera de la cama. Era muy joven, quizás siete años, su pelo oscuro colgaba en mechones, sus ropas estaban empapadas de sudor y manchadas. Su cara estaba perlada por la transpiración y retorcida por la agonía.

Isabella se aproximó a ella sin dudar, sus ojos oscuros reflejaban compasión. Deslizó una mano alrededor de la diminuta muñeca de la niña, con el corazón en la garganta.

\- ¿Por qué han esperado tanto para llamarnos? -susurró suavemente.

Algo grande y amenazador se movió entre las sombras más alejadas de un hueco empotrado cerca de las grandes ventanas. Sue gritó y saltó hacia atrás hacia la puerta, persignándose. Isabella se interpuso protectoramente entre las sombras y la niña, preparada para defenderla del espectro de la muerte. La gran forma de un hombre emergió lentamente de la oscuridad. Era alto, de constitución poderosa, con el pelo largo y negro empapado por el sudor. Se tambaleó precariamente por un momento, con una mano presionada contra el estómago. Había dolor tallado profundamente en las líneas de su cara.

Isabella avanzó rápidamente hacia él, pero él sacudió la cabeza, y sus agudos ojos negros se estrecharon en advertencia.

-No se acerque a mí. -Su voz era débil, pero contenía una orden inconfundible. Señaló a la niña con un gesto- ¿Es la Muerte Negra? -Su mirada estaba fija en la cara marchita de Sue.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron congeladas por un momento. Este era el don... el mismísimo Don Cullen. Incluso enfermo como estaba, atormentado por la fiebre y el dolor, parecía poderoso y absolutamente capaz de disponer fácilmente de dos mujeres campesinas. Para gran disgusto de Isabella, Sue se persigno una segunda vez.

\- - ¡_Dio_! ¡Por Dios, mujer, respóndame! -exigió él, sus dientes blancos estaban apretados como los de un lobo hambriento.

\- - ¿Signorina Swan, es la plaga?

Sue miró muy brevemente a Isabella, que sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y se acercó una vez más a la niña, reasumiendo rápidamente el comportamiento de una joven sirviente asustada. Estaba bien versada en el rol, lo utilizaba con frecuencia cuando lo necesitaba. No volvió a mirar al hombre, concentrando su atención en vez de eso en la pequeña.

Salvarla sería toda una lucha, la niña estaba casi acabada. Isabella quitó la colcha y la ropa de cama, tomando gran placer un abrir la puerta y echar los artículos al salón donde el arrogante sirviente y los gimientes aristócratas se hacinaban.

-Necesitamos agua caliente -dijo, sin levantar los ojos para encontrar los del hombre-. Montones de agua caliente, trapos limpios y ropa de cama fresca al instante. Y envíe a dos sirvientes para ayudar a limpiar esta habitación inmediatamente. La sanadora debe tener estas cosas ya si quieren que la bambina sobreviva. -Su voz era débil y chillona, una cualidad también bien practicada.

Apresurándose a volver adentro, ignoró al hombre que se inclinaba contra la pared y abrió la ventana de un tirón. El viento entró aullando en la habitación, haciendo que las cortinas danzaran macabramente y el fuero saltara y rugiera. El frío aire del mar entró inmediatamente, y la temperatura de la habitación cayó casi al instante mientras la neblina empujaba fuera el terrible hedor.

La niña estaba temblando, el sudor corría por su cuerpo. Isabella le quitó la ropa sucia, alisándole el pelo. Sue se inclinó acercándose para que pudieran conferenciar.

\- - ¿Estás segura de que no es la Muerte Negra?_ Él _está enfermo también. -La anciana susurró las palabras en el oído de Isabella.

\- - Necesito saber que comida compartieron -Los labios de Isabella a penas se movieron. Sus manos eran gentiles sobre el abdomen duro de la niña.

\- - ¿Buen señor -preguntó Sue- usted y la niña compartieron una comida? Debo saber si los dos compartieron algo de comer o beber.

El hombre estaba temblando casi incontrolablemente. Apretó los dientes para evitar que castañetearan.

\- - ¿Está segura de lo que está haciendo, dejando entrar el frío de esta forma?

\- - Debemos bajar la fiebre rápidamente. Los dos están demasiado calientes. Y la habitación huele a enfermedad. Eso no es bueno. Vamos, vamos, chica, apresúrate ya -A Sue no le gustaba la forma en que los ojos negros y penetrantes del don se detenían sobre las gráciles y consoladoras manos de Isabella mientras estas se movían sobre la niña. Deliberadamente se colocó delante de la joven, fingiendo examinar al paciente. - ¿Y bien, Don Cullen? ¿Han compartido algo comestible?

\- - Compartimos una ración de sopa. Alice no podía terminársela. Yo la ayudé. -Las palabras revelaron mucho más del hombre de lo él podía pensar.

Isabella le miró fijamente, no pudo evitarlo. Era_ il demonio_, el demonio, su familia estaba bajo una terrible maldición. Era arrogante y distante, frío y persistente, sus vecinos temían cruzarse con él, pero había compartido un cuenco de sopa con una niña, quizás para evitar que fuera castigada por no terminar su comida. Era la primera cosa agradable que había oído sobre él, su dictador, su don, el hombre que tenía el poder de la vida o la muerte sobre su gente.

Sue tosió para llamar su atención. Isabella reasumió rápidamente su charada de tímida e insignificante aprendiz de la sanadora Signora Swan, encorvándose mientras cerraba la ventana y enderezaba las cortinas. Dos sirvientes se asomaron tímidamente con cubos de agua caliente y cargados de trapos.

Tras ellos un sirviente más alto cargaba sábanas limpias dobladas en sus brazos. Ninguno de ellos entró en la habitación, sino que se demoró fuera en el salón. Isabella tuvo poca paciencia con ellos y tomó el agua y los trapos bastante bruscamente, dejándolo todo antes de arrancar las sábanas de las manos del tercer sirviente. Con el pie les cerró la puerta de golpe, esperando que les diera justo en las narices.

Sue siseó suavemente hacia ella, frunciendo el ceño ferozmente para recordarle que el don estaba observando. Isabella y Sue siguieron trabajando. Mientras Sue bañaba a la niña para bajarle la fiebre y limpiarla, Isabella limpiaba la habitación y la cama. Sue consultaba a su "ayudante" en susurros con bastante frecuencia.

Aparentemente bajo la mirada vigilante de la anciana, Isabella combinó varias pociones, asegurándose de que los medicamentes fueran mezclados apropiadamente. Fue Isabella la que asistió a la niña, apretando el cuerpecito entre sus brazos, meciéndola gentilmente mientras la alimentaba a pequeños sorbos, persuadiéndola y consolándola con susurros de ánimo mientras el demonio en la esquina las observaba con mirada negra firme y despiadada.

Solo cuando la niña hizo un débil intento de beber por sí misma él finalmente se movió, recostándose contra la pared como si sus piernas ya no pudieran soportar su peso. Sue fue al momento hasta él, ayudando a su forma grande y musculosa a sentarse.

\- Está ardiendo -dijo con una mirada nerviosa a Isabella.

Isabella tendió a la niña cuidadosamente en la cama, colocando la colcha. La manta captó su atención. Pequeños puntos pulcros, un hermoso trabajo, el patrón le era muy querido y familiar. Por un momento apenas pudo respirar, su garganta estaba atascada por dolorosos recuerdos. Cambió de lugar con Sue, como si la anciana necesitara examinar a la niña mientras su ayudante se ocupaba de las necesidades básicas del segundo paciente.

Isabella utilizó la excusa para pasar las manos sobre la piel caliente del don, para examinarla y "sentir" su enfermedad. Don Cullen era todo músculo, duro como el tronco de un árbol bajo sus dedos gentiles y exploradores. Le rozó ligeramente, consolándole con su tacto.

De repente los dedos de él le rodearon la muñeca como un cerrojo, manteniéndola inmóvil mientras le examinaba la mano. La examinó curiosamente.

Esos ojos llenos de dolor veían demasiado. Isabella tiró para recuperar su mano, el corazón le palpitaba incómodamente en el pecho. Se apartó de él, colocándose fuera de su alcance, de vuelta a las sombras, atrayendo el chal más firmemente a su alrededor. Había peligro en ese agudo escrutinio. Sue e Isabella habían perfeccionado sus ilusiones, el intercambio de roles que aseguraba la seguridad de Isabella, ocultando sus "diferencias" exitosamente de los ojos de aquellos que pudieran pensar que era una bruja y llamar a la Santa Iglesia... o al propio Don Cullen... para que fuera investigada... o algo peor.

Sue cloqueó su simpatía mientras trajinaba pareciendo ocupada. Conferenció con su ayudante, observando atentamente para garantizar que la joven mezclaba sus hierbas y polvos correctamente e insistió en ayudar al don a tragar el líquido por sí mismo.

-Ahora debe descansar -ordenó Sue-. Nosotras nos ocuparemos esta noche de la niña. Recemos porque no hayamos llegado demasiado tarde.

Isabella hizo un ademán discretamente con la mano mientras otra vez volvía a persuadir a la niña para que bebiera pequeños sorbos de la medicina.

-Debo saber si otros se han puesto enfermos. ¿Otros compartieron la sopa? -preguntó Sue ante la sugerencia de Isabella.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza murmurando.

-Nadie más -e ignoró el jadeo nervioso de la anciana mientras se levantaba y se tambaleaba a través de la habitación hacia una gran silla. -Me quedaré con la niña -dijo firmemente, cerrando los ojos y apartando la cara de ellas.

Sue miró impotentemente a Isabella, quien se encogió de hombros. La habitación estaba tan limpia como podría estarlo en tan corto tiempo. La fiebre de la niña había bajado ligeramente, aunque todavía estaba bastante enferma. Pero el hecho es que estaba reteniendo el alimento que Isabella había conseguido darle, que su estómago no lo estaba rechazando, era buena señal. El don probablemente no estaba tan enfermo como la niña. Él era mucho más grande y fuerte, y su cuerpo más capaz de luchar contra los efectos de la enfermedad de la sopa que ambos habían injerido.

Sue cogió varias velas de la bolsa de cuero de Isabella y las colocó por la habitación. Isabella las hacía ella misma de cera de abeja y varias hierbas aromáticas. Su fragancia llenó al instante la habitación, disipando los últimos restos del apestoso hedor a enfermedad. La fragancia era también tranquilizadora y consoladora, para calmar aún más a la pequeña.

-El _mio fratello _espera noticias de su _bambina_. -Fue otra orden, emitida por un hombre acostumbrado a ser obedecido.

Isabella estaba enfurecida con el hermano de ese hombre... el padre de la niña... estaba _fuera_ de la habitación, dejando a su hija al cuidado de su tío enfermo y dos desconocidas. Se mordió el labio con fuerza para evitar emitir un sonido. Nunca entendería a la _aristocrazia_. Nunca.

Sue abrió la puerta y comunicó la noticia de que el don se recuperaría y ellas continuarían batallando por la vida de la niña a lo largo de la noche. No era la enfermedad mortal que la familia había pensado, y el don quería que lo supieran.

Isabella deseó que todos se marcharan y acabaran con su incansable gemir. _¿Qué bien hacía semejante estrépito?_ Ninguno de ellos se había acercado a la niña, temiendo poder coger su enfermedad. _Pobre __bambina__, ¡sin importar lo pequeña que era su propio padre se negaba a verla!_ El corazón de Isabella estaba con la niña.

Cuando finalmente un silencio cayó sobre la familia, Isabella se colocó en la cama cerca de la pequeña Alice. La niña necesitaba desesperadamente más medicina para contrarrestar los efectos del veneno. ¿Había sido accidental? ¿O deliberado? Isabella intentaba no pensar en eso mientras silenciosamente se quitaba las sandalias, colocándolas contra la cabecera extrañamente tallada, recogiendo las rodillas, y encogiendo piernas desnudas bajo la larga falda. Con el brillo del fuego atizado y las velas parpadeando, tenía luz suficiente para observar la habitación.

Isabella no podría comprender por qué alguien pondría a un niño pequeño en semejante recámara. Era demasiado grande, y las tallas de las paredes eran demoníacas.

Largas serpientes enrolladas y extraños reptiles con colmillos y garras retorciéndose entre las enormes ventanas. Los relieves de mármol y una gárgola de aspecto particularmente perverso parecían casi vivos, como si pudieran saltar de las paredes y atacarte. Las cortinas eran pesadas y oscuras, y el techo era demasiado alto y tallado con una plétora de animales alados con picos y garras afilados. Isabella no podía imaginar a una niña de siete años intentando dormir con esas criaturas rodeándola en la oscuridad.

Finalmente, Sue cayó desplomada en una pequeña silla junto al fuego. Isabella la cubrió con una colcha de repuesto y reluctantemente comprobó al don. Estaba muy callado, su respiración era superficial y podía decir que continuaba sufriendo, pero se negaba a reconocerlo. Aunque casi temía tocar al hombre, posó una mano fresca sobre su frente. Una extraña corriente pasó de repente entre los dos. Pudo sentirla arqueándose y crujiendo bajo su piel, bajo la de él, y la puso inconfundiblemente incómoda. La fiebre había bajado, pero no había desaparecido. Con un pequeño suspiro, Isabella le llevó una taza de líquido a la boca. No quería despertarle, pero él también necesitaba los medicamentos para asegurar su recuperación.

La mano de él se alzó bruscamente para atrapar las de ella alrededor de la taza mientras bebía, haciéndole imposible apartarse. Era enormemente fuerte para ser un hombre tan enfermo. Cuando hubo acabado con el contenido, él bajó la taza, pero permaneció en posesión de su mano.

-Me pregunto cómo sabe la sanadora que remedio utilizar. He oído hablar de sus habilidades; con frecuencia se habla de la sanadora de vuestro_ villagio _con gran respeto.

Isabella se tensó, el corazón le atronaba en los oídos. Tiró, un no-tan-sutil recordatorio de que la soltara, pero esta vez él apretó su garra, sin dejarla escapar de vuelta a las sombras. Había peligro allí; sentía una amenaza para ella.

-Yo... no sé, Don Cullen. Sus secretos son solo suyos. -Deliberadamente tartamudeó y agachó la cabeza, encogiéndose como una sierva no-demasiado-brillante.

El don continuó sujetándola, evaluándola a través de los ojos entrecerrados. A la luz del fuego parecía un demonio oscuro y peligroso, demasiado sensual y poderoso para engañarle. Isabella no vaciló bajo su escrutinio, aunque deseó liberar su mano y correr por su vida. Él era mucho más peligroso para ella de lo que había pensado en un principio. Lo _presentía_, como hacía con todo. Resueltamente miró al suelo.

El don permaneció en posesión de su mano unos pocos momentos más, después bruscamente la dejó marchar, cerrando los ojos, evidentemente despidiéndola. Isabella evitó que se le escapara un suspiro de alivio y se movió rápidamente para poner una distancia segura entre ellos, enroscándose sobre la cama junto a la niña una vez más. Respiró lentamente, calmándose, observando la subida y caía del pecho de él hasta que estuvo segura de que dormía una vez más.

Varias veces atendió a la niña, bañándola para bajarle la fiebre, animándola a beber fluidos y sólidos. La niña parecía estar respirando más fácilmente y cada vez que Isabella descansaba la mano sobre el pequeño abdomen tenso, parecía estar menos duro, el dolor decrecía.

Finalmente, ella misma se estaba quedando dormida cuando un movimiento en el lado más alejado de la cámara captó su atención. Una campana pareció moverse, aunque no había brisa. Cambió de posición para mirar fijamente la pared tras la campana, observando atentamente. El panel liso y sin costuras pareció ondear, como si sus ojos estuvieran desenfocados.

Se sentó, mirando intensamente. La pared era de mármol, de un hermoso rosa y blanco, pero parecía moverse a la luz del fuego. Las sombras danzaban y se extendían, y las llamas y cortinas saltaban como si una ráfaga de aire hubiera entrado en la habitación. Se estremeció cuando dos de las velas se apagaron de repente.

Por un terrible momento creyó ver el brillo de unos ojos mirándola malévolamente desde las sombras, pero entonces la niña a su lado se movió intranquila, rompiendo el hechizo. Instantáneamente Isabella la abrazó protectoramente, pasando la mirada una vez más por la pared. Estaba tan inmaculada como una piedra pulida por el mar. La pequeña empezó a llorar entre sueños, un sonido suave y patético.

Isabella la meció gentilmente y empezó a tatarear, después cantó bajito una tranquilizadora nana, una melodía susurrada para la niña. La pequeña empezó a relajarse entre los brazos de Isabella, aferrándose a ella firmemente como si nunca fuera a dejarla marchar. Las palabras, aunque largo tiempo olvidadas, emergían naturalmente, una balada que la madre de Isabella con frecuencia le había cantado cuando era pequeña. El corazón de Isabella estaba con la solitaria niña, que no tenía a nadie que se preocupara lo bastante por ella como para abrazarla en la oscuridad cuando aparecían las pesadillas.

Isabella examinó la cavernosa habitación, reparando en las pesadas cortinas y horrorosas esculturas, suficiente para provocar pesadillas a cualquiera. Mientras la mecía, la pequeña se acurrucó contra ella, y cayeron dormidas juntas, sin notar ninguna al hombre que sentado en la silla observaba a Isabella con ojos entreabiertos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Tachan! Gran estreno jajaja Este libro me gusta muchísimo jaja y es de una autora que ya algunas conocen, si están familiarizados con mis adaptaciones, sabrán que soy gran fan de Christine Feehan, este libro en particular me gusta porque tiene un twist ligeramente diferente, por eso me encanta jajaja**

**En fin, hoy decidí hacer este lindo estreno porque es mi cumpleaños y porque es mi primer aniversario como ficker y pues estoy muy alegre jajaja aspi que espero que les guste y me den su linda opinión de este primer capítulo.**

**No olviden dejar su comentario.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Christine Feehan (La Maldición de los Scarletti). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fue un susurro de movimiento lo que despertó a Isabella.

Sintió la perturbación en el aire, el cambio de corrientes. Se quedó tendida apretando a la niña entre sus brazos mientras el corazón le palpitaba e intentaba orientarse. El fuego había muerto hasta un suave brillo naranja. La última de las velas chisporroteaba en su pro cera con un siseo, su fragancia aromática vagaba por el aire con un fino rastro de humo negro.

La recámara estaba situada en la cara del _palazzo_ que daba al océano, y a pesar de las gruesas paredes, podía oír el constante choque y rugido de las olas cuando se estrellaban contra las rocas dentadas. En cierta forma el ritmo constante y firme era un consuelo.

Isabella miró hacia la silla donde Don Cullen había estado durmiendo. El asiento estaba vacío. Sue todavía estaba derrumbada en su silla, su pequeño y frágil cuerpo resultaba a penas visible bajo la colcha.

La niña se movió entre los brazos de Isabella, y una manita se arrastró por el brazo de Isabella hasta que apretó su mano firmemente. El capullo de rosa de la boca infantil se presionó contra el oído de Isabella.

-Algunas veces se susurran los unos a los otros toda la noche -Su voz era una hebra temblorosa, su diminuto cuerpo temblaba.

Isabella apretó los brazos alrededor de la niña, ofreciendo consuelo mientras yacían juntas en la inmensa cama. Las esculturas ornamentadas parecían estar susurrando, podía oír el suave murmullo, que parecía rodearlas, haciendo imposible discernir su fuente exacta. Las sombras se movían y profundizaban haciendo que las alas de las criaturas esculpidas parecieran extenderse preparándose para volar. Las garras curvadas de la gárgola de aspecto malévolo se alargaron y crecieron, extendiéndose hacia la cabecera, lanzando un gris más oscuro sobre las figuras escupidas en el techo. Una garra se alargó por los aleros y paredes, una forma oscura como una mano de muerte. Parecía estar buscando algo, y Isabella casi dejó de respirar cuando la sombra grotesca se cernió en el techo sobre la cama.

Alice sollozó calladamente, el sonido quedó amortiguado contra el cuello de Isabella.

-Shh, _bambina_, no permitiré que te nada te haga daño -prometió Isabella con su voz más suave y tranquilizadora.

Pero estaba asustada, observando a las sombras llevar a cabo juegos macabros, oyendo los horrendos murmullos. La garra sombría pasó por arriba y alcanzó la araña de luces con sus pesadas capas de filas de candelas. La garra se cerró alrededor de la base, una garra afilada que se clavó en la lámpara empotrada.

Inesperadamente vio la araña balancearse. Sintió un ondeo de movimiento muy parecido al temblor que había recorrido el suelo a su llegada al _palazzo_. El corazón le saltó a la garganta. Horrorizada, levantó la mirada al gran y pesado círculo de velas. _Definitivamente temblaba, no era su imaginación_. Esta vez el movimiento fue más pronunciado, un estremecimiento que envió la mitad de las velas encendidas a desparramarse por el suelo. Los misiles de cera no consiguieron tocar la cama, pero golpearon la silla donde dormía Sue. El candelabro crujió y se balanceó alarmantemente, enviando más velas girando salvajemente en espiral en todas direcciones a través del aire.

Isabella jadeó e intentó empujar a la niña a la seguridad de debajo de la enorme e intocable cama. Se vio obligada a utilizar preciosos segundo en arrancarse los dedos de la pequeña del cuello, y después se lanzó a buscar a Sue, arrastrándola fuera de la silla hasta el suelo, cubriendo a la anciana con su propio cuerpo.

Oyó un terrible chirrido, y la enorme lámpara se soltó del techo y golpeó la silla donde Sue había estado durmiendo. La silla quedó hecha pedazos, y la araña se rompió. Isabella no pudo evitar gritar de dolor cuando esquirlas de metal atravesaron su pantorrilla y algunos pedazos la golpearon.

Alice gritó, un débil gemido de terror. Isabella ignoró las preguntas amortiguadas de Sue y se levantó, quitándose de encima grandes trozos de la araña para ponerse a cuatro patas y arrastrar a la pequeña hacia ella. Alice estalló en lágrimas, enterrando la cara en el cuello de Isabella y aferrándose con fuerza a ella. Isabella podía sentir un líquido caliente y pegajoso corriendo por su pierna, y latía y ardía. Meció a la niña gentil y consoladoramente, mirando al techo. La extraña sombra había retrocedido, dejando a las esculturas como nada más que obras de arte y su pro imaginación.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe, y un anciano, un desconocido, quedó allí enmarcado.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? -Su forma era alta y delgada por la edad, su pelo espeso plateado, salvaje e indomable, crispado en todas direcciones. Las miró fijamente por debajo de unas cejas tupidas, resultaba intimidante después del susto reciente. Su mirada feroz se posó en Isabella, la niña aferrada a ella, y Sue en el suelo en medio de los restos de lo que una vez habían sido la silla y la araña. - ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? -Era una clara acusación.

Alice se encogió ante su tono de voz, e intentó enterrarse más contra Isabella, negándose a levantar la mirada. Sus sollozos aumentaron de volumen, rayando la histeria.

El anciano entró en la habitación, como un torrente de furia.

\- ¡Basta de ese incesante gemido, pequeña desgraciada! -se irguió sobre ellas, con los puños apretados, sacudiendo un sólido bastón hacia las mujeres. Sus ojos brillaban cono obsidiana, su cara se retorcía en un nubarrón. - ¡Hurto es lo que ocurre aquí! ¡Nada menos que un robo en medio de la noche!

Isabella era incómodamente consciente de los ojos fijos de las variadas esculturas y tallas que las rodeaban... caras silenciosas y burlonas disfrutando de su infortunio.

Sue gimió y se sentó. Isabella mantuvo su atención en la pequeña. Resultaba obvio que Alice estaba tan aterrada por el anciano como por los espectros sombríos que embrujaban su habitación por la noche. Isabella empezó instantáneamente a susurrar palabras consoladoras a la niña, sabiendo que era mejor dejar al anciano a Sue, que no patearía su tobillo como tan ricamente se merecía. Isabella había estado asustada por los extraños murmullos y sombras y la araña estrellada, pero este anciano grosero de carne y hueso ahora la estaba enfadando. No sería sabio decir o hacer nada que provocara una inspección más estrecha sobre sí misma, no se atrevió a decir lo que pensaba.

Isabella hizo lo que pudo para reasumir su rol de joven sirvienta lenta y asustada. La última cosa que quería era que el don se fijara en ella. No quería que los campesinos sufrieran castigo por su comportamiento. Podrían ir a los pueblos circundantes y vivir modestamente, pero lo dudaba. Habían vivido en las colinas toda su vida, dependiendo de la tolerancia y buena voluntad del don.

Sue respondió al anciano respetuosamente, pero manteniéndose firme en la posición que le proporcionaba su rol de sanadora. El contrario que Isabella, tenía mucha práctica en tratar con la _aristocratici _y sus modales tiránicos a lo largo de los años, y obviamente se había encontrado con este anciano horrible antes.

\- -Signore Cullen, hemos sufrido un terrible accidente. ¡Casi morimos! -dijo indignadamente.

\- - ¡Estúpida mujer, puedo ver lo que está pasando aquí! -exclamó el viejo Cullen, claramente furioso porque alguien pudiera contradecirle, y una mujer humilde del pueblo, nada menos.

Una sombra más oscura cayó sobre todos ellos, bloqueando la luz de las velas del salón, reduciendo instantáneamente al silencio el intercambio entre la sanadora y el anciano. Incluso Alice dejó de llorar para hipar penosamente. Giraron las cabezas simultáneamente para ver al don de pie en el umbral.

\- ¿Nonno, que haces? Abandoné esta recámara hace algún rato para volver a mi propia habitación, cuando la sanadora lo tenía todo bajo control.

El hombre mayor estalló en un aluvión de latín, italiano y otro dialecto, pero Isabella tenía el claro presentimiento de que el abuelo del don no estaba rezando. Con sus manos nudosas ondeaba el bastón salvajemente, y su cara se había vuelto casi púrpura, parecía estar amenazando a todos los que estaban a la vista. Una vez se inclinó y escupió en el suelo cerca de la puerta, su mirada feroz estaba fija maliciosamente en la pequeña.

Al sentirse amenazada, Alice se colgó más fuerte de Isabella, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada hacia el anciano. Este acusaba a la niña de todo, desde dar mala suerte a ser una bruja. Isabella miró rápidamente a Sue. La anciana estaba persignándose fervientemente y besaba el crucifijo que colgaba de su cuello.

El don parecía completamente exasperado, tanto que Isabella casi sintió pena por él. Estaba todavía sintiendo los efectos del envenenamiento, podía verlo en sus ojos y en la ligera forma en que encorvaba su cuerpo para dar alivio a los dolorosos nudos que se retorcían en su abdomen. Hizo señas con la mano a su abuelo para que saliera de la habitación, con voz tranquila pero severa, mientras le seguía al corredor. Los dos hombres hablaron brevemente antes de que el don volviera con las mujeres, examinando el desastre de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? -preguntó tranquilamente.

Alice se asomó para mirarle desde la seguridad de los brazos de Isabella.

-_Ellos_ lo hicieron -Señaló hacia las silenciosas y expectantes criaturas del techo.

La mirada de Don Cullen se posó en la pequeña.

-No empieces con esas estupideces de nuevo, Alice -Su voz era templada, pero repartía una reprimenda.

La niña se estremeció enterrando la cara una vez más contra el cuello de Isabella. Los ojos oscuros de Isabella, con una chispa de fuego en sus profundidades, saltaron a la cara del don. Sue pateó deliberadamente un trozo de la araña caída para alejar la atención de la joven.

-Claramente esta cosa cayó -señaló Sue -. Fue solo gracias a la buena Madonna que no nos mató.

El don se acercó para inspeccionar los restos.

-Hay sangre en la colcha. ¿Alice está herida?

Isabella apartó rápidamente los ojos del don, y eso dejó a Sue sacudiendo la cabeza y respondiendo.

-Está ilesa. La fiebre ha bajado, además. Nuestra vigilia valió la pena -declaró, tocando su crucifijo en busca de perdón por la pequeña mentira, ya que ella se había quedado dormida incluso antes de que el don abandonara la habitación.

La penetrante mirada de Don Cullen se posó pensativamente sobre la cara de Isabella.

\- Así que es usted la herida. Déjeme ver. -Cruzó el suelo con sus largas y fluidas zancadas y se inclinó para examinarla.

Sorprendida, Isabella atrajo las piernas bajo la falda y sacudió silenciosamente la cabeza, sintiéndose como una niña asustada y caprichosa, con mariposas revoloteando en su estómago.

_\- ¡Dio! Piccola_, estoy perdiendo la paciencia! -Le rodeó el tobillo desnudo con sus largos dedos y le estiró la pierna para su inspección.

Fue un gesto curiosamente íntimo. Isabella nunca antes había sido tocada por un hombre, y ciertamente no en su piel desnuda. El color se extendió por su cuello e inundó sus delicados rasgos. Él era enormemente fuerte, y no tenía forma de combatir su fuerza o su dura autoridad.

Isabella dejó escapar un suave sonido de angustia y miró desesperadamente a Sue en busca de ayuda. Don Cullen le estaba girando la pierna para inspeccionar la pantorrilla. Sus manos eran sorprendentemente gentiles.

\- -Este corte es profundo -Miró brevemente a la anciana-. Alcánceme un trapo -Había autoridad en su voz.

\- -Yo la atenderé, signore -dijo Sue firmemente, aferrando el trapo, su sorpresa se reflejaba en la cara. No era decente que el don tocara así a Isabella, peor aún, era peligroso.

El don extendió la mano, tomando el trapo de las manos de Sue, y gentilmente limpió la sangre de la pierna de Isabella para poder ver la extensión de la herida. Isabella hizo una mueca cuando la laceración ardió, pulsando de dolor. Intentó no notar la forma en que el pelo del don se curvaba alrededor de sus orejas y se rizaba en ondas indisciplinadas en su nuca.

-Enciende una vela, mujer. Esta herida es profunda y debe ser atendida, o podría infectarse.

Una vez más Sue hizo un desesperado intento de proteger a Isabella del don.

\- -Yo soy la sanadora, don Cullen. No debería molestarse con estas cosas.

\- -He atendido muchas heridas de batalla -respondió el don ausentemente, inspeccionando concienzudamente la pierna torneada que sostenía entre sus manos.

Isabella estaba mortificada por tener al don arrodillado a sus pies, sosteniéndole el tobillo entre las manos. Era agudamente consciente del calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Entre sus brazos, Alice empezó a retorcerse, iniciando un gemido.

El don cogió a la pequeña, sacándola de los brazos de Isabella, y la empujó hacia Sue con un único movimiento fluído.

-Ocúpese de sus necesidades -ordenó bruscamente, con la voz tan templada como siempre.

Estaba claramente distraído por las heridas de Isabella, sin mirar realmente a la niña o a la anciana. Las yemas de sus dedos se movían sobre la piel de ella, dejando una extraña sensación hormigueante detrás. Isabella se quedó muy quieta, temiendo moverse.

Sus dientes tiraron nerviosamente del labio inferior, atrayendo la atención indeseada de él a su cara. Él extendió la mano buscando un trapo limpio de la mesita de noche para usarlo como vendaje.

\- ¿Estás preparándote como aprendiz de la sanadora? -preguntó casualmente mientras envolvía el vendaje alrededor de su pierna. Con una mano todavía le rodeaba el tobillo, así que le era bastante fácil sentirla temblar.

Isabella miró desesperadamente a Sue buscando ayuda, pero su mentora estaba atendiendo a la niña, que necesitaba utilizar la bacinilla en un hueco en el extremo más alejado de la habitación. Isabella retrocedió alejándose del don, esperando que la luz de las velas no alcanzara su cara. Se había entrenado para ser extremadamente cuidadosa en su contacto con los demás, pero estaba en una posición imposible. Nadie incurría en la ira del don Emmett Cullen. Era peligroso y arriesgado. Nerviosamente se pasó la mano por el espeso pelo, horrorizada al descubrir que el pañuelo de su cabeza había resbalado. Estaba demasiado lejos para que ella lo agarrara y se cubriera su abundante melena, pero al menos los mechones estaban todavía recogidos en un severo moño.

-Puedes hablar... te he oído -señaló Don Cullen-. ¿Qué era la melodía que le cantaste a Alice? De algún modo me resultaba familiar -Lo preguntó casualmente, ociosamente, como si no le importara en absoluto y simplemente le estuviera dando conversación.

Pero Isabella no se dejaba engañar. Los ojos negros estaban sobre su cara, agudos como los de un halcón.

Sintió el aliento abandonarla en una explosión como si él la hubiera golpeado con su puño. Inesperadamente estaba luchando por no llorar. La peña fluía llegada de ninguna parte, tan profunda que se le cerró la garganta, y ardían lágrimas tras sus ojos. Esa había sido la canción favorita de su madre. Isabella todavía conservaba recuerdos preciosos, de la voz suave y hermosa de su madre, de la calidez de sus brazos. Su madre había trabajado en el _palazzo_, y doce años antes habían llevado su cuerpo a casa desde el lugar de su muerte. Isabella apartó inadvertidamente la cara, intentando una vez más alejar la pierna del don.

Los dedos de él se apretaron como un grillete alrededor del tobillo.

-Quédate quieta.

Isabella se estaba desesperando. Hizo lo que pudo por parecer atontada. Bajo las presentes circunstancias, no era difícil. Se sentía completamente desequilibrada. Masculló algo ininteligible, sabiendo instintivamente que él no tendría paciencia para evasivas, y se cubrió la cara lo mejor que pudo. Aun así, el don tenía ojos agudos y probablemente no se había perdido nada en absoluto.

Algo en su voz, algo innombrable, algo indefinido, le dio a Isabella la inquietante impresión de que ya no la contemplaba como a una sirvienta sin nombre, ni edad ni descripción. Hablaba como si estuviera hablando a una joven doncella o a una niña asustada. Incluso la había llamado _piccola_... pequeña.

-Envía en busca de los sirvientes -ordenó a Sue, confirmando la sospecha de Isabella de que ya no pensaba en_ ella _como una sirviente. La anciana había vuelto silenciosamente, pero él fue consciente de su presencia inmediatamente. - Tu aprendiz no puede quedarse en esta habitación esta noche.

Alice estaba luchando por ganar su libertad, retorció su mano para liberarse de Sue y correr hacia Isabella y gatear hasta su regazo. Isabella envolvió los brazos agradecidamente alrededor de la niña, ocultándose desvergonzadamente tras la pequeña.

Sue tiró apresuradamente de la campana y se irguió ansiosamente cerca de Isabella.

\- -Ella es para mí de un valor incalculable, don - El amor y la preocupación se mostraban en las profundas arrugas de su cara, desnuda, transparente, y clara para alguien tan agudo como Don Cullen en leerla.

\- -La herida es profunda, pero la he limpiado y vendado. ¿Dónde están sus zapatos? -Se puso de pie bruscamente, fluidamente, poder y coordinación fluido combinados, alzando a Isabella y Alice entre sus brazos con un solo movimiento.-. No quiero más heridas causadas por pies descalzos sobre los restos. Recoge sus cosas, iremos al cuarto de los niños.

¡Donde la niña debería haber estado desde el principio! ¿Por qué había estado Alice en esa monstruosa habitación? Isabella mordió la pregunta que clamaba en sus entrañas. Parecía que nadie prestaba mucha atención a Alice. Si acaso, la niña parecía estorbar. ¿La sopa había sido envenenada intencionadamente? ¿O había ido, en realidad, dirigida al don? Él tenía numerosos enemigos. Aunque su gente le era leal... estaban bien alimentados, protegidos, y cuidados... también le temían, y el miedo con frecuencia era una emoción peligrosa. Era también sabido que el Rey de España había hecho un tratado incómodo con el don. El rey había conquistado otras ciudades y fincas, pero no había tenido éxito tomando las tierras de Don Cullen. ¿Podría haber un traidor en el _palazzo_? Pocos se atreverían a desafiar el derecho del don, pero quizás habían encontrado otras formas de derrotarle.

No podía creer que el infame don la estuviera sujetando tan cerca de él, casi protectoramente, acunándola en sus brazos, contra su amplio pecho. Como un conejo asustado, no se atrevía a moverse o hablar. En cualquier caso, sabía con seguridad que luchar no le haría ningún bien. Don Cullen era un hombre que seguía su propio camino.

El sirviente que les había mostrado el camino antes llegó un poco sin aliento. Su ropa estaba algo desaliñada, como si se hubiera vestido a la carrera. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la visión de Isabella y Alice en los brazos del amo, pero era lo suficientemente discreto como para no hacer comentarios.

-Ocúpate de los escombros, Erik -ordenó Don Cullen, pasando junto al hombre sin mirarle mucho más.

Isabella contuvo el aliento, todavía sin atreverse a moverse o hablar. El cuerpo del don era duro, caliente e inexplicablemente masculino. Mientras las llevaba a ella y a Alice a través de los inmensos salones, notó pasajes abovedados reforzados, intentando automáticamente recordar el camino, pero él se movía muy rápidamente. Sue casi corría para mantener el paso. La escalera en espiral por la que ascendieron era amplia y ornamentada, la barandilla tenía forma serpiente dorada enrollada a lo largo de una rama dorada larga y tortuosa.

Sue estaba temiendo tocarla, murmurando una multitud de plegarias mientras subían. Normalmente Isabella habría encontrado las supersticiones de Sue divertidas, pero estar entre los brazos del don, apretada contra su pecho, la ponía nerviosa.

El cuarto de los niños estaba al final de otro largo pasillo abovedado, pero la habitación tenía un interior más pequeño y menos intrincado. Ni esculturas de criaturas míticas, ni gárgolas siniestras preparadas para la batalla esperaban allí. Sin embargo, oscuros y pesados tapetes cubrían la pared del techo al suelo tras el armazón de la cama, y la habitación estaba fría, sin leños en el hogar. El don colocó a Isabella y su diminuta carga cuidadosamente sobre la cama. Palmeó la cabeza de Alice bastante ausentemente, con su atención todavía centrada en Isabella.

-Mírame -Él pronunció las palabras muy suavemente.

Su voz era un arma, seductora, tentadora, una invitación a algo más allá de su comprensión. Era incómodamente consciente de su propio cuerpo, lo suave y curvado que lo sentía contra la dura fuerza del de él. Y después estaba esa extraña corriente que corría entre ellos, arqueándose y crujiendo con una vida que ella no entendía. Solo sabía que la voz de él era suave y podía moverse sobre su piel como el tacto de sus dedos, y que, si se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos, podría quedar atrapada allí para siempre.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza tercamente, apartando los ojos, mirando resueltamente abajo. El don, claramente exasperado por su desafío, le cogió la barbilla con dedos firmes y la obligó a levantar la cabeza hasta que los ojos oscuros se encontraron con su mirada. Durante un momento se miraron el uno al otro. Los ojos de él eran hermosos, negros como la obsidiana, brillando como gemas. Hipnóticos. Fantasmales. Sintió una curiosa sensación, como si estuviera cayendo. La sensación era tan real, que sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la colcha para anclarse a la seguridad.

Sintió un revuelo en su mente, una calidez. Estaba perdiendo su resistencia, cayendo impotentemente en la seducción de los ojos de él. En su regazo, Alice se retorció, ya cansada por la breve actividad. En alguna parte salón abajo, Isabella oyó cerrarse una puerta con un sonido sordo. Por alguna razón el sonido le pareció siniestro en la tristeza de la habitación de los niños. Fue suficiente para romper el hechizo. Con un esfuerzo supremo arrancó su mirada de la de él y miró alrededor de la recámara, parpadeando rápidamente para enfocar la habitación. Se sentía como si estuviera despertando de un sueño. La llama de una pequeña vela daba muy poca luz, cada esquina parecía llena de sombras.

Isabella suspiró suavemente. Por muy altos que fueran los techos, por muy grande y espacioso que fuera el _palazzo_, tan ornamentado y lujoso, ella prefería el exterior, el mar y las montañas, las pequeñas cabañas. Había algo muy mal en esta casa, podía sentirlo. Y el don era mucho más peligroso de lo que nadie pensaba. Volvió su atención a la niña, deslizándola en la cama a su lado, arropándola mientras colocaba la colcha a su alrededor. Era consciente de Don Cullen erguido sobre ella con frustración, pero se negó categóricamente a levantar de nuevo la mirada. Contuvo el aliento cuando el giró sobre sus talones sin otra palabra y salió a zancadas de la habitación.

En el momento en que el don las dejó solas, Sue se derrumbó sobre la cama con alivio, conversando en susurros.

\- -Nunca he visto algo tan descarado -admitió-. La forma en que te tocó, tomándose tantas libertades contigo. Ese hombre debe ser pagano. Había oído rumores, pero no los creía.

\- -Vi un santuario a la Madonna en el gran salón -discutió Isabella, sintiendo por alguna razón la necesidad de defenderle-. Si fuera realmente ateo no tendría algo así en su cara. Y con frecuencia se reúne con el sacerdote del pueblo y los ancianos.

\- -El anciano, su abuelo... es un pagano, eso es seguro. Pueda la buena Virgen protegernos de semejante hombre -Sue fue solemne-. Mira esta casa. ¿Has visto las criaturas en cada alcoba? Los antiguos dons veneraban a muchos dioses y construyeron este _palazzo _como desafío a la Santa Iglesia. Contenían a los ejércitos invasores, algunos dicen que, con el poder de muchos demonios tras ellos, pero este _palazzo _está efectivamente maldito. Durante años ha habido rumores de muertes, asesinatos. Una vez, un ejército invasor atrapó a la_ famiglia _Cullen aquí en el _palazzo_. Cuando los soldados traspararon los muros del castillo, la familia simplemente había desaparecido, y la mayor parte de los invasores murieron de muertes horribles. Unos días después, la _famiglia_ volvió como si la invasión nunca hubiera tenido lugar. -Estremeciéndose, sostuvo su crucifijo con ambas manos y lo besó varias veces-. Abandonaremos este lugar con las primeras luces. La _bambina_ está mucho mejor y seguramente vivirá. Alguien aquí debe ser capaz de darle sus medicamentos.

Isabella metió a Alice bajo la colcha que la niña había pateado quitándosela de encima. Persuadió a la niña para que bebiera la medicina mezclada con agua, sonriendo cuando la pequeña agarró su mano.

-Quizás sería mejor continuar esta conversación cuando estemos a solas -aconsejó quedamente.

Se recostó y cerró los ojos cansada. Su pantorrilla estaba dolorida, ardía y palpitaba, ya hinchándose. Si no hubiera estado tan cansada, habría mezclado una poción para sí misma. Pero primero quería dormir; y después quería salir del _palazzo_ y volver a su propio mundo, donde podría respirar más fácilmente.

-Isabella, el don es peligroso -anunció Sue suavemente-. Eres demasiado compasiva. Eres muy joven. Hay algo mal en esta casa. No me gusta la forma en que él te mira.

Isabella sonrió sin abrir los ojos.

\- -_Ti voglio bene_. -dijo afectuosamente a la anciana que la amaba.

\- - No te preocupes por mí. Lo has hecho toda mi vida. No volveré a ver al don. Me encanta vivir, Sue. No quiero ser quemada por bruja. - Estaba sonriendo, tranquilizando a la mujer, pero por dentro temblaba.

El don la aterraba como nadie había hecho nunca, de una forma que no podía explicar ni a Sue ni a sí misma.

La mujer más vieja siseó, mirando rápidamente en cada esquina de la habitación, asustada por la audacia de Isabella.

\- -Hush, _bambina_, no puedes decir esas cosas. Nunca. La buena Virgen no te protegerá si invocas semejante mal innombrable sobre ti misma.

\- -La pequeña está dormida, no hay nadie que me oiga -Isabella no estaba arrepentida.

\- -Hay ojos y oídos por todas partes. Esta casa no está bien -le recordó Sue bruscamente, mirando nerviosamente alrededor del silencioso cuarto de los niños.

Una brusca llamada a la puerta rompió el silencio. Sue soltó un grito aterrado cuando la puerta se abrió hacia adentro.

El sirviente se escabulló dentro llevando una carga de madera para el fuego. No miró a las mujeres, sus rasgos estaban rígidos y decididos. Construyó un nido de rizos de madera recortada, añadió leños, y lo encendió todo. Cuando las llamas crujieron saltando a la vida, el hombre se giró y evaluó a la "sanadora" y su "ayudante" con una fría mirada.

-Su fuego, como se ordenó, -dijo de mala gana.

Por mucho que evidentemente deseara que las mujeres se fueran, la sanadora era respetada y necesitada en la comunidad, y no se atrevía a desdeñarla completamente. Giró sobre sus talones y salió decididamente, con la espalda recta.

\- -No estamos haciendo muchos amigos aquí -observó Isabella con una sonrisita-. ¿Crees que esperaron tanto para enviar en nuestra busca con la esperanza de que fuera demasiado tarde para la _bambina_?

\- - ¡Isabella! -Sue estaba sorprendida, su mirada recorrió salvajemente la habitación como si esperara ver al don allí de pie escuchando-. Prohíbo más de esta charla.

Isabellata estuvo más que feliz de irse a dormir. La niña estaba caliente entre sus brazos, y con el fuego crujiendo agradablemente, la habitación parecía mucho más placentera. Se acurrucó en la cama y se tendió silenciosamente. En cuestión de minutos, Sue estaba respirando uniformemente, lo que indicaba que había caído dormida inmediatamente. Isabella estaba muy cansada, pero no podía seguir su ejemplo. Demasiadas preguntas sin contestar rondando por su cabeza.

Ella era "diferente". Había nacido con habilidades únicas. Sue las llamaba dones, pero los había ocultado por miedo a ser llamada bruja. Podía tocar a un individuo y "sentir" su enfermedad. Sabía instintivamente qué hierbas o pociones necesitaba la gente enferma para aliviar su sufrimiento y ayudar a su curación. Podía incluso ayudar a curar al enfermo con sus manos consoladoras y su voz. Profundamente de su interior manaba una calidez sanadora que fluía de su cuerpo al de su paciente. Sue, devota como era, de hecho, nunca la había llamado bruja. Nunca había insinuado de ninguna forma que Isabella fuera capaz de hacer magia. Nunca señalaba que Isabella provenía de un largo linaje de mujeres "únicas" y que más de una de sus ancestros había sido quemada en la hoguera, lapidada, o ahogada deliberadamente. Sue la protegía cuidadosamente y mantenía el rol de la "sanadora", atrayendo la atención sobre sí misma en vez de sobre Isabella.

La gente del pueblo también sabía que Isabella era diferente, y ayudaban a Sue a engañar a la _aristocrazia_, manteniendo a Isabella lejos del _palazzo_ y de todos los que lo ocupaban. La guardaban como un tesoro, y ella se lo agradecía mucho. Pero ahora...

Isabella suspiró. Repasó cuidadosamente todo lo que había ocurrido desde su llegada al _palazzo. _Ciertamente había captado la atención del don. Un estremecimiento corrió por su espina dorsal. ¿Era de miedo? ¿O de algo más? Isabella era lo suficientemente honesta como para admitir que Don Cullen era un hombre increíblemente guapo. Y el poder parecía aferrarse a él. No podía imaginar intentar desafiar a semejante hombre. Sus ojos oscuros eran penetrantes y parecían ver a través de la carne y el hueso hasta su alma. Se estremeció de nuevo y decidió que lo que sentía era miedo.

Él la había mirado con interés removiéndose en las profundidades de sus ojos. Nadie nunca la había mirado como lo hacía Don Emmett Cullen. No era ningún jovencito inmaduro sino un hombre adulto, un noble que se rumoreaba tenía una sociedad secreta de asesinos. Los que estaban en el poder le dejaban estrictamente en paz o competían por su atención. Pero, sobre todo, su familia estaba maldita. Ninguna mujer del pueblo, ni siquiera las muchas esposas de los Cullen, había sobrevivido mucho en el _Palazzo Della Morte_... el Palacio de la Muerte. Y él la había mirado, marcándola como su presa. La idea se arrastró indeseada hasta su mente extravagante. Un leño ardió en el hogar y se colapsó con una lluvia de chispas, las llamas saltaron momentáneamente lanzando una imagen demoníaca sobre la pared. El aliento de Isabella quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando la pesada puerta se abrió lentamente hacia dentro. Un hombre dudó en la entrada.

Isabella no creía en acobardarse bajo las mantas.

\- - ¿Signore? -Se las arregló para mantener la voz firme, a pesar de que temblaba incontrolablemente. - ¿Qué pasa?

\- -_Scusa_, signorina, no pretendía molestarla. Quería ver a mi hija -A pesar de la arrogancia natural de su tono, era extremadamente cortés para un aristócrata.

Era Edward, el menor de los tres hermanos Cullen. Tenía la misma constitución musculosa y confiada de sus hermanos mayores, como correspondía a alguien nacido en la nobleza, pero las similitudes terminaban ahí. Donde Don Emmett Cullen tenía un aura palpable de poder, peligro y autoridad sobre él, este hombre parecía devastado por la pena, casi como si no pudiera mantenerse derecho bajo el peso de su carga. Su joven esposa, por lo que Isabella podía recordar, había sido una de las bajas de la maldición Cullen, dejándole viudo sin madre para su hija.

Inmediatamente el corazón de Isabella se compadeció de él, su naturaleza compasiva compartía su pena. Normalmente nunca habría hablado directamente con un miembro de la familia Cullen... era tan natural para ella como respirar el evitar el contacto con la nobleza y los desconocidos... pero no pudo evitar responderle.

-No hay necesidad de preocuparse, signore, la _bambina_ vivirá. La sopa que compartió con Don Cullen estaba contaminada. Se le ha dado medicina para ayudarla a sanar. -Su voz fue suave y consoladora, buscando "sanarle" inconscientemente también, como con frecuencia hacía con su gente.

Él hizo una reverencia, un gesto cortés de respeto.

-Soy Edward Cullen. La _bambina_ es todo lo que me queda en este mundo. Cuando vi la recámara de abajo vacía, yo... -se interrumpió.-. No sé cómo se me ocurrió mirar en el cuarto de los niños. Estaba atontado y caminé hasta aquí ciegamente, sin pensar.

No era de extrañar que la pena estuviera grabada tan profundamente en su cara. Isabella le tranquilizó.

\- -Un pequeño _incidente,_ no más, Signore Cullen.

\- -Gracias por salvar al don y a mi hija. No sé qué habría hecho nuestra _famiglia_ sin el _mio fratello_, el don. Y la bambina lo es todo para mí.

\- -La Signora Sue es una sanadora sin igual -mintió Isabella, con cara seria.

Agradecía las sombras de la habitación que evitaban que el hombre la examinara demasiado atentamente. El escrutinio de su hermano ya había sido suficiente aventura para una noche.

\- ¡Edward! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Alice ha empeorado? -La mujer, Carmen Cullen, que había estado llorando antes en el pasillo, asomó la cabeza a la habitación, envolviendo su mano familiarmente alrededor del brazo de Edward. Su cara reflejaba su profunda preocupación.

Isabella la estudió atentamente. Carmen parecía mucho más joven de lo que debía ser con treinta años o así. Tanya, su hija, aparentaba al menos quince. Carmen llevaba un largo vestido ajustado que revelaba más de lo que cubría, e incluso en medio de la noche, su pelo estaba perfectamente arreglado.

Carmen dedicó a las mujeres y la niña que estaban en la habitación una mirada rápida.

\- -Ah -se persigno devotamente -gracias a la Madonna, la _bambina_ está bien. Vamos, Edward, has sufrido mucho, debes descansar.

\- - ¿Ambos os habéis vuelto locos? -La voz que llegó desde el umbral era baja, pero cargaba un látigazo, una dura autoridad que nadie se atrevería a desafiar. -Alice casi muere esta noche, estas mujeres están exhaustas por el trabajo que han hecho y vosotros ni siquiera les concedéis la cortesía de dejarlas dormir en paz? -Don Cullen entró en la habitación, su presencia dominó inmediatamente el cuarto de los niños y a aquellos que lo ocupaban. -Carmen, tú y Tanya teníais demasiado miedo para ocuparos de las necesidades de la _bambina _cuando os necesitaba, ¿pero ahora, en medio de la noche, entras en la habitación para despertar a sus cuidadoras?

La mujer se sobresaltó ante la reprimenda.

\- - ¿Cómo puedes acusarme de semejante cosa? Miraba primero por la seguridad de Tanya, como debe hacer una madre. Los sirvientes tenían que ocuparse de la _bambina_. Les ordené lo que debían hacer, pero se negaron, pensando que podrían contraer la plaga. No puedo controlar las creencias supersticiosas de la gente de la _villaggi_. No escuchan cuando temen a lo desconocido. ¡Seguramente no me culparás a_ mí _de su incompetencia!

\- -Encontré a la pobre _piccola _abandonada, cubierta de desperdicios y vómito por todas partes -Los ojos de obsidiana eran letales. No alzó la voz, pero estaba cortando a la mujer en pedazos, y Isabella casi sintió pena por ella.

\- -Di órdenes a los sirvientes – Carmen alzó la barbilla. - ¿Cómo te atreves a recriminarme delante de estas? -Ondeó la mano para abarcar a Isabella y la dormida Sue -. Edward, por favor, escóltame a mi habitación.

Edward tomó obedientemente la mano de la mujer y la colocó en el hueco de su brazo.

\- -_Grazie_, por salvar la vida de mi _bambina _-dijo él sinceramente, inclinándose cortésmente ante Isabella.

\- -Agradezco que al menos uno de vosotros sepa a quién debemos agradecérselo. -dijo Don Cullen suavemente. Su voz apenas supuraba amenaza, un látigo de tercipelo que enmascaraba una voluntad de hierro. Isabella se encontró temblando sin ninguna razón en absoluto.

De repente no quería que los otros abandonaran la habitación. Peor aún, sabía por la respiración de Sue que esta no estaba fingiendo, sino que estaba verdaderamente dormida.

Isabella no encontraría salvador si Don Cullen volvía todo el poder de sus ojos penetrantes en ella otra vez.

Carmen permaneció ahora en silencio contra la acusación del don, y eso dijo mucho a Isabella sobre la familia. Sus miembros le temían casi tanto como ella. Había algo frío y distante en el don. Algo en él le apartaba de los demás, estaba aparentemente relajado, aunque a la expectativa y listo para golpear como una serpiente. Su familia le trataba con tremenda deferencia, como si ellos también intuyeran que era peligroso.

Isabella permitió que sus largas pestañas bajaran mientras Edward sacaba a Carmen Cullen de la habitación. Se quedó muy quieta, sin atreverse a mover un músculo. El silencio se extendió tanto, que deseó gritar. No había ni un sonido, ni un roce de ropas o un indicio de movimiento. No saber lo que estaba haciendo el don era peor que enfrentarse a él. Yació allí con el corazón palpitando, apenas respirando. Esperando. Escuchando. No había ningún sonido.

Isabella comenzó a relajarse. Nadie podía estar tan callado. Suspiro de alivio. Él debía haber seguido a los demás fuera de la habitación. Se acurrucó más profundamente bajo las mantas, aprovechó una oportunidad y se asomó. Él estaba de pie sobre ella, tan inmóvil como las montañas, esperando, con esos ojos oscuros fijos en su cara. Había sabido todo el tiempo que no estaba dormida y que tarde o temprano miraría. Por un instante no pudo respirar, atrapada por la intensidad de su negra mirada. Las llamas del hogar parecían reflejarse allí, o quizás era el volcán hirviente en su interior, profundo, ardiente y peligroso.

-No se me engaña tan fácilmente como tú y la anciana podéis pensar -lo dijo calladamente, una suave y amenazadora declaración.

De hecho, las palabras fueron tan suaves que de hecho no estaba segura de que él has hubiera murmurado. Le vio girarse con su gracia peculiar y fluida y abandonar la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él taxativamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aquí tienen el segundo cap de este interesante capítulo jeje ¿qué les pareció? A mí me gusta mucho, y ya conocimos a la pequeña Alice!**

**No olviden dejar un lindo comentario.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Christine Feehan (La Maldición de los Scarletti). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- -¡Isabella! Volviste a dejar tus zapatos junto al arroyo -La voz infantil era risueña, burbujeando de risa. - Sue dijo que te vigilara. Dejaste tus sandalias en el _palazzo_. Ella dijo...

\- -Nunca vas a dejarme olvidarlo, ¿verdad, Angela? -interrumpió Isabella, riendo. Colocó una guirnalda de flores en la cabeza de la pequeña-. No puedo creer que se lo contara a todo el mundo. ¡No es justo! -Pero sus ojos oscuros danzaban de júbilo compartido.

Angela rió de nuevo.

-Eres tan divertida, Isabella -La pequeña danzó alrededor, girando en círculos, con los brazos extendidos de par en par abrazando el vigorizante aire de la montaña. Flores silvestres explotaban en un tumulto de color, y en lo alto, los pájaros cantaban, cada uno intentando superar a los demás con sus melodías.

Isabella giró y se tambaleó junto a Angela, con las faldas acampanadas, el largo pelo volando en todas direcciones, y sus pies desnudos marcando un ritmo sobre la hierba. Empezó a cantar suavemente, su voz era melodiosa mientras danzaba, cojeando solo un poco. Su pierna estaba todavía dolorida, pero la hinchazón había desaparecido. La lavaba diariamente en el frío arroyo, aplicando emplastos para asegurar la curación.

Habían pasado varios días desde que había sido llamada al _palazzo_. El recuerdo del don no había palidecido en absoluto. En vez de eso, se encontraba intranquila, pensando con frecuencia en él. Por la noche soñaba con él. Un hombre alto y solitario con oscuros e hipnóticos ojos. Le susurraba, la llamaba, con voz suave e insistente, dolorida. Tenía sueños eróticos, cosas de las que nada sabía, soñaba con amor y muerte. Últimamente el único momento en el que se sentía en paz era cuando estaba lejos del pueblo, rodeada por la paz de las montañas. La joven Angela la acompañaba con frecuencia a las colinas mientras la madre de la niña trabajaba en telar. Las mujeres del _villagio_ tenía reputación de tejer hermosas ropas, muy demandadas por la _aristrocrazia_ y las fincas circundantes.

Cuando la salvaje danza hubo terminado, la pareja se derrumbó junta, riendo de sus tonterías, Angela puso un brazo alrededor de Isabella.

\- -Me encanta estar contigo -admitió a la manera cándida de los niños.

\- -Me alegro mucho, Angela, porque a mí me encanta pasar el tiempo contigo -Isabella había estado mezclando pétalos de flores en un intento de dar con un nuevo tinte para la ropa del pueblo.

Las tejedoras dependían de sus experimentos para producir cosas lo bastante únicas como para complacer a los del _palazzo_ e intercambiar con los pueblos cercanos. Angela le proporcionaba ayuda recogiendo flores para ella. A la niña le gustaba ser su ayudante, recordando donde había dejado Isabella sus zapatos y ocupándose de que se acordara de comer el pan y el queso que había llevado, pero siempre olvidaba.

-Michael te estaba mirando de nuevo, Isabella -señaló Angela disimuladamente.

Isabella encogió sus esbeltos hombros.

-Aunque jura que se casará conmigo algún día, yo no soy lo que anda buscando. Me dijo que mi cintura era demasiado pequeña, como mis caderas. No tendría _buoni bambini_.

Angela estaba indignada.

-¿Eso te dijo?

Isabella asintió, ocultando su sonrisa ante la indignación de la niña.

-Si, lo dijo, y también dijo que era demasiado salvaje y que insistiría en domarme y hacerme cubrir el pelo y llevar zapatos todo el tiempo. De veras, Angela, ¿debería considerar siquiera casarme con un hombre que espera que recuerde donde están mis zapatos?

Angela pensó en ello solemnemente.

\- -Michael es muy guapo, Isabella. Y creo que le gustas mucho. Siempre te está mirando cuando cree que no le ves.

\- -Es guapo -concedió Isabella- pero es más importante que un hombre le guste a una mujer como persona, Angela. Y él debería gustarme a _mí _como persona, no solo por su apariencia. Michael será un buen marido para alguna chica, pero no para mí. Me querría cocinando y limpiando para él y quedándome todo el día en casa. Me marchitaría y moriría. Mi lugar está aquí. -Isabella extendió los brazos de par en par abarcando las montañas-. No debería casarme sino permanecer libre para hacer aquello para lo que he nacido.

La pequeña la miró, desconcertada.

\- -¿No quieres tener _bambini_ y un marido, una _famiglia_? -preguntó- Te quedarás totalmente sola.

\- -No estaré sola, Angela. No parezcas tan triste -la tranquilizó Isabella, alborotándole afectuosamente el cabello-. Siempre te tendré a ti y a tus hijos, y a Sue, y a tu madre, y todos los demás del _villaggio_. Todos vosotros sois mi _famiglia_. Os tengo a todos y a mis plantas y el exterior. No podría pedir nada más para ser feliz.

El viento sopló, un simple susurro, pero Isabella se giró instantáneamente.

-¿Dónde dijiste que estaban mis zapatos? -Miró alrededor al terreno cubierto de flores de todo tipo, pasándose una mano por el pelo con agitación- _Subito,_ Angela, debemos encontrarlos enseguida.

Angela rió de nuevo, con diversión juvenil.

-Sue está llegando por el sendero -supuso sabiamente. Nadie más podía hacer que Isabella se preocupara por su falta de calzado.

Sus zapatos actuales ni siquiera le iban bien. La madre de Angela le había regalado un par viejo y gastado cuando Isabella había vuelto descalza del _palazzo_. Angela no cuestionó el que Isabella estuviera presintiendo a Sue acercándose; Isabella sabía cosas que los demás no, aunque nadie hablaba de ello. Cuando había intentado hablar a su madre de las cosas maravillosas que Isabella podía hacer, su madre la había hecho callar severamente.

-Si, pequeño diablillo, Sue se acerca. ¿Ahora en qué parte del arroyo están esos zapatos? -Isabella se sentía desgarrada entre la desesperación y la risa.

Si Sue la cogía descalza otra vez después del incidente del _palazzo_, que todo el mundo creía terriblemente divertido, Isabella estaba segura de que se ganaría un largo sermón sobre madurar y convertirse en una dama.

Angela corrió rápidamente corriente abajo varios pasos y cogió el calzado justo cuando Sue aparecía a la vista por el sendero. La anciana se detuvo para coger aliento, esperando a que ellas se acercaran, claramente falta de aliento, como si hubiera corrido para alcanzarlas.

Isabella le cogió los zapatos a Angela casi ausentemente, con la cara alzada hacia el viento. Abrió los brazos hacia la tierra, y se giró en las cuatro direcciones... norte, sur, este y oeste.. buscando información. Echó un vistazo al cielo, buscando al cuervo, estudiando a los pájaros, escuchando a los insectos. Desconcertada, se giró una vez más hacia Sue.

-No te quedes ahí boquiabierta, _piccola_. Don Cullen ha convocado de nuevo a la sanadora. Tú no venías. Esperé, pero no respondiste a la llamada -Sue sonaba impaciente.

Isabella empezó a caminar lenta y pensativamente hacia ella, balanceando los zapatos ausentemente.

\- -No hubo llamada, Sue. No hay nadie enfermo en el _palazzo_.

\- -Debes estar equivocada. Él envió palabra de que quería de vuelta a la sanadora y su ayudante. -Sue se puso las manos en las caderas, frunciendo el ceño ferozmente hacia Isabella. - ¿Por qué estás cargando esos zapatos en vez de llevarlos puestos?

Isabella no pareció escucharla.

-No hay enfermedad, Sue, y ningún herido. No sé por qué el don ha convocado a la sanadora, pero no es para atender a un enfermo.

El color desapareció de la cara de Sue.

\- -¿Estás segura? ¿Lo sabes?

\- -Lo sé. No hay perturbaciones. No siento ninguna consecuencia. Lo sabría. Nunca me he equivocado, ni siquiera cuando era _bambina,_ y he crecido mucho en los últimos años.

Sue se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente e hizo varios gestos nada sutiles con la barbilla hacia Angela para recordar a Isabella que no estaban solas.

-Yo estaba allí cuando llegó su sirviente. Dijo que fuéramos a la primera oportunidad.

Isabella silbó, un sonido que hizo que Sue jadeara ante los modales salvajes y desenfrenados de la joven.

-¿No lo ves? -preguntó Isabella-. Mira su orden. "A la primera oportunidad". No ordena la presencia de la sanadora como haría si un miembro de su casa estuviera enfermo. Su modo de llamar la sanadora indica que ella podría completar su trabajo si tuviera que ayudar a algún otro que esté enfermo. No ha convocado a la sanadora porque sus habilidades sean necesarias. Tiene otro motivo.

Sue se presignó devotamente repetidas veces.

\- -¡Nos ha descubierto! -gimió-. Sabe que le engañamos. Nuestras vidas están perdidas.

\- -No puede saberlo -señaló Isabella tranquilamente-. Puede sospechar, pero no puede saberlo. Es posible que esto sea una prueba.

\- -Tu disfraz no funcionó -Sue sonaba asustada, y por primera vez aparentaba cada una de sus décadas.

\- -No con Don Cullen -estuvo de acuerdo Isabella, sin perder la calma- Pero no hicimos ninguna falsa declaración. No puede condenarnos. No hubo peligro en el engaño. Alteré mi apariencia, eso es cierto, y te elogié como sanadora, pero ¿cómo puede él probar peligro o malicia en tales cosas?

\- -Don Cullen no necesita pruebas, Isabella -dijo Sue desesperadaemnte-. Recuerda quién es.

\- -No creo que haya llamado a la sanadora por condenarlas a ella y a su joven ayudante a muerte. ¿Qué le importa a él si utilizamos la ilusión de servidumbre para protegerme?

\- -Tu eres la que sana, Isabella. Incluso cuando eras una simple _bambina_, tenías el don. Yo puedo ayudarte, y tengo algo de experiencia, pero no soy capaz de curar como tú. Ni siquiera entiendo lo que haces o cómo lo haces.

\- -El don no sabe que yo soy la sanadora, Sue -dijo Isabella firmemente-. No puede saberlo. Quizás esto sea una prueba. Puede que sospeche y espere que hagamos algo que revele nuestro secreto.

\- -Nos ha tendido una trampa -Sue dejó escapar el aliento lentamente. La idea de ella y su preciosa Isabella bajo el atento escrutinio de un hombre tan poderoso como Don Cullen era aterradora-. Quizás sea hora de enviarte lejos de aquí -aventuró Sue reluctantemente-. Sabíamos que esto podría ocurrir.

Isabella se quedó muy quieta, reconociendo el débil indicio de resolución en la voz de Sue. Raramente utilizaba esa inflexión, pero cuando lo hacía, lo hacía en serio.

\- -No lo sabemos aún, y no le dejaré alejarme de mi casa sin saberlo. Quizás deberíamos volver la prueba contra él -dijo pensativamente.

\- -¡Isabella! -Sue estaba acostumbrada a que Isabella desafiara las convenciones, pero desafiar a un hombre tan poderoso como Don Cullen era un suicidio.

\- -Sabemos que no hay nadie en el _palazzo_ lo bastante enfermo como para que tú no puedas ocuparte de él. Lleva a nuestra vecina, la vieja Rachel, contigo. Disfrutará siendo asustada y después cotilleando de la experiencia. Por otro lado, te ha acompañado muchas veces en el pasado a traer al mundo _bambini_ en el _villaggi_. Puedes reclamar fácilmente que tienes más de una ayudante. El don no ha dicho a cuál de tus ayudantes debías llevar. Deberá preguntar por mí y por qué no te he acompañado, dile que querías que descansara la pierna uno o dos días más. -De repente Isabella empezó a reir-. Don Cullen nos ha dejado una forma de escapar ante sus narices. Creyó que unas simples mujeres serían fáciles de atrapar.

Sue se tomó su tiempo para pensar en el plan de Isabella. Las ramas en lo alto se balanceaban gentilmente, haciendo que las hojas centellearan de plata a la luz del sol. Podían oler el océano, fresco y salado. La brisa estaba empezando a soplar, trayendo las finas salpicaduras de niebla con ella.

Angela permanecía muy callada, pero sus dedos se enredeban con fuerza en la falda de Isabella. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, y su labio inferior estaba temblando.

\- -Isabella no puede alejarse de nosotros, Sue -dijo-. ¿Qué haríamos sin ella?

\- -Funcionará, Sue. Acallará sus sospechas -dijo Isabella- Un hombre como el don no seguirá perdiendo el tiempo con algo tan insignificante. Aceptará que tú eres la sanadora, creerá que tienes varias ayudantes, y pronto su ocupada vida continuará, y ... ¡poof!... desapareceremos de sus pensamientos -Los ojos oscuros de Isabella tintineaban de expectación-. Sé que funcionará. Tiene curiosidad, eso es todo, pero es pasajera, pronto estará perdido en cuestiones de estado más importantes.

Angela estaba asintiendo en acuerdo.

\- -No hagas que Isabella se vaya, Sue. No quiero que se vaya.

\- -Ni yo tampoco, _piccola_. Iré al _palazzo _con Rachel mientras Isabella descansa la pierna. Tú la vigilarás y te asegurarás de que no va bailando por ahí. No quiero pronunciar una mentira, pueda la buena Madonna cuidar de mí. -Hizo el signo de la cruz- Isabella debe descansar la pierna -decidió hipócritamente-. En realidad, no ha sanado como me gustaría. -Miró a Isabella con ojo severo-. No te permitiré ninguna tontería, _bambina_. Debes descansar mientras yo voy. No quiero tentar al lado malo de la buena Madonna.

Isabella arqueó una ceja, con expresión inocente.

-No sé si la buena Madonna tiene un lado malo, Sue.

Ultrajada, Sue irrumpió en un torrente de regaños, yendo incluso tan lejos como para dar una liguera palmada al trasero de la joven. Angela retrocedió, asustada por el inesperado despliegue de Sue, pero Isabella se mantuvo en su sitio, sonriendo y deslizando los brazos alrededor de la anciana.

-_Scusa_, Sue. Soy una ignorante, no quería causarte disgusto. -Sus ojos oscuros estaban iluminados por la travesura.

Su la empujó firmemente hacia atrás, bendiciéndola varias veces en el proceso.

\- -Si no te viera diosa en tus plegarias, Isabella, temería por tu alma. Tienes más conocimientos de lo que conviene a una mujer. Vete a la cama y quédate allí mientras yo atiendo al don.

\- -Puedo descansar aquí arriba, Sue -señaló Isabella-. El aire fresco ayudará a mi curación, y puedo continuar haciendo mi trabajo.

Sue tomó nota de su apariencia desaliñada y suspiró.

-No estabas trabajando, Isabella, sino tonteando otra vez. Nada bueno puede devenir de continuar con semejante comportamiento. Tengo intención de que te cases pronto. He notado que Michael te mira con frecuencia.

Angela se rió tontamente, pero mantuvo la mirada resueltamente en el suelo, sin atreverse a mirar a Isabella, que se había tensado y estaba de pie muy quieta.

Los ojos oscuros de Isabella llamearon con furia repentina.

-No me casaré con Michael ni con ningún otro. -Pronunció cada palabra cuidadosamente-. No lo haré, Sue. No creo que pueda cambiar de opinión. Semejante emparejamiento sería una sentencia de muerte para mí.

Sue se quedó en silencio mientras el viento tiraba gentilmente de su ropa. Suspiró suavemente.

\- -_Piccola_, he cometido contigo una injusticia. Cuando perdiste a tu madre, estabas tan inconsolable, pasabas todo el tiempo en las regiones salvajes. Eras tan pequeña y triste, todos temíamos perderte. ¿Recuerdas aquellos días oscuros? Me sentaba bajo los árboles contigo y sobre los acantilados, muchas veces toda la noche. No hablaste durante semanas una vez. No parecías sentir el frío o la lluvia. Tuve que obligarte a comer. Arriesgabas tu vida, escalando acantilados inestables y explorando cavernas justo antes de que subiera la marea. Los lobos aullaban, y tú no te sobresaltabas. Yo veía sus ojos brillantes y te persuadía para volver al _villaggio_, pero nada te asustaba, y nada podía calmar tu pesar. Permitimos que lloraras a tu propio modo, pero no estoy segura de que fuera lo mejor. Tenías solo cinco veranos, pero estabas apartada de nosotros incluso entonces.

\- -Siempre he estado apartada -señaló Isabella gentilmente-. Siempre soy consciente de que podría traer la _morte_ a todo el _villagio_. Es una carga terrible que pende sobre mi cabeza. Sé que a los pequeños se les enseña a no hablar de mí a los desconocidos o si se acerca un extraño. Es una carga para ellos también. No pudo cambiar el ser diferente. No quiero ser diferente, pero acepto lo que lo soy. Intento utilizar mis dones para el bien de los demás, y enciendo velas a la Madonna para que eso sea lo correcto.

\- -Eres un tesoro para nosotros, Isabella -Sue posó una mano sobre el brazo de la joven- Para mí eres una buena chica, y la Madonna lo sabe.

Angela aferró la falda de Isabella más fuerte aún. Isabella traía risa y amor al _villagio_. Los niños la adoraban y la seguían a todas partes.

\- ¿Por qué tienes miedo, Isabella? -Ella no entendía la conversación, pero podía sentir la intensidad de las emociones que pasaban entre las dos mujeres.

Inmediatamente Isabella sonrió a la niña, sus ojos oscuros bailaron traviesos.

-Tengo una idea, Angela. Tú deberías casarte con Michael. Puede esperar hasta que tengas diecisiete. Son solo unos pocos años más, y para entonces podría haber hecho su fortuna.

Angela pensó en ello.

-Es guapo, pero realmente viejo. Probablemente es en realidad demasiado viejo incluso para ti, Isabella.

Sue tosió delicadamente tras la mano.

\- -Ahora debo ir al _palazzo_. No haré esperar mucho al don. Rachel vendrá conmigo, pero tú quédate fuera de la vista. Las colinas tienen ojos, Isabella. El don es un hombre poderoso y muchos desean su favor. Si tiene interés en ti, alguien responderá a sus preguntas.

\- - Tienes razón -estuvo de acuerdo Isabella.

Los que vivían en el diminuto _villagio_ dependían de los extraños dones de Isabella para buena parte de su medio de vida. Pero vivían en tierras propiedad de Don Cullen, y él era un protector bueno, generoso y atento, aunque ellos esperaban trabajar duro en sus granjas y gremios y ser casi autosuficientes. Al contrario que otros, Don Cullen no tomaba una parte de sus ganancias, así que la gente le era leal, pero amaban a Isabella. Ella curaba sus enfermedades, determinaba la riqueza de la tierra para los cultivos, e inventaba los colores únicos que hacían que la _aristocrazia _siguiera viviendo una y otra vez en busca de finas telas.

Esparciadas por las vastas fincas de Don Cullen había muchas otras _villaggi _y granjas, pero pocas de ellas tenían para el don la importancia de la suya.

El _villaggio _de Isabella era diminuto en comparación con muchos otros, pero tenía cierto renombre y era el más próspero de todos.

Eran un grupo cerrado, cautos con los desconocidos. Todos eran conscientes de que otros niños como Isabella habían nacido en diferentes familias a través de su historia. Cada uno de ellos tenía ancestros que había sido quemados en el no-tan-distante pasado como brujas o conjuradores del diablo, así que cuidaban de mantener su imagen de gente devota y dosa completamente leal a su don.

\- -Ten cuidado, Sue. El don es... -Isabella se interrumpió, insegura de cómo poner sus sentimientos en palabras. Sospechaba que el don era "diferente" como ella... no del mismo modo sino de formas mucho más peligrosas de lo que la anciana podía concebir.

\- -He oído rumores y he conocido a su _famiglia_. No hablo a menos que se me pregunte, y Rachel estará demasiado asustada para abrir la boca. Ella es mucho más vieja y recuerda los días pasados.

\- - ¿Qué recuerda? -preguntó Isabella, curiosa. Con la gente del pueblo era muy difícil separar realidad de ficción, rumores de verdad. La historia de la familia Cullen estaba plagada de maldiciones y oscuros misterios de los que se hablaba solo en susurros.

\- -Se dice que el abuelo de Don Cullen estranguló a su esposa con sus manos desnudas. -Sue susurró las palabras suavemente para que el viento no pudiera llevarlas a otros oídos-. Rachel lo sabía bien, la sirvió fielmente. Está convencida de que el crimen fue cometido y el padre del don se deshizo de las pruebas. Tres asesinatos en menos de dos años, todas mujeres, y nadie hizo nada.

Isabella había oído los oscuros susurros de que el abuelo del don había estrangulado a su esposa, pero nunca había sido castigado. La mujer había muerto más o menos al mismo tiempo que la madre y la tía de Isabella, y muchos creían que el mayor de los Cullen había cometido más de un crimen. Pero la familia del don había cerrado filas, y nadie era lo bastante poderoso como para cruzarlas. Isabella casi podía creer tales cosas del viejo Cullen, ciertamente parecía despreciar a las mujeres. No podía imaginar a ninguna mujer siendo encadenada a un hombre tan terrible.

-La buena Madonna cuidará de nosotras, Isabella, y tú te mantendrás fuera de problemas y fuera de la vista -Sue expresó un decreto.

Isabella permitió que la sonrisa alcanzara sus ojos oscuros, iluminando su cara.

-Angela me vigilará mientras descanso.

Angela asintió solemnemente, complacida con la responsabilidad. Cuadró los hombros y pareció muy orgullosa. Isabella y la pequeña observaron a Sue empezar la caminata montaña abajo.

Isabella puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Angela.

-Quiero echar un vistazo a un grupo de plantas que transplanté en el lado más alejado de la montaña. Algunas veces si las llevo desde una zona más baja, luchan contra nuevos elementos al principio, y debo instruirlas sobre cómo crecer.

La pequeña boca de Angela formó una O.

\- - ¿Hablas a las plantas? -Miró alrededor para asegurarse de que estaban solas. Hablar a las plantas no sonaba como algo que Sue aprobaría.

\- -Por supuesto. A algunas les gusta que les cante -Isabella guiñó un ojo a Angela-. Así-. Tatareó suavemente, después intentó cantar.

Angela se deshizo en un ataque de risa tonta.

-Sabía que no hablabas a las plantas de verdad. -Saltó para mantener el paso de Isabella. Tuvo que detenerse una vez para recoger los zapatos que habían resbalado de las manos de Isabella hasta el sendero que subía la colina.

El océano apareció a la vista lejos bajo ellas. El profundo mar azul estaba rompiendo sobre las rocas en plumas de blanca espuma. Isabella se detuvo a admirar el panorama increíblemente hermoso.

\- - ¿Ves esto, Angela? De esto va la vida. Nada de estar encerrada dentro, sino ser libre como los pájaros que nos rodean.

\- -Isabella, no te acerques tanto al borde -regañó Angela, imitando a Sue casi perfectamente- Te caerás -Tiró de la amplia falda hasta que Isabella se alejó a regañadientes del borde del acantilado, sonriendo a la pequeña que se tomaba su trabajo tan seriamente.

Isabella amaba la vida y amaba a los niños que con frecuencia la seguían cuando vagaba por las montañas y valles en busca de las raras y preciosas plantas que necesitaba. Tenía una paciencia interminable, y opinaba que los niños eran una gran compañía en sus excursiones. Y su tutela de los pequeños ayudaba a las mujeres del pueblo mientras atendían a las ovejas y el telar.

Angela e Isabella pasaron el siguiente par de horas con las manos enterradas profundamente en la rica tierra. Isabella habló a las plantas, canturreó y les murmuró como hacía a menudo.

Angela reía incansablemente. Isabella engatusaba y animaba a los tallos marchitos. Para algunas añadió mezclas a la tierra, a otras las dejó en paz. Angela la observó atentamente, incapaz de distinguir exactamente qué estaba haciendo. Aunque ambas se reían de ello, Angela era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que algo que ella no podía ver o entender estaba sucediendo. Las plantas realmente parecían responder a la voz y los cuidados de Isabella. Y algunas veces ella les cantaba, y su hermosa voz era llevada por el viento.

En lo alto un oscuro pájaro alado se abatió sobre la pareja. Isabella alzó la cabeza para mirar al cuervo, con un débil ceño en la cara. Se puso de pie lentamente, alejándose de las plantas para volver su atención al viento. Este susurraba continuamente para aquellos que podían interpretar sus murmullos. Se tensó ligeramente y cogió el hombro de Angela. Muy tranquilamente se puso un dedo sobre los labios para señalar a la niña que estuviera callada.

-Quédate aquí, _piccola_. No te muevas hasta que yo vuelva a por ti.

Los ojos de Angela se abrieron, pero asintió con la cabeza diligentemente. Nunca nadie quería desafiar realmente a Isabella. Podía sanar a los enfermos, podía hacer cosas de las que nadie hablaba abiertamente. Obedientemente, Angela se sentó entre los arbustos y permaneció tan quieta como una piedra.

Isabella volvió hacia los acantilados, moviéndose rápidamente, con todos los sentidos en alerta. Abajo a lo lejos podía ver la figura de un hombre moviéndose de forma furtiva, merodeando de los arbustos a la roca, con el cuerpo inclinado buscando ocultarse, Exploró la ensenada, no podía ver ningún otro movimiento, pero sabía que algo no iba bien. Su corazón empezó a latir rápido. El sol estaba empezando a ponerse, manchando el cielo de un naranja rosáceo. El mar crecía furioso, el agua era oscura, las olas subían más alto mientras se apresuraban hasta la orilla y golpeaban las rocas.

Se llevó la mano a la garganta protectoramente. Algo terrible iba a ocurrir. Ella estaba demasiado lejos para evitarlo, solo podría quedarse en el acantilado observando impotente como el drama se desplegaba sobre la playa lejana.

El viento soplaba desde el mar, un gemino bajo y agudo que pareció alzarse a un gemido de advertencia. No podía apartar los ojos de la escena mientras el mar se encrespaba, golpeando las rocas incansablemente con expectación.

Le vio entonces, Don Emmett Cullen. Se movía veloz y fluidamente, como un poderoso cazador, con los hombros rectos, y la cabeza alta. Su cuerpo ondeaba con músculos tersos bajo su ropa elegante. El viento tiraba de su pelo negro ondulado, dejándolo despeinado como el de un muchachito. Aun así, parecía en cada uno de sus centímetros un hombre, desdado y peligroso, mucho más poderoso que ningún otro que hubiera conocido.

Isabella volvió su atención al tipo que ahora se agachaba tras una roca. No se había movido en absoluto. Don Cullen pasó sin saber junto al escondite, con la atención fija en algo que ella no podía ver. De la derecha, donde ella sabía que estaban las cavernas, otro hombre emergió, exclamando un saludo, con una sonrisa en la cara. Isabella no pudo oírle, pero los dos hombres parecían ser amigos. Era obvio que Don Cullen confiaba en él.

Apenas podía respirar, y su corazón latía tan fuerte que podía oír su frenético ritmo. El viento le fustigó el pelo en los ojos, y en un momento lo atrapó y se lo recogió firmemente a la espalda, los dos hombres estaban estrechándose las manos. Fue entonces cuando el que estaba oculto tras las rocas se movió. Lentamente. Furtivamente. Se abrió paso centímetro a centímetro hasta que estuvo directamente detrás de Don Cullen. Ella vio los últimos rayos de sol centellear en el estilete que tenía entre sus manos. El sol se hundió en el mar, y el cielo pasó a ser rojo sangre por segunda vez, el terrible presagio de muerte.

Isabella gritó una advertencia al don, pero el viento le arrancó la voz, llevándola de vuelta a las montañas y lejos del rugiente mar. Pero incluso aunque era imposible que él pudiera oirla, algo alertó al don, y se dio la vuelta cogiendo la muñeca de su asaltante. Se movió tan rápido, que pareció un borrón, rodeando de algún modo al hombre que tenía enfrente, mientras el que había estado hablando con él hundió su cuchillo profundamente, este se enterró en el asaltante del don en vez de en el propio don.

Don Cullen permitió al hombre desplomarse impotentemente sobre la playa. Isabella pudo ver la boca del asaltante abierta de par en par por la sorpresa, como si estuviera gritando, pero ella no pudo oír nada. El cuerpo se retorció por un momento, se contorsionó, después se quedó inmóvil. El don miró del hombre muerto desplomado en un montón a sus pies hasta el traidor. El corazón de Isabella estaba con el don. Casi sentía su pena, viéndola en la inclinación de sus hombros. Por un terrible momento pensó que él iba a abrir los brazos y permitir que el otro hombre le matara. Don Cullen parecía estar hablando suavemente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No -dijo ella suavemente hacia el viento- No.

En el preciso momento en que ella negaba su muerte, los hombros del don se enderezaron, y su traidor atacó. El don estaba girando una vez más en un borrón de movimiento mientras saltaba a un lado para evitar la daga, atrapando la muñeca de su oponente y retorciéndola mientras avanzaba hacia el hombre de forma que la hoja se enterró en el pecho del traidor. Se quedaron de pie, nariz con nariz, mirándose a los ojos, y después lentamente el traidor se colapsó, y el don le bajó reluctantemente a la arena. Se quedó en pie por un momento, con la cabeza inclinada con evidente pena, y ella vio como se cubría los ojos con las manos.

El corazón de Isabella dio un vuelco, y brillaron lágrimas en sus ojos por un instante, empañando la escena de abajo. Se las limpió y bajó la mirada de nuevo. El don de repente miró hacia arriba. Jadeando, ella se hundió hacia atrás entre el follaje. Incluso aunque era imposible pensar que Don Cullen la viera a través de las espesas hojas y ramas, sentía el peso de su mirada. No podía haberla visto, no desde ese ángulo; habría sido imposible. Ni siquiera había sabido que ella estaba allí. Sus dientes mordieron el labio inferior nerviosamente. Siempre había sido muy cuidadosa, pero en corto tiempo había tenido dos extraños encuentros con Don Emmett Cullen, el último _aristocratico_ al que debería conocer.

\- ¡Isabella! -la voz sentida de Angela captó su atención, y se giró para ver a la niña apresurarse hacia ella. Estaba obviamente alarmada porque no había podido ver a Isabella, y se había dejado llevar por el pánico. Corrían lágrimas por su carita.

Isabella inmediatamente cogió a la niña, arrastrándola lejos del acantilado para que no pudiera ver a Don Cullen y a sus asaltantes muertos sobre la playa de abajo.

\- - ¿Tuviste miedo, _piccola_? -Isabella le acarició el pelo hacia atrás y se inclinó para besar la cara vuelta hacia arriba-. Creía haber oído algo, pero... -Se encogió de hombros casualmente-. ¿Qué te asustó?

\- -Pensé... ¿Viste el color del cielo? Pensé... -Angela se interrumpió-. Sue me dijo que debía vigilarte. No quiero que te metas en problemas.

Isabella la abrazó.

\- -El cielo era efectivamente de un color maravilloso, pero Sue ... bueno, ella puede asustar a los hombres del _villaggio_, puede asustar a las ovejas de las colinas, quizás incluso pueda asustar a los peces del mar, pero ciertamente no a ti, Angela. Porque te he visto empujar a tu hermano mayor cuando se burla de ti. Seguramente él es mucho más aterrador que Sue. -Deliberadamente bromeó con la pequeña mientras continuaba caminando con ella hacia el sendero.

\- - ¡Espera! -gritó Angela girándose y corriendo de vuelta adonde habían estado trabajando en las plantas-. ¡Tus zapatos! ¡Dejé tus zapatos! ¡Sue me regañará!

Isabella estalló en carcajadas.

-No podemos permitir eso.

Angela rió, su mundo estaba bien de nuevo. Saltó detrás de Isabella, charlando feliz, completamente inconsciente del silencio de Isabella. Había oscurecido para cuando llegaron al pueblo. Cuando Angela vio a Sue, tiró de la falda de Isabella.

-Te está frunciendo el ceño -susurró a escondidas golpeando los zapatos contra la pierna de Isabella-. _Presto_, póntelos antes de que los vea.

Isabella alborotó el pelo de la niña mientras tomaba los zapatos.

-Ella lo ve todo, Angela. No te preocupes. Frunce el ceño, pero no muerde.

La madre de Angela cogió a la niña después de intercambiar todos los interminables cotilleos del día con Isabella, que los dejó pasar con una sonrisa aprobatoria.

Sue evidentemente sentía la misma impaciencia. Aferró el brazo de Isabella tirando de él.

-Debemos comer. Me desmayo sin comida.

Isabella la siguió rápidamente hasta la pequeña cabaña que compartían.

-Pareces cansada. Déjame prepararte algo de comer mientras descansas -Gentilmente ayudó a la anciana a colocarse en una buena silla que tenían junto al fuego.

Controlando su curiosidad, encendió el fuego y calentó la sopa. Sue parecía cansada y agotada. Generalmente era tan activa, que Isabella olvidaba con frecuencia su avanzada edad.

-Deja de echarme esas miradas preocupadas, _piccola_. Solo estoy cansada. Soy demasiado vieja para trepar hasta el _palazzo _con Rachel. Es una vieja tonta, esa.

Isabella ocultó su sonrisa. Todo el _villagio_ mostraba deferencia a Sue, con excepción de Rachel. Rachel era más vieja que Sue, y, según ella, había sido la más hermosa y codiciada de todas las mujeres en su juventud. Las historias de sus conquistas románticas parecían crecer cada vez que las contaba, y Sue se exasperaba con tales cuentos.

-Vieja tonta -repitió Sue -. Realmente flirteó con el don.

Sorprendida, Isabella casi dejó reducida a migas la barra de pan...

\- - ¿Que hizo qué?

\- - ¡Ja! Vieja tonta. Te dije que se le iba la cabeza. Pero, no, tú siempre riéndote, como si fuera muy entretenida. ¿Y qué estás haciendo con ese pan? ¿Retorcerle el cuello? Tenemos que comer eso.

\- -Rachel detesta a toda la _famiglia_ Cullen. Recuerdo que hace algún tiempo dijiste que tuvieron que evitar que hablara a Carmen Cullen por su propio bien. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué puede haberla poseído?

Sue se persignó solemnemente.

-Es el _palazzo_. No está bien. El mal acecha allí. Creo que estaba... -bajó la voz, miró alrededor, y finalmente dejó escapar la palabra- ... poseída -Apresuradamente se levantó y acudió al altar de la Madonna en la esquina de la cabaña y encendió tres velas contra cualquier mal que pudiera haber invocado con sus palabras-. Isabella, quizás conozcas ofrendas poderosas que, con el consentimiento de la Madonna, podrías hacer por nuestro bien contra lo que yo pueda haber hecho.

Isabella jadeó hacia ella. Sue era una devota practicante de su fe. Nunca consideraría hacer nada impropio a menos que sintiera que estaban en peligro mortal.

\- ¿Sue? -dijo suavemente-. Ven a sentarte, y cuéntame exactamente lo que pasó. Seguramente no es tan malo que no podamos mejorar las cosas -Se recogió el pelo hacia atrás en un moño antes de servir pan y queso en el plato de la anciana, la acción tranquilizó sus manos temblorosas.

No podía obligarse a sí misma a contar aún a Sue lo que había ocurrido en la ensenada. Necesitaba saber primero que había pasado en el _palazzo._

-Intenté protegerte, Isabella, pero creo que Rachel contó al don cosas de ti. Él estaba haciendo muchas preguntas -Sue dejó el altar para acercarse muy lenta y pesadamente a la tosca mesa.

Isabella vertió agua caliente en una taza y añadió una mezcla de hierbas para preparar un brebaje consolador.

\- -Empieza por el principio. ¿Por qué convocó el don a la sanadora al _palazzo_?

\- -Dijo que quería pagarme por mis servicios. Y nos pagó generosamente. -dijo Sue con pena-. Estuvo mal aceptar su pago. - Sacudió la cabeza mientras Isabella colocaba un bol de sopa humeante delante de ella-. Sabía que él te estaba buscando. Miró a Rachel como si fuera una aparición. Creo que la vieja tonta pensó que él estaba intrigado por ella. Preguntó por ti, y le dije que estabas descansando -Miró fijamente a Isabella-. _Estabas_ descansando -Era a la vez una declaración y una pregunta.

\- -A mi manera -Isabella ondeó las manos airadamente y se sentó delante de Sue a la pequeña mesa-. Por favor continua.

\- -Preguntó si sabías mucho de sanación. Estaba hablando tan casualmente, tan tranquilamente, yo estaba distraída al principio, él era tan amable. Pero entonces un hombre entró y le habló en un susurro, y durante la pausa comprendí que estaba contando al don cosas que no había querido decir -Se persignó de nuevo y besó el crucifijo que rodeaba su cuello-. Lo siento, Isabella. Me levanté para salir y no le volví a mirar, pero Rachel sonrió tontamente y le aduló en un terrible despliegue-. Los ojos desvanecidos de Sue se pusieron acuosos y no podía mirar a su joven amiga.

Isabella colocó su mano sobre la de la anciana sintiendo la piel arrugada bajo la palma. Sue sacudió la cabeza y apartó la mano.

-Yo soy tan culpable como Rachel. Te traicioné también. Él sabe que tú eres la auténtica sanadora.

Isabella tomó un profundo aliento y lo dejó escapar lentamente.

-Debemos comer mientras la comida está caliente -Inclinó la cabeza sobre la comida para darse tiempo a pensar.

Sue rezó devotamente algún rato antes de indicar que era tiempo de comer. Isabella tomó varios sorbos cautelosos de sopa antes de hablar.

\- -¿Qué le dijo exactamente Rachel?

\- -Le dijo que eras mágica. Realmente utilizó la palabra _mágica._ Yo la interrumpí e intenté decir que quería decir que estabas tan llena de alegría y risa que podías iluminar una habitación, pero Rachel solo le miró completamente embelesada y continuó tan alegremente como una niña. El don tuvo que salir para encontrarse con alguien... Le oí decir a su sirviente, Erik, que tenía una reunión muy importante y volvería tarde. Me apresuré a sacar a Rachel de allí, eso puedo decirlo, y la regañé de camino a casa. Ella estaba muy arrepentida, como debería ser, pero me temo que eso no te salvará. Solo pensarlo me rompe el corazón, debemos enviarte lejos, muy lejos, donde estarás más allá del alcance del don.

Isabella continuó comiendo tranquilamente, su mente corría. Ahora no se atrevía a decir a Sue lo que había visto en el acantilado. La enviarían lejos seguro. El don obviamente había ido a encontrarse con alguien de importancia en la ensenada, pero había sido una emboscada que terminó con dos muertos a sus manos. Si él supiera que había presenciado el evento, bien podría querer disponer de ella acusándola de bruja. Don Emmett Cullen podía vivir en una casa pagana, pero tenía lazos con la Iglesia. Tenía estrechos lazos con todos los que estaban en el poder.

\- -Me quedaré aquí, Sue. No tengo intención de ocultarme de él. Por otro lado, nadie se oculta exitosamente del don. Tú misma lo has dicho en muchas ocasiones. Nadie ha venido a apresarme. Después de la cena iré a ver a Donna Rachel y la tranquilizaré. No quiero que se preocupe de si me ha colocado en una posición terrible.

\- -Pero probablemente lo hizo, Isabella. No te estás tomando esta cuestión tan seriamente como deberías.

\- -Me la estoy tomando muy seriamente -dijo ella suavemente-, más seriamente de lo que puedas pensar, pero no creo que sea justo que Rachel se culpe cuando yo creo que el don es capaz... de_ influenciar _a la gente de algún modo. Tú misma dijiste que te influenció. Dijiste que se rumoreaba que podía leer la mente también. No es culpa de Rachel.

Sue la miró largo rato y sonrió lentamente.

-Hice bien al contártelo, _bambina_. Tienes razón, por supuesto. No podemos permitir que la vieja tonta se avergüence o llore. Es lerda... esa es su excusa. Yo, sin embargo, no tengo ninguna. Si el don te amenaza, viajaré lejos de aquí contigo.

Isabella sonrió dulcemente.

\- -Te quedarás aquí donde sé que estás a salvo, y confiarás en que me oculte hasta que el don pierda interés.

\- -Dijiste que perdería el interés inmediatamente, y no lo hizo. También estuviste de acuerdo en que nadie se oculta para siempre del don -La chispa estaba empezando a volver a los ojos de la anciana, no obstante, con el consuelo de Isabella.

\- -Creía que me habías dicho que estabas olvidadiza -se burló Isabella en respuesta, complacida de que Sue ya no estuviera irritable.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola, hola!**

**Les dejo el cap 3 de esta misteriosa historia jajaja (muchas la han llamado así jaja las amo), ¿qué les está pareciendo? Tal parece que Isabella ha descubierto el secreto de Emmett.**

**Por cierto, me han dicho que no les gusta la pareja de BellaXEmmett): me siento algo desilusionada… no se, no por el hecho de que no les guste (no todos podemos tener los mismos gustos, que flojera jaja) pero pues… la historia es muy linda y me gustaría que le dieran la oportunidad… francamente yo shippeo a Bella con todo el mundo jaja (menos con Charlie keasko XD) y pues les dije que habría mucho no canon en mis historias jaja pero en su mayoría intento mantenerme centrada en las parejas tradicionales… son solo unos gustitos que me estoy dando jaja**

**En fin, no olviden dejar un lindo comentario para que sepa qué opinan.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	4. Chapter 4

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Christine Feehan (La Maldición de los Cullen). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Isabella yacía bajo la colcha, incapaz de dormir, moviéndose y girando de acá para allá. Fuera, el viento soplaba contra las finas paredes de la cabaña como si asaltara una fortaleza. Lleva consigo la voz de él. La voz del don. Podía oir la voz murmurándole continuamente, implacable, un incansable asalto que temía no fuera a terminar nunca. Suave. Anhelante. Exigente. Seguía y seguía, el sonido rozaba el interior de su mente y hacía arder su cuerpo de forma poco familiar.

Había algo oscuramente sensual en esa voz, un susurro pecaminoso, erótico y seductor, que la dejaba deseando, necesitando y ardiendo en su cama. Isabella se retorció y se puso las manos sobre las orejas intentando ahogar el sonido. Este solo aumentó de volumen. Sentía la piel húmeda y sensible, los pechos le dolían de deseo.

Furiosa, se sentó, el largo pelo le cayó en cascada sobre los hombros. Lo trenzó impacientemente con rapidez, caminando silenciosamente sobre los pies descalzos hasta la ventana, para mirar fijamente a la oscuridad.

Deseaba desesperadamente salir en medio de la noche e inspeccionar la ensenada. ¿Qué le había ocurrido a Don Cullen? ¿Estaba a salvo? ¿Estaba simplemente soñando que la llamaba? ¿Había habido otros yaciendo a la espera para emboscarle? ¿Podía estar allí afuera, herido y necesitado de ayuda? Pero la voz sonaba suave y obsesiva, no débil y herida. La voz sonaba seductora, como el arma de un hechicero que se filtraba a través de carne y hueso, y bajo su piel haciendo para arder con un calor perverso en sus pechos, en su estómago, entre sus piernas. El color trepó por su cuello, su cuerpo entero parecía caliente y poco familiar.

¿Era el don capaz de realizar magia negra, como se rumoreaba? ¿La había marcado de algún modo al haber visto sus diferencias? Se puso una mano a la defensiva en la garganta. Pocas cosas la asustaban en la naturaleza, pero Don Cullen y su maligno palazzo se las habían arreglado para hacerlo.

Paseó impacientemente por la habitación para arreglar la colcha más firmemente alrededor de Sue. El corazón se le caldeó ante su visión, durmiendo tan sonoramente. La mujer siempre había estado allí para ella desde que podía recordar. Isabella sabía que compartían un lejano lazo de sangre... casi todas las familias en el villaggio estaban emparentadas de algún modo... pero Sue era para ella más parte de su familia que ningún otro que hubiera conocido. Mucho antes de que su madre y su tía hubieran muerto, allí había estado Sue.

Recordaba el bajo murmullo de voces femeninas conversando mientras ella dormitaba. Su madre. Su tía. Sue. Tranquilizador, seguro. Había sido aceptada y amada por Sue toda su vida. Ahora no tenía a nadie más, y probablemente nunca lo tendría.

¿Estaban viniendo a por ella, los subalternos del don? Caminó con los pies desnudos de vuelta a la ventana para ver ansiosamente en dirección al palazzo. ¿Ahora mismo estaban reuniendo antorchas y partiendo ante la orden del don de declararla bruja? Podía oír su corazón latiendo demasiado ruidoso y rápido.

Antes se las había arreglado para parecer tranquila, pero la verdad era que estaba aterrada. Este era su hogar, no conocía otro. Esta gente era su familia, no quería otra. No quería intentar huir, y nadie quería ser quemada por bruja. ¿Y qué ocurriría con su gente? ¿Sufrirían por haber dado cobijo a semejante abominación entre ellos? ¿Era la voz que estaba oyendo una señal de Dios? ¿Se había vuelto loca?

El viento sacudió la pequeña cabaña y se abrió paso a través de sus grietas, haciéndola estremecer. Aulló dolorido a través de los árboles, un sonido extraño y fantasmal que se alzó como un débil gemido y murió, solo para volver una y otra vez.

Oía los gritos de caza de lobos en la distancia, primero el líder de la manada y después los otros respondiendo, señalando la presencia de la presa. Los gritos provocaron otro estremecimiento en su espina dorsal. La neblina procedente del océano se había vuelto una pesada niebla, rodeando las colinas circundantes. El viento hacía girar la pesada niebla viscosa hasta que pareció hervir furiosamente, y se movieron sombras dentro del velo grisáceo como si avanzaran más y más cerca. Todo mientras la voz le murmuraba, una orden baja e insistente que Isabella intentaba no oír.

Se quedó mirando por la ventana la mayor parte de la noche hasta que el viento amainó y se llevó el murmullo implacable con él. Se derrumbó contra la pared al amanecer, cayendo dormida, cuando el joven Tyler, hijo de su amiga Jessica entró de golpe en la cabaña tras solo una llamada superficial.

-Tienes que venir ahora. La mia madre dice que tienes que venir a la granja de su hermana. Tía Marie está muy enferma. Su bebe está llegando, pero algo va mal. Madre dice que no dejes que muera su hermana, Donna Isabella. -Su cara estaba blanca, y entregó su mensaje sin tomar aliento-. Está gritando, Isabella. Tía Marie está gritando. Corrí tan rápido como pude.

Isabella se despertó inmediatamente, apresurándose a consolar al chico.

-Has hecho bien, Tyler. Tu madre estará orgullosa de ti. Iré enseguida. Enciende una vela a la buena Madonna para que mi trabajo de esta mañana vaya bien.

Ante el sonido de la voz aguda y asustada de Tyler, Sue se sentó en su cama y miró ansiosamente alrededor, temiendo que los hombres del don hubieran venido a quitarle a Isabella.

Isabella le sopló un beso.

-Debo irme ya. Con Marie, está dando a luz. Sígueme tan rápidamente como puedas. No puedo esperar, suena demasiado urgente. -Se envolvió un chal alrededor de los hombros, cogió su morral de medicamentos, y salió de la cabaña, sus pies descalzos golpeaban el suelo.

Pensamientos y miedos sobre brujería y el don fueron empujados a un lado mientras rezaba todo el camino hasta la granja. Marie era demasiado joven para ser madre. No tenía dieciseis aún, se había casado con un hombre mucho más mayor que ella. Isabella y Marie eran amigas, e Isabella tenía miedo de perderla. Ya había visto a demasiadas mujeres perder la vida en el proceso del parto.

La granja estaba a cierta distancia, e Isabella perdió la cuenta de las veces que suplicó a la Madonna que diera alas a sus pies. A Sue le llevaría más de una hora hacer la caminata. Lo que fuera que debiera hacerse tendría que hacerlo Isabella a solas. Casi deseó tener magia en sus dedos para ayudarla. Cada paso era arduo y empinado. Su pantorrilla herida ardía para cuando vio las antorchas encendidas alrededor de la granja donde Marie residía con su marido, Alistair.

Él abrió la puerta al vuelo, obviamente había estado atento a su llegada, su gran corpachón llenaba el umbral, tenía la cara retorcida de culpa.

-Aprisa, Isabella. Temo que llegas demasiado tarde.

Isabella apartó a un lado el terror de él junto con el suyo propio y buscó calma profundamente en su interior. Estaba allí, la reserva con la que siempre podía contar, a la que podía recurrir, y entró en la morada como una sanadora confiada y tranquila. La hermana de Marie, Jessica, se puso en pie de un salto con un grito de aliviado saludo.

La casa ya estaba llena de mujeres enlutadas, y todas gimieron ante su evidente molestia. Inmediatamente cesaron con su incesante gemido. Nadie se atrevió a desafiarla o señalar que ella misma apenas había dejado de ser una niña. Isabella era una poderosa sanadora, y ellas eran muy supersticiosas. Si Isabella podía curar, también podía ser capaz de hacerles daño.

-Jessica, llévate a estas mujeres a la otra habitación, donde puedan rezar a la buena Madonna en paz -ordenó Isabella prudentemente-. Necesitaré agua caliente y ropa limpia. -Se aproximó a Marie con más confianza de la que sentía.

La chica estaba gimiendo, con el estómago hinchado y duro, su cuerpo agotado por la labor.

Isabella saltó pasando junto a Jessica hasta Alistair, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no se me llamó en el instante en que comenzó el parto? -Su mirada brillaba con ardiente acusación.

Él apartó la mirada inmediatamente. Ambos sabían porque Alistair no había querido llamarla. Todavía estaba enfadado porque Isabella había rechazado sus atenciones para después volver sus ojos hacia Marie. Él había querido hijos, trabajadores para su granja, y, había elegido a una esposa joven para que se los proporcionara. No había llamado a la sanadora porque había tenido intención de guardarse sus ganancias para sí mismo, con la esperanza de hacerse más rico. No había pensado en las consecuencias para una "yegua de cria" tan joven y pequeña, y en ese momento estaba mortificado ante su propio comportamiento.

Isabella apretó los labios y para evitar arremeter contra ese hombre ignorante e inmediatamente comenzó a inspeccionar a Marie. Su joven amiga estaba bien avanzada en el parto, el bebé era muy grande. Isabella había visto esto muchas veces. Marie era pequeña, el bebé grande, todo iba mal. El resultado era generalmente horroroso: ambos, madre e hijo, morían. Miró a Jessica, y por un momento sus ojos lo dijeron todo, un conocimiento intercambiado entre mujeres sobre una situación sin esperanza que no debiera haber ocurrido.

-Marie -dijo tranquilamente-. Voy a intentar ayudar. El bebé está todavía vivo. Debes hacer lo que digo y confiar en mí-. Isabella se quitó el chal y se enrolló las mangas, hundiendo las manos en el agua hirviente.

Esa era una de las extrañas diferencias de Isabella, comentada a menudo como esa obsesión con el agua caliente cuando atendía a los enfermos.

Afortunadamente, tenía manos pequeñas, y dependía de su guía interna, que siempre parecía saber exactamente qué estaba mal y como arreglarlo. Tenían que haberla llamado antes, estaba bastante segura de que podría haberlos salvado a ambos, madre e hijo, pero Marie estaba exhausta, su cuerpo delicado desgarrado. Isabella la guiaba a través de cada oleada de dolor, mientras todo el rato maniobraba pacientemente hasta poder agarrar al bebé para ayudarle a salir.

Jessica empujó una vara fina y redondeada entre los dientes de su hermana, temiendo que gritando salvajemente pudiera tragarse la lengua. Isabella trabajaba firme y pacientemente, con el sudor corriendo por su cara tan profusamente que a veces no podía ver.

El bebé estaba atascado. Moriría, y también Marie. Nada podía hacer pasar al bebé a través de la pequeña abertura de los huesos pélvicos. Una idea de qué hacer en tales ocasiones había estado rondando su mente desde hacía algún tiempo, pero Isabella temía intentarlo sola, deseando el consuelo de la presencia de Sue antes de intentar algo tan terrible. Pero no disponía del lujo de poder esperar a Sue. A Marie se le acababa el tiempo. Tenía que ser ahora o nunca.

Miró a los ojos desesperados y suplicantes de su amiga y tomó su decisión. Con el estómago revuelto, llevó a cabo la tarea rápidamente, rompiendo rápidamente el hombro del bebé, después girándolo entre las manos y sacándolo. Lo sacó al aire, azul, sin vida e inmóvil. Rápidamente limpió la mucosidad de la garganta y frotó el pecho del bebé para estimularlo a tomar una bocanada de aire. En el momento en que empezó un débil gemido, pasó el bebé a Jessica, volviendo su atención rápidamente a cortar el cordón y atender a Marie.

_Ahora será cuestión de controlar la hemorragia_. Todo el rato mientras trabajaba, sentía nauseas por lo que había hecho a un bebé indefenso. Tenía claro que incluso si salvaba a Marie esta vez, su marido insistiría en tener otro bebé inmediatamente, y, niña como era, Marie no tomaría la poción que Isabella le había dado secretamente para darle más tiempo a crecer antes de quedarse embarazada. Obedecería a su marido, y seguramente moriría.

Isabella estaba enferma, su estómago se revolvía ante la vasta cantidad de sangre de su amiga que la cubría, todavía con la idea de lo que se había visto obligada a hacer al bebé. Por encima de todo la enfermaba a muerte el desperdicio de una mujer joven y vibrante cuya vida estaba apenas empezando.

Isabella luchó por detener lo inevitable. Apeló a su don especial, sus manos se movieron sobre Marie, dejando que la calidez sanadora manara de ella y al interior de su amiga, intentando dirigir la energía a donde más se la necesitaba. El esfuerzo era agotador, tanto mental como físicamente. Nadie que estuviera observando podría decir precisamente que hacía, pero no podría negar que funcionaba.

Finalmente, Sue entró en la casa e inmediatamente se puso a trabajar a su lado. Ambas estaban exhaustas para cuando Marie cayó dormida, todavía viva pero terriblemente débil.

Isabella dejó a Sue insistir al marido de Marie sobre la necesidad de fluidos y reposo en cama hasta que hubiera sanado apropiadamente. Sue no pronunciaría las palabras cortantes y furiosas que ardían dentro de Isabella. Todo lo que Isabella quería era huir de vuelta a la seguridad de su montaña, lejos de las debilidades, las tristezas y la culpa que la abrumaban. Pero volvió su atención al recién nacido, sus manos encontraron la terrible rotura en el hueso y la alinearon perfectamente, vendándola firmemente para evitar que se moviera. De nuevo utilizó su don especial, el tacto de sus manos extendió calor y sanación hacia el bebé como había hecho con Marie. El esfuerzo fue agotador, algún elemento que no podía definir manaba de ella hasta sus pacientes para ayudar a la recuperación, pero lo utilizaba, no obstante.

Finalmente se lavó la sangre de los brazos y lenta y cansadamente se limpió la camisa empapada de sangre. Jessica la abrazó llorando, después rápidamente envolvió algo de pan y queso en un chal y lo empujó hacia ella, una muestra de gratitud. Demasiado cansada para protestar, Isabella empujó la escasa comida en el bolsillo de su falda. Exhausta por su noche sin dormir y la ordalía con Marie, explicó suavemente a Jessica que el bebé necesitaría un cuidado especial mientras sanaba su hombro, encendió una vela a la Madonna como acción de gracias, y abandonó la casa sin decir una sola palabra al marido de Marie. No quería volver a mirarle nunca.

-¡Isabella! -Alistair se apresuró tras ella, intentando cogerla del hombro con una mano como un jamón.

Casi le aplastó los huesos allí en la oscuridad. Podía sentir su furia hacia ella, apenas parpadeaba, y sus ojos estaban todavía ardiendo de codicia por el cuerpo de ella incluso con su esposa yaciendo moribunda después de dar a luz a su hijo. La asqueaba.

Mantuvo categóricamente la mirada en el suelo, temiendo arremeter contra él. No se atrevía a causar más hostilidad entre ellos cuando quería seguir siendo amiga de Marie y estar en buenos términos con todo el villagio.

-Estoy muy cansada -Retorció el hombro bajo sus dedos avariciosos.

Su tacto hacía que se le revolviera el estómago.

Alistair dejó caer la mano como si ella le hubiera quemado, su mirada era una mezcla de furia y vergüenza. Le ofreció su pago, pero siseó algo crudo hacia ella.

Sin una mirada atrás, ella caminó lentamente hasta el arroyo más cercano, sintiéndose como si tuviera cien años. Se quedó en pie con los pies descalzos metidos en el agua helada y miró arriba a las hojas de los árboles que volaban de un lado a otro sobre su cabeza.

Lloró entonces, por Marie y todas las jóvenes como ella, mientras el agua cristalina corría a su alrededor y bajaba el arroyo con su suave sonido límpido. Caminó ciegamente de vuelta a terreno seco, donde se dejó caer sobre el colchón de espesa hierba, recogiendo las rodillas, y sollozando como si su corazón se estuviera rompiendo.

La voz llegó a ella entonces, su voz, suave y cálida, una pregunta gentil... ¿o era su propia necesidad de conjurar esa voz cálida y reconfortante, un suave murmullo de protesta por su estallido de lágrimas? Isabella no sabía cómo podía hacerlo él, o siquiera si estaba aliado con el demonio, pero por primera vez dio la bienvenida a la voz que le susurraba. No había palabras reales, sino más bien una sensación, imágenes de calidez y seguridad, como fuertes brazos envolviéndola.

Una mano sobre su hombro la sobresaltó, acallando efectivamente la voz. ¿O disipando el encantamiento? ¿La red mágica de un hechicero de magia negra? Sue le acarició el pelo hacia atrás.

-Salvaste sus vidas, Isabella.

-Puo darsi -No levantó la mirada, con la cara enterrada entre las rodillas-. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que el bambino pueda ser el esclavo de Alistair toda su vida, y Marie pase por esto de nuevo y muera? Le odio, Sue. De veras le odio. Alistair hizo esto por mí, porque rechacé sus atenciones. Incluso para evitarle sufrir, no mandó a buscarme. Le odio.

-No puedes demostrarlo, Isabella -aconsejó la mujer mayor-. Él no olvida los insultos, y tú estás en una posición muy vulnerable.

-No me importa si sabe cómo me siento. Espero que lo sepa. No se merece a Marie, y no le hice ningún favor a ella esta mañana -Isabella lloró incluso más.

-A su manera se preocupa por ella -explicó amablemente Sue -. Pero no entiende. Piensa principalmente en su granja.

-¿Tan dificil es entender que una niña no puede tener un niño sin miedo a morir, Sue? Su "preocupación" la matará. Para él no es más que una yegua de cría, y cuando muera, conseguirá otra. Piensa solo en sí mismo -Se puso en pie y empezó a correr, sus piernas desnudas centelleaban bajo su larga falda mientras se alejaba de la granja a la carrera.

De Alistair y lo que representaba. De la sangre y la muerte. Pero se encontró dirigiéndose a la ensenada.

Deseaba comprobar por sí misma que no había habido nadie oculto entre las rocas para atacar el don, aunque por qué esto era tan importante en ese momento, no lo sabía. Tenía que hacerlo, sin embargo. No importaba que pudiera descubrir dos cadáveres, tenía que verlo por sí misma. Isabella se sentía atraída hacia la ensenada, atrapada impotentemente en un hechizo al que no se podía resistir. Hipnotizada, mesmerizada, quizás, atrapada en una red de creciente maldad... no importaba. En ese momento, lo más importante para ella era asegurarse de que Don Cullen seguía a salvo.

Corrió hasta que su pantorrilla herida protestó demasiado, obligándola a un paso más tranquilo, y entonces caminó rápidamente, deteniéndose solo para sorber algo de agua fresca de las diminutas cascadas esparcidas por las colinas. Llegó a los acantilados y miró abajo, queriendo estar preparada para cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrar antes de descender. La ensenada estaba vacía. Ni cadáveres, ni sangre manchando la arena, nada que indicara la violencia que había presenciado el día anterior. Ninguna prueba del incidente quedaba aparte de su recuerdo.

Isabella bajó a la ensenada, escogiendo sus pasos cuidadosamente en el estrecho y empinado sendero. La neblina del océano le lavaba las lágrimas de la cara mientras paseaba cautelosamente a lo largo del borde para escoger su ruta sobre las rocas hasta la arena. Buscó cuidadosamente, pero no había señal de muerte en la hermosa playa semicircular. Retrocediendo hacia la sombra de los acantilados, se sentó y miró al océano siempre en movimiento. La marea bañaba la costa interminablemente, meciéndose adelante y atrás con un ritmo firme. Debería haber encontrado paz, pero el lugar parecia más siniestro que nunca. Podía sentir los restos de violencia que quedaban allí.

El cansancio combinado con el rimo del mar finalmente se tomó su tributo. Dormitó un rato, extenuada por la pelea por salvar a su amiga. Las olas continuaban cargando adelante y atrás, una nana mientras ella dormía.

Fue el pájaro el que la despertó. Su sombra le pasó sobre la cabeza mientras volaba perezosamente en círculos. El cuervo bajó, sus círculos se hicieron más y más cerrados, hasta que aterrizó en la arena y saltó hacia Isabella.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par y suspiró suavemente.

-Me has encontrado una vez más -dijo, con resignación en la voz.

El pájaro la miró fijamente, sus ojos redondos estaban fijos en ella. Ella sonrió.

-¿Crees que debería encontrarte algo de comer y recompensarte por alertarme? No estoy tan encariñada contigo y tus advertencias. -Se puso en pie lentamente, haciendo una mueca cuando sus músculos protestaron y la pantorrilla le latió y ardió. Se estiró, un largo y lento estiramiento, antes de buscar en el bolsillo de su falta el pan envuelto tan cuidadosamente en el chal de Jessica.

-No te lo mereces, pero de todas formas... -Isabella tiró varios trozos a la criatura.

El pájaro cogió los pedazos uno a uno con su afilado pico y los devoró. El pájaro continuó mirándola fijamente, soltó un graznido, y después saltó varios pasos playa abajo antes de tomar el aire.

Los hombros de Isabella se hundieron, y se tomó su tiempo para volver al villaggio. Fuera cual fuera el problema que se aproximara probablemente iría a encontrarla allí.

Pudo sentir la excitación en el aire en el momento en que se acercó al asentamiento. La gente estaba lavando, cuando no era día de limpieza, estaban ocupados en limpiar las estrechas calles, arreglando las casas. Saludó sin entusiasmo a Angela pero sacudió la cabeza cuando la chiquilla le señaló ansiosamente que se acercara a charlar.

Antes de poder entrar en la seguridad de la cabaña, Michael la enfrentó, sujetando la puerta, cortando su escapada. Su pelo negro estaba desaliñado, y parecía un poco salvaje, respirando con fuerza como un toro furioso. Sus ojos negros la taladraron.

-Mírate, Isabella, ¡corriendo descalza por las colinas! Ya he tenido suficiente de esto. He tenido mucha paciencia, pero no puedo soportarlo más. Prohíbo este vagar despreocupado por las colinas como una salvaje. No es seguro, y es más que impropio. Me estás convirtiendo en el hazmerreir del villagio. Es hora de que crezcas y hagas lo que ordena tu prometido. Insistiré al sacerdote en que nos case inmediatamente. Informaré a la Signorina Swan de que estamos prometidos.

-¿Has perdido la cabeza, Michael? -Isabella le empujó-. Saca el pecho ante alguna de las otras chicas. No voy a tenerte dándome órdenes de semejante manera. -Era pequeña en comparación con la alta y musculosa forma de él, pero no obstante le desafió. En realidad, Michael era apuesto y audaz. Le conocía de toda la vida y sentía algún afecto por él, pero su cariño era el de una hermana, una amiga, no el de una esposa. Él sabía que era guapo, sabía que las chicas le miraban... todas excepto Isabella. Alzó la barbilla arrogantemente hacia él. -Siempre correré descalza y libre por las colinas, y ningún hombre me dará órdenes, Michael. ¡Ciertamente tú no!

Él tiró de ella acercándola.

-Lo veremos, Isabella. Los ancianos saben que necesitas a alguien que te tome en su mano. Pediré su permiso como debería haber hecho hace tiempo. -Dejó caer su brazo y se marchó con paso airado.

Indignada, Isabella entró, cerrando la puerta de golpe con una fuerza innecesaria.

-Michael ha perdido la cabeza y necesita ayuda inmediatamente. Es enteramente posible que sufra de fiebre cerebral. No estoy bromeando.

Sue ignoró su cáustico comentario y la cogió del brazo.

-¿Dónde has estado, Isabella? ¡Has estado fuera toda la noche! ¡Estaba preocupada por tu seguridad!

Isabella colocó su morral cuidadosamente en la esquina.

-¿Atendiste al bambino de Marie?

-Está bien, fuerte y sano, gracias a la buena Madonna y a que pensaste con rapidez. Alistair, por supuesto, dice que fuiste brusca a posta para romper el hombro del bebé. Dice que también causaste mucho dolor a Marie. Debes tener cuidado, piccola. Cuando un hombre se siente avergonzado y culpable, con frecuencia busca pasar a otro la culpa.

Isabella alzó la barbilla.

-No me importa lo que diga. - Ondeó una mano restándole importancia-. Cuéntame que pasa. ¿Por qué tanta excitación? -Cruzó hasta la ventana y miró hacia la alborotada actividad del pueblo.

En vez de responder inmediatamente, Sue empezó a calentar sopa para Isabella.

-Debes comer, bambina. Sé que no has comido desde la sopa de anoche. Siéntate, y déjame alimentarte.

-¿Qué es lo que no quieres decirme, Sue ? Mejor sacarlo afuera. -Mecánicamente, Isabella sacó ropa limpia-. Solo cuéntame. No me hagas preguntar. -Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del ruedo de su blusa.

Ya lo sabía. Era el don; no podía ser otra cosa. Él era la razón de que su corazón palpitara y su boca se estuviera quedando seca y estuviera de repente muy, muy asustada.

Sue permaneció testarudamente en silencio mientras preparaba la sopa y la colocaba en la mesa con pan y queso.

-Siéntate, piccola.

Tejió la misma hebra de autoridad en su voz que Isabella había obedecido desde que era niña. Isabella inmovilizó sus manos temblorosas, sentándose tranquilamente en la silla como una chiquilla obediente, y levantó la mirada hacia Sue.

-¿Él viene a por mí entonces?

Sue toqueteó nerviosamente un cuadrado de tela, cada arruga de edad era claramente visible en su cara.

-Eres consciente de las leyes de acuerdo con las que vivimos. Nuestro villagio está dentro del dominio del don. Le debemos fidelidad y estamos bajo su protección. La tierra pertenece a la famiglia Cullen. Sin él, nuestra gente estaría sin hogar, indefensa, sin nada con lo que vivir o que nos protegiera de los invasores. Hace dos siglos o más, mucho antes de la maldición impuesta a la famiglia Cullen, nuestros ancestros llegaron a un acuerdo, que siempre hemos respetado -Sue tomó un profundo aliento, sus manos retorcían de repente la tela en un apretado nudo-. El don ha invocado su derecho al Acuerdo Nupcial.

Isabella la miró fijamente, con los ojos enormes en la cara, sin comprender, incapaz de captar completamente lo que la anciana le decía.

El Acuerdo Nupcial. Había oído hablar de ello, por supuesto, como todas las mujeres del pueblo. Como muchachitas tontas habían discutido las historias del grandioso y apuesto aristócrata emergiendo de su ornamentado palazzo y llevándose a una de las doncellas a una vida de cuento de hadas de lujo y facilidades. Por supuesto la afortunada elegida pronto casaría a sus amigas con otros nobles jóvenes y ricos. Todos los de las granjas y villaggi circundantes que debían fidelidad al don participaban alegremente en el Acuerdo Nupcial, era causa de gran festividad. Todas las mujeres en edad casadera se habían bañado y vestido sus mejores galas, compitiendo por conseguir las atenciones del don del palazzo.

Pero eso había sido antes de que todos llegaran a creer en la maldición. Antes de que las mujeres Cullen, e incluso sus doncellas, empezaran a morir en extraños accidentes... o fueran tan obviamente asesinadas. Antes de que el palazzo fuera llamado, en susurros, Palazzo della Morte, Palacio de la Muerte.

-No puede hacer eso -susurró Isabella, su mano subió a la garganta defensivamente-. No puede.

-Está yendo a todas los villagi, como buscando una novia.

Isabella descansó la barbilla en una mano pensativamente.

-Eso debe hacer; no tiene otra elección. No puede mostrar preferencia premeditada. Pero es otra trampa para buscarme y capturarme. -Tomó un profundo aliento, después lo dejó escapar lentamente-. Debemos burlarle otra vez, Sue. Sé que podemos hacerlo. Si no es así, si no me está buscando, entonces no importa lo que hagamos.

-No puedes pensar en ausentarte -Sue parecía sorprendida.

Nadie podía desafiar una orden dada por el don. El honor del pueblo estaba en juego. Después de muchas generaciones de tradición, no podían fallar al compromiso de presentar a sus doncellas al don.

Isabella dijo las plegarias necesarias sobre su comida demasiado ausentemente para el gusto de Sue. La anciana golpeó a Isabella en los nudillos cuando iba a partir rápidamente el pan. Sue recitó plegarias muy largas sobre la comida, y muy devotamente. Isabella a penas se las arregló para evitar reír tontamente como Angela.

-Esto no es cosa de risa, Isabella. Creo que el actual don no tiene intención de cumplir el Acuerdo Nupcial. Han pasado dos generaciones desde que una de nuestras muchachas fue exigida. Don Emmett Cullen no ha dado indicio de semejante cosa, y su decisión es tan rápida, nadie ha tenido tiempo de prepararse adecuadamente para ello.

-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo tranquilamente Isabella. Lo sabía sin las observaciones de Sue. El cuervo la había advertido de un peligro venidero. Sentía el peligro. - Me está buscando a mí. -Partió un pequeño trozo de queso y se lo metió en la boca, masticando pensativamente-. No está todavía seguro. Por eso utiliza la demanda de novias. Todas las mujeres elegibles están obligadas a mostrarse, pero él no tiene por qué escoger. Puede volver el año que viene y no hacer nunca una elección en realidad.

-Quizás es como un pescador sin anzuelo -Sue empezó a relajarse-. Quizás no podamos esquivarle después de todo.

-Tiene un anzuelo -admitió Isabella al fin. Miró fijamente a Sue, después apartó los ojos, avergonzada por no haberlo confesado inmediatamente-. Hay sangre del villagio corriendo por sus venas. Él también es diferente. Sé que lo es.

Sue jadeó y se persignó, apresurándose al altar de la gran Madonna para encender varias velas. Después de haber rezado ávidamente, se dio la vuelta.

-¿Cómo es diferente? -Desafiaba a Isabella a ocultarle más información.

-No puedo explicártelo si ni siquiera sé cómo yo soy diferente. Simplemente sé cosas que no debería, siento la enfermedad cuando toco a la gente, y una calidez se alza en mí para curarles. Sé cómo mezclar hierbas para hacer medicamentos, y sé que mezcla ayudará al que sufre, pero no puedo explicar cómo. Es igual con él. No es como yo, pero es "diferente" a pesar de todo.

-Se rumorea que está aliado con... -Sue no podía obligarse siquiera a susurrar el nombre del demonio. Fue a por agua bendita y la salpicó hacia las puertas y ventanas, después sacudió una dosis generosa sobre Isabella-. Su casa está dedicada a deidades paganas. El mal acecha en ese palazzo.

Isabella se estremeció. Estaba de acuerdo con Sue sobre el mal; ella también lo había sentido. ¿Quién no? Pero no estaba necesariamente de acuerdo en que el don estuviera aliado con el demonio. El recuerdo de él de pie con los brazos abiertos, vulnerable al estilete, y después, agachando la cabeza con las manos sobre los ojos, le desgarraba el corazón.

-Que tenga el "don" no significa que venere a falsos dioses. Es raro para los hombres enfrentarse a lo desconocido, Sue. Tú misma me lo dijiste cuando yo no era más que un bebé.

-No puedes desafiar esa ley, Isabella -repitió Sue.

-Ni se me ocurriría desafiar las leyes de nuestro pueblo -Isabella cometió el error de sonreír, sus ojos oscuros estaban de repente iluminados de malicia.

Sue siseó hacia ella, golpeándole la mano.

-Cuidado, piccola. Eres más de lo que mi viejo corazón puede soportar. El don tiene nuestra lealtad y fidelidad. Vivimos una buena vida en sus tierras, nuestras barrigas están llenas, y estamos protegidos de todo invasor. Incluso la buena y Santa Iglesia, benditos sean los santos, nos deja al margen de sus cazas de brujas con generosos diezmos tan excesivos.

-La ley establece que toda mujer elegible debe presentarse. Quizás pueda parecer más joven. Demasiado joven para el matrimonio. Quizás tu memoria y la de Rachel haya decaído un poco sobre el año exacto de mi nacimiento. Estoy segura de ser un año demasiado joven para ser incluida. Si no es a mí a quien está buscando, la charada no causará daño. Y si lo soy, es un error inofensivo. -Se encogió de hombros-. Muchas de las chicas aprovecharán gustosamente la oportunidad de convertirse en la novia de un hombre tan poderoso. Quizás encuentre a una de ellas de su gusto.

Sue la evaluó firmemente con una ceja alzada. Observó los pechos generosos y caderas redondeadas con las que Isabella había sido dotada a una edad temprana.

-No creo que se trague semejante historia, Isabella.

Isabella hizo una mueca.

-Me ocultaré con la ropa. Y me mantendré fuera de su camino. Podemos difundir el rumor de que la gente me cree medio tonta y que soy un año demasiado joven para el matrimonio por si alguien pregunta.

-¡Isabella! –Sue estaba sorprendida y lo demostró. - La gente del pueblo permanecerá en silencio por su bien, pero nadie debe mentir. La buena Madonna no puede protegernos de semejante locura. ¡Qué idea!

Isabella seguía sin arrepentirse.

-Y debes hablar con Michael, Sue. Se está convirtiendo en una molestia. A muchas de las chicas les encantaría captar su atención, pero él me mira solo a mí.

Sue chasqueó la lengua.

-Michael se ha convertido en un buen hombre. Tienes suerte de que se fije en ti. No es bueno saber que eres tan hermosa, Isabella. La belleza no dura para siempre y puedes quedar atrapada en un podría-haber-sido como la vieja Rachel.

-Pero Michael sería uno de esos maridos engreídos y apuestos que siempre exigen mucho a su esposa mientras busca alguna pradera más verde, Sue. Yo no sería una esposa que pudiera sonreír, perdonar y complacerle cuando volviera a mi cama -La idea de compartir cama con él la repugnaba tanto que se estremeció y frotó los brazos-. Sé que Michael tendrá buenas intenciones, pero golpeará a su esposa si mira a otro hombre y la culpará si algún otro le dedica una sonrisa. Tiene un alto concepto de sí mismo, espera que su esposa se ocupe de los niños y la casa completamente sola mientras él pasa el tiempo bebiendo y jugando con los hombres. Ese no es matrimonio para mí -Isabella partió otro trozo de queso y sonrió a Sue -. Tendré que quedarme contigo.

Sue hizo ademán de poner los ojos en blanco y pedir paciencia a los cielos, pero, al mismo tiempo, parecía complacida.

-Probablemente tengas razón sobre Michael -Con un suspiro reluctante renunció al sueño de ver a Isabella asentada por medio del matrimonio con un joven apuesto-. Siendo un pavo real y teniendo un temperamento rápido, debería casarse con una mujer que no destaque mucho para los otros hombres.

Isabella alzó las cejas, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios. Tenía problemas para comprender como otras mujeres aceptaban el destino de convertirse en esposa y sierva tan ansiosamente, cuando ella sentía que la pérdida de libertad sería intolerable. Casada, nunca podría vivir como esperaba. Siempre había vagado libre. A causa de sus diferencias, no había tenido que adherirse a las muchas reglas tácitas que ataban a las demás mujeres. Dolía ver como amigas de la niñez como Marie hacían desastrosos matrimonios, pero en realidad no tenían elección. No muchas de ellas parecían comprender que sus matrimonios podían ir mal. Parecían albergar la ilusión de que la bendición del matrimonio se instalaría instantáneamente sobre sus uniones de conveniencia, incluso cuando los hombres eran indiferentes o crueles. Marie sería una yegua de cría y un burro de carga para su marido, y moriría a edad temprana sin siquiera conocer el verdadero amor.

Isabella se presionó dos dedos sobre la frente, ante el súbito dolor palpitante provocado por sus pensamientos. Miró por la ventana hacia las acogedoras colinas. En momentos como este, deseaba desaparecer en el abrazo de la naturaleza y verse libre del continuo golpear de sus emociones.

Sue sacudió la cabeza bruscamente.

-Oh, no, no puedes salir ahí. Si lo haces, no te veré durante días. Ya no eres una bambina para correr y esconderte cuando no quieres enfrentarte a algo. -Ondeó una mano hacia la ventana y las montañas de más allá.-. Una vez te encuentres de camino a las colinas, ni siquiera yo podré llamarte de vuelta.

-Tú todavía me llamas bambina. -señaló Isabella con una sonrisa burlona, forzando una ligereza que no sentía.

-No debería aguantar tus tonterías -la reprendió la anciana, pero en realidad, no podía soportar ver a Isabella infeliz. Nadie en el villaggio podía, no por mucho tiempo. Cuando Isabella sonreía, les traía la luz del sol. La mirada de Sue recorrió amorosamente a la joven. Ni siquiera la ropa gastada y descolorida podía ensombrecer su belleza natural-. No veo cómo podemos disfrazar tu apariencia femenina, Isabella-. Su mirada cayó sobre los pequeños pies desnudos-. ¿Dónde están tus zapatos? -preguntó como con tanta frecuencia hacía.

Isabella se encogió de hombros, despreocupada.

-En realidad, no lo sé. No los necesitaré. Creo que los pies desnudos ayudarán a reforzar la ilusión de niñez -rio suavemente-. Angela tiene bastante trabajo ocupándose de esas cosas. Pero eso la mantiene ocupada y fuera de problemas... y quizás alivie tus preocupaciones al mismo tiempo.

-¡Donna Sue ! -la voz resonante de Michael casi sacudió la choza-. Debo hablar con usted.

Sue se envolvió el chal alrededor de los hombros y se acercó a la puerta.

Isabella hizo una mueca.

-No dejes que ese pavo real vanidoso entre en nuestra casa -siseó.

-Compórtate -exigió Sue, y abrió la puerta.

Michael entró corriendo, casi derribando a Sue. Le quitó el aliento de un golpe y tuvo que cogerla para evitar que cayera. Sue le golpeó en las manos y frunció los labios, cloqueando con desaprobación como una gallina vieja.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Michael? -exigió.

Isabella rompió a reír mientras Michael, mortificado, se ponía rojo. Sue silenció a Isabella con una mirada elocuente. Michael lanzó a Isabella una mirada furiosa y recobró la dignidad suficiente como para enfrentar a la anciana.

-He venido a pedir la mano de Isabella en matrimonio. Ella no puede estar entre las mujeres elegibles para el Acuerdo Nupcial.

Sue sonrió dulcemente y palmeó el brazo de Michael.

-Qué chico tan considerado, por pensar en ello, pero pareces haber olvidado que ella es un año demasiado joven para el matrimonio aún. No será incluida en el Acuerdo Nupcial del don. -Le condujo hacia la puerta-. Ha sido muy amable por tu parte ofrecerte a sacrificarte tú mismo -añadió irónicamente- pero no hay necesidad. Isabella permanecerá soltera al menos otro año.

Mientras le dirigía y palmeaba, le empujó a través de la puerta y la cerró firmemente. Entonces, habiendo pronunciado una falsedad, cuando había jurado que no podría hacerlo, se apresuró al altar de la Madonna en busca de perdón y misericordia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola, hola! Me tomé una mini vacaciones jajaja pero aquí les traigo otro cap de esta linda historia :3 espero les guste y espero me regalen un comentario para saber qué les pareció.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	5. Chapter 5

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Christine Feehan (La Maldición de los Scarletti). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El aire del pueblo vibraba de energía a la noche siguiente. Isabella sacudió la cabeza mientras observaba las festividades desde detrás de un gran árbol. Se presionó firmemente contra el tronco, esperando parecer una de las caras infantiles anónimas en las que la aristocracia nunca parecía reparar. Había vendado sus generosos pechos y llevaba un vestido holgado y deforme, un poco feo para llevar, pero limpio. Sus pies estaban inevitablemente desnudos, pero su falda ocultaba las piernas torneadas. Su pelo estaba recogido y firmemente cubierto con un pañuelo. Aun así, no iba a arriesgarse, estaba decidida a quedarse tan lejos como pudiera del don.

Durante las largas horas del día los adultos habían continuado limpiando y puliendo el villaggio con la esperanza de hacerlo más aceptable para el don. Todas las casas y entradas estaban ahora pulcras y ninguna colada colgaba de los arbustos. Los niños pequeños habían sido enviados como avanzadilla, apostados en el villaggi vecino para informar del avance del don. Este avanzaba lentamente entre pequeños pueblos y granjas, inspeccionando a las jóvenes y evidentemente sin encontrar a ninguna de su agrado. Avanzaba firmemente hacia ellos.

Isabella veía ansiosa como las chicas, sus amigas, todas en edad casadera, sonreían tontamente con su ropa más fina, limpias y empolvadas, olvidando cada trágica muerte, cada siniestro rumor. Estaban de pie en grupos, charlando en susurros, estallando de vez en cuando en ataques de risitas nerviosas. Pensaban solo en la riqueza, el prestigio, y en lo que el matrimonio podría ser.

Los dedos de Isabella se retorcían con fuerza entre la tela de su falda, y el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza en el pecho. Él se acercaba. No había encontrado novia aún, y en lo más profundo de su corazón sabía que no lo haría. Venía a por ella.

Estaba temblando, un pequeño estremecimiento que no podía controlar del todo. Sus manos estaban heladas, y su estómago se sobresaltaba curiosamente. La niebla había caído una vez más, extrañas bandas que serpenteaban alrededor de los árboles y casas. Había un terrible retumbar en su cabeza, como el sonido del trueno anunciando la tormenta. Él venía a por ella. Era una cancioncilla en su cabeza. Un horrendo estribillo. La auto conservación estaba en guerra con su sentido del deber. El don no podía ser derrotado. Hombres fuertes lo habían intentado, y habían muerto en el esfuerzo. Él venía a por ella.

Isabella sentía otra vez la piel de gallina. Cerca. Ya estaba cerca. Sentía las piernas de goma, y las rodillas débiles. Requirió toda su fuerza de voluntad el quedarse donde estaba, como una violeta timorata apoyada en un árbol.

Él apareció a la vista montando un enorme caballo negro con la crin y la cola al viento. El caballo estaba nervioso, hacía cabriolas de lado, tirando de la cabeza, pero la poderosa figura a lomos del animal parecía tranquila y absolutamente controlada. Muchos jinetes le acompañaban, hombres fuertes cada uno de ellos, con obvio orgullo y completa lealtad a su señor.

Isabella podía ver las emociones en sus caras, y eso la asustó todavía más. Estos serían los hombres que la quemarían en la hoguera si él lo ordenaba. Harían cualquier cosa que él mandara.

Don Emmett Cullen, con su gran talla, amplios hombros y grueso pecho terminado en caderas angostas, tenía el duro sello de autoridad estampado en su cara apuesta y angulosa. Ya no era un joven sino un hombre completo. Su boca tenía un toque implacable, sus ojos eran francamente sensuales, brillando como negra obsidiana, pesadamente rodeados por espesas pestañas negras. Parecía intimidante, un hombre nacido para mandar.

Le quitaba el aliento. Era guapo y aterrador y de aspecto tan poderoso, parecía completamente invencible. No le miró directamente, temiendo atraer su mirada. Uno de sus hombres tomó las riendas de su caballo, y Don Cullen desmontó con un movimiento fluido.

Parecía paciente y gentil mientras los ancianos del villaggio le saludaban con varios discursos prolijos y le regalaban obsequios. Los músicos del pueblo hacían lo que podían por entretener, ruidosos y entusiastas al menos. El sonido crispaba los nervios ya de punta de Isabella.

Estaba hipnotizada por el don, por sus gráciles movimientos, el juego de sus músculos bajo la fina tela de su camisa, la forma en que el poder se aferraba a él. Parecía fuerte y capaz, absolutamente confiado, invencible. Un oscuro hechicero lanzando un hechizo. Isabella deseó apartar la mirada, temerosa de atraer su atención, pero incapaz de arrancarse de la red que él parecía tejer a su alrededor.

-Es muy guapo -confió Angela, tirando de la falda de Isabella.

-Tú crees que todos los hombres son guapos -respondió Isabella, manteniendo la voz baja, aunque estaban lejos de las festividades principales.

Angela rió.

-Pero es viejo, Isabella. Me alegro de que no estés con las otras chicas, o seguramente te elegiría.

Isabella se tensó, pero no se atrevió a dejar que el don se apartara de su vista ni siquiera por un instante. Ya no confiaba en la situación. Su corazón estaba palpitando más fuerte que nunca.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso, Angela? -Su boca estaba tan seca que apenas podía hablar.

-Solo sé que lo haría. Cualquiera te elegiría, Isabella -dijo Angela con confianza-. Eres tan hermosa y buena -Estudió al don-. Creo que él no está pasando un buen rato. Parece aburrido. ¿Crees que debería parecer aburrido cuando está eligiendo a su novia? -Arrugó la nariz-. Ni siquiera está mirando mucho a las chicas. Acaba de pasar junto a Lauren, y ella lleva su mejor vestido.

El extraño estremecimiento estaba empeorando. Los dientes de Isabella castañeteaban tanto, que los apretó firmemente, temiendo que el sonido pudiera atraer la atención del don. Angela tenía razón, Don Cullen estaba dedicando a las jóvenes solo la más cortés de las inspecciones. Estaba apenas evitando ser grosero, pero se podía ver que no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que nadie pensara. Su cara estaba oscurecida como una nube tormentosa. Le vio girar la cabeza para examinar a la multitud, su mirada brillante era aguda como la de un halcón. Buscaba a su presa, y Isabella supo instintivamente que ella era la presa a la que estaba buscando. Se llevó la mano protectoramente a la garganta, e intentó hacerme más pequeña. Él examinó las caras de la multitud con ojos pensativos y de repente se quedó muy quieto.

Isabella siguió la dirección de sus ojos y jadeó cuando vio que su mirada se había posado sobre Sue. Se inclinó y habló suavemente con el hombre que tenía más cerca. Al momento el hombre se abrió paso a través del gentío y fue directamente hacia la anciana. Cabizbaja, esta le siguió obedientemente de vuelta hacia el don.

Isabella cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza, deseando negar lo inevitable. No podía permitir que Sue enfrentara el estallido de cólera del don. Angela pareció presentir que algo iba mal, porque se acercó más y aferró la falda de Isabella.

\- ¿Por qué está haciendo preguntas a Sue? -preguntó Angela lastimeramente- Da miedo.

-Calla, bambina -suplicó Isabella, deseando oír. De nuevo Angela tenía razón, el don parecía intimidante.

Su voz era más suave que nunca, pero indudablemente tenía toda la intención de salirse con la suya.

-¿Dónde está la joven que te acompañó al palazzo? No te equivoques, mujer, trato con dureza a quien intenta desafiar mis órdenes. El Acuerdo Nupcial ha sido invocado, y todas las mujeres deben presentarse.

Sue asintió varias veces.

-Entendimos, Don Cullen, que quería ver solo a las jóvenes elegibles para el matrimonio.

El don se tensó visiblemente.

-Tu ayudante no está casada, ¿verdad? -Declaró.

-Así es, Don Cullen, pero es bastante joven... a su manera -Las manos de Sue se retorcían por el esfuerzo de evitar hacer las señal de la cruz y aferrar el crucifijo mientras intentaba engañarle deliberadamente.

Los rasgos oscuros de Don Cullen se quedaron muy quietos, sus ojos brillantes estaban pensativos cuando descansaron en la cara de la anciana. Se inclinó ligeramente.

-Deseo ver a la muchacha. Haz que me la traigan inmediatamente.

Involuntariamente, varias de las jóvenes se giraron para mirar a Isabella con una mezcla de miedo y decepción en sus caras. Al instante el don siguió sus reveladores ademanes, su mirada inquieta se posó instantáneamente, infaliblemente en la cara de ella, como la punta de un estoque.

El aliento la abandonó y por un momento se quedó congelada en el lugar, incapaz de pensar o moverse. Todos sus instintos le decían que corriera, pero no podía, su mirada estaba atrapada en la de él. Su pulso palpitaba ruidosamente, como un tambor golpeando en sus sienes. No podía apartar la mirada de él sin importar cuanto lo intentara. Se sentía como si estuviera cayendo hacia adelante en las negras profundidades insondables de esos ojos.

El don no ordenó que se le llevara a Isabella, en vez de eso, empezó a moverse hacia ella. La multitud se separó inmediatamente, despejándole el camino, y él avanzó resueltamente, sin mirar ni a derecha ni a izquierda, solo a ella. Su prisionera. Su presa. La idea le golpeaba la cabeza al ritmo del furioso latido de su corazón.

Él se detuvo directamente delante, irguiéndose sobre ella haciendo que tuviera que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás, su mirada encontró la de él. En ese momento sus sentidos estaban tan agudizados, que resultaba casi insoportable. Era consciente de todo, el viento que tiraba de ella, moviéndose sobre su falda con su fresco toque; Angela aferrada a sus faldas, el terrible temblor al que parecía no poder sobreponerse; la negrura de los ojos del don, sus labios perfectamente esculpidos, la forma en que los látigos de niebla parecían cerrarse alrededor de las piernas de él como si fuera de otro mundo.

Su oscura y penetrante mirada la recorrió lentamente, tomando nota de cada detalle de su monótona y poco favorable apariencia. Una débil y burlona diversión apareció en sus ojos, disipando el helado distanciamiento que era tan parte de él. Se giró sobre los talones de unas brillantes botas de montar y volvió a su caballo, sus movimientos eran un hipnotizaste despliegue de grácil y planeada coordinación.

Como el proverbial conejo acorralado, Isabella le observó, aterrada de lo que pudiera hacer. Era mucho esperar que volviera a montar su caballo, se alejara cabalgando, y la dejara en paz. Pura posesión había marcado su mirada cuando la había visto, e Isabella era suficiente mujer para reconocerlo. Solo podía esperar impotente, sintiéndose estúpida vestida con ropa de niña.

Él volvió y se detuvo directamente ante ella por segunda vez. Más cerca ahora. Tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo filtrándose en su pro piel helada. No podía apartar la vista de su negra, negra mirada para ver lo que estaba sosteniendo colgado de sus dedos. Él alzó la mano al nivel de sus ojos para que sus finas sandalias quedaran a la vista, balanceándose al final de las largas tiras.

-Quizás si se pusiera las sandalias, añadiría un centímetro a su altura y un año o dos a su joven edad, signorina. -sugirió él suavemente.

Isabella miró los zapatos con horror. Sus manos temblaban tanto, que no se atrevía a soltar su falda. Fue Angela quien extendió el brazo y le quitó las sandalias de las manos mientras él miraba directamente a los ojos de Isabella con una débil y burlona sonrisa.

El don ni siquiera miró a la niña, su mirada estaba fija en la de Isabella.

-Tú eres la elegida -dijo suave y pensativamente. Su voz se volvió ligeramente burlona-. Tuyo es el honor de ser elegida para el Acuerdo Nupcial.

Isabella le miró fijamente, todavía hipnotizada. Ambos sabían que no era ningún honor, era el equivalente a una sentencia de muerte. El conocimiento pasó entre ellos, tácito. Involuntariamente ella asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos abiertos y suplicantes.

Bruscamente Don Cullen arrancó su mirada de la de ella y se volvió hacia los ancianos del pueblo.

-El Acuerdo Nupcial se ha cumplido. Ella es la elegida.

Por un momento hubo un silencio absoluto. Incluso el viento se detuvo. Después explotó el caos. Un sonido de puro terror escapó de la garganta de Isabella. Michael, con la cara convertida en una máscara de furia, estalló en una feroz protesta. Varias de las posibles novias perdieron los nervios y empezaron a llorar ruidosamente. Los ancianos protestaron al unísono, y Sue empezó a rezar a la buena Madonna. Los hombres del don se miraban los unos a los otros, sorprendidos por la reacción de los campesinos ante el alto honor, pero, teniendo prohibido hablar, permanecieron estoicamente silenciosos.

Pero Michael había captado la atención del don. Don Emmett Cullen miró de la cara blanca de Isabella a la expresión indignada del joven. Una sombra oscura cruzó los sensuales rasgos del don. Se giró hacia Isabella, acercándose lo suficiente como para que quedara atrapada entre su duro cuerpo y el sólido tronco del árbol. Su mano le moldeó la garganta, sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del cuello como si fuera a estrangularla, mientras su mirada negra recorría la cara alzada para posarse en la boca suave y temblorosa.

-He elegido. Tu joven debe encontrar a otra. -Había una suave amenaza en su voz. Dura finalidad.

Pero esa misma voz se las arregló para tocar el centro de fuerza y fuego en Isabella. Sus dientes se apretaron con un golpe. Sus ojos oscuros lanzaron fuego hacia él.

-Escoge a otra. Hay muchas novias bien dispuestas para ti -siseó, sin preocuparse de que él pensara que era irrespetuosa y desafiante.

-He escogido, y mi elección se mantiene.

-No iré.

Alrededor de ellos había un clamor de charla y discusión, pero bien podrían haber estado los dos solos en el mundo. Isabella era profundamente consciente de la palma de él dando forma a su garganta, de los dedos sobre su piel desnuda. Había tanto calor en él, estaba grabándole a fuego su marca en el alma. Mirando directamente a sus ojos desafiantes, él sonrió, curvando lentamente y sin humor su boca perfecta.

-El matrimonio tendrá lugar tan pronto como la Santa Iglesia esté satisfecha.

Apartó las manos lenta y reluctantemente de la piel de ella, se giró y caminó tranquilamente de vuelta al grupo de ancianos. El calor permaneció en la piel de Isabella donde la palma de él había estado. Sue se apresuró a su lado, deslizando un chal alrededor de la cabeza y los hombros de la joven para darle una semblanza de privacidad mientras la escoltaba a través del gentío hasta su cabaña. Isabella podía oír a los ancianos protestando, pero sabía que cederían. El don no discutió con ellos, simplemente esperó hasta que se hubieron desahogado. Entonces les advirtió de sus planes con voz suave y exigente.

Una vez tras la puerta cerrada, Isabella se lanzó al otro lado de la habitación.

-No me convertiré en su novia. ¡No lo hare!... no me importa lo que digan los ancianos. No me importa si me amenaza con quemarme en la hoguera. ¡No lo haré! ¡No puede apartarme simplemente de mi hogar para llevarme a ese horrible, horrible palazzo y destrozar mi mundo!

Sue permaneció en silencio, permitiendo que Isabella desahogara su furia en la seguridad de su casa. Observó a la joven pasear de acá para allá por la habitación, demasiado enfadada para estarse quieta.

-Cualquiera de las otras chicas se habría alegrado de casarse con él. ¡Él sabe que podría haber elegido a cualquiera de ellas! Bien, no lo haré. No puede obligarme -Isabella se retorció las manos- ¿Crees que los ancianos le disuadirán? Quizás le convenzan de que soy medio-tonta. Solo una tonta se vestiría como yo hoy. ¡Seguramente no quiera casarse con una bobalicona!

-¿Isabella, viste su cara cuando Michael protestó por su decisión? -preguntó Sua tranquilamente-. Don Cullen no es hombre que se deje convencer.

-Bueno, tendrá que serlo -Isabella lanzó el chal y el pañuelo sobre la cama, sacándose el vestido informe por la cabeza, y tirándolo a un lado. Se arrancó la tela que le sujetaba los doloridos pechos. El disfraz había sido una idea estúpida desde el principio. Tiró la tela tras el chal como señal de protesta.

-No soy un objeto, Sue. ¡Nadie me posee! Acudiré al padre y protestaré inmediatamente. El don no puede hacer esto. -Isabella se sacó la falda y la blusa con movimientos rápidos y furiosos. Estaba respirando rápido para evitar llorar como un bebé.

Sue inclinó la cabeza, luchando por contener las lágrimas. Ella había sabido que este día llegaría. La Iglesia no ayudaría a Isabella; el sacerdote insistiría en que se casara con el don. Cullen era demasiado poderoso para que el sacerdote se enemistara con él. Tenía lazos con todos los grandes líderes políticos, y su ejército era fuerte. Si Don Emmett Cullen deseaba a Isabella, nadie se opondría. Los ancianos del pueblo no podían arriesgarse a provocar su ira; necesitaban su tierra y su buena voluntad y protección. Con una novia elegida en su villaggio, su estatus aumentaría considerablemente. Nadie salvaría a Isabella de su destino. Nadie podría salvar a Isabella, ni siquiera Sue.

Isabella estaba de pie en medio de la habitación tirando del moño de su pelo, dejando que la espesa melena cayera en ondas por su espalda. El que todavía estuviera temblando añadía combustible a su cólera. La enfurecía que un hombre tuviera poder para tomar el control de su vida. Sue no había señalado que estaba indefensa contra el don; sabía que estaba vociferando y maldiciendo contra un destino inevitable.

Se obligó a respirar lenta y profundamente, dentro y fuera. Nadie podía salvarla de esta situación.

-Los ancianos pedirán al sacerdote que lleve a cabo la ceremonia tan pronto como desee el don -dijo Isabella sombríamente. Miró a través de la ventana hacia la multitud de afuera. La niebla se estaba espesando, y el aire era frío, pero era tan densa como siempre. Isabella sabía que el don estaba todavía en el villaggio. Negociando. El elocuente y arrogante Don Cullen finalmente se aseguraría de que los ancianos estuvieran más que satisfechos con el emparejamiento, aunque era más probable que no hubiera esperado ninguna oposición en absoluto.

-¡Me están vendiendo a él! -estalló llorando, incapaz de contener su miedo. Tendría que dejar su amado hogar, su montaña, todo y a todos los que conocía y amaba. Tendría que dejarlo todo atrás.

-Piccola -Sue intentó consolarla- la tradición ha existido desde hace muchas, muchas generaciones. La mayor parte de las chicas se alegrarían de casarse con un aristocrático. No debes culpar a los ancianos. Intentaron desanimarle. Les oí.

Isabella estaba asintiendo, pero corrían lágrimas por su cara. La niebla era una gruesa manta ahora, y los chismosos finalmente se vieron obligados a entrar dentro. La noche había caído rápidamente como ocurría en las colinas, las sombras se extendían, el viento aullaba con dolor entre los árboles. Su mundo. Ese era su lugar, libre y salvaje, como los osos y los lobos. No tendría que estar prisionera en un maligno y horrendo palazzo con gente que nunca la entendería o amaría.

-Los ancianos estarán aquí pronto -advirtió suavemente Sue -. Debes calmarte, bambina. No pueden saber de tu desafío.

Isabella asintió, extrañamente agradecida de que Sue no hubiera mencionado que se tendría que marchar pronto. No creía que hubiera podido soportarlo. Recogió su penoso disfraz y lo apartó cuidadosamente de la vista. Refugiándose en el trabajo, hizo a un lado todo pensamiento de escapar hasta después de la ordalía que la esperaba. Encendió un fuego y preparó un té caliente de hierbas. Encendió varias velas buscando una fragancia consoladora y añadió unas pocas más al altar de la Madonna ante la sugerencia de Sue, absteniéndose de señalar que la Madonna debía haber estado haciendo buenas obras en algún otro sitio mientras el don la escogía.

Aunque se tensó cuando llegó el golpe en la puerta, se quedó de pie tranquilamente con la cabeza inclinada mientras Sue dejaba entrar a los dignatarios en la cabaña. Los ancianos evitaron mirar a Isabella, incapaces de enfrentarla sin vergüenza, pero ella sintió el peso de la mirada de Don Cullen. La animaba a mirarle, pero ella continuó mirando testarudamente al suelo.

Emmett hizo una reverencia a Sue.

-Naturalmente, Signorina Swan, dotaré generosamente a la novia. Ya he enviado en busca de costureras que se ocupen de su vestido de novia y del atuendo apropiado que necesitará como mi esposa. Estarán aquí rápidamente. Nos casaremos en la catedral tan pronto como se pueda arreglar.

Sue se lo agradeció. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Isabella ardía de furia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a entrar en su casa y darle órdenes? ¡Ya había enviado a buscar a las costureras! ¡La enervaba! El don se paseó por la habitación y se detuvo ante ella, haciéndola rechinar los dientes. Podía decir por su aire de burlona diversión que era consciente de su irritación. Su sola presencia llenaba la pequeña cabaña, eliminando el aire y haciendo que se sintiera como si no pudiera respirar, como si nunca fuera a poder respirar otra vez. Puso las manos a la espalda, retorciéndose los dedos para no hacer ninguna locura, como borrarle esa mirada arrogante de la cara de una bofetada.

-Creo que volviste a dejarte esto atrás -El don sonaba divertido mientras hacía oscilar las sandalias delante de ella.

Isabella se las quitó, evitando cuidadosamente tocarle.

-Gracias, signore. -Deliberadamente le dio el trato más respetuoso del título, su voz fue apenas audible, una niña obediente agradeciendo de mala gana a un adulto bienintencionado.

-Vamos, bambina -Unos de los ancianos le ofreció la mano-. Déjame presentarte formalmente a nuestro don. Él se encargará de todo lo necesario para las festividades. Don Cullen, esta es nuestra amada Isabella.

Cometió el error de mirar a Emmett Cullen entonces, alzando sus pestañas de forma que sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con los de él brevemente. Él vislumbró la llama feroz que ardía en sus profundidades, traicionando su desafío y ardiente furia. Una ceja negra se arqueó, y una débil mueca burlona curvó su boca y tocó sus ojos, haciéndolos centellear perversamente.

-No quiero que se preocupe -Se dirigía a Sue, aunque su mirada seguía posada en Isabella-. Sé que siempre existe el peligro de algún enemigo que pueda intentar raptar a mi futura novia hasta que la tenga en la seguridad de mi palazzo. Para asegurar su seguridad todo el tiempo, mis hombres se quedarán aquí día y noche. - El más breve indicio de humor se enlazaba con su voz.

Isabella había tenido que apartar los ojos apresuradamente cuando él la había evaluado, pero ahora su barbilla se alzó, sus ojos le fulminaron. ¡No estaba protegiéndola, era su prisionera! Que dejara que los demás creyeran su pretexto... ¡ella sabía la verdad! Deseaba tirar algo a su apuesta y sonriente cara.

Sue jadeó, llevándose las manos al pecho.

-Seguramente eso no sea necesario, Don Cullen -Un pequeño villaggio no podía permitirse alimentar y alojar a sus tropas. ¿Y qué pasaba con las otras jóvenes, con los apuestos soldados? Era una situación peligrosa. Nadie había esperado que el don dejara atrás un regimiento de guardias.

-No se preocupen. Me ocuparé de todas sus raciones y suministros, y mis hombres tendrán órdenes estrictas. Aun así, podría ser prudente mantener a las jóvenes cerca de sus hogares -sugirió Emmett astutamente, una advertencia clara de que nadie frustrarían sus planes.

Isabella se alejó de él, retirándose desvergonzadamente tras Sue. Escuchaba la voz de Don Cullen, esa nota de autoridad que abanicaba los rescoldos de resistencia de su interior convirtiéndolos en un rabioso fuego. Sus guardias no la contendrían. No iría al terrible Palazzo della Morte. Los ancianos podían ignorar la larga línea de muertes misteriosas, pero ella no lo haría. Nunca olvidaría ese terrible día en que habían devuelto el cuerpo de su madre. Se quedó muy quieta en la esquina de la habitación, mientras todo el tiempo planeaba su escapada.

Mucho después de que los oficiales y Don Cullen se hubieran ido, Isabella permanecía de pie junto a la ventana, espiando hacia la manta de niebla. Sue empujó una humeante taza de té caliente a sus manos.

-Pareces como si fueras a desmayarte -le dijo gentilmente-. Deberías irte a la cama y descansar. Las cosas parecerán mejor cuando no estés tan cansada.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Isabella amargamente-. Él ha cambiado mi vida para siempre.

Sue le palmeó el hombro amablemente.

-No es ningún pagano. Va a casarse contigo en la Santa Iglesia -intentó tranquilizar a la joven a su cargo.

-No le veo como un hombre bueno o santo, Sue. Está siguiendo los dictados de la Iglesia, pero por diplomacia, no por ninguna otra razón. Pero tienes razón... estoy muy cansada, y necesito descansar. -Dejó la copa cuidadosamente y empezó a rebuscar en las alacenas.

Sue la observó en silencio meter un chal gastado y una manta en su morral de medicinas, añadiendo pan y queso como si se preparara para un largo viaje. Isabella besó amablemente a la anciana y la rodeó con sus brazos, aferrándose un largo rato en silencio. Apagaron juntas las velas y se acostaron en sus camas. Sue cayó dormida con lágrimas corriendo por su cara, sabía que cuando despertara, Isabella se habría ido. No intentó hablar con la joven... sabía que sus consejos serían inútiles... pero la pena por semejante desafío sería la muerte. Si Isabella escapaba con éxito, Sue nunca volvería a verla. Y si era capturada... De cualquier modo, nunca volvería a ver a su amada Isabella.

Isabella se tendió callada, con la cabeza ocupada en sus planes. Si daba demasiadas vueltas, la seguirían fácilmente. Sería mejor buscar un lugar escondido y quedarse quieta unos pocos días hasta que el furor oficial por su partida se hubiera calmado. Al principio, todo el mundo estaría buscando, y difícilmente se dejaría de notar si estaba en movimiento. Mejor esconderse y esperar un tiempo.

Tenía fe absoluta en poder deslizarse por entre los guardias. Nunca esperarían que huyera, y ciertamente no de noche, cuando los animales salvajes buscaban su cena. No cuando los supersticiosos temían las oscuras sombras y legendarios monstruos que vagaban por las colinas. Solo podría rezar a la buena Madonna porque su acto de desesperación no provocara ningún daño a la fiel e inocente Sue.

Isabella esperó tendida en la calidez de la cabaña mientras el viento aullaba y gemía fuera y la niebla se espesaba hasta convertirse en una pesada sopa. Esperó hasta que Sue estuvo profundamente dormida. Los guardias estarían calentándose en sus fuegos de campamento, quizás mirando directamente a las llamas, lo que reduciría temporalmente su visión. Tuvo cuidado de vestirse de gris. Ni tan oscuro como para que la niebla la revelara, no tan luminoso como para que la oscuridad no se la tragara. Se trenzó el pelo hábilmente y se envolvió firmemente en el chal de viaje. Agarrando su bolsa, se deslizó por la puerta, una sombra delgada que se fundió rápidamente con la noche. Al instante se transformó en niebla.

Isabella se movió veloz y silenciosamente a través del pueblo, evitando con cuidado los grupos de soldados que se reunían junto a los fuegos. Sus pies descalzos encontraron infaliblemente el sendero angosto que conducía hacia arriba entre las montañas. Seguiría la costa antes de dirigirse hacia las lejanas colinas, lejos del palazzo. Allí conocía una red de cuevas que se internaban profundamente en la tierra. Poca gente era consciente de su existencia, y menos aún tenían el valor de entrar en ellas.

Una lechuza aulló, el sonido quedó distorsionado en la espesa niebla. Oyó un roce de alas cerca. Las ramas se balanceaban y danzaban, golpeándose en una danza macabra de monigotes, el sonido resultaba fuerte en la oscuridad. Vio los ojos brillantes de un depredador nocturno vigilándola entre los árboles. Había una extraña sensación en el aire, este era espeso, como las arenas movedizas, y sus piernas estaban demasiado cansadas, sus músculos se acalambraban. Nada en sus amadas montañas parecía igual. Incluso las ovejas parecían hostiles, extrañas apariciones blancas emergiendo de la niebla.

El viento se detuvo repentinamente. Las hojas cesaron de crujir. La noche parecía inusualmente tranquila. Isabella se quedó congelada, simplemente esperando, sin atreverse a moverse en medio del inesperado silencio. Una brisa gentil se alzó de nuevo, un suave tirón de sus faltas, un alboroto en su pelo. Pero el viento traía consigo esa voz que murmuraba, rozando su mente como alas de gasa fina de mariposas. La voz parecía clara ahora, casi podía distinguir las palabras. Era la voz del don, no había duda de que la reconocería en cualquier parte. Suave pero exigente, su tono firme y persistente hacía difícil concentrarse.

Isabella se presionó las manos contra los oídos, intentando acallarle y seguir caminando. Pero la voz en su mente estaba susurrando, incitando, mordisqueando su confianza, haciendo que se sintiera como si se estuviera moviendo en un sueño, incapaz de distinguir realidad de fantasía. Estaba parcialmente montaña arriba cuando comprendió que el don era bien consciente de que estaba huyendo, y estaba utilizando su voz hipnótica para entorpecer su progreso. Esta voz que susurraba en su cabeza no era coincidencia, sino un intento deliberado de atarla a él. Se aferró a un árbol para reafirmarse.

-Alto -susurró hacia la noche.

Él tenía que detenerse, o se volvería loca. ¿Había sido esto lo que le había ocurrido a la tatarabuela de él, la mujer que se había tirado de la gárgola de las alas extendidas agazapada en lo alto de la torre que daba al violento mar? Un guardián del palazzo, reclamaban, aunque una horrible criatura para ella. ¿La pobre chica se había visto forzada a casarse con un Cullen? ¿Había sido también víctima del Acuerdo Nupcial? ¿Arrancada de su hogar y su familia y entregada a un matrimonio sin amor con un hombre desdado y pagano? ¿Su marido la había conducido a la locura dándole órdenes, murmurando en su mente?

-Alto -susurró de nuevo, su voz resultó inaudible entre la manta de niebla.

Isabella giró a lo largo de la delgada cinta que era el sendero que conduciría a los acantilados más dentados. El borde rocoso era resbaladizo entre la niebla y el légamo que cubría las paredes lisas provocaba que sus manos se deslizaran cuando buscaban asidero. Se aferró allí, con los pies descalzos, arañados y sangrando por las rocas afiladas. La voz nunca flaqueó, ni por un momento. Podía distinguir algunas palabras ahora.

_No te permitiré que me abandones. Voy a por ti. No puedes escapar de mí._

Isabella sacudió la cabeza en un intento de sacar la voz de dentro de su cabeza. No había en ella súplica o búsqueda de favor. Era tan arrogante como siempre, exigiendo su retorno, exigiendo que obedeciera sus deseos, sus órdenes. No había gentiliza en él, sino una dura y desdada autoridad. La encontraría. No podía escapar de él. ¿Cómo sería posible cuando compartía su mente? ¿Y si la cogía ahora? No quería pensar en las consecuencias que podría sufrir a sus manos.

¿Cerraría esos fuertes dedos alrededor de su cuello y la estrangularía? ¿Apretaría hasta quitarle el aliento lentamente, levantándola en el aire con su fuerza y peso superior? ¿Era eso lo que su abuelo había hecho a su abuela? ¿Había un legado de odio y locura que había pasado de generación en generación? ¿Era esa la terrible maldición que se cernía sobre la familia Cullen? ¿Era ese el destino que le esperaba a ella? Era fácil imaginárselo, allí en medio de la extraña y pesada niebla con la voz de él susurrándole continuamente. Se tocó la garganta con dedos temblorosos. Todavía podía sentir la marca de su mano caliente contra la piel desnuda.

_Ya no me divierto, cara. La noche es amarga. Vuelve antes de que pierda la paciencia con tus tonterías._

Ahora sus palabras eran muy claras. ¿Cómo podía ser que hablara con ella en su mente? Seguramente, como Sue había sugerido una vez, estaba aliado con el diablo. Poseía gran magia, y muy probablemente esto no era un don de la buena Madonna como el de ella. Se mordió las uñas nerviosamente, incapaz de avanzar por el borde resbaladizo con las piernas temblando tanto.

-Vete -le susurró-. ¡Vete!

La estaba acechando, muy cerca, un depredador silencioso cazando bajo la cobertura de la oscuridad, tan letal como cualquier lobo. Isabella tanteó a lo largo del borde del acantilado en busca de un agarre firme. Sin advertencia, unos dedos fuertes rodearon su esbelta muñeca como un grillete.

Don Emmett Cullen simplemente la levantó, haciendo que por un terrorífico momento sus piernas colgaran sobre el acantilado, todo su peso soportado por una de las manos de él. Gritó, aferrándole el brazo, sus pies hundiéndose en busca de terreno sólido de cualquier clase.

Él la posó en el suelo a su lado. Isabella arremetió ciegamente, furiosa con él por asustarla. Furiosa con él por dar con ella. Furiosa con él por elegirla. Él atrapó su puño en medio del aire y simplemente se quedó allí mirándola. Se miraron el uno al otro, los ojos negros de él sin parpadear, como los de un gran león de montaña.

Tenía todo el derecho a tirarla por el acantilado si así lo deseaba. Nadie cuestionaría al don. Isabella no podía creer que esto estuviera ocurriendo. Alzó la cabeza desafiante.

-¿Por qué insistes en tener una novia? ¿Y por qué yo? -Con la repentina perspicacia que con frecuencia la inundaba en momentos de mucha emoción, añadió-. Ni siquiera quieres una esposa -Estudió su cara-. Nunca has tenido intención de tomar una esposa, ni siquiera para que te proporcione un heredero.

Él sacó los brazos de su abrigo.

-Estás temblando de nuevo, piccola. ¿Es de miedo, o de frío?

Envolvió la pequeña forma en su gran abrigo, uniendo los bordes y haciendo que se sintiera como si estuviera entre la calidez de sus brazos, rodeada por el calor de su cuerpo. Miró alrededor.

-¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Tus soldados?

Él alzó una ceja elegante.

-Calentando sus manos junto a los fuegos de campamento, sin duda. No quería que ninguno de ellos supiera que mi novia me teme tanto que huye en medio de la noche a la primera oportunidad. -Sonaba más sardónico que perturbado. Encogió sus amplios hombros casualmente-. Mejor recogerte yo mismo. No desearía que mis hombres supieran que mi novia prefiere la compañía de los lobos a la mía -Su mano le apartó un mechón de pelo negro renegrido de la cara, tocándole la piel.-. No debería haberte dejado abierta la posibilidad. Sabía lo que tenías en mente.

-¿Leyendo mi mente? -Le desafió a admitirlo y condenarse a sí mismo como siervo del demonio.

-Tu cara es transparente, piccola. No te encuentro difícil de leer en lo más mínimo. Te me escapaste -concedió, inclinándose ligeramente en saludo-. pero creo que nuestras aventuras han terminado por esta noche.

Isabella caminó de mala gana junto a él.

-¿Por qué de repente deseas una novia?

Emmett se quedó tanto tiempo silencioso que estaba segura de que no le respondería.

-He descubierto recientemente mi gran necesidad de una... pareja. -Su voz fue deliberadamente seductora, sugestiva y tan íntima que ella se ruborizó salvajemente. Isabella descubrió que estaba temblando de nuevo a pesar de la calidez del abrigo.

-Solo quiero ir a casa -En vez de absolutamente resuelta, sonó como una niña triste.

-Ahí es adonde te estoy llevando... y donde nos casaremos inmediatamente. A algunos hombres puede resultarles divertido perseguir jovencitas por las colinas de noche, pero después de todo es un asunto bastante frío.

-Don Cullen, hay muchas mujeres que se sentirían honradas de ser su novia. Cualquiera de ellas sería una esposa maravillosa para usted, encajaría mucho más con su posición que yo -Isabella intentó hacerle entrar en razón.

-Pero yo no estoy buscando una esposa que "encaje con mi posición". Las necesidades que tengo solo tú puedes satisfacerlas-. Extendió la mano ausentemente y le echó hacia atrás otro mechón de pelo que se le enroscaba en la frente.

Sus dedos se demoraron, como si no pudiera contenerse, como si no pudiera evitar tocar la suavidad de su piel. Fue casi una caricia, que envió un estremecimiento de consciencia que la atravesó con el calor de una llama. Vio el brilló del anillo de él con su escudo familiar.

-Me elegiste por lo que vi en el acantilado -acusó ella, asustada por la reacción de su propio cuerpo hacia él-. No se lo conté a nadie. Sabía que mataste solo en defensa propia.

-No volveremos a hablar de ello -Su voz fue un látigo de mando.

Ella caminó cierta distancia en silencio, dando vueltas a las palabras de él en su mente, sin entenderle en absoluto. Temiendo entenderle.

-Vas por el camino equivocado -notó de repente-. Pasaremos de largo el villaggio si continuamos en esta dirección.

-Te estoy escoltando a mi casa, donde permanecerás bajo protección hasta que estemos casados. No tengo ni el tiempo ni la inclinación para ir de caza nocturna en busca de mi novia errante -Una nota de burlona diversión se deslizó en su voz.

Isabella dejó de andar, mirándole sorprendida.

-Eso es impropio. No puedo ir a tu palazzo sin Sue como chaperona. Don Cullen, no puede llevarme allí.

Él extendió el brazo y la agarró firmemente del codo.

-Pero eso es exactamente lo que tengo intención de hacer, Isabella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Chan chan chan! **

**Va a haber boda jaja definitivamente todo lo salió mal a Isabella. Ya quiero saber qué pasará en el próximo capítulo.**

**No olviden dejar un lindo comentario.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	6. Chapter 6

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Christine Feehan (La Maldición de los Scarletti). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Isabella miró desde la cima de la colina hacia el palazzo que estaba en el próximo pico, ahora inmerso en la niebla. El Palazo della Morte parecía surgir de entre la niebla como un gran castillo en las nubes. Sabía que criaturas aladas guardaban las torretas, grandes gárgolas y extraños demonios con colmillos y garras, posadas en lo alto de las murallas y la torre. Sus muchos portales y grandes ventanas de cristales tintados describían varias escenas de serpientes llevando a víctimas indefensas a un infierno acuoso.

El castillo era extraño y siniestro, alzándose en la niebla como si estuviera separado de la tierra. Dejó de caminar bruscamente, mirando al palazzo con una especie de horror fascinado.

-Palazzo della Morte -Emmett Cullen susurró la suave burla-. Así es como has llamado a mi hogar.

En cualquier otro momento, Isabella se habría ruborizado de vergüenza. Ahora, en medio de la noche, con las criaturas aladas enfrentándose a ella con ojos fijos y en blanco, extendiendo sus garras hacia ella, no podía encontrar en su corazón preocupación por si el terrible nombre había herido o no los sentimientos del don. En cualquier caso, ni siquiera estaba segura de que él tuviera sentimientos. Parecía estar hecho de piedra, una escultura cincelada en mármol de un hermoso dios griego, apuesto pero frío. Sus dedos le apretaban el brazo como un grillete, conduciéndola a su guarida. El Palazzo della Morte.

-No puedo ir a ese lugar -dijo Isabella en voz baja-. Quiero volver a mi casa. Además, es impropio que esté a solas con usted.

-Fue impropio por tu parte huir como un conejito, pero lo hiciste -señaló el don suavemente-. Sugiero que continúes caminando, piccola. Sería mucho más impropio que tuviera que llevarte en brazos al palazzo. - Era una clara amenaza, aunque expresada con su acostumbrada voz tranquila.

Isabella arrancó su mirada del grotesco castillo flotante para mirarle con horror.

-¡No se atrevería!

Don Cullen bajó la mirada hacia su cara vuelta hacia arriba. Estaba extremadamente pálida, sus hermosos ojos oscuros estaban enormes por la sorpresa. Parecía joven, etérea, allí en la niebla, una intocable y misteriosa belleza. La piel era suave y tentadora, tan tentadora que su mano, por propia voluntad, le enmarcó los delicados pómulos.

Ante su tacto ella se inmovilizó, un gran temor se arrastró hasta la inocencia de esos ojos. Rozó el lujurioso labio inferior con el pulgar, enviando un extraño calor que la atravesó, empezando un fino temblor profundamente en su interior.

Le miró impotentemente, hipnotizada por su mirada oscura e hipnótica. Estaba ahogándose de nuevo, incapaz de apartar la mirada.

Vio cómo se inclinaba hacia ella, y abrió los ojos cuando observó la boca perfectamente esculpida descender lenta e implacablemente hacia la suya. Se quedó sin aliento, y escapó un pequeño gemido de terror de su vulnerable garganta. Él continuó bajando la cabeza hasta que sus labios le rozaron la comisura de la boca, después trazó un rastro hacia abajo por la piel satinada hasta el oído.

-Me atrevo a cualquier cosa -Susurró maliciosamente, su cálido aliento le revolvió mechones de pelo contra el cuello.

Sus dientes le capturaron el lóbulo de la oreja, un pequeño y doloroso mordisco rápidamente aliviado con una pecaminosa pasada de la lengua.

Isabella jadeó, su cuerpo entero saltó a la vida, la sangre la recorrió ardiente e inesperadamente... y de forma completamente inaceptable. Estaba temblando demasiado para apartarse de él, y, en cualquier caso, sus dedos todavía le apretaban el brazo.

-Insisto en que me devuelva a mi casa. Esto está muy mal.

Los dientes blancos de él relucieron hacia ella.

-¿Qué está mal? Estaría mal que un posible novio no encontrara a su novia atractiva en lo más mínimo -Su voz ronroneaba como la de un león satisfecho, un ronroneo salvaje y gruñón que hizo que su corazón palpitara alarmado.

Captó la nota de oscuro regocijo en su voz, y le fulminó con la mirada.

-No me divierte su perversidad, Don Cullen -Alzó la barbilla hacia él-. Tiene reputación de ser un caballero. Le exijo que me devuelva con la Signora Sue.

Una ceja negra se arqueó arrogantemente.

-No recuerdo haber sido etiquetado de caballero ni una sola vez en todos los cotilleos de los que me informan. Un sinvergüenza, un asesino, pero nunca un caballero. Camina conmigo, Isabella, o tendré que llevarte en brazos y despertar a toda la casa cuando entremos - Su mirada brillante danzaba sobre ella traviesamente-. Eso haría que las malas lenguas se menearan. Entonces exigirían que mostrara las sábanas de nuestra noche de bodas por la ventana del palazzo para que todos las vieran.

Isabella dejó escapar un sonido muy parecido al chillido de un ratón aterrorizado, tan indignada por su sugerencia que se apartó de él de un tirón y marchó hacia el palazzo. Mejor enfrentar una muerte segura que su ardiente seducción sexual. Caminaba con la espalda rígida, y sabía que él se reía secretamente de su inocencia. Alzó la nariz en el aire y asumió su expresión más arrogante. Don Cullen podía estar acostumbrado al libertinaje, pero Isabella ciertamente no. Adoptando la actitud piadosa de Sue, se persignó y continuó hacia el palazzo.

El don le mantuvo fácilmente el paso debido a sus zancadas mucho más cortas.

-Tengo entendido que recientemente ayudaste a venir al mundo a un bebé particularmente difícil -dijo él.

Isabella se mordió el labio. Los hombres no discutían cosas como un alumbramiento. Era impropio. Todo lo que él decía y hacía era escandaloso. Verdaderamente era un pagano. Y claramente tenía espías que le informaban. ¿Cuánto sabía de ella? Sin duda tenía poco sentido intentar más subterfugios, insistiendo en intentar engañarle para que pensara que Sue era la auténtica sanadora. Sue había sido la matrona del pueblo y una mujer sabia durante muchos años antes del nacimiento de Isabella, pero Don Cullen indudablemente sabía que Isabella era la única sanadora, la única capaz de cosas de las que no debería haber sido capaz.

Le espió de reojo por debajo de las largas pestañas, intentando juzgar su humor. Si decidiera condenarla como bruja, no sería capaz de defenderse. Acusar a cambio al don de leer mentes y estar aliado con el demonio sería ridículo.

-Fue difícil. Creía que perdería a la madre. Es mi amiga. -La voz de Isabella era un delgado hilo en la niebla, y su tono no invitó a más discusión del tema.

Él extendió hacia ella ambas manos y le acomodó mejor su abrigo, en un gesto extrañamente reconfortante.

-Eres muy valiente, piccola -dijo suavemente, le presionó los labios contra la sedosa coronilla-. Sabes que es peligroso vagar por esas colinas como haces. Aparte del peligro de los animales salvajes, hay muchos forajidos que se esconden por los alrededores. En este momento el Rey de España ha decidido que no vale la pena arriesgarse a intentar conquistar estas tierras, pero aun así son tiempos peligrosos. Esta tregua temporal puede cambiar con cualquier indicio de debilidad por mi parte. Quiero que permanezcas en el palazzo por tu propia seguridad. Al convertirte en mi prometida, puedes pasar a ser un objetivo para mis enemigos.

-Soy una sanadora -Hizo la declaración muy tranquilamente, no desafiante, sino con gran dignidad-. Eso es quién soy. Lo que soy. Debo ir a donde se me necesite.

-Eres mi prometida. Serás mi esposa. Eso es lo que eres -contrarrestó él-. Mi esposa hará lo que yo le diga.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, con una débil sonrisa curvando su suave boca.

-Es posible que hayas escogido por error a la novia equivocada. Ni siquiera miraste a Lauren, y llevaba su mejor vestido. Ella siempre obedece las reglas, y recuerda llevar zapatos. Yo no obedezco bien en absoluto. Pregunta a los ancianos. Pregunta a Sue.

-¿Y qué diría de eso ese joven airado? ¿Michael? ¿Diría que no obedeces? - Ahora había un filo oscuro en su voz que la hizo estremecer, como si toda su diversión masculina se hubiera evaporado de repente. Eso le recordó que estaba absolutamente sola en medio de la noche con él, y que estaba a su merced.

-Nadie diría que obedezco. Tus espías deben haberte proporcionado un informe completo cuando escogieron a tu novia. -Tan sensible como era a las vibraciones emocionales, su corazón empezó a palpitar de miedo.

-Estás apoyándote en tu pierna más y más. Tu herida no pude haber curado complemente aún. Quizás debería llevarte en brazos -reflexionó él-. Debería haber sido más atento. Vamos, piccola, déjame cogerte en brazos.

Su mirada oscura fue elocuente cuando le lanzó una mirada veloz y ardiente. La boca esculpida de él se curvaba sensualmente, y los ojos negros brillaban hacia ella, pero no reía. Intentó no notar lo apuesto que era, como su pelo caía en satinadas hondas por su nuca y se curvaba ligeramente sobre sus orejas. Como una de ellas caía insistentemente sobre su frente, haciéndola desear empujarla a un lado con dedos temblorosos. La misma idea era tan sorprendente como la caprichosa reacción de su cuerpo ante él.

Se acercaban al palazzo ya, el enorme castillo se extendía como una enorme prisión. Esparcidas por los terrenos había gigantescas fuentes de mármol, grandes esculturas de deidades y demonios alados. Las gárgolas la miraban maliciosamente desde los aleros y torreones. Podía sentirlas observándola con goloso silencio, ansiosas porque se pusiera a su alcance. Horribles garras parecían extenderse hacia ella, estoques afilados atravesando la gruesa niebla. Las ventanas miraban fijamente, un extraño color negro azabache en la tristeza de la noche. Como ojos ciegos. Ojos fríos y ciegos que la vigilaban.

La boca de Isabella se quedó seca. Cuando antes había acudido al palazzo, la sensación de maldad y fatalidad había sido impersonal. Ahora la malevolencia parecía dirigida a ella. Se acurrucó profundamente entre los gruesos pliegues del abrigo del don como buscando protección. Había un creciente terror en ella. Cada paso que daba la acercaba a esa maldad venidera.

-No dejaría la elección de mi novia a mis hombres -La informó Don Cullen suavemente, recogiendo el hilo de su anterior conversación como si esta no hubiera sido interrumpida-. Ningún otro te hubiera reconocido -Deslizó la mano por su brazo para entrelazar los dedos firmemente con los de ella - Isabella, obedecerás mis órdenes.

Ella apretó los labios para refrenar firmemente su réplica furiosa. Se inclinó contra su hombro, extrañamente agradecida por su fuerza y poder mientras subían los escalones de mármol hasta una de las muchas entradas del palazzo. Él extendió la mano para empujar la pesada y ornamentada puerta. Como las otras entradas, esta estaba cubierta de tallas, aladas criaturas que guardaban la oscura guarida. La puerta se abrió hacia adentro lentamente, irritando sus nervios ya tensos con un chirrido amenazador.

Isabella plantó sus pies fuera, pero Emmett tiró de su mano, llevándola con él mientras entraba en su casa con la misma fácil confianza con lo que hacía todo lo demás. Paseó por los salones oscurecidos, sin molestarse en encender las velas, moviéndose rápidamente a pesar de todo a través de los amplios corredores y subiendo las escaleras de caracol de memoria. Ella reconoció la dirección general de la habitación de los niños.

-¿Me estás llevando a la torre? -Isabella intentaba hacer una broma, pero la aterraba de que realmente pudiera encerrarla.

-No tengo intención de dejar que escapes de mí saltando a tu muerte -Su tono no contenía diversión, sino una sombría autoridad-. No estoy dispuesto a que la historia se repita. No permitiré tal cosa.

Ella alzó sus largas pestañas para mirarle.

-No soy del tipo de mujer que se tira de una torre. Si semejante caída ocurriera, puedes estar seguro de que sería asesinato. -Simplemente quería constatar un punto sobre su carácter, pero la palabra asesinato conjuró la reciente sensación de los dedos de él alrededor de su suave garganta y los viejos rumores de su abuelo estrangulando a su abuela. De su tatarabuela precipitándose a su muerte. De las otras mujeres que habían muerto en el palazzo. Su voz tembló a pesar de sus mejores intenciones.

-Harás exactamente lo que te diga, Isabella. No se le permitirá a nadie matarte a menos que yo decida concederme a mí mismo tal placer -Era un decreto, una amenaza.

Isabella se tragó su réplica, decidida a no participar en una confrontación directa con el don en la oscuridad de su guarida. Así era como pensaba en ella... su guarida, un lugar que encajaba con un cazador como Don Cullen. Se detuvo delante de una puerta a pocos pasos de la habitación de los niños. En vez de abrirla, llamó suavemente, con una mano en el hombro de ella, manteniéndola inmóvil, como si temiera que pudiera intentar huir.

Al instante la puerta se abrió de golpe, y Sue estaba allí de pie. Isabella soltó un grito feliz y estalló en lágrimas, lanzándose a los brazos abiertos de la anciana. Mortificada porque Don Cullen estuviera presenciando su derrumbamiento, se aferró a Sue y se negó a mirarle.

-Pediste ser llevada con la Signorina Swan, y así lo he hecho -señaló él con una sonrisa amarga-. Dejaré dos guardias apostados fuera de esta puerta siempre. Si deseas explorar la casa o los terrenos, ellos te acompañarán. Isabella... -Había hierro en su voz-. Si intentarás huir de nuevo, esos hombres sufrirían por permitir que escaparas. Los haré responsable si te ocurriera algo, o si te las arreglaras para encontrar la forma de volver a las colinas.

La furia la recorrió, y alzó la cabeza para mirarle a través de las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos.

Los rasgos duros de él eran una máscara implacable.

-Puedo encontrarte en cualquier parte, en cualquier momento. No hay forma de escapar de mí. Sabes que es así.

Ella se limpió las lágrimas.

-No hay necesidad de amenazar a otros -Su barbilla estaba alzada en desafío-. Eso te rebaja.

Las cejas de él se alzaron.

-¿Un cumplido al fin? ¿Un comentario favorable sobre mi carácter?

Sue aferró el brazo de Isabella para evitar que replicara.

-Signoria Swan, confío en que recuerde proporcionar zapatos a Isabella. Parece que no puede mantenerlos puestos. Se ha herido los pies esta noche. Por supuesto, se ocupará usted de los cortes y magulladuras. La pierna también le duele aún, así que debe atender esa herida también -ordenó Don Emmett Cullen.

-Por supuesto, Don Cullen, no se preocupe usted -le tranquilizó apresuradamente la anciana.

-Las heridas de Isabella no son minucias, Signorina. Esperaré un informe de su condición por la mañana. Las costureras llegarán a mediodía. Sugiero que ambas duerman algo, ya que la noche acaba. -Se inclinó, con esa sonrisa ligeramente burlona en la cara mientras cerraba la puerta.

Isabella volvió a abrazar a Sue, después la examinó apresuradamente en busca de heridas.

-¿Sus soldados no te hirieron, verdad? Deben haberte dado un buen susto cuando te despertaron. Lo siento, Sue. Debería haber considerado las posibles consecuencias de mi huida para ti, pero egoístamente pensé solo en que podría librarme de él. Ahora ambas somos prisioneras.

-Sus hombres me despertaron e insistieron en que recogiera tus cosas y las mías, y me trajeron aquí sin demora. Comprendí entonces que el don había ido tras de ti, y naturalmente, no iba a permitir que estuvieras a solas con él. Sería impropio.

-Naturalmente -repitió Isabella suavemente, luchando por contener las lágrimas.

El comentario de Sue sobre la decencia del don parecía casi una traición.

Isabella se cerró a su alrededor el abrigo del don, intentando absorber algo de calidez, aunque danzaban llamas en la chimenea, proporcionando calor y ayudando a iluminar la habitación. Observó cuidadosamente lo que la rodeaba. La habitación era grande y ornamentada. Los aleros estaban cubiertos de esculturas, y había escenas de las Escrituras pintadas en las paredes, pero también vio algunas representaciones de mares ahogando a pobres almas, escamosas serpientes marinas, coleaban alrededor de los cuerpos mientras estos se hundían bajo el agua. En un hueco de la pared había una pequeña réplica de un bote con amplias velas, detallada y muy hermosa. La pieza no se parecía a nada que ella hubiera visto antes. No parecía pertenecer a la habitación con su plétora de almas atormentadas y demonios apresurándose a arrastrarlos a la muerte.

-Así que, aquí estamos de vuelta al palazzo -dijo Isabella suavemente-. Lo siento, Sue, me las he arreglado para convertirnos a ambas en prisioneras. -Paseó inquietamente por la habitación-. Pero no pude hacerle cambiar de opinión. El don está decidido a casarse conmigo. No hay error ni es una terrible broma. Insiste en que soy la adecuada para sus necesidades -suspiró pesadamente-. No soy apropiada en lo más mínimo, y él lo sabe.

-No debes volver a desafiarle, bambina -advirtió Sue-. ¿Te golpeó o castigó de algún modo? -Su voz temblaba de miedo. Isabella la ayudó inmediatamente a sentarse en una silla.

-No, no, Sue, fue amable conmigo -Se paseó de nuevo por la habitación, de acá para allá como un tigre enjaulado-. No creo que pueda escapar de él. Tiene... una forma de encontrarme -. Todavía no podía animarse a contarle a Sue la verdad absoluta sobre el don y su habilidad única-. Creo que podría encontrarme en cualquier parte -giró en círculos, examinando las apariciones que cubrían las paredes y el techo-. Estamos atrapadas en esta odiosa casa donde algún mal terrible e innombrable yace a la espera para devorarme.

Sue se puso en pie y revoloteó sobre la joven y la empujó a ella gentilmente a una silla.

-Debes haber sufrido un shock. Siéntate tranquila, bambina, y déjame ocuparme de tus pies.

-La casa me estaba observando cuando nos acercábamos. Todas esas criaturas estaban posadas en lo alto -Isabella se frotó la frente cansada- ¿Cómo puede vivir él aquí con todos esos ojos terribles mirándole, observando todo lo que hace y dice...? -se interrumpió, súbitamente pensativa.

Sue vertió agua del cántaro del lavabo en un cuenco y se lo llevó a Isabella. La entusiasmaba poco estar cerca del hogar.

-Esta casa es un monumento a muchos dioses -observó la anciana-. En algún momento al menos, los Cullen deben haber prestado tributo a la Santa Iglesia, aunque la casa no parece apoyar tales ofrendas -Se persignó devotamente para guardarse del mal mientras se arrodillaba para examinar los pies de Isabella.

-Yo atenderé mis cortes -protestó Isabella, avergonzada de tener a Sue a sus pies.

-Déjame hacerlo, Isabella -dijo Sue, toqueteando las laceraciones para echarle un vistazo mejor-. Tu pierna está un poco hinchada otra vez. Has abusado de ella. Debes ser más cuidadosa.

Isabella tomó un profundo aliento.

-Cuando Don Cullen me toca, me siento rara por dentro -anunció bruscamente.

Sue casi dejó caer el cuenco de agua.

-¿Te tocó? ¿Qué significa que te tocó? ¿Cómo te tocó? -La anciana estaba escandalizada-. ¡Te tocó! ¡A una jovencita como tú! No deberías haber estado a solas con él. Isabella, debes mostrar más sentido común -regañó, chasqueando la lengua suavemente con agitación.

A pesar de sí misma, Isabella empezó a sonreír.

-Si me caso con Don Cullen, Sue, espero que sean muchas las veces en las que esté a solas con él.

Sue la miró fijamente.

-Eso es diferente, y bien lo sabes, señorita. Esto no es cosa de risa. Los hombres pueden aprovecharse de las jovencitas.

-De eso te estoy hablando -replicó Isabella, con los ojos abiertos de par en par-. ¿Cómo es? ¿Por qué es diferente cuando él me toca? No siento lo mismo alrededor de Michael o de ningún otro hombre-. Ciertamente conocía los mecanismos del emparejamiento, había crecido rodeada de animales de granja y había atendido a más de una chica de la que habían abusado. Pero no sabía qué se esperaba de ella, y nadie parecía dispuesto a contárselo.

Sue trabajaba firmemente en los cortes de Isabella, negándose a levantar la mirada.

-No soy una mujer casada, Isabella. No sé mucho de esas cosas aparte de que debes hacer lo que desee tu marido. Él te instruirá en tales cuestiones.

-¿Y si no me gusta? -insistió Isabella-. ¿Y si es horrible?

-Es horrible si un hombre te toca cuando no debería -gruñó Sue- pero cuando es tu marido, no es malo y debe ser tolerado.

Isabella lo consideró.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso, si es el mismo acto? -preguntó curiosa, su mano se movió hacia su garganta donde la calidez de los dedos de Don Cullen todavía se demoraba.

Se tocó el lóbulo de la oreja, rozando una pequeña caricia donde los dientes de él la habían mordisqueado. Las extrañas sensaciones no eran solo recuerdos en su mente sino también en su cuerpo. Podía sentir la oleada de calor atravesándola, una anhelante necesidad que no entendía.

-¡Isabella! -Sue tiró el paño en el cuenco con suficiente fuerza como para que el agua salpicara en todas direcciones-. ¡Es suficiente! No hablaremos más de esto. Este lugar pagano ha confundido tu buen juicio. Tales cosas es mejor que queden entre marido y mujer.

Isabella alzó una pequeña ceja negra hacia ella, pero se abstuvo de hablar. Sue ciertamente no había respondido a ninguna de sus preguntas, y no iba a preguntar al don. La sola idea la hizo ruborizar. Cuando estuvieran casados, él tendría ciertos derechos sobre ella. Era un hombre grande; ella era pequeña. ¿Supondría eso una diferencia? Nadie iba a decírselo. Suspiró en voz alta.

-No estaba para nada tan enfadado como creía que estaría.

-Te arriesgaste demasiado, Isabella. Podría haberte mancillado o algo peor.

-Como no me preocupa mucho casarme con nadie, ser "arruinada" no me importa.

Sue chilló de indignación, el ruido se parecía mucho a una gallina. Palmeó sonoramente la rodilla de Isabella, tan sorprendida que por un momento no pudo hablar.

-Es suficiente. ¡Vete a la cama, y no pronuncies de nuevo palabras tan escandalosas! ¡Ya he oído suficiente!

Isabella suprimió el súbito deseo de reír, temiendo parecer un poco histérica. Estaba al borde de la histeria de cualquier modo. El día entero parecía una pesadilla. En alguna parte profundamente en su interior Isabella había sabido desde el momento en que Don Emmett Cullen había emergido de entre las sombras de la habitación de enferma de Alice que su vida estaba entrelazada con la de él.

Lentamente, con infinito cansancio, se preparó para ir a la cama. Estaba dolorida y magullada, tenía la pantorrilla tierna por haber abusado de ella. Le dolían los pies. Todo parecía dolerle.

Se tendió en la cama demasiado grande. Estaba sobre un estrado, una pieza enorme y pesada que no hacía nada por disipar el carácter sombrío en general de la habitación. En el techo sobre la cama había más tallas de serpientes de mar. Las estudió mientras la luz del fuego danzaba y jugaba en la habitación con las corrientes de aire.

-¿Por qué crees que pusieron todas estas extrañas tallas en las paredes y los techos, Sue? -preguntó, estudiando una criatura particularmente escamosa y escurridiza con colmillos.- ¿Quién querría semejantes cosas en una habitación donde duerme la gente?

-Te pareces a Angela, con todas sus preguntas -respondió Sue malhumoradamente-. Duérmete, Isabella. En este lugar son paganos, y sus habitaciones están diseñadas para paganos. Reza tus oraciones, y agradece a la buena Madonna que cuide de ti.

Isabella suspiró y continuó estudiando las extrañas tallas. Deseó poder tocarlas.

-¿Crees que ella estaba cuidando de mí? Yo creo que quizás la buena Madonna estaba respondiendo plegarias en una tierra lejana, ya que no respondió a las mías. O quizás respondió a las del don. Quizás él encendió más velas que yo -dijo sarcásticamente.

-¡Isabella! -Esta vez Sue hablaba en serio, su indignación se volcó en su voz haciendo que Isabella contuviera la risa y se disculpara instantáneamente.

-No quise decir que la Madonna aceptaría un soborno, como podría haber hecho uno de los ancianos, -intentó explicar.

Las criaturas sobre su cabeza eran fascinantes, coleaban en el agua. Si mirabas una lo suficiente, parecía moverse, deslizándose a través de las olas, bajando por las paredes hasta el horrendo mural del mar cerrándose alrededor de las desafortunadas almas que se ahogaban. La obra de arte había sido inteligentemente realizada, creando una ilusión óptica que las sombras de las llamas ayudaban a realzar.

-Sue, esto es realmente una obra de arte -anunció unos pocos momentos después en el silencio de la habitación- si no te dejas llevar por tu imaginación. -Su imaginación era vívida y muy capaz de aterrarla, quería el consuelo de la voz de Sue regañándola.

Solo el crujido de las llamas le respondió. Isabella suspiró suavemente. La pared directamente en la cabecera de la cama estaba cubierta de tallas también. Se giró para estudiarla. Todo el tema de la habitación parecía ser de almas condenadas ahogándose o siendo devoradas por el mar que hervía con serpientes y otros monstruos de las profundidades. Allí, en la cabecera de la cama, había extraños paneles con criaturas serpenteantes y escamosas talladas en mármol, parecían ondear de vida. Estudió las pinturas y esculturas de la habitación, intentando ser objetiva, intentando ver como el artista había entrelazado el mural pintado y las tallas de mármol.

Se hizo un ovillo bajo la colcha, escuchando los sonidos de la casa. El palazzo era enorme, de varios pisos de alto con techos altos y abovedados. El sonido resonaba de forma inquietante, aunque fuera amortiguado por el grosor de las paredes. ¿Podría una fuente exterior haber creado los extraños susurros en la habitación de enferma de Alice? ¿Era el don capaz de hacer que toda la gente de la casa oyera el extraño murmullo de su voz a voluntad? Esa idea llegó a Isabella espontáneamente.

Golpeó el colchón duro, medio deseando haber hecho lo mismo con el don. No tenía deseos de encontrarse de nuevo con otros miembros de la casa, y ciertamente no en calidad de futura novia capturada y renuente. ¡Eso era intolerable! Tiró de la colcha.

Don Cullen se había asegurado de que estuviera en el segundo piso, demasiado alto para escapar por la ventana. Estaba atrapada, y la costurera llegaría a mediodía. Decidida a dormir, respiró profunda y uniformemente. Estaba cayendo dormida cuando una voz estridente en el corredor de fuera de su habitación la despabiló. La voz de la mujer exigía claramente entrar en el dormitorio de Isabella.

Isabella se sentó rápidamente, atrayendo lo que tenía más cerca... el abrigo del don... para cubrir su camisón mientras se apresuraba hasta la puerta. Quitó el cerrojo rápidamente y abrió una pequeña rendija para espiar fuera.

Carmen Cullen se estaba enfureciendo con los guardias.

-¡Como os atrevéis a desafiarme! Exijo que me digáis quién está en esa habitación. ¡Abrid la puerta enseguida! -Su voz se estremecía y temblaba de furia-. ¿Qué clase de prisionero trae Don Cullen a nuestra casa que hace que su guardia personal de élite deba vigilarlo día y noche? ¿Vamos a ser asesinados en nuestras propias camas? -Estaba respirando rápida y profundamente, su pecho subía y bajaba, marcando el escote a la moda de su traje.

Isabella podía ver que uno de los guardias estaba pasando un mal rato intentando arrancar la mirada de la extensión de carne cremosa que rebosaba del escote.

-Lo siento, Donna Cullen, pero tenemos órdenes, y nadie puede cambiarlas excepto el don. Nos va en ello la vida si no obedecemos. -Había deferencia en la voz del guardia, pero no cedió.

-Eso lo veremos. Llamaré a Edward. Él llegará al fondo de esta tontería, ¡y me ocuparé de que nunca vuelvas al palazzo!

-Muy bien, Donna -estuvo de acuerdo el guardia, su cara era una máscara de tranquilidad.

-¿Crees que no lo haré? -exigió Carmen. Alzó la voz-. ¡Edward! ¡Edward!

El menor de los hermanos Cullen se apresuró a recorrer el salón, obviamente llegando de la habitación de los niños.

-¿Qué pasa, Carmen, querida? ¿Algo va mal? -Pasó un brazo alrededor de la mujer para consolarla.

-Este hombre horrible se niega a dejarme entrar en esta habitación. Afirma que Emmett le ha dado órdenes de que no entremos. Apenas puedo creer que haya traído a un prisionero tan peligroso bajo nuestro mismo techo. -La voz le temblaba de rabia-. Este hombre se ha negado rudamente a abrir la puerta.

Edward atravesó al hombre con una mirada severa.

-Seguramente no causará daño complacer a Donna Cullen. Por favor abre la puerta inmediatamente.

-Lo siento Signore Cullen, pero tengo órdenes, y no puedo desobedecerlas. Tendrá que hablar con Don Cullen -El guardia estaba resuelto.

La cara de Edward se oscureció de desaprobación.

-Indudablemente puedes decirnos quién está en esta recámara.

Isabella se aclaró la garganta para anunciar su presencia, aunque estaba segura de que los guardias habían sido conscientes de ella desde el momento en que abrió la rendija de la puerta. Se hundió más profundamente en la comodidad del abrigo del don cuando Carmen y Edward se giraron hacia el sonido. Los tres se miraron unos a otros durante un largo momento de silencio.

-Te conozco -dijo Carmen, dejando escapar el aliento lentamente, su mirada se estrechó ligeramente cuando tomó nota del elegante abrigo apretado tan firmemente alrededor de la visitante-. Eres la aprendiz de la sanadora del pueblo. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? -Había gran desprecio en su voz. Sus dedos se aferraron con tanta fuerza al brazo de Edward que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

Isabella alzó la barbilla, sus ojos oscuros llamearon.

-Creo que el don puede responder a eso mejor que yo, Donna Cullen -Mantuvo la voz baja y plana, pero no servil-. Quizás debería dirigirle a él la pregunta. - Evitó mirar a los guardias o al hermano del don.

La cara de la mujer mayor se endureció perceptiblemente.

-¿Cómo te atreves? -siseó. -¡El don oirá hablar de tu insubordinación y serás azotada! ¡Te echarán a patadas del palazzo junto con este guardia zoquete! -Miró a Edward-. Obviamente estos dos son amantes. Este guardia no tiene tales órdenes. Está ocultando y protegiendo a la muchacha porque no quiere ser descubierto -Se volvió a girar hacia Isabella-. ¿Es así? ¿Vosotros dos sois amantes? No creo que Don Cullen permita semejante comportamiento en su casa. Edward, haz que digan la verdad.

-Estoy muy cansada, Donna Cullen. Si ha terminado su interrogatorio, me gustaría volver a mi cama -anunció Isabella, con la esperanza de que el don la echara del palazzo. Eso sería la respuesta a sus plegarias.

Carmen se volvió escarlata al ser despachada por una plebeya delante de los guardias.

-¡Te azotaré yo misma! -anunció, buscando el brazo de Isabella con toda la intención de sacarla de la habitación.

El segundo guardia se colocó rápidamente entre las dos mujeres.

-Lo siento, Donna Cullen, pero debo pedirle que no toque a la signorina. No puedo permitir que le haga daño. Nuestras órdenes son bastante claras -Habló suavemente, su postura era firme y protectora, su cara una máscara de determinación.

-Carmen, ten cuidado -advirtió Edward-. Debo mucho a esta mujer por ayudar a la pequeña Alice. Y, obviamente Emmett la ha traído aquí. Quizás esté enfermo de nuevo.

-Si lo estuviera lo sabríamos -Carmen dejó caer el brazo a un lado, después retrocedió con un pequeño grito de consternación. Miró a Isabella incrédulamente, cayendo en la cuenta rápidamente. Retrocedió aún más, su grito se hizo más alto.

-Tienes que decirme que Emmett no llevó a cabo su ridícula amenaza de tomar una novia del villaggi. Fue solo una broma, un desafío si gustas. No puede llevar la apuesta tan lejos. -Lo último se convirtió en un dramático gemido de desesperación-. Oh, esto es tan propio de él, castigarnos por indiscreciones imaginarias.

Alzó la barbilla, y sus ojos se volvieron duros y fríos.

-No permitiré tal perversión, signorina. ¡El don tan rebajado! ¡Oooh! Bien puedes empacar tus cosas y volver a tu villaggio inmediatamente, ya, esta noche. Prohíbo esta unión impura. ¡Edward! Tú debes prohibirlo también.

Isabella sonrió serenamente. Miraba sobre el hombro de Carmen, aunque se dirigía a ella.

-Estaría más que feliz de complacerla, Donna Cullen. Si presenta sus objeciones a Don Cullen y le hace entrar en razón, estaré siempre en deuda con usted.

Carmen se giró para ver a quién estaba mirando Isabella tan desafiantemente. Jadeó cuando vio la elegante figura del don apoyada perezosamente contra la pared. Una ceja negra estaba arqueada hacia Isabella, y su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Emmett, no es posible que esta chica diga la verdad! -exclamó Carmen.

-¿Qué ha afirmado, Carmen, aparte de que se marcharía si me convences de mi error? ¿Qué es esa apuesta sobre la que estás parloteando? No sé nada de ninguna apuesta, ningún desafío, ninguna broma. No hable de mi intención de casarme porque mi matrimonio no es asunto de nadie excepto mío y de mi esposa.

Carmen dejó escapar otro grito dramático, con ambas manos se aferró el corazón como si estuviera sufriendo enormemente.

-No puedes hablar en serio, Emmett. ¡No puedes!

-Vete a la cama, Carmen -Emmett parecía exasperado-. Despertarás a la pequeña Alice, y no la separarán de Isabella si oye que su amiga ha vuelto con nosotros.

-Así es, Carmen. Me ha llevado algún tiempo conseguir que mi hija se duerma esta noche. Solo hablaba de la aprendiz de la sanadora. No quiero que se despierte -Edward respaldó a su hermano-. Sería mejor que esperaras hasta la mañana para tratar esto.

-¿Y qué hay de mi hija, Tanya? -exigió Carmen-. Esta noticia la matará. -Miró fijamente a Isabella como si fuera culpa suya-. ¡Esto la matará! ¿Qué esperas que haga, Emmett? -Brillaban lágrimas en los ojos de Carmen.

-Espero que Tanya de la bienvenida a Isabella a nuestra casa y sea su amiga, como espero que hagas tú -El hierro en su voz advertía de que su paciencia se había agotado-. Vete a la cama, Carmen, y no amenaces a mis guardias personales. Aceptan órdenes de mí, no de las mujeres de la casa. -Miró fijamente a su hermano -Ni de ningún otro ya que estamos.

-¿Cómo puedes hablarme así delante de esta muchacha campesina? -lloró Carmen-. ¿Edward, le has oído? ¡Después de todo lo que he hecho!

Edward sonrió a Isabella, encogiéndose de hombros impotentemente, y rodeando la cintura de Carmen Cullen con su brazo.

-Vamos, Carmen, te escoltaré a tu recámara.

Emmett los observó bajar por el salón iluminado por las velas antes de volverse hacia Isabella. Se detuvo cerca de ella, su cuerpo acercándose a ella, haciéndola sentir pequeña y vulnerable. Su mano le acunó la barbilla, inclinándola para que se viera forzada a mirarle.

-¿Carmen te hirió con sus palabras desconsideradas? -Su voz le rozó la piel como una amable caricia-. Está acostumbrada a ser la señora del palazzo y protege su posición celosamente. Pero no importa lo que ella piense.

Los ojos de Isabella estaban vivos de orgullo.

-Todos tus amigos, parientes y allegados piensan igual. ¿No ves que esto está mal y no puede ser?

El pulgar de él encontró su labio inferior, acariciando adelante y atrás, enviando un calor en espiral a través de su cuerpo. Miraba intensamente su boca, y estaba tan cerca, que no podía respirar. Aun así, no hubiera podido moverse ni, aunque su vida dependiera de ello, hipnotizada como estaba por sus ojos oscuros y su voz suave y áspera, por su tacto.

-Yo no tengo amigos, piccola, y nunca me ha importado la opinión de los demás.

Detrás de Isabella, Sue se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente. Se tomaba su rol de chaperona muy seriamente. Extendió el brazo en busca de Isabella, tirando lentamente de ella hacia la habitación.

Los dientes blancos de Emmett relampaguearon hacia ella, una sonrisa arrepentida y casi juvenil mientras Sue le cerraba firmemente la puerta en la cara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola, hola! Qué loco este capítulo, ¿no?**

**Me gusta mucho la posición de Isabella y francamente los comentarios de Sue me frustran un poco jajaja pero eso es lo que pasa cuando es una historia de época… algunas cosas no se llevarán bien con la era moderna jaja**

**¡Cuéntenme qué es parece este cap!**

**No olviden dejar un comentario.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	7. Chapter 7

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Christine Feehan (La Maldición de Los Scarletti). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Isabella tuvo sueños oscuros y eróticos con el don que hicieron palpitar su corazón y hacer correr la sangre por su cuerpo como lava derretida lenta y feroz. Los sueños fueron sorprendentes, llenos de imágenes y sensaciones en las que nunca había pensado, manos tocando su piel desnuda, la boca de él moviéndose sobre la suya. Su cuerpo y el de él, retorciéndose ardientemente entre las sábanas, entrelazados en sudor y un terrible deseo. Hacia el amanecer sus sueños fueron invadidos por extrañas criaturas de garras que arañaban su piel desnuda, desgarrándola, arrastrándola al mar para ahogarla. Gritó llamando al don, extendiendo la mano hacia él, suplicándole que la salvara, pero él la observaba con ojos fijos e impasibles y una pequeña sonrisa burlona en sus labios perfectamente esculpidos. Tras él estaba el palazzo, con su voluminosa gracia y amplias ventanas que miraban fijamente como ojos terribles y vacíos, observando mientras ella era arrastrada por el agua turbia. Despertó estrangulándose, tosiendo, jadeando en busca de aliento, con el corazón palpitando alarmado.

Se quedó tendida en el gris tristón, mirando alrededor en una especie de estado de shock. El fuego se había apagado, y había frío y corriente en la gran recámara. Este terrible lugar sería su casa. Su prisión. Apenas podía respirar ante la idea de estar encerrada dentro. Ya sus montañas la estaban llamando, sus plantas y los pájaros. Los necesitaba como necesitaba el aire que respiraba.

Un ruido ligero captó su atención, algo parecido al arañar de una rata en una pared. Rodó para mirar las tallas en la cabecera de su cama. Los arañazos se detuvieron por un momento, después empezaron de nuevo, un poco más altos y mucho más persistentes. Cuando más examinaba el mármol, más parecía como si las serpientes y criaturas marinas estuvieran ondulándose y moviéndose.

Frunció el ceño y se puso en pie en camisón, frotándose los brazos mientras estudiaba las tallas y el mural atentamente.

¡Se estaban moviendo! Esto no era una ilusión óptica. ¡La pared se estaba separando, una sección se deslizaba hacia ella! Isabella retrocedió alejándose de la cama hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Saltando nerviosamente de lado, miró tras ella para asegurarse de que esa pared permanecía intacta. Cuando volvió a mirar, una cabecita se asomaba por el grueso mármol hacia ella.

-¡Alice! -Isabella suspiró con alivio. De repente sentía las piernas demasiado débiles, se sentó bruscamente-. Me has asustado. ¿Qué haces?

La niña se puso un dedo en los labios y examinó la recámara cautelosamente antes de salir del todo, cerrando la puerta oculta. Al momento fue una pared de mármol inmaculado de nuevo. Isabella cruzó la habitación para examinarla.

-Debería haber sabido que había una razón para estas extrañas tallas- Pasó la mano sobre las serpientes marinas.

La abertura estaba tan astutamente entrelazada con las tallas que era imposible encontrarla, incluso cuando se sabía lo que se estaba buscando. La pared era increíblemente gruesa, era bastante fácil ocultar los rumoreados pasadizos que recorría el palazzo.

Isabella miró a la niña y sonrió.

-Soy Isabella. ¿Me recuerdas?

Alice asintió con la cabeza tan firmemente que su pelo ondeó.

-Tú me salvaste. Hiciste que mi estómago dejara de doler, y me ayudaste cuando vinieron las voces malas.

-Estabas muy enferma -admitió Isabella-. ¿Ya te sientes bien?

Alice asintió de nuevo, lanzando varias miradas nerviosas a Sue.

-¿Adónde conduce este pasadizo? -preguntó Isabella curiosa.

Alice presionó su cuerpecito contra la pared.

-Se supone que no debería estar en esta habitación -confesó-. Y Papá me dijo que no usara nunca el pasadizo. Se supone que ni siquiera lo conozco. Dijo que no se lo contara nunca a nadie y que no entrara -Sus grandes ojos tocaron de nuevo a Sue, que todavía dormía. Bajó la voz incluso más-. Dijo que había i fantasmi en el pasadizo. Dijo que era peligroso entrar.

Isabella arqueó una ceja. ¿Fantasmas? ¿Monstruos?

-¿Tu padre te dijo eso?

Alice asintió solemnemente.

-No me ha hecho volver aún a la otra habitación. Zio Emm dijo que podía quedarme en la habitación de los niños, incluso aunque Zia Carmen cree que ya soy demasiado mayor. -Sus grandes ojos oscuros estaban abiertos de par en par. - Les oí discutir. Zia Carmen cree que quiero llamar la atención de papá. La oí decir que necesitaba disciplina -Se estremeció-. Pero yo no miento. Tú también oíste las voces. Sé que sí. I fantasmi, el fantasma. Intenté contarle a Zio Emm que tú las oíste también, pero sé que no me creyó. Nadie más puede oírlas. Una vez hice que Papá y Zio Emm escucharan conmigo, pero las voces no vinieron. Tú puedes contarle que no miento. Zia Carmen dice que soy una mentirosa. Yo no cuento historias, pero Papá la cree a ella. -Encogió sus delgados hombros. - A Zia Carmen no le gustó mucho, sabes, porque me parezco a la mía madre. -Intentó parecer fuerte, pero Isabella pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos. Las manos de Alice se retorcieron, y pareció muy triste.

-Tu madre debe haber sido muy hermosa, Alice, porque ciertamente tú lo eres -dijo Isabella suavemente. Se sentó en la cama y palmeó el lugar a su lado. -Ven a sentarte conmigo. -Era obvio que la niña anhelaba atención, estaba hambrienta de cualquier afecto, y el corazón compasivo de Isabella estaba con ella-. ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? ¿Y cómo has sido tan valiente como para pasar la guardia de i fantasmi? -sonó conspiradora y admirada.

Alice sonrió inmediatamente, con aspecto presuntuoso mientras bordeaba el catre donde Sue dormía junto al fuego y se colgaba del borde de la cama.

-El pasadizo está oscuro, pero encendí una vela y la llevé. I fantasmi no viene de día. Solo por la noche. Nunca voy por ahí por la noche.

Isabella sintió.

-Entiendo. ¿Adónde va el pasadizo? ¿Conduce afuera? -sonó más esperanzada de lo que pretendía, y la niña sacudió la cabeza, con los ojos abiertos y alarmados.

-No puedes ir por el pasadizo. Hay arañas, ratas y cosas terribles. Las telas de araña son gruesas y pegajosas. Yo solo voy entre el cuarto de los niños y esta habitación y... -Se interrumpió, con aspecto desconcertado-. Es un lugar malo.

-Gracias por contármelo -dijo Isabella solemnemente-. Ni que decir tiene que no quiero encontrarme con i fantasmi o con arañas y ratas. ¿Todos los demás duermen todavía?

-Zia Carmen y Tanya duermen hasta muy tarde -Alice parecía de nuevo extraordinariamente presuntuosa mientras impartía información sobre la casa-. Nadie se atreve a molestarlas. No hables alto ni te rías, o se enfadarán mucho. Pero Stefan está temprano en la cocina, y te preparará comidas especiales si se lo pides. Él es agradable -le confió.

-¿Y cómo es Don Emmett Cullen? -animó Isabella desvergonzadamente.

La niña suspiró.

-Todo el mundo hace lo que dice Zio Emm. Incluso Papá. Tanya actúa tontamente a su alrededor y siempre se ríe cuando él se acerca. -Alice puso los ojos en blanco-. Ella dice que soy una pequeña plebeya fea.

Las cejas de Isabella se dispararon hacia arriba.

-No dice eso delante de tu papá o de Don Cullen, ¿verdad? -supuso astutamente.

Los ojos de la niña se agrandaron, y sacudió la cabeza.

-Y después está Zio Jasper, el hermano mediano de Papá y Zio Emm. No habla mucho, pero Tanya se ríe a su alrededor también. También actúa muy tontamente alrededor de mi papá.

El elusivo Jasper Cullen. Isabella le había visto en el bosque. Unos pocos meses antes, se había hecho una herida terrible mientras cazaba. Una flecha le había alcanzado en el muslo, y sangraba profusamente. Su caballo, nervioso por el olor de la sangre, le había tirado. Jasper se había acurrucado en los arbustos y yacía inconsciente. El cuervo había conducido a Isabella a su escondite. Inmediatamente se había ocupado de salvarle la vida. Había sido toda una lucha, y no había tenido más elección que calentar una hoja en las llamas y presionarla contra la herida para detener el flujo de sangre, un proceso doloroso. Él no había pronunciado una palabra o ningún otro sonido aparte de un gemido ronco arrancado cuando el cuchillo quemó su muslo.

No había querido que nadie supiera donde estaba, sacudiendo la cabeza repetidamente cuando ella se ofreció a enviar un mensaje al don. Al final ella y Sue habían vendado sus heridas, arreglado un lugar donde dormir, y le habían llevado comida y agua, y permanecieron en silencio a pesar de los soldados que peinaban las colinas buscándole. Había desaparecido a la tercera mañana, e Isabella nunca había oído más que rumores susurrados de que el hermano del don había resultado herido.

Aun así, dos veces, en invierno, alguien había dejado un venado despellejado en su umbral. Isabella sospechaba que Jasper Cullen los había dejado para ellas, para recompensarlas por su ayuda, pero nunca tuvo la certeza.

Isabella golpeteó las uñas sobre la colcha. Jasper Cullen había temido por su vida, estaba segura. Debía haber sospechado que alguien del palazzo había intentado asesinarle. ¿Por qué sino se había negado a permitir que Isabella acudiera a su famiglia en busca de ayuda? Era una idea aterradora.

-¿Alice, Stefan te hizo sopa antes de que enfermaras? ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Fue para tu cena?

Obviamente incómoda, Alice miró rápidamente hacia Sue, que continuaba durmiendo profundamente. La niñita se miró las manos. Isabella le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, bambina. Estamos solas. Es seguro hablar.

Alice parecía de repente asustada y sacudió la cabeza.

-Tengo que irme antes de que me encuentren aquí. No le digas a nadie que estuve en esta recámara. No se lo cuentes a Papá. -Se bajó de la cama y corrió hacia la pared-. Ven a la cocina, y Stefan nos preparará algo. Aprisa, Isabella.

Isabella observó cuidadosamente como la niña pasaba la mano por el suelo antes de encontrar algún mecanismo oculto. Fuera lo que fuera abrió la pared de forma inquietantemente silenciosa mientras el pesado mármol se abría. Isabella se asomó al oscuro interior. Alice tenía razón sobre el grueso velo de telas de araña. Las hebras de gasa cubrían las paredes y colgaban del techo. El pasadizo era estrecho y oscuro. La pequeña vela de Alice era apenas adecuada para iluminarle el camino. Isabella se quedó en la abertura, observando para cuidar que la niña volviera a salvo al cuarto de los niños.

Sue estaba riendo suavemente entre dientes.

-Creía que esa bribonzuela no se marcharía nunca. Soy demasiado vieja para estar acostada tanto rato en la cama sin moverme. - Se sentó con una débil sonrisa en la cara-. Pasadizos secretos. Debería haber sabido que este impío palazzo tendría de veras esas cosas.

Isabella permitió que la pared se cerrara, estremeciéndose de repente.

-Quizás necesitan tales cosas para guardar todos los cuerpos de las mujeres a las que mataron aquí.

-¡Isabella! -Sue la reprendió automáticamente mientras empezaba a vestirse.

-Cuéntame lo que le ocurrió a la mia madre y la mia zia. Quiero saber. Cuéntame que les ocurrió realmente. -Isabella se apoyó contra el frío mármol y evaluó a la anciana melancólicamente.

Una sombra recorrió la chimenea fría y entró en la habitación, enfriando a ambas ocupantes y haciendo temblar incontrolablemente a Isabella. Sin pensarlo conscientemente buscó el pesado abrigo del don, envolviéndose en sus cálidos pliegues. Se hizo un extraño silencio, como si todo movimiento hubiera cesado de súbito en el palazzo. En ese vacío ni un ratón o rata arañó, ningún sirviente se escurrió por los salones.

Sue suspiró suavemente y sacudió la cabeza.

-Fue hace muchos años, pero no es bueno hablar de ello, no ahora que estamos en el palazzo -Miró alrededor cuidadosamente, hacia los ojos fijos de las muchas serpientes marinas demoníacas-. No es bueno hablar de los muertos, Isabella.

Isabella alzó la barbilla, sus ojos oscuros fueron elocuentes.

-Necesito saber lo que ocurrió. Les recuerdo trayendo el cuerpo de Mamá de vuelta por las colinas. Ese día fue muy oscuro y triste. Yo estaba esperándola en la pradera, y llegó el cuervo. Sabía que ella se había ido. De otro modo el pájaro nunca habría volado entre la lluvia que había caído tan pesadamente esa mañana. Sabía que algo terrible le había ocurrido a mi madre, pero nadie dijo nada, nadie me lo contó. Después oí los rumores. La gente insinuaba que había sido asesinaba, pero en realidad nadie vino y me dijo qué había ocurrido. Era la mia madre, y merezco saber-. Se hundió en el colchón, su mano rodeó el alto y grueso poste de la cama hasta que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos-. Tengo que vivir aquí, Sue... aquí, donde mi madre y mi tía murieron. Necesito saber.

-Se dijo que tu madre estaba trabajando en las murallas, limpiando el pasillo. Era joven y hermosa, ya viuda tan joven, tu padre había desaparecido muy pronto por una enfermedad incurable. Todo el mundo amaba a tu madre y ella cantaba como un ángel. -Había lágrimas en la voz de Sue-. Dijeron que había resbalado sobre la superficie húmeda, el pasillo de mármol estaba resbaladizo por la lluvia.

La mirada oscura de Isabella permaneció firmemente sobre la cara de la anciana.

-Pero tú no les creíste.

-¿Por qué estaría limpiando el pasillo en medio de la lluvia? Era peligroso estando tan alto. Tu madre era muy lista, no habría ido a limpiar los pasillos de alrededor de las torretas con semejante tiempo- Sue extendió los dedos-. Examiné su cuerpo cuando la trajeron a casa. Había caído una gran distancia y tenía muchos golpes y huesos rotos, pero sus uñas estaban rotas y ensangrentadas, como su hubiera arañado para salvar la vida. Los huesos de sus dedos estaban rotos, y había arañazos y magulladuras alrededor de su garganta. Y... -Sue se giró apartándose de Isabella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Termina -dijo Isabella-. Tengo que saber a qué me enfrento.

-Había sido malamente usada. Creo que luchó con su atacante, y cuando él terminó con su oscuro acto, la lanzó por la muralla. Debió cogerse a la repisa, y él le martilleó las manos hasta que le rompió los dedos y cayó. -Sue agachó la cabeza-. Mi hermoso ángel. Le conté al don, el padre de Emmett, mis conclusiones, y él llevó a cabo una investigación, pero no se averiguó nada. No pude probar nada.

Sue suspiró pesadamente.

-Esa misma mañana la abuela de Don Cullen fue encontrada muerta en su propia cama con marcas de dedos alrededor del cuello, el anciano estaba durmiendo a su lado. El palazzo, la tierra entera, estaba apenada por la muerte de Donna Cullen. Era muy querida y con razón. Pero nadie recordó la muerte de una campesina, una pobre domestica viuda.

Una oleada de furia hizo erupción en Isabella, haciendo temblar tanto su cuerpo que por un momento solo pudo aferrarse al poste de la cama y luchar por calmar las volcánicas emociones que con tanta fuerza se arremolinaban en su interior. Le llevó unos minutos notar que Sue estaba llorando silenciosamente. Al instante hizo a un lado sus propios sentimientos y se apresuró junto a la anciana. La abrazó con fuerza.

-Siento haberte hecho revivirlo todo de nuevo. No me sorprende que no quieras hablar de tales cosas enfermizas.

-Debió estar tan asustada. Y había ido al Palazzo della Morte segura de que los rumores no eran ciertos. Debí haberle impedido buscar trabajo en semejante lugar, pero necesitábamos pasar el invierno, y no teníamos hombre que ayudara. Yo sabía que era peligroso, había visto el cuerpo de su hermana, tu zia, cuando la devolvieron a casa desde el palazzo.

Sue enterró la cara entre las manos, sus hombros temblaron.

-Solo unos pocos meses antes, tu zia, también había sufrido un "accidente" mientras servía allí. Una pesada estatua de piedra cayó y la aplastó, dijeron.

Isabella abrazó a la anciana. El aire en la habitación parecía opresivo, y por el momento Isabella no quería que Sue dijera más. La premonición de peligro era aguda, robándole el aliento, la capacidad de pensar con propiedad.

-No puedes quedarte aquí, Sue -dijo decidida-. No quiero que estés en peligro. Si quienes mataron a las mujeres todavía residen aquí, deben saber que eres consciente de que esas muertes no fueron accidentes.

Sue palmeó el hombro de Isabella consoladoramente.

-Tu madre y tu zia murieron hace doce años, piccola. La aristocracia no recordaría la muerte de dos domésticas. Y no pueden saber que examiné ambos cuerpos y averigüé la verdad. El padre de Don Cullen está muerto desde hace ocho años. No se lo conté a nadie más.

-Entretanto otras dos mujeres de las villagi circundantes han muerto aquí en extraños accidentes. Y la joven esposa de Edward Cullen. Este es realmente el Palazzo della Morte -Isabella permitió que el abrigo del don cayera de sus hombros hasta la colcha-. No puedo arriesgarme con tu vida, Sue. Debes abandonar este lugar.

-Hasta que te cases, debo quedarme contigo -señaló Sue-. Vístete, Isabella. Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy. ¿Se nos permite salir de la habitación?

-El don no dijo que estuviera confinada en mi mazmorra -dijo Isabella resentida-. Solo que los guardias deben acompañarme a todas partes. Al menos tengo la llave de la habitación y puedo cerrarla de este lado. -rio lamentándose. -No es que importe mucho cuando cualquiera puede entrar por la pared. Deberíamos poner algo pesado contra ella esta noche -Mientras hablaba llevaba a cabo sus abluciones matutinas.

El agua estaba fría, pero se lavó concienzudamente, tomándose su tiempo para prepararse para conocer a los de la casa.

-Quizás debería apelar otra vez al don-. Sue pasó una mano nudosa sobre la fina tela del hermoso abrigo- Preguntarle si ha cambiado de opinión y elegiría otra novia, aunque parecía muy empeñado en ti.

-No te molestes, Sue. Fui bastante elocuente en mis apelaciones. Ese hombre no tiene ningún sentido común, y no escucha a nadie -Isabella se apartó para ocultar su expresión. Los sueños resultaban todavía vívidos en su mente, un color ardiente corría bajo su piel ante los recuerdos. Se aclaró la garganta-. Me siento como si hubiera ojos observándome a cada momento. No sé cómo voy a poder soportarlo.

-Debes tener cuidado -aconsejó Sue-. Creo que siempre serás observada. No debes olvidarlo nunca. Si cometes un error, el don comprenderá que eres... diferente, y te condenará por bruja.

-Yo también lo creía así, pero ahora creo que no. No comprendo por qué habría invocado el Acuerdo Nupcial si sabía que yo era diferente. Si fuera a condenarme a muerte, lo había hecho anoche -Isabella se estremeció-. Alguien en el palazzo sabe quién asesinó a mi famiglia, y tengo intención de averiguar quién es.

Sue jadeó alarmada.

-No puedes. Murieron hace muchos años, y es peligroso remover viejas heridas. Puedes ponerte en un terrible peligro.

Isabella insertó la llave en la cerradura y la giró. Miró sobre el hombro a Sue, sus ojos oscuros estaban serios.

-Ya estoy en gran peligro. Sé que lo estoy. Lo siento. No seré el conejo que se acobarda a la espera del lobo para que me coja -alzó la barbilla con determinación-. Hay maldad aquí, pero iré a su encuentro, no esperaré, temblando como un bebé, en mi habitación -Abrió la puerta de un tirón.

El guardia que estaba allí, era otro hombre diferente al de la noche antes, asintió cortésmente hacia ella y se hizo a un lado para dejarle el paso libre al amplio salón. La luz del sol estaba empezando a atravesar una serie de ventanas de cristales vidriados altas y arqueadas, que lanzaban rayos coloridos por el espacioso corredor. El segundo guardia estaba colocado unos pocos pasos más abajo, de pie en una ventana, pero su atención estaba centrada claramente en Isabella mientras se acercaba. Ella mantuvo alta la barbilla y la mano firmemente cogida a la de Sue.

-¿Sería alguien tan amable de indicarme donde está la cocina ? -Se sintió orgullosa del hecho de que su voz no temblara en absoluto.

-Sígame, Signorina -dijo el hombre que estaba junto a la ventana, y se giró para abrir el camino.

Isabella era agudamente consciente del otro guardia que iba detrás y de que los sirvientes dejaban de trabajar para mirar curiosamente hacia la pequeña procesión que presentaban recorriendo las retorcidas escaleras y a través de los muchos corredores del palazzo hacia la cocina. Miró a su alrededor, inspeccionándolo todo, decidida, a la luz del día, a desvelar algunos de los secretos del palazzo. Sin la vacilante luz de las velas, los techos abovedados daban una sensación de catedral, un efecto bastante tristón. Las filas de ventanas proporcionaban luz solar y vistas espectaculares. Los sirvientes eran aplicados, el palazzo estaba impoluto.

Cuando se aproximaron a los dominios de la cocina, Isabella esperaba una habitación oscura con paredes húmedas, siniestras tallas de cuchillos, y cabezas sobre platos, pero, en realidad, la enorme y aireada cocina estaba limpia y pulcra como el resto de las habitaciones que había visto. El cocinero de aspecto afable, Stefan, trabajaba diligentemente junto a una anciana. Alice estaba sentada en la más pequeña de las tres mesas y dejó escapar un alegre grito de bienvenida.

Isabella cogió a la niña cuando esta saltó a sus brazos.

-¡Sabía que vendrías! Le dije a Stefan que vendrías. Le dije que te preparara algo especial -Envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello de Isabella y apretó con fuerza.

Isabella se rió mientras se sacaba a la niña de encima.

-Gracias por tu invitación, Alice. Stefan, soy Isabella. He invadido tu dominio ante la invitación de la joven Alice. ¿Te importa?

Stefan ya era consciente de los rumores que volaban por el palazzo. El don había elegido una novia del villaggio vecino, y sabía que esta joven protegida por sus soldados personales de élite llegaría a ser la esposa. Hizo una reverencia y señaló una silla.

-Siempre es un placer entretener a mujeres tan hermosas, signorinas.

Sue le sonrió abiertamente, agradeciendo que alguien fuera amable con la joven a su cargo. Stefan y Emily, su ayudante, prepararon suficiente comida para los guardias también, y estaba bastante buena. Isabella felicitó a Stefan y con unas pocas sonrisas y bromas pronto el pequeño grupo sonreía y reía. Alice se sentó cerca, y después de la comida, Isabella se apoyó contra el mostrador y charló con Stefan, jugando ausentemente con el pelo de la niña.

Don Cullen oyó el coro de risas desparramándose a través de los cavernosos corredores mientras se dirigía a su estudio. Eso le detuvo en el acto. No podía recordar la última vez que había oído reír en el palazzo. Risa auténtica y honesta, no la estúpida y afectada tontería de la hija de Carmen, Tanya, que acostumbraba a coquetear con todo hombre aristocrático que tuviera cerca. El sonido era como la luz del sol, disipando la tristeza de los salones, y se encontró girándose y siguiendo las melodiosas notas que le llamaban.

Se detuvo en el umbral de la cocina, con una cadera apoyada perezosamente contra la pared mientras la observaba. Isabella estaba vestida con una falda y una blusa simple, llevaba el pelo recogido en lo alto de la cabeza con algún intrincado nudo. Unos pocos mechones se habían escapado, cayendo en ondas sedosas alrededor de su cara. Sus ojos eran grandes y oscuros y llenos de travesura mientras bromeaba con el cocinero y uno de los guardias. Sus pequeños pies estaban desnudos, y su boca era lujuriosa e invitadora.

En cuanto le vieron, un silencio cayó sobre el grupo, y Stefan volvió rápidamente a su trabajo. Alice se escondió un poco detrás de Isabella como en busca de protección, y los soldados se pusieron inmediatamente en guardia. Isabella sonrió al don con la inocencia de una niña.

-Realmente tiene un tesoro aquí en la cocina -le saludó alegremente.

-Sí, lo tengo -estuvo enigmáticamente de acuerdo Don Cullen, sus ojos estaban posados sobre la pequeña y delicada cara de ella. Algo en su voz y la forma intensa en que la miraba hizo que Isabella se ruborizara. Su sonrisa se amplió haciendo que sus fuertes dientes blancos fueran mucho más evidentes-. Veo que has olvidado de nuevo tus zapatos. Debo recordar poner un par en cada habitación, así cuando te los quietes, no habrá consecuencias. -Su voz fue baja y amable, un roce de cálido terciopelo sobre la piel de ella.

-Parece estar muy preocupado por los zapatos -observó Isabella, sus ojos oscuros se reían abiertamente de él.

Él le tendió la mano.

-Ven a pasear conmigo, piccola. Estoy seguro de que la Signora Swan y los demás se asegurarán de que no te muerda, aunque pareces muy tentadora esta mañana.

Un débil color le subió por el cuello bajo la piel morena. Miró su mano por un momento como si él fuera realmente capaz de morderla. Muy lentamente, casi a regañadientes, extendió la suya propia. Al instante los dedos de él envolvieron los suyos, cerrándose firmemente. La atrajo a su costado de forma que encajara bajo su amplio hombro. Tras ellos, Alice rió nerviosamente.

Emmett no se dio la vuelta, sino que caminó con Isabella hacia la entrada del patio.

-¿Has dormido bien? -Su cuerpo rozaba el de ella, duro y musculoso, muy diferente del suyo propio, haciéndola demasiado consciente de sus propios contornos suaves y femeninos.

-¿Quieres decir después de toda la conmoción? -Isabella le miró de reojo. Era alto y poderoso, y cada vez que le miraba su corazón parecía dejar de latir y empezar a palpitar. No podía mirarle sin recordar sus malvados y eróticos sueños, todavía muy vívidos en su memoria-. ¿Por aquí siempre son así las noches?

Él le rozó el pulgar a lo largo de la parte interior de la muñeca. Una vez. Dos. Su corazón dio un curioso vuelco. El color se arrastraba de nuevo lentamente bajo su piel. Al instante el salón con corrientes no estaba lo suficientemente frío. La yema del pulgar se demoró sobre el pulso que le latía frenéticamente.

-Confieso que pareces causar bastante conmoción -respondió, tenía la mente claramente en otras cuestiones.

Sus dedos se estaban moviendo sobre la piel de ella como por propia voluntad, dejando caricias a lo largo de su antebrazo, enviando oleadas de calor a través de su cuerpo.

Isabella sabía que tenía que apartarse, pero su tacto era hipnotizador. Él le soltó la mano, deteniéndose bruscamente, haciendo que quedara atrapada contra la pared, su cuerpo le bloqueaba la vista del patio. Ella sintió el calor de su cuerpo a través de la fina barrera de la ropa. Los dedos de él se le cerraron alrededor de la garganta. Sus ojos oscuros la miraron fijamente.

-Cuando te ríes, iluminas el mundo. Eso es algo muy peligroso.

Debería haber sido un cumplido, pero lo dijo con una voz pensativa y casi desaprobadora. No había risa en él, ni rastro de amabilidad. Su mirada negra era intensa mientras vagaba sobre la cara de Isabella. Sus dedos apretaron los de ella, haciéndola jadear.

Separó los labios, una tentadora invitación. Con lo que sonó como un juramento, él bajó la cabeza y tomó su boca. Al instante el mundo de Isabella cambió. La tierra se movió, un sutil y ondeante movimiento bajo sus pies, haciendo que pareciera natural acercarse a la protección de su corazón. Él era enormemente fuerte, sus brazos empujaron el suave cuerpo contra el suyo duro y musculoso mientras su boca tomaba posesión de la de ella. Estaba ferozmente hambriento, una oscura y peligrosa necesidad que no se molestaba en ocultar. Ella se derritió, su cuerpo quedó flácido, flexible, con llamas danzando a lo largo de su piel con una necesidad que no podía definir. Un salvajismo empezó a alzarse en alguna parte profundamente en su interior, necesitando, exigiendo.

-¡Don Cullen! ¡Isabella! -La voz horrorizada de Sue los golpeó a ambos-. ¡Este es un comportamiento escandaloso!

El don se tomó su tiempo, su boca se movía gentilmente sobre la de Isabella. Donde antes había habido un deseo feroz, ahora era gentil, demorándose un momento, besándola concienzudamente hasta que sus piernas amenazaron con ceder y se aferró a él. Solo entonces alzó lentamente la cabeza, su mirada negra e hipnótica hizo que le mirara impotentemente, atrapándola en su hechizo de oscuro hechicero. Las yemas de sus dedos le trazaron las delicadas curvas de la cara como guardándolas en la memoria para siempre.

-¡Don Cullen, debo protestar por este comportamiento! -Sue fue insistente, tirando del brazo de Isabella para liberarla de entre el cuerpo duro del don y la pared del palazzo.

Emmett no renunció a la posesión inmediatamente, sino que continuó mirando intensamente a la cara inclinada hacia arriba de Isabella como si estuviera bajo un hechizo, totalmente absorto en ella.

-Entonces será mejor que nos casemos inmediatamente -dijo él, completamente impenitente, su voz era tan firme y suave como siempre. Estaba hablando a Sue, pero su boca estaba cerca del oído de Isabella, su cálido aliento le removía allí mechones de pelo y vertía calor en su riego sanguíneo. Inclinó la cabeza todavía más, tanto que sus labios se movieron contra el oído de ella-. No puedo esperar -Susurró las palabras contra su piel desnuda, y ella las sintió todo el camino hasta los dedos de los pies.

Sue dejó escapar un graznido indignado. El don se enderezó lentamente, inclinándose ligeramente hacia las mujeres, y paseando lentamente de vuelta al palazzo. Isabella le vio marchar, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de pensar, con una mano presionada contra su boca con sorpresa. Parecía tan tranquilo e impasible, su cuerpo se movía con el mismo ondeo casual de poder, mientras Isabella deseaba derrumbarse pared abajo en un pequeño montón.

Alice rompió el hechizo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de las piernas de Isabella y abrazándola firmemente.

-¿Zio Emm realmente va a casarse contigo?

Isabella miró a los dos guardias, que hacían lo que podían por ocultar sus sonrisas. El color fluyó a su cara, y pasó apresuradamente junto a ellos hasta el enorme patio. Este era un estallido de color, las plantas estaban bien atendidas por varios jardineros. Una enorme fuente dominaba la zona, una estructura de mármol de varios pisos de alto.

Una cuadrilla de seis caballos enviaban chorros de agua espumosa desde las pezuñas al aire desde el centro. Era enorme, una escultura ornamentada e increíblemente hermosa.

-Isabella -Alice le tiraba de la falda-. ¿De verdad vas a casarte con Zio Emm? -Su joven voz era insistente, no contenía nada de la duda que frecuentemente parecía exhibir.

Isabella le cogió la mano.

-Bueno, tu Zio Emm ha dicho que lo haré, así que supongo que debo hacerlo. ¿A ti que te parece?

Alice pareció inmediatamente impresionada porque se le estuviera pidiendo su opinión.

-Creo que, si Zio Emm se casa contigo, entonces podrás quedarte aquí para siempre. -Sonrió a Isabella.

Isabella levantó a la niña y la hizo girar en círculos hasta que la pequeña chilló de deleite. Corrieron juntas por el patio, sus risas flotaban provocando sonrisas en las caras de los guardias e incluso de Sue.

Isabella se detuvo en el lado más alejado del patio, arrodillándose para examinar una rara flor que se abría solo en las horas más tempranas de la mañana. Los pétalos estaban cubiertos de rocío, y exclamó por ello, haciendo señas a Alice. En realidad, estaba temblando por dentro, sorprendida por ese lado salvaje y arrebatado de su naturaleza que no había sabido que existiera. No podía negarse a sí misma que era tan culpable de ese beso escandaloso como Don Emmett Cullen. Él podría haberla seducido allí mismo y en ese momento, y le habría dejado, tan hipnotizada estaba por él que no podía ver con claridad.

No quería pensar en estar a solas con él en la recámara. Era un oscuro hechicero que tejía un hechizo de magia negra, y Isabella se acercaba más y más al desastre, atraída inexorablemente hacia su ardiente llama. Al parecer no podía resistirse a él, a la intensidad de su negra mirada, un deseo oscuro que no podía ignorar. Isabella se apartó el pelo con una mano temblorosa, agradeciendo que Sue estuviera al otro lado del patio y no pudiera sermonearla sobre ser una "buena" chica.

-Así que tú eres la novia elegida -Edward apareció saliendo del laberinto de setos, su alta y apuesta figura inmaculada con su atuendo a la moda. Sus ojos oscuros estaban risueños cuando tomaron nota de la falda y la blusa campesina de Isabella y sus pequeños pies desnudos.

Isabella se apresuró a ponerse en pie. Alice miraba a su padre con una especie de doloroso y esperanzado silencio, su mano estaba cogida a la falda de Isabella buscando apoyo. Isabella bajó la mano y acarició el pelo de la niña para consolarla.

-Buenos días tenga usted, señor -dijo alegremente-. Alice ha sido maravillosa, mostrándome los alrededores. No sé qué habría hecho sin ella.

Edward alzó una ceja escéptica.

-¿No te está molestando?

Los dedos de Isabella se deslizaron por el brazo de la pequeña tomándole la mano.

-En absoluto. Le estoy haciendo tantas preguntas que probablemente desee alejarse de mí.

Alice rió nerviosamente.

-Es divertida, Papá.

-¿Divertida, eh? Me lo creo. -El hombre extendió la mano y revolvió el pelo de su hija-. Debo disculparme por el comportamiento de la prima Carmen anoche. Espero que no creas que estoy de acuerdo con sus afirmaciones. Está algo mimada y acostumbrada a salirse con la suya. La ida de una nueva señora aquí la aterra. En realidad, nadie pensaba que Emmett fuera a tomar esposa. Mi hermano, Jasper, y yo pensábamos que era nuestro deber proporcionar herederos ya que Emmett había declarado no estar interesado en el tema. Jasper no se ha casado aún, y estando yo viudo -dijo tristemente- Carmen quedaba como señora de la casa. Pero ahora Emmett te ha escogido... a ti. - Había una débil nota inquisitiva en la voz de Edward, como si medio esperara que Isabella admitiera que había lanzado un hechizo sobre su hermano mayor.

-Y fue su elección. Yo no tenía pensamiento de tomar un marido -respondió Isabella.

Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió en voz alta.

-Buena respuesta. Soy Edward Cullen. Nos hemos visto, por supuesto, en más de una ocasión, aunque no hemos sido presentados formalmente. -Cogió la punta de sus dedos y se los llevó a la boca para besarlos mientras sus ojos oscuros coqueteaban escandalosamente. Hizo una reverencia-. Aunque no nos habíamos visto antes, me pareces muy familiar. ¿Quizás conozca a tu famiglia?

-Quizás -respondió Isabella vagamente.

Estaba teniendo dificultades para pensar con claridad. Sentía una sensación curiosa en la cabeza, una sensación oscura y opresiva que nunca antes había experimentado. Un pesado temor parecía estar floreciendo en el fondo de su estómago. Sintió la necesidad de apartarse de Edward, de su buena apariencia y encanto. La necesidad de apartar la mano de él era tan aguda y fuerte que realmente lo hizo.

Fue entonces cuando miró hacia las amplias ventanas del palazzo. Desde el largo balcón sobre las colosales columnas que rodeaban la estructura, Emmett los estaba observando. Estaba tan inmóvil como las montañas que los rodeaban, como si estuviera tallado en el propio mármol. Una figura inmóvil e intimidante. Al momento comprendió que él estaba en su cabeza, con una oscura furia que le conducía duramente. Podía sentir oleadas de advertencia golpeando en su mente. Él le estaba exigiendo que se apartara de su coqueto hermano. Este no era ningún suave susurro sino un flujo oscuro de furia y negros celos.

Alzó la barbilla en desafío una fracción mientras le devolvía la mirada. A través de la amplia extensión del palazzo sus ojos se encontraron en un extraño combate, su voluntad contra la de él. Lentamente la malevolencia se desvaneció, siendo reemplazada por una débil diversión burlona.

_No puedes esperar ganar una batalla contra mí, cara. Eres demasiado joven e inocente._

Las palabras fueron claras esta vez, no solo una impresión, sino que estaban en sus oídos, ¡como si hubiera hablado en voz alta! Sorprendida por su poder... la prueba de un auténtico hechicero, quizás del propio demonio... Isabella dio un paso atrás.

_Prefiero tus sueños a tus miedos, piccola._ Le susurró maliciosamente, recordándole vívidamente los sueños eróticos que habían danzado en su cabeza la noche antes.

Él se quedó un pie un momento en el balcón de mármol, con aspecto totalmente aristocrático, un hombre acostumbrado a imponer a otros la autoridad que llevaba estampada en sus duros rasgos. Los dientes blancos de Emmett Cullen centellearon brevemente antes de girarse y volver a entrar en su estudio. Pudo ver su figura alta y musculosa a través de la ventana mientras hacía gestos a alguien que ella no podía ver claramente para que entrara en la habitación.

Edward giró la cabeza para seguir su mirada.

-El mio fratello trabaja duro. Muchas reuniones con gente poderosa, ya sabes. No hay tiempo para la diversión. -Se encogió de hombros casualmente-. No se preocupe, signorina, yo me ocuparé de que su tiempo aquí no sea triste-. Sonrió a su hija-. Espero que Alice no sea demasiada molestia. Si lo es, la enviaremos a aprender a coser esas preciosas colchas que todas las mujeres parecen saber hacer -Su cabeza se acercó de repente, y miró a Isabella casi como si ella fuera un fantasma. Se quedó pálido bajo su piel bronceada.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Isabella, curiosa.

-Solo por un momento me recordaste a alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo. Hacía unas colchas preciosas. -Se voz sonaba pensativa-. Sería mucho más vieja que tú. Entonces tenía aproximadamente tu edad.

Isabella se volvió a girar hacia las flores del jardín, fijándose en el roció de los pétalos para ocultar su expresión.

_¡Su madre! ¡Edward Cullen había conocido a su madre, y la recordaba! ¿Quién no lo haría?_ Los recuerdos estaban vivos en la mente de Isabella. En ese instante deseó llorar. Había reconocido la colcha de la habitación de Alice como un trabajo de su madre.

_¿Isabella?_

La voz era gentil, no maliciosa o burlona, ni ferozmente furiosa, sino una pregunta tierna y preocupada. Experimentó una extraña calidez que fluyó en ella. Era apaciguadora, ese hechizo hipnótico la envolvió de forma que no pudo evitar buscarle con el corazón y el alma.

Como empujada por una fuente externa a ella misma, miró sobre el hombro, su mirada vagó por las ventanas que daban al patio. Él estaba allí, mirándola intensamente. Podía ver una figura sombría que paseaba tras él como si estuviera agitada. La atención del don estaba fija en ella en vez de en su importante invitado. Eso hizo que Isabella se sintiera cuidada. Sabía que él sentía su pena, y era importante que la hubiera tocado en la distancia.

Probablemente Sue habría dicho que era pecaminoso, un don del demonio, y que estaba mal, pero en ese momento Isabella se sentía agradecida, y sonrió hacia la oscura y solitaria figura. Él le dirigió un pequeño saludo y se volvió resueltamente hacia su visitante.

Isabella estaba volviendo su atención a Edward y su hija cuando por el rabillo del ojo captó un vistazo de algo brillando en las murallas altas sobre el estudio de Don Cullen. Era Carmen y su hija, Tanya, sus vestidos se hinchaban con el viento, la observaban con hacían las enormes gárgolas aladas.

Un pequeño estremecimiento la recorrió. Estaba siendo observada todo el tiempo, y ya se había permitido olvidarlo. El don parecía capaz de arrancarle todo pensamiento cuerdo, algo que no se atrevía a permitir que continuara. Con tantos ojos observando cada uno de sus movimientos tendría que aparentar ser "normal" todo el tiempo. ¿Sería posible?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola! Ta he regresado jaja les traigo un nuevo cap. Este está muy bueno, ¿no creen? A mí me gustó mucho. Déjenme saber qué les pareció.**

**No olviden dejar un lindo comentario.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	8. Chapter 8

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Christine Feehan (La Maldición de Los Scarletti). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Isabella mantuvo los brazos obedientemente alejados de los costados e hizo una mueca a Sue.

-Me está clavando los alfileres -se quejó-. Tengo algunas cosas que decir al don respecto a esta forma de tortura en particular.

Había pasado buena parte del día intentando explorar el palazzo, pero ahora llevaba horas encerrada con las costureras. Su paciencia se estaba agotando.

-Si te quejas otra vez, Isabella -regañó Sue-, te clavaré un alfiler yo misma. Cualquier otra muchacha estaría encantada de recibir prendas tan elegantes. La extravagancia es casi pecaminosa. Aunque, en realidad, muchos de estos vestidos te cubren tan poco que es casi indecente -se contradijo ligeramente a sí misma.

Isabella rio, el sonido era tan contagioso que incluso las dos costureras se encontraron sonriendo.

-Querrás decir que es pecado que alguien como yo se ponga ropa tan fina.

-Trajes de baile con escotes demasiado bajos -se quejó Sue-. Tú eres una buena chica. La Madonna está llorando... llorando, oye lo que te digo. No deberías ponerte tales vestidos. No está bien -dijo decididamente.

-Estás hermosa, querida -dijo sinceramente la costurera-. Es un placer vestir a una chica tan guapa. Casi hemos terminado.

Carmen asomó la cabeza en la habitación.

-Suena como si alguien se estuviera divirtiendo por aquí -dijo, tenía una sonrisa plasmada decididamente en la cara. No hizo ninguna referencia a la escena que había provocado la noche antes-. ¿Puedo entrar? -No esperó una respuesta, sino que entró en la habitación, su elaborado vestido crujió cuando lo hizo. Vestía una creación a la última moda, su pelo estaba perfectamente arreglado-. Te ves muy guapa, Isabella. ¿Puedo llamarte Isabella? ¿Han empezado tu vestido de boda? Planearé el acontecimiento personalmente, por supuesto. Emmett me dijo que os casaréis casi inmediatamente. -Sus ojos recorrieron especulativamente la figura delgada de Isabella.

Sue alzo la barbilla, sus ojos pálidos ardían de cólera silenciosa.

-No sé por qué Don Cullen insiste tanto en que Isabella se case con él sin un cortejo apropiado. ¿Cómo calma una los miedos naturales de una jovencita cuando ni siquiera conoce a su prometido? -Lanzó las manos al aire dramáticamente.

Carmen asintió.

-Es impropio de él, pero Emmett siempre ha sido una ley en sí mismo -Encogió sus hombros lechosos haciendo que su vestido escotado pareciera de repente precariamente sujeto, a punto de fallar su habilidad de contener lo suficiente el pecho. Carmen sabía que era una mujer hermosa, y sus vestidos mostraban su figura a la perfección. Se movió con grácil confianza en sí misma, con el aplomo perfecto que su posición le había legado-. Emmett hace lo que quiere, y no hay quien le detenga -Las implicaciones eran amenazadoras, casi siniestras, pero Carmen rió suavemente, desestimando sus propias palabras-. Debes dejarlo todo en mis capaces manos. Desde que la esposa de Edward, Elizabeth, la última señora del palazzo... murió, yo he planeado todas las festividades para Emmett, y debo decir, que he recibido muchos elogios por mis esfuerzos.

-Su ayudara sería apreciada, grazie -respondió Sue por Isabella.

-Entonces decidido -Carmen sonrió dulcemente a la futura esposa-. Debemos conocernos mejor la una a la otra, querida, si vas a convertirte en miembro de nuestra casa. Emmett pensará que sería muy perverso por mi parte no ayudarte a aprender tus deberes como su esposa. Tendrás invitados a menudo y tendrás que asegurarte de que su casa vaya como la seda -Su sonrisa era tan falsa como su oferta de amistad-. Es deber de la famiglia Cullen celebrar numerosos festejos. El rey envía a muchos cortesanos aquí para sus negociaciones.

Isabella dejó caer los brazos, chilló cuando los alfileres la golpearon desde todas direcciones, y fulminó a las costureras con la mirada.

-He terminado con esto -anunció-. Sue tiene razón, es pecaminoso tener tantos vestidos. Hay suficientes aquí para vestir a todas las mujeres de mi pueblo. No es posible que pueda ponérmelos todos.

-Necesitarás cada uno de ellos -advirtió Carmen-. Pero, efectivamente, querida, pareces abrumada. Debes parar por hoy -añadió solícitamente.

Un golpe tentativo en la puerta anunció al mayordomo, Erik. Se aclaró la garganta cuidadosamente cuando vio a Carmen, pero entregó su mensaje con su acostumbrado tono monótono.

-Tiene usted visita, signorina. Están esperando en el patio, -Su desdén acostumbrado era mucho más evidente, y había algo más, algo indefinido, como si el hombre estuviera secretamente divertido.

-Gracias. -anunció Isabella cortésmente, sonriéndole con determinación.

Se apresuró detrás del biombo y cogió su falda y su blusa acostumbrada, agradecida por la comodidad de la tela gastada. Después atravesó corriendo el salón, lanzando un saludo distraído a Carmen. Sue estaba mucho mejor preparada para tratar con esa mujer de todos modos. ¡Abrumada, por supuesto!

Isabella hizo un intento por alisarse el pelo mientras se apresuraba a bajar las escaleras. Se las arregló para encontrar el camino hasta la entrada del patio con solo dos giros equivocados, una hazaña increíble en el enorme palazzo. Corrió ligera sobre los azulejos de mármol, sus pies desnudos no hacían ningún ruido mientras corría a través de los corredores hacia la puerta, una repentina alegría emanaba de ella. Sabía quiénes eran sus visitantes, sus queridos y familiares amigos, y los necesitaba desesperadamente.

Los dos guardias corrían tras ella, con las espadas golpeando secamente y las botas resonando contra los azulejos. Isabella dejó que la puerta se cerrara en sus caras y ya había atravesado a medias el patio hacia sus visitantes antes de que ellos la abrieran de un tirón y la siguieran.

Angela estaba sentada en la frondosa alfombra de hierba verde, con la cara enterrada entre las manos, llorando como si su corazón se estuviera rompiendo. Michael se paseaba furiosamente, sus botas salpicaban un chorro de guijarros blancos sobre el sendero.

-¡Bambina! ¡Qué te pasa! -exigió Isabella, cogiendo a la niña entre sus brazos-. ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¡Michael! Cuéntame por qué está llorando así.

Con la niña en los brazos, Isabella se giró para abrazar a Michael también. Cuando Michael las abrazó a ambas, se tambalearon y todos se cayeron en la suave hierba.

Las lágrimas de Angela se convirtieron en risa, y lanzó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Isabella.

-Sabía que serías la misma. Y mira, ¡sin zapatos! Mira, Michael, ¡ni siquiera él puede hacer que lleve zapatos. -Angela parecía orgullosa y feliz por la falta de calzado de Isabella.

Los dos guardias revoloteaban cerca, pero estaba claro que su entrenamiento no les había preparado para tratar con jovencitas descalzas abrazando a una niña sollozante y a un joven furioso. Los tres estaban enredados en el suelo, riendo y obviamente no suponían una amenaza para Isabella. Los guardias se miraron el uno al otro bastante impotentemente y permanecieron en su sitio.

-¿Por qué estabas llorando así, Angela?

Preguntó Isabella, besando a la niña en la coronilla. Apartó su mano de la de Michael, ya que él no parecía inclinado a soltarla.

-Creía que él don podía haberte hecho daño -respondió Angela-. Desapareciste. Y Rachel dijo que los soldados se llevaron a Sue de su cabaña de madrugada. Y dijo que parecía como si hubieras huido y que el don tendría que golpearte y matarte y la desgracia caería sobre todo el villagio para siempre.

Isabella estalló en carcajadas, el sonido fue feliz y despreocupado, alzándose para flotar lejos con la amigable brisa.

-Tonta y vieja Rachel. Le encanta inventar historias de terror -Sonrió hacia Michael-. Seguramente tú no creerías sus historias de miedo.

Michael miró a los guardias y bajó la voz hasta un susurro conspirador.

-El don no tenía derecho a reclamarte. Si hubieras aceptado mi oferta en vez de ser tan testaruda, Isabella, no habría tenido poder para tocarte. Ahora solo se me ocurre una única cosa que hacer para liberarte.

Las cejas de Isabella se dispararon hacia arriba.

-Sea lo que sea lo que estás pensando, Michael, debes olvidarlo. El don y yo aclararemos las cosas.

-¿Quieres decir que intentarás otra escapada? Ya huiste una vez, y él te atrapó. Sé que es por eso que desapareciste de tu casa. Pero se me ha ocurrido una forma de obligarle a dejarte ir.

Angela se apoyó en ella, deseando acurrucarse.

-Yo creía que el don era guapo, pero no quiero que te lleve. El villagio está triste sin ti. Debes volver, Isabella.

-Tengo un plan, -continuó Michael-. Confesaremos al don que hemos yacido juntos. No te querrá entonces, y te ordenará que te cases conmigo. -Michael la miró fijamente-. Funcionará, Isabella. Debes dejarte guiar en esto por un hombre mayor y más sabio.

Isabella enterró la cara en el cuello de Angela para amortiguar su risa. Michael era cuatro veranos mayor que ella pero unos buenos diez o doce años más joven que Don Cullen.

-Mi reputación quedaría arruinada, Michael -le recordó.

-Estarías conmigo, donde perteneces, y de vuelta en el villagio. Hay mucho peligro aquí. Todo el mundo sabe que no vivirás mucho si te quedas en este lugar. -Michael sacó pecho y se puso en pie, extendiendo la mano para llevarla con él.

Una oscura y ardiente furia se arrastró hasta su mente estallando en una llamarada de tal intensidad que Isabella se aferró la cabeza con las manos y presionó con fuerza en un intento por aliviar sus palpitantes sienes. Su mirada, casi por propia voluntad, voló a la fila de ventanas. Don Cullen estaba fuera en el amplio pórtico del primer piso, su mirada negra brillaba amenazadora, cosa que ella reconoció incluso en la distancia. Observándola con implacable intensidad, saltó fácilmente el muro del pórtico y empezó a moverse hacia ellos. Toda ondulación de poder, le recordaba a Isabella a un puma al acecho.

El aliento se le quedó atascado en la garganta. Mientras se acercaba a ellos, pudo ver la sombra oscura en su apuesta cara. Planeó hasta ellos y arrastró firmemente a Isabella bajo su hombro.

-¿Dónde está tu chaperona, la Signora Swan? Debería acompañarte todo el tiempo, cara. Tus jóvenes amigos son bienvenidos a visitarte, pero debes recordar que tus acciones son escudriñadas siempre. -Habló amablemente, su tono era tan suave como el terciopelo, sus brazos le rodearon la cintura gentilmente sujetándola a él, pero había algo muy amenazante a él, algo que no podía definir.

-Soy Emmett Cullen -dijo cortés, pero innecesariamente hacia Michael, su mirada era dura y brillante cuando tocó al joven-. Creo que nos hemos conocido antes.

Michael masculló algo ininteligible en respuesta.

Angela hizo una reverencia perfecta.

-Yo soy Angela -anunció- la amiga de Isabella.

-Ah, sí, por supuesto, te recuerdo -Emmett le sonrió con tanto encanto que la niña le devolvió la sonrisa, tan susceptible a sus artimañas como cualquier mujer.

-Creía que estabas ocupado con tu visitante -aventuró Isabella cautelosamente.

De repente temía lo que Michael pudiera hacer o decir. Podía ser insensato y brusco en el mejor de los casos, apasionado y malhumorado si no se salía con la suya.

-Nunca estaré demasiado ocupado para conocer a tus amigos -respondió Emmett con su voz más amable.

Hizo una reverencia a Angela, que inmediatamente estalló en un ataque de risitas. De espaldas al grupo indicó a los guardias de Isabella que avanzaran hacia el palazzo y fuera del campo de audición.

Michael se irguió en toda su altura.

-Don Cullen, debo hablarle, Isabella es mi prometida.

Isabella jadeó sorprendida. Tiró del joven, aterrada de que el don pudiera ordenar que le llevaran a la mazmorra o, peor, desafiarle a duelo. Las cejas negras de Emmett se alzaron. Tiró de la mano de Isabella contra los pesados músculos de su pecho y la sostuvo contra su latido firme. Su pulgar le recorrió la mano en una pequeña caricia.

-No creo que Isabella pueda estar prometida con los dos, y yo la reclamé primero. Lo siento. Comprendo que cualquier hombre desearía hacer de Isabella su esposa, pero no renunciaré a ella.

Michael tomó un profundo aliento.

-Hay circunstancias especiales que debería conocer.

-No, Michael. -Isabella sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente, su pelo voló como una capa.

Sedosos mechones se enredaron en la mandíbula sombreada de azul del don, creando una intimidad instantánea entre ellos. Él no intentó apartar los mechones, sino que tiró de Isabella incluso más cerca de él.

Emmett inclinó la cabeza hacia ella haciendo que su boca estuviera pecaminosamente cerca.

-No te angusties, piccola. Tú no eres responsable de lo que otros deciden decir o hacer -le susurró contra la piel, con aliento cálido y reconfortante.

Por un momento el corazón de Isabella volvió a su ritmo normal, pero entonces Emmett volvió toda la fuerza de sus ojos negros hacia Michael. Su mirada brillaba con algo peligroso, algo muy amenazador.

Isabella empezó a temblar. Sacudió la cabeza calladamente, sus ojos enormes se posaron sobre Michael, con elocuente miedo. La mano del don se deslizó hacia arriba por su brazo, frotando perezosamente para calentarla.

-Antes de hablar, Signore Michael, recuerde que la mujer de la que está hablando es mi prometida y está bajo mi protección -Una vez más Emmett habló tranquilamente, pero había un destello de amenaza en su tono que los hizo congelarse a todos.

Michael fijó los ojos en Isabella, reuniendo coraje, y barbotó su mentira.

-Isabella y yo hemos yacido juntos.

Los ojos oscuros de Angela se agrandaron y redondearon. Se presionó una mano sobre la boca para evitar emitir un chillido de sorpresa. El silencio fue ominoso, alargándose tanto que Isabella deseó gritar ante su pura presión. Incluso los insectos parecían silenciosos bajo el peso de la oscura desaprobación del don. Emmett cogió la barbilla de Isabella en su mano y la forzó a mirarle. La miró a los ojos un buen rato. Después una lenta sonrisa suavizó los bordes duros de su boca.

_Eres tan inocente. No has tenido nada que ver con este patán, ni le amas._

Isabella sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de apartar la mirada del don e incapaz de liberarse del hechizo hipnótico que él siempre parecía lanzar sobre ella. No podía haberle mentido, ni aunque si vida dependiera de ello, y bien podría ser así. Él podría haberla dejado marchar si pensara que se había acostado con Michael.

_Nunca te dejaría marchar, así que no creas que este estúpido muchacho es tu salida._

Lentamente, casi a regañadientes, Emmett liberó la mirada de Isabella y se giró para evaluar a Michael con su mirada intensa e implacable.

-Deberías tener suficiente juicio como para no intentar arruinar la reputación de una mujer. Camina conmigo, chico. Tienes necesidad de aprender modales. -Gesticuló hacia el laberinto.

Isabella rodeó los hombros de Angela con un brazo y, con un ceño en la cara, observó a los dos hombres aproximarse a la enorme masa de inmensos arbustos recortados que formaban el laberinto.

Angela le tiró de la falda.

-¿Crees que atravesará a Michael con una espada por mentir sobre ti?

La pequeña habló lo suficientemente alto como para que Michael la oyera. Michael hundió los hombros, y las puntas de sus orejas se pusieron rojas. Isabella sintió pena por él.

-Calla, bambina. Don Cullen sabe que Michael solo está siendo tonto. No recurriría a algo tan cruel. -Isabella no sonó tan convencida como le hubiera gustado.

Sue y Alice se unieron a ellas en el patio. Alice miraba a Angela con una mezcla de aprensión e interés. Marchó directamente hacia Isabella y la tomó de la mano, lanzando a Angela una mirada arrogante.

-Isabella es mia famiglia ahora. Es la mia zia.

Angela hizo una mueca a la niña.

-No será tu zia hasta que esté casada con el don. Isabella es mi mejor amiga.

-Todas vamos a ser buenas amigas -intervino apresuradamente Isabella-. Alice, esta es Angela. Todas nos divertiremos mucho, juntas.

Alice se relajó un poco cuando Isabella continuó cogiéndola la mano y le sonrió dulcemente. Incluso se las arregló para dirigir un pequeño asentimiento hacia Angela. Isabella intentó no reír por la forma en que las dos pequeñas se estaban comportando y en vez de eso sugirió, - ¿Alice, le mostrarías a Angela la cocina y le presentarías a Stefan? Angela, Stefan es el mejor cocinero del mundo y un buen amigo de Alice. Alice te conseguirá una maravillosa comida en la cocina -Le guiñó un ojo a la tímida Alice. - No olvides conseguirme algo a mí también. Confío en que te ocupes bien de mi amiga por mí.

Sintiéndose de nuevo importante por el recado, Alice tomó la mano de Angela, y se marcharon juntas hacia el palazzo.

Isabella se dejó caer en la alfombra verde de hierba, sus rodillas le fallaron.

-Es posible que el pelo se me vuelva gris antes de que se lleve a cabo esta boda -dijo a Sue-. Michael, el muy tonto, dijo a Don Cullen que me había mancillado.

Sue chilló su indignación tan ruidosamente que los pájaros se alzaron en el aire desde las copas de los árboles, dispersándose por el cielo. Trazó el signo de la cruz en todas direcciones, incluyendo sobre Isabella tres veces.

-¡Ese chico merecería una buena paliza! ¿El don te ha ordenado volver al villagio? -Había una nota esperanzada en su voz.

-No creyó a Michael. Están teniendo una charla -Isabella inclinó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Sue, recuerdas a ese chico del villagio, el del otro lado de la colina? ¿El del aspecto raro cuya mente no creció? Podía ser tan dulce, sonreía a todo el mundo, pero algunas veces cuando alguien le contrariaba, podía volverse loco. Era primero un ángel, después un demonio, como si estuviera dividido. No lo hubiera creído si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos. -Isabella se retorció las manos-. ¿Alguien podría parecer perfectamente normal y aun así ocultar la locura en su interior? ¿Podría estar siempre muy calmado y tranquilo, pero ser capaz de lanzar a una mujer por una torre? -preguntó preocupada.

Sue miró hacia los soldados para asegurarse de que no podían oír la conversación.

-¿Crees que el don podría sufrir una afección semejante?

-No sé si tal cosa es posible. -Isabella observaba el laberinto en busca de señales de una confrontación violenta.

Como siempre, desde el momento en que había llegado al palazzo se sentía como si estuviera siendo observada. Levantó la mirada a las murallas superiores, y, con bastante seguridad, entre las gárgolas con sus ojos duros y fríos divisó a la hija de Carmen. Tanya pensaba que estaba protegida por una criatura de piedra rechoncha y voluminosa, pero su vestido carmesí se hinchaba con las ráfagas de viento. Parecía estar siempre acechando, observando con ojos llenos de odio.

-Yo no seré la esposa que el don necesita, Sue. No puedo entretener a la aristocracia como dice Carmen que debo hacer -Isabella se echó nerviosamente el pelo hacia atrás-. No puedo vivir esta vida con tantos ojos observando cada uno de mis movimientos. Quiero irme a casa, donde pertenezco. Casi desearía que el don hubiera creído a Michael. Creo que podría manejar a Michael, pero no hay quien pueda manejar al don. Él me aterra de muchos modos. No confío en mi propia reacción hacia él.

Sue murmuró vagos consuelos, palmeando impotentemente el hombro de Isabella. Ni siquiera ella podría salvar a Isabella del don.

Isabella le sonrió un poco gravemente.

-Estoy rodeada de enemigos, pero no sé si son míos o del don. Hay muchos secretos aquí, cosas que no entiendo. Alguien está siempre observando -Miró a los soldados que estaba a cierta distancia-. Y estos guardias se toman en serio lo de seguirme -Una sonrisa traviesa reemplazó su humor melancólico, su incontenible buen corazón se negaba a ser frustrado-. Al menos no entraron en la habitación con las costureras.

Sue sonrió a pesar de sí misma.

-Eres escandalosa, bambina.

Isabella se puso en pie cuando Emmett salió del laberinto. Al instante el corazón le latió veloz ante su visión. Era tan alto, poderoso y apuesto que le quitaba el aliento. Pero estaba solo, y parecía despiadado, implacable. Isabella miró más allá de él en un intento de ver a Michael, pero este no siguió a Emmett fuera del laberinto. Se quedó de pie muy quieta, esperando a que el don la alcanzara.

Emmett extendió el brazo para envolverse parte del pelo oscuro de ella en la mano.

-No parezcas tan asustada, cara. No te encerraré en la torre, al menos no aún. Pero mi corazón no puede sobrevivir a todos estos hombres que parecen estar cayendo a tus pies. Debemos casarnos pronto, o me veré librando duelos diariamente. -Tiró del pelo de Isabella hasta que se vio forzada a acercarse a él. Sus dientes centellearon hacia ella-. Eres hermosa, piccola. Más hermosa de lo que puedo expresar. Supongo que no puedo culpar a los jóvenes.

Isabella le miró la mano. Sus nudillos estaban rasguñados, y una mancha de sangre manchaba su camisa inmaculada. Abrió los ojos con horror, y se giró ansiosamente hacia el laberinto con la esperanza de ver a Michael.

-El muchacho está bien -la tranquilizó Emmett-. Intentó insistir en su embuste, pero no podía permitir que continuara manchando tu buena reputación. Pensará en su locura en los próximos días.

-Quizás debería atenderle -dijo Isabella temerosa.

-Yo no lo creo, Isabella -dijo el don con una dura nota de autoridad en la voz y una mirada dura en sus oscuros rasgos.

-Sue debe verle entonces -insistió ella.

-Al muchacho no le gustará que una mujer presencie su estado actual.

-Emmett, has abandonado a tu invitado -saludó Edward, atravesando el patio con una sonrisa secreta y burlona en la cara. Había emergido por el lado más alejado del laberinto, rodeando los arbustos cuadrados... cortando por la alfombra verde de hierba-. Pareces incapaz de apartarte de tu novia, aunque debo decir que no puedo culparte -Miró más allá de su hermano mayor, y una sonrisa de bienvenida apareció en su cara-. ¡Jasper! Has vuelto en un momento de lo más oportuno. ¡La famiglia reunida para celebrar la boda!

Isabella se giró con Emmett para observar a Jasper Cullen emerger del lado opuesto del laberinto. Su ropa estaba desgarrada y rota, manchada en algunos lugares por la que parecía ser sangre y tierra. Parecía cansado, un hombre alto y guapo, pero muy solo.

Jasper se detuvo a cierta distancia, su mirada oscura recorrió a Isabella, el reconocimiento brilló por un momento en sus ojos. Isabella encontró de repente sus pies desnudos muy interesantes. Emmett suspiró suavemente mientras bajaba la mirada hacia su cabeza inclinada.

_¿Hay algún hombre que no te codicie?_

Isabella se sonrojó furiosamente, el color subió por su cara tan rápido que no tenía esperanza de detenerlo. Fulminó al don con la mirada. Indudablemente Jasper no la codiciaba. Ella y Sue simplemente le habían ayudado una vez, y él las había ayudado a cambio. Emmett no parecía arrepentido.

_¿Cómo es que conoces a mi hermano entonces?_ Una ceja se arqueó interrogativamente, un indicio de diversión se arrastró hasta sus ojos ardientes.

-¿Qué boda? -preguntó Jasper suavemente, su voz era ronca por falta de uso-. ¿Quién va a casarse?

-Emmett -Anunció Edward alegremente, con una amplia sonrisa en la cara mientras entregaba las que eran obviamente sorprendentes noticias.

Jasper se quedó congelado en el lugar, todo su cuerpo se puso rígido. Su mirada oscura saltó a la cara de su hermano mayor

-¿Te vas a casar?

Isabella sentía trasfondos oscuros arremolinándose a su alrededor que no podía entender del todo, pero estaba temiendo que se ahogaría en ellos. Algo oscuro y amenazador se vislumbraba entre los hermanos, una sombra siniestra que nublaba todo intento de felicidad.

Emmett tensó su brazo alrededor de ella, casi protectoramente.

-Isabella ha consentido en ser mi esposa.

Ella se rio. No pudo evitarlo, a pesar de la severidad que los tres hermanos parecían compartir. Encontró la elección de palabras del don divertida bajo las presentes circunstancias. Su risa fue baja y contagiosa cuando levantó la mirada hacia su prometido. Una sonrisa en respuesta suavizó la boca dura de él y disipó las sombras de sus ojos. Por un momento se miraron el uno al otro, perdidos en su diversión compartida.

Emmett examinó a su hermano cuidadosamente.

-¿Estás herido? ¿Hubo problemas?

Jasper se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

-Nada que no pudiera manejar.

-Bien -anunció Edward en voz alta- toda la familia reunida. Solo necesitamos a Garrett para completar el círculo familiar-. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia Isabella-. Garrett es nuestro primo y un buen amigo. Todos crecimos juntos.

Ellla fue consciente del súbito cambio en Emmett. Fue sutil, muy sutil, pero su cuerpo estaba junto al de él, y sintió una veta de hierro recorrerle, su sangre corrió de repente. Isabella le miró a la cara. Esta era una máscara inexpresiva, una sonrisa débil y sin humor estaba fija en ella. Parecía despreocupado, casi perezoso, pero estaba tenso y listo para atacar.

-¿Le has visto en tus viajes, Jasper? -continuó Edward-. Envió mensaje de que llegaría hace un par de días. Teníamos planeado cazar juntos. Pero no ha aparecido y no es propio de él.

-Normalmente llega en barco -dijo Jasper-. ¿Has comprobado la ensenada?

Isabella se quedó rígida, el corazón se le detuvo en el pecho. Lo supo. Supo la verdad inmediatamente, casi como si Emmett hubiera compartido la información con su extraño vínculo mental. Su primo estaba muerto, era uno de los hombres a quienes Emmett había dado muerte en la playa. Su cara se puso pálida y se le secó la boca. No se atrevía a mirarle, pero la mano que le sujetaba la suya propia contra el corazón de él fue suficiente. Él sabía que compartía su conocimiento.

Su propio primo. Un hombre con el que había crecido, un hombre al que llamaba famiglia. De repente estaba asustada. Más que nunca quería irse a casa, de vuelta a la simplicidad del villaggio. Ni rastro de conspiración acechaba allí, la gente era trabajadora y temerosa de Dios. Podía contar con su estabilidad. Aquí, en este lugar de locura, en el Palazzo della Morte, las arenas eran siempre movedizas, y no podía llamar a nadie amigo.

-¿Cuándo tuviste noticias suyas por última vez? -preguntó Emmett a su hermano menor.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Envió mensaje hace algunas semanas de que estaría aquí para la caza. Creo que deberíamos preguntar a su gente. Quizás ha venido por tierra y se ha detenido en alguna posada -Sonrió-. Garrett tiene ojo para las damas.

-Enviaré mensajeros -dijo Emmett, su mano se apretó alrededor de la de Isabella, advirtiéndole que permaneciera en silencio-. Debemos ocuparnos de la boda.

Isabella miró fijamente a sus pies desnudos. Sabía que el don sentía como su cuerpo temblaba junto al de él, la forma en que su pulso latía tan frenéticamente sobre la yema de su pulgar. Una mano subió a su nuca en un lento masaje. ¿Para consolarla? ¿O para advertirla? Ella permaneció muy quieta y escuchó charlar a los tres hermanos, sus voces eran curiosamente parecidas, aunque sus caracteres eran muy diferentes.

-¡Isabella! -Angela y Alice corrían hacia ella, inconscientes de las peligrosas corrientes ocultas, con las caras felices y manchadas de nata blanca-. ¡Traemos algo para ti! -Las niñas estaban cogidas de la mano cuando se aproximaron a los adultos.

Isabella y Sue sonrieron en bienvenida cuando se detuvieron, inseguras de repente bajo la atención de los tres hombres. Isabella extendió su mano libre hacia ellas animándolas, y ambas niñas se apresuraron inmediatamente a abrazarla.

-¿Alice, quién es tu amiguita? -preguntó Edward a su hija.

Alice se acercó más a Isabella, un fino estremecimiento la recorrió.

-Angela -respondió, casi dolorosamente tímida de nuevo.

Isabella notó que Emmett dejaba caer su mano libre sobra la cabeza de la niña, un pequeño gesto de afecto y ánimo.

Edward hizo una reverencia y fingió besar los dedos de Angela.

-¿Ha venido usted sin escolta? Eso ha sido muy valiente por su parte -Angela estalló en risitas nerviosas.

-Michael vino también -explicó ella sin vergüenza-. Él quería ver a Isabella también. Isabella es mi mejor amiga.

-Bueno, entonces debes venir de visita con frecuencia -animó Edward. Miró alrededor-. ¿Entonces donde está Michael? -Sonrió hacia Angela. - Tu escolta no debería estar tan carente de modales como para dejarte sola tanto rato. Me temo que, si no corrige su errante comportamiento, otro hombre te raptará.

Ella rió de nuevo, esta vez ruborizándose, ya, a tan corta edad, completamente susceptible al encanto Cullen.

Alice aferraba la pierna de Isabella con tanta fuerza que sus dedos verdaderamente le mordían la carne a través de la falda. La niña estaba temblando.

Instintivamente, Isabella rodeó los hombros de Alice y la abrazó.

-Muchas gracias por entretener a Angela por mí. Don Cullen, Alice ha sido muy buena conmigo, creo que debería asistir a la fiesta de la boda junto con Angela. Necesitaré a alguien que se asegure de que lo recuerdo todo.

Emmett sonrió a las pequeñas.

-Como los zapatos. Parece olvidarlos siempre. Te estaría más que agradecido, Alice.

Angela asintió vigorosamente.

-Es cierto, Alice. Debemos ayudar a Isabella a recordar sus zapatos mientras esté aquí.

-Isabella vive aquí ahora, Angela -le recordó Emmett amablemente-. ¿Era ese tu trabajo antes, ayudar a Isabella a recordar?

Angela asintió haciéndose la importante.

-Ella tiene mucho que hacer. La gente de todas partes busca a Isabella porque... -Se interrumpió, horrorizada, poniéndose una mano sobre la boca y mirando a Sue como esperando una dura reprimenda. Al momento lágrimas de remordimiento inundaron sus ojos.

Emmett le sonrió con su abundante encanto masculino.

-Debes contar a Alice todas tus responsabilidades, así cuando tú no estés, ella puede ocuparse de Isabella apropiadamente. Por supuesto Alice tendrá que estar en la fiesta nupcial y atenderte junto con Angela, cara. No podríamos hacerlo sin ellas.

Isabella intercambió una sonrisa genuina con él, agradeciendo que, con todas sus tareas, el don hubiera reconocido las inseguridades de las pequeñas y ayudara a combatirlas. La pobre Alice necesitaba atención de su familia desesperadamente.

-Se hace tarde, Angela. ¿Dónde está Michael? -Miró al don, sus ojos oscuros fueron elocuentes, suplicándole que le permitiera ir a ver.

-Estaba enfurruñado en el laberinto cuando le vi por última vez, y se negaba a volver con las damas -dijo Emmett, denegando la responsabilidad.

-Yo no vi a nadie -dijo Jasper-, pero cogí el atajo.

-Yo nunca he encontrado ese atajo -se quejó Edward-. Caminé solo una pequeña distancia por los bordes exteriores y no vi a nadie aparte de a Carmen en su paseo diario.

-Quizás se fuera a casa -aventuró Sue, conociendo bien la naturaleza encendida de Michael.

Si estaba enfadado y humillado después de su charla con el don podría haberse marchado violentamente, olvidándose de que había escoltado a Angela. Aunque difícilmente podría esperarse que la niña hiciera el camino de vuelta a casa sin acompañante.

-Quizás alguien debería buscarle en el laberinto -Isabella miró al don.

Emmett la evaluó silenciosamente un rato, después llamó a uno de los guardias. Hablaron brevemente, y el guardia llevó a cabo una búsqueda rápida por el exterior del laberinto.

Sue sacudió la cabeza.

-Probablemente se ha ido, Isabella. Estará furioso y enfurruñado durante días.

La niebla estaba empezando a surgir del océano, y el aire se sentía mucho más fresco. Bandas de blanco se movían empujadas por la corriente hacia el palazzo, dando a las esculturas una extraña apariencia extraterrenal. Isabella se estaba acostumbrando a las extrañas imágenes, pero podía ver que tanto la tímida Alice como la generalmente audaz Angela se estaban poniendo nerviosas.

-Yo acompañaré a Angela a casa -dijo Isabella. Quizás Sue tenía razón. Michael tenía un temperamento encendido y era más orgullo que la mayoría. Tras ser humillado por el imperioso don, se sentiría demasiado humillado para enfrentarse a ninguno de ellos-. Con frecuencia paseo por las colinas y conozco bien los caminos. Por otro lado, necesito comprobar mi jardín en el flanco de la colina.

Emmett rio suavemente, si burlona diversión masculina crispó los nervios de punta de ella.

-Difícilmente te permitiré vagar por las colinas, Isabella. Tus días de vagabundeo han terminado.

-Yo escoltaré a la joven Angela, y a Isabella también -se ofreció Edward, haciendo una reverencia.

Los ojos oscuros del don se volvieron al instante duros y brillantes. Isabella pudo sentir el poder recorriéndole, el filo de oscuridad, la sombra de violencia.

-Isabella no abandonará el palazzo. Enviaré a la joven Angela a salvo con su madre con dos de mis guardias personales. Si deseas acompañarlos, Edward, tú mismo -Miró a Isabella-. Estás temblando, piccola. Deberías entrar, se está más caliente-. Habiendo dado una orden, hizo señas a los soldados.

Edward se encogió de hombros, manteniendo gravemente su sonrisa.

-No hay necesidad de una procesión por una niñita. Dejaré que los guardias se ocupen de la tarea. Si me perdonas, Isabella, tengo deberes que atender.

-Y yo debo ir a bañarme -añadió Jasper, inclinándose ligeramente hacia ella.

Emmett no renunció al control de Isabella, su brazo la sujetaba.

-Vamos, Angela, da a Isabella un beso de despedida, por ahora. Informaré a los sirvientes de que puedes visitarnos siempre que quieras ver a Isabella o a Alice. Mis guardias te escoltarán a casa y dirán a tu madre que eres siempre bienvenida aquí y que se ocuparán de tu seguridad en los viajes de vuelta. Ahora nada de lágrimas. No querrás que Isabella se ponga triste.

-¿Lo dice en serio? -exigió Angela.

-Yo nunca digo cosas que no van en serio -dijo el don suavemente.

Angela abrazó a Sue, Alice, e Isabella, a la última tan fuerte y tanto rato que el don se vio obligado a soltar los deditos de Isabella y ponerla amablemente en camino con dos de sus guardias personales. Finalmente, la niña se marchó, alta, erguida y sintiéndose importante entre sus propios soldados.

-Gracias -dijo Isabella, a pesar de sí misma.

Emmett Cullen era una paradoja. Por un lado, sentía que era un hombre peligroso y violento, aunque también podía ser amable y atento. Era dificil no sentirse intrigada por él. Ni atraída por él.

Le miró e inmediatamente quedo perdida en las profundidades de sus ojos. Veía mucha necesidad allí. Un hambre intensa. Un deseo flagrante. Cálidas llamas que amenazaban con consumirla si se atrevía a acercarse demasiado a ellas. Sus dedos se cerraron contra el pecho de él.

Emmett la llevó de vuelta al palazzo bajo el ojo atento de Sue. Alice caminaba con ellos, mirando curiosamente de uno al otro.

Angela habría hecho un millón de preguntas, pero Alice era más reservada y siempre se contenía hasta que estaba a solas con Isabella.

-Tengo mucho trabajo, Isabella, pero confió en que te las arregles para mantenerte fuera de problemas y lejos de otros pretendientes hasta que pueda volver contigo. -bromeó Emmett. Sostuvo la puerta para que las mujeres le precedieran dentro.

La risa surgió de la nada.

-Yo nunca me meto en problemas, Don Cullen. No sé de donde ha sacado semejante idea. -Isabella guiñó deliberadamente un ojo a Alice para incluirla en la broma.

Alice se cubrió apresuradamente la boca para no mostrar su sonrisa. Nunca había oído a su tío Gino burlarse o bromear. Era el cabeza de familia, y todo el mundo le temía. Nunca antes le había oído utilizar esas voz baja y acariciadora tampoco.

-Quizás tenga algo que ver con mirar por mi ventana y encontrarte hecha un lío en el suelo con un joven ardiente. -La caricia arrastrada volvió a su voz, rozando la piel de Isabella como el tacto de dedos-. Quédate con Alice, cara, así podré volver a respirar.

-Respiras bastante bien -dijo Isabella, su risa suave hizo girar las cabezas de los sirvientes y los guardias.

Emmett había notado recientemente un extraño fenómeno en su casa. Era como si las sonrisas de Isabella fueran contagiosas. Muchos de los sirvientes y soldados mostraban ahora sonrisas de respuesta en sus caras. En la tristeza que envolvía el palazzo, Isabella era un rayo de sol. Su mano se cerró alrededor de la nuca de ella, su cabeza se inclinó hasta que presionó su frente contra la de ella.

-No creo que nuestra boda pueda ser lo bastante rápida como para complacerme.

Sue chasqueó la lengua para recordar a Don Cullen que no estaba casado aún y que su comportamiento bordeaba lo impropio. Emmett dejó escapar el aliento lentamente, sacudiendo la cabeza con pesar.

-Tienes a tu chaperona bien entrenada.

-Fuiste tú quien decretó que no estuviera nunca sola -señalo ella. - Podrías haber venido a nuestra colina y haberme cortejado apropiadamente.

Él rió suavemente, frotando ligeramente la punta de sus dedos sobre su boca tentadora.

-¿Apropiadamente? No creo que hubiera habido nada apropiado en la forma en que te habría cortejado en las colinas -dijo él perversamente.

Solo su voz ya resultaba escandalosa, susurrando sobre su piel hasta que el cuerpo le ardía de deseo. Danzaban llamas que la atravesaban, y sacudió la cabeza, hipnotizada por su sonrisa. ¿Cómo podría resistirse a la oscura intensidad de sus ojos, a su boca perfecta y sensual?

Sue se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente. El don cedió a la presión con una sonrisa disgustada, tomando el brazo de Isabella y la mano de Alice y caminando por el corredor.

-Creo que me han dado una reprimenda, Alice -confió en un susurro a la niña, conduciéndolas hacia su estudio.

Alice rio en voz alta, el sonido resultó despreocupado e inesperado. Siempre era una niña muy solemne, pero ahora mismo estaba soltando risitas junto con Isabella.

-Me alegro de que fueras tú el castigado, Zio Emm, y no yo. Ella frunce el ceño así. -Alice miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que la anciana estaba todavía a alguna distancia tras ellos, después puso una cara que se parecía mucho a la de Sue.

-¡Zio Emmett! -La estridente voz atravesó el largo salón y pareció resonar hasta el techo.

Tanya emergió de la escalera que conducía a las murallas y se apresuró hacia ellos desde el extremo más alejado del corredor. Los últimos rayos del sol que se ponía atravesaban la espesa niebla y las ventanas de cristales tintados. Irradiaban colores sobre las paredes y danzaban sobre los techos. Entonces, de repente, una sombra oscura pasó rápidamente sobre el palazzo cuando el sol se hundió en el mar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No estaba segura de sí subir el cap hoy mismo jaja pero pues ya falta poco para que esté ocupada con la uni… así que actualizaré las veces que sea posible jaja.**

**Por cierto… alguien me preguntó acerca de la fecha de la historia… y pues solo sé que es una historia de época jaja hice una búsqueda rápida pero no encontré gran cosa… prometo seguir buscando y cuando tenga el dato se los haré saber.**

**Espero les guste este cap, no olviden dejar un lindo comentario para que sepa que les gusta.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	9. Chapter 9

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Christine Feehan (La Maldición de Los Cullen). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El corazón de Isabella de repente palpitaba alarmado. Tanya casi había alcanzado al pequeño grupo, trayendo con ella un amenazador presagio de peligro. La impresión era tan fuerte que Isabella apartó su brazo de Emmett.

El corredor parecía gris y siniestro, oscuro y ensombrecido por la violencia.

-Zio Emmett -Tanya empujó rudamente a Isabella al pasar, su nariz se arrugó delicadamente-. ¿Quién esta gente? Alice, deja de parecer una campesina idiota aferrándote como una bambina a esta mujer.

Isabella no podía mirar a Tanya, con sus ojos venenosos y su orgulloso desdén. La oscuridad se estaba extendiendo como una terrible mancha sobre su alma.

-¿Lo sentís? Algo va mal -murmuró. Se presionó una mano contra el estómago, la advertencia era tan fuerte que casi la paralizó de miedo-. Alguien está en peligro... -Se alejó de los otros para extender los brazos, buscando sentir.

Buscando abrazar la advertencia. Sin mirar a ninguno de ellos, alzó la cara hacia el techo abovedado. Necesitaba salir, sentir el viento en su cara, oler y saborear la salpicadura salada del mar. Necesitaba leer las historias que le traía el viento.

Tanya la miraba con horrorizada fascinación.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa? -exigió-. ¿Está loca? Zio Emmett, has traído a una loca entre nosotros. -Había una flagrante acusación en su voz gemebunda.

-¡Isabella! -Sue pronunció el nombre con voz aguda para sacudir a la joven y sacarla de lo que sospechosamente parecía un trance.

Temiendo que alguien pudiera notar las "diferencias" de Isabella y la llamara bruja, Sue pronunció su nombre en voz alta una segunda vez.

El color desapareció de la cara de Isabella.

-Cerca -dijo suavemente para sí misma, su cuerpo empezó a temblar-. Está muy cerca de nosotros.

Cuando Sue iba a agarrar a Isabella para sacarla de su trance, Emmett apartó amablemente la mano de la anciana.

-Déjala -ordenó-. ¿Qué pasa, cara? -Su voz era increíblemente tranquila, pero cargaba una inconfundible autoridad y penetró en el estado de pánico de Isabella-. ¿Qué va mal, Isabella? Cuéntame, y ayudaré. ¿Qué se acerca a nosotros?

Isabella le miró fijamente, sus ojos estaban abiertos de miedo.

-La morte -susurró suavemente.

Justo fuera de la ventana un pájaro grande y oscuro volaba cerca, su sombra pasó sobre ellos, sus grandes alas rozaron le ventana. Sus garras arañaron el cristal, y su pico lo golpeó dos veces. Isabella jadeó en voz alta, mirando con horror fascinado hacia la oscura criatura.

Tanya gritó ruidosamente y se lanzó a los brazos de Emmett, ocultando la cara en su pecho y llorando sonoramente.

-Va a entra y a cogerme. ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Tengo tanto miedo!

-Ha ocurrido algo terrible -dijo Isabella, empujando a Emmett a un lado en un intento de salir del palazzo-. Debo ir.

El mayordomo, Erik, apareció salido de ninguna parte.

-Hay un muchacho en la entrada de la cocina. Parece muy perturbado. Pide ver a la Signorina Isabella. La llama la sanadora.

-Debo ir -dijo de nuevo Isabella, intentando pasar al don.

Poniendo a Tanya firmemente a un lado, Emmett cogió el brazo de Isabella, haciéndola desacelerar el paso, pero sin detenerla. Fue con ella, igualando fácilmente su zancada corta. Sue se dirigió en dirección opuesta, corriendo en busca del morral de medicinas, llamando a Alice para que la ayudara a encontrar el camino. Tanya simplemente dejó de gemir y se quedó quieta, sorprendida de que nadie le prestara atención. Furiosa por ser abandonada en medio de su dramático momento, miró venenosamente a Isabella mientras esta se marchaba, estampando el pie en el suelo.

Era el joven Tyler, el hijo de Jessica, el que esperaba a Isabella, su cara estaba manchada de lágrimas.

-Tienes que venir, Isabella. Es Zia Marie... está muy enferma. Madre dice que vengas ya mismo. Alistair intentó detenerme -giró la cabeza para mostrarle un moratón oscurecido en el costado de la cara-. pero me escapé y corrí tan rápido como pude. Por favor, Isabella, ven conmigo.

-Por supuesto que iré. Pero necesito mis medicamentos -Estaba buscando en la arremolinante niebla, su corazón palpitaba de terror-. Tengo que ir, Don Cullen. Tengo que ir.

Edward apareció tras el chico. Su ropa estaba un poco desarreglada, evidencia de que el viento se había levantado fuera.

-Indudablemente el palazzo ha revivido con tu llegada, Isabella -No parecía preocupado porque ella estuviera actuando de forma extraña-. Yo la llevaré al pueblo, Emmett, si quieres. Tiene intención de ir. Yo no estoy haciendo nada, y puedo ayudar un rato. Ya estoy empapado por la niebla, y no es problema.

El don hizo señas a los guardias para que trajeran a los caballos.

-¿Necesitarás a la Signorina Swan? -preguntó tranquilamente a Isabella.

Isabella asintió silenciosamente, su cara estaba tan pálida que Emmett le pasó los brazos alrededor.

-¿Puedes sentirlo? -susurró. Su voz quedó amortiguada contra el pecho de él-. Es malo. Alguien está en un terrible peligro. -Era más que eso. Sentía la presencia del mal como si fuera una entidad viva.

-¿Qué está diciendo? -exigió Edward.

-Grazie, Edward, por tu oferta. Iremos los dos y veremos cuál es el peligro. Monta con nosotros -dijo Emmett a su hermano.

-No puedo esperar -insistió Isabella, intentando escapar de los brazos del don.

Los brazos de él mantuvieron su posesión, negándose a permitirle escapar.

-Están trayendo los caballos, cara. La Signorina Swan está aquí con tu morral. Grazie, Alice, por llevarla tan rápidamente a través del palazzo. Se habría perdido sin ti.

-¿Qué pasa, Zio Emm? -preguntó Alice valientemente-. ¿Me traerás de vuelta a Isabella? -Le estaba mirando con confianza infantil.

A Emmett le sorprendió notar que nunca le había mirado a él ni a nadie de ese modo hasta que Isabella había entrado en su familia.

-Si, por supuesto -la tranquilizó mientras cogía la bolsa y conducía a Isabella hasta su caballo.

Montó con un movimiento fluido, después extendió el brazo hacia abajo buscando la mano de ella. Era enormemente fuerte, tiró de ella fácilmente colocándola delante de él.

-Trae el chico, Edward. La Signorina Swan montará con los guardias.

Isabella se agarró a Emmett, agradeciendo su presencia tranquilizadora, con lágrimas ardiendo tras sus ojos. Sentía el peligro, sabía que fuera lo que fuera lo que iba a enfrentar sería malo. Muy malo. Alistair no había enviado en su busca a pesar de la situación, y quizás fuera culpa suya, porque le había permitido ver su profunda animadversión, su desprecio hacia él. Y ahora Marie podría pagar la descuidada muestra de temperamento de Isabella con su vida.

Los cascos del caballo golpeaban la tierra con un ritmo parecido al latido de un corazón. Tronaba en sus oídos, un conjuro. _Aprisa. Aprisa. Aprisa_.

Las colinas estaban oscuras, las ramas de los árboles siniestramente inmóviles. La niebla era espesa, saliendo del mar, un velo blanco que los envolvía en un mundo extraño e incorpóreo. Miró hacia atrás pero no pudo ver a los demás jinetes. El ruido de los cascos quedaba amortiguado por la niebla y el constante rugido de las olas golpeando las rocas bajo ellos. Isabella enterró la cara en el cuello de Emmett, sin preocuparse de lo que él pensara, sin preocuparse de si se había desenmascarado ante él y su familia e iban a acusarla de brujería.

La urgencia era fuerte en ella, y en alguna parte, en la distancia, oía el terrible aullido de una lechuza. Una vez. Dos. Tres. Un presagio de muerte. Cuando el sonido murió, un lobo soltó un aullido triste, el sonido se alzó y cayó en la madrugada. Un segundo lobo respondió. Un tercero. El silencio reinó una vez más. Sus manos aferraron la camisa del don. Estaba temblando, pero no por la fría neblina o por la noche. En realidad, profundamente en su interior, un helado golpe de gracia la estaba congelando, y sentía que nunca podría volver a calentarse.

Como presintiendo la terrible urgencia, el miedo que brotaba de su interior, el don se inclinó hacia adelante para urgir a su montura a ganar velocidad, algo peligroso ya que montaban casi a ciegas entre la espesa niebla. Un paso en falso y el caballo podría romperse una pata. Isabella rezó a la buena Madonna, pero la sensación de muerte era tan fuerte, que no podía encontrar ni una chispa de esperanza en su interior.

En el momento en que llegaron a la granja de Alistair, Isabella bajó del caballo para abrir la puerta de golpe. La cara blanca y empapada de lágrimas de Jessica fue lo primero que vio.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -exigió Isabella, pasando apresuradamente junto a Jessica y entrando en el dormitorio donde yacía Marie.

Se quedó plantada cuando vio el charco de brillante sangre roja en el suelo junto a la puerta y el rastro de gotas que conducían al armazón de la cama. La colcha también estaba empapada de sangre.

-Marie -susurró suavemente, obligándose a acercarse a la cabecera.

Marie estaba tan pálida, parecía transparente, como si ya hubiera abandonado este mundo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par y par y fijos en la cara de Isabella con desesperación, suplicando impotente. Isabella tomó su mano floja, acariciándole el pelo hacia atrás consoladoramente. Los ojos de Marie estaban hundidos, y había un moratón azulado alrededor de su boca. Moratones oscuros marcaban su cara y cuello, sus brazos desnudos.

-Se enfadó porque el bebé estaba llorando -dijo ella-. Me llamó perezosa porque no conseguía levantarme. Quería levantarme, Isabella, pero estaba tan débil. Jessica se fue solo un ratito para atender a su famiglia. Ya estaba de vuelta, pero Alistair no atendía al bambino. Se puso furioso y me sacó arrastras de la cama. Me golpeó y pateó mientras yo acunaba al bebé, pero él todavía estaba furioso conmigo -Sus ojos expresivos reflejaban su dolor-. Tengo tanto frío, parece que no puedo calentarme, Isabella. No consigo calentarme.

-Lo sé -murmuró Isabella, su pena era tan profunda que pensó que su corazón se partiría en dos.

Tiró de las mantas para rodear a su amiga. Marie era tan joven, solo unos años mayor que Angela. Pero no había nada que Isabella pudiera hacer por ella, Marie estaba pidiendo un milagro.

-No quiero morir. No quiero que ninguna otra crie a mi bambino. No dejes que muera, Isabella.

Jessica, estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, sollozando ruidosamente y se giró apresuradamente para enterrar la cara entre las manos. Isabella permaneció junto a Marie, hablando suavemente, acariciándole el pelo con dedos gentiles, utilizando su calor sanador para consolar a Marie, para hacer que pasara a la próxima vida tan fácilmente como fuera posible.

-Él dijo que yo era mala, que no merecía a su bebé -Las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos oscuros, y no ya no le quedaba fuerza en los dedos-. Estaba disgustado conmigo y me dejó en el suelo. Se fue a atender a los animales.

-Fue estúpido en su furia, Marie. Sabes que no podría haber otra madre como tú -la tranquilizó Isabella amablemente. Se inclinó para besar la frente de la muchacha. La piel de Marie estaba ya fría y húmeda. -Te queremos mucho... ya lo sabes.

-No puedo sentir tu mano -dijo Marie lastimeramente-. No me dejes sola.

-No estás sola. Estoy aquí contigo -dijo Isabella.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Marie se había esfumado con la gran cantidad de sangre, y todo lo que quedaba era la cáscara maltratada de su cuerpo. Su cara estaba vuelta hacia Isabella, sus ojos estaban abiertos con miedo, desesperación y súplica. Isabella cerró gentilmente los párpados de Marie y se sentó con la cabeza inclinada, intentando rezar.

Pena y furia se arremolinaron juntas dentro de ella hasta que se sintió casi entumecida. Fue una sollozante Jessica quien llevó a cabo los rituales de muerte, cubriendo la cara de su hermana menor con un chal y tapando el espejo con un velo negro. Isabella no podía moverse, su pena era tan profunda que ni siquiera podía llorar. Ardía en ella como una terrible marca, su garganta se convulsionó, dejándola falta de aliento.

Alistair irrumpió en la habitación, con la cara retorcida en una máscara de repugnancia.

-Les prohibí que mandaran a buscarte. No te pagaré. Sal de mi casa. Esa perezosa vaca puede levantarse y prepararme la cena.

Se lanzó al aire, volando hacia su monstruosa cara, una rabia volcánica estalló en ella. Alistair la lanzó fuera de su camino, y ella aterrizó pesadamente contra la pared. Después él rugió como un animal herido, arremetiendo contra ella, agitando los puños. Cerró los ojos, haciendo una mueca ante el feo sonido de carne contra carne, pero Alistair no la había golpeado. Isabella abrió los ojos cautelosamente.

Emmett Cullen estaba de pie entre ella y la voluminosa figura de Alistair, el puño de Alistair estaba atrapado en la palma de Emmett.

Los dos hombres estaban nariz con nariz, sus miradas se enzarzaron en un combate mortal.

-Nunca volverás a intentar golpear a esta mujer -dijo el don tranquilamente, la extrema suavidad de su voz traicionaba su furia-. Si alguna vez te cojo haciendo tal cosa, no vivirás para ver el siguiente amanecer. ¿He sido claro? Estoy perdonando este incidente por tu obvio pesar ante la muerte de tu esposa.

Detrás de Alistair había dos guardias, sus espadas estaban desenvainadas y listas para proteger a su don y a Isabella. Edward estaba de pie en la puerta, cortando la retirada de Alistair y manteniendo a raya a Sue que pretendía correr junto a Isabella.

Alistair asintió repetidamente, su cara reflejaba su terror. Entonces las últimas palabras del don penetraron más allá de su furia y su miedo.

-Mi esposa... ¿muerta? -Miró hacia la cama-. Marie estaba bien cuando la dejé. -Su mirada voló hacia Isabella-. Ella me trae mala suerte. Rompió el brazo de mi hijo, y ahora ha matado a mi esposa. Es una bruja, y...

El don le dio un revés a Alistair, su fuerza era enorme, la bofetada casi hizo caer al hombre mucho más grande.

-Ese es un insulto que no dejaré pasar -El Don se agachó para ofrecer su mano a Isabella, levantándola sin esfuerzo del suelo. Amablemente la hizo rodear a Alistair y pasar junto a su hermano hasta los brazos expectantes de Sue-. Signorina, Signora, si fuera tan amable de llevarse a Isabella de esta granja, estaré en deuda con usted. -Su mano bajó por el pelo sedoso de Isabella, un pequeño gesto tranquilizador.

Isabella no podía mirarle a él, o a Alistair. Estaba temblando, tantas emociones la abrumaban haciéndola desear huir a los acantilados más altos y gritar su furia a los dioses. Abrazó a Sue, más para consolar a la anciana que a sí misma, pero no pudo suprimir la rabia que crecía en ella hasta que pensó que iba a estallar si no llevaba a cabo una acción física. Se arrancó de los brazos de Sue y corrió como había corrido la noche en que habían traído a su madre muerta a casa.

No había ningún sonido en la pesada niebla, ni visión cuando corrió ciegamente a lo largo de los senderos que conducían a los acantilados. Conocía el sendero tan bien como cualquier animal salvaje. Había vagado por las colinas toda su vida, noche y día, conocía todos los senderos, cada camino. Tras ella, los dos soldados hacían lo que podían para mantenerla a la vista, pero no tenían su conocimiento del terreno, y la niebla les impedía el progreso. La perdieron entre los arbustos y arboledas. Escucharon, intentando localizarla a través del sonido, pero la niebla amortiguaba cualquier sonido. No tenían posibilidad de oír sus pies descalzos en el camino de tierra. Pero en el camino de vuelta a la casa de Alistair para informar de su fracaso, oyeron un caballo acercándose a ellos, lanzando vapor por las fosas nasales cuando montura y jinete pasaron como un rayo junto a ella entre la niebla cegadora.

Isabella corrió a lo largo de la cima de los acantilados hasta casi el mismo límite, desentendiéndose de los bordes que se desintegraban. Lanzó su furia y desafío hacia el rugiente mar mientras bajo ella las olas golpeaban las rocas y la espuma blanca salpicaba alto en el aire. El viento se rió de ella, tirando de su ropa, haciendo que su falda se hinchara y el pelo le volara en todas direcciones. Sus dedos se cerraron en puños, sus uñas se hundieron en sus palmas. Alzó la cara al viento veloz, y su aullido se mezcló con su propio pesar salvaje, alejando de ella todo peligro.

Bajo ella el mar rabió como rabiaba su corazón. Salvajemente. Apasionadamente. Inconsolablemente. No podía contener su furia y su angustia. Explotó saliendo de ella como las turbulentas olas que se estrellaban como blancas y altas plumas. Gritó su odio hacia Alistair y todos los hombres como él. Gritó su desafío a las deidades que permitían que una jovencita tan delicada y solitaria muriera sin un marido amoroso. Gritó hasta que la garganta se le quedó ronca y descarnada y desgarrada como su corazón.

Emmett desmontó a cierta distancia de la pequeña figura que rabiaba en las cimas. Tenía el corazón en la garganta. Ella estaba tan cerca del borde del acantilado, su pena era tan profunda que no podía soportarlo, y temía por ella. No se atrevió a acercar a su caballo al borde inestable de la cima, así que ató el animal a un árbol y se aproximó a pie, temiendo sobresaltarla. Parecía salvaje e indomable, una criatura misteriosa y elusiva de la noche.

Isabella no era, de hecho, el tipo de mujer que se lanzaba al mar, pero su pena era profunda, su naturaleza era tan apasionada como el rugiente mar de abajo. No parecía consciente del peligro en que se había colocado. Inconsciente. Imprudente. Su corazón estaba con ella. Fijó en ella su mirada negra, como si pudiera sujetarla solo con su voluntad, mantenerla a salvo de la ferocidad de las voraces olas que subían más y más alto hacia ella.

Emmett se acercó lentamente a ella, acechándola silenciosamente, preparado para saltar hacia adelante si hubiera necesidad. Parecía tan apasionada, estaba al borde del desastre con el mar espumoso ante ella, el viento tirándole del sedoso pelo y la niebla rodeándola como un velo gaseoso. La cogió entonces, sus brazos la acunaron, alejándola del precipicio.

Ella se giró hacia él, luchando como una gata salvaje, ciegamente, instintivamente, como si temiera que su intención fuera empujarla por el borde en vez de protegerla. No pronunció ningún sonido, y no hubo reconocimiento en sus ojos oscuros y aterrados. Le sujetó las muñecas juntas con una mano y la arrastró hasta el abrigo de su cuerpo. Estaba helada, temblando incontrolablemente, aunque pareciera inconsciente de ello.

-Isabella -Emmett acabó con la lucha con su fuerza superior-. Estás muy fría. Permíteme calentarte. Nadie puede hacerte daño ahora. Nadie. Estás a salvo conmigo -murmuró las palabras con su voz más amable, casi tierna, manteniéndola inmóvil para intentar calentarla con el calor de su propio cuerpo.

Se desplomó contra él, la lucha la había agotado, el cansancio había ganado la batalla. Finalmente levantó la cara hacia él. Corrían lágrimas por su piel, inundando sus ojos, haciendo que parecieran luminosos en la oscuridad.

-Tú estás aquí -dijo suavemente, una acusación-. Tú puedes hacerme daño. Nunca volveré a estar a salvo. Preferiría que me tiraras ahora por el acantilado en vez de hacer que me quemen por bruja.

El murmuró algo por lo bajo, sus manos le enmarcaron la cara.

-Nadie te quemará por bruja -Hizo el juramento fervientemente, sus ojos negros eran expresivos acerca de su necesidad de protegerla. Emmett inclinó la cabeza saboreó sus lágrimas. Gentilmente. Tiernamente. Besó su piel húmeda, siguió el rastro de lágrimas hasta la comisura de la boca-. No puedes llorar así, Isabella. No puedes.

Entre sus brazos ella estaba todavía helada, temblando tan fuerte que sus dientes castañeaban.

-No creo que siquiera pueda parar -respondió tristemente.

Emmett cogió la esbelta figura fácilmente entre sus brazos, llevándola a su caballo. La envolvió en su propio abrigo elegante, colocándola delante de él de forma que el calor de su cuerpo proporcionar tanto calor como fuera posible en la cabalgada a casa. Montó velozmente por el terreno accidentado, urgiendo a su caballo a tomar mayor velocidad.

El mozo de cuadra del palazzo se apresuró a coger la montura de Emmett cuando este desmontó con Isabella acunada entre sus brazos. Poco le importó que su montura favorita estuviera sudando profusamente en el frío de la noche, normalmente se hubiera asegurado de que a la bestia se le proporcionara un cuidado excelente. Ahora solo pensaba en sacar a Isabella del frío.

Jasper llegaba a la puerta del palazzo en ese mismo momento, su pelo largo estaba revuelto, su ropa mostraba manchas negras y húmedas.

-¿Emmett? -Parecía cansado, pero había una nota de acusación en su voz-. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Emmett, con Isabella entre sus brazos, apenas miró a Jasper cuando atravesó la puerta que su hermano había abierto. Sus ojos se abrieron ante las condiciones de la ropa de Jasper, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios.

-Ha sufrido un shock -replicó tensamente. Gritó llamando a su mayordomo mientras recorría el largo corredor a zancadas, con Isabella firmemente apretada contra él-. ¿Has hecho que enciendan un fuego en su habitación? -exigió cuando el mayordomo se escurrió adelantándole-. ¿Estás calentando el agua?

Jasper dudó como indeciso sobre si seguirles o no, después se giró y atravesó el salón hacia el ala más alejada donde estaban sus habitaciones.

-¿Edward ha vuelto con la Signorina Swan? -Emmett continuaba caminando muy rápido, el mayordomo casi corría para mantenerle el paso

-Los guardias devolvieron a la Signorina Swan al palazzo junto con sus instrucciones, señor. Su hermano se ha quedado en la granja para ocuparse de que sus órdenes se lleven a cabo allí.

Emmett ni siquiera malgastó una mirada en el hombre.

-Grazie, Erik -Las palabras fueron cortantes y bruscas, pero el anciano parpadeó rápidamente como si se le hubiera otorgado una gran recompensa.

Se apresuró rápidamente para adelantar al don y abrir la puerta de la habitación de Isabella. Sue estaba ante las crepitantes llamas, retorciéndose las manos. Lanzó un grito alegre cuando vio a Isabella acunada entre los brazos de Don Cullen.

-Presto Signorina. Su ropa está empapada, y está en estado de shock -dijo Emmett, colocó a Isabella en una silla profusamente acolchada junto al rugiente fuego. Empezó a sacarle la blusa por la cabeza en su prisa por calentarla.

Sue, se sorprendió ante su total desprecio a las convenciones, apresurándose a intervenir.

-Scusa, Don Cullen, aún no está casado con ella. Yo la desvestiré. -Intentó sonar firme a pesar de estar desafiando la dura autoridad del don.

La impaciencia recorrió la cara de él. Tiró de la blusa húmeda quitándosela a Isabella y la tiró a un lado con furia controlada. Los pechos llenos y la piel satinada brillaron dorados a la danzante luz del fuego, y el aliento se le quedó bruscamente atascado en la garganta mientras su pulso palpitaba incómodamente. Sintió el fuego alzarse en respuesta en su sangre, llamas saltando cuando solo deseaba consolarla. Cogió la colcha de la cama y envolvió apresuradamente a Isabella entre sus pliegues.

-¿Dio, Donna, cree que eso importa? Isabella se está congelando y se la debe calentar. Erik está justo afuera. Haga que traiga la tina y la llene de agua caliente para bañarla. No puede dejar de llorar -Por un momento, con toda su autoridad y rango, el don pareció un niño impotente y perdido-. No puede parar.

Sue, rígida por la indignación ante el escandaloso comportamiento del don, abrió obedientemente la puerta y entregó las órdenes al mayordomo.

-Quizás si le diera una buena bofetada, eso la sobresaltaría y sacaría de la histeria-. ofreció mientras volvía a girarse desaprobadoramente hacia el don. Sus ojos agudos habían tomado nota de los ojos ardientes que se movían sobre el cuerpo extremadamente femenino de Isabella.

La mirada negra llameó hacia ella con furia controlada.

-¡No haremos semejante cosa! - Sus brazos se tensaron alrededor de Isabella, sus manos le frotaron vigorosamente los brazos a través de la colcha.

Para horror de Sue, colocó a Isabella en su regazo y empezó a mecerla gentilmente, murmurando suavemente.

Finalmente, cuando Erik hizo que trajeran la tina y fuera llenada, el don dejó de hablar y posó su cabeza sobre la de Isabella en un gesto extrañamente tierno y protector. Continuaba meciéndola, pero la habitación estaba en silencio excepto por los sollozos de Isabella.

Emmett cambió de táctica en su intento de consolarla. La buscó con su mente.

_Shss, piccola. Me estás rompiendo el corazón, y no puedo soportar esto mucho más. No eres responsable de la muerte de tu amiga. No hiciste nada mal. No puedes salvar a todo el mundo. Vuelve a nosotros. Estás asustando a Sue. Debes parar._

Con la tina llena y los sirvientes desaparecidos, Sue se irguió en toda su estatura.

-Yo atenderé su baño, signore. No hay necesidad de que se quede.

Don Cullen alzó la cabeza entonces, con una mueca ruda y casi cruel en sus duros rasgos.

-No la dejaré sola en este estado. Usted no la golpeará.

Sue se estremeció bajo el látigo de amenaza de su tono. Isabella se revolvió entre los brazos de Emmett, el primer movimiento que hacía desde que había dejado de luchar con él. Inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba para mirarle. Sus ojos grandes y oscuros le estudiaron la cara un largo rato. Entonces una pálida sonrisa tocó su boca temblorosa.

-En realidad Sue nunca me golpearía, Don Cullen. Ella es mi famiglia. Le gusta asustarnos para inculcarnos decencia con sus amenazas, pero no creía que un hombre adulto fuera a creerla. - Incluso cuando intentaba bromear, su voz temblaba de forma alarmante, y sus ojos se llenaron de más lágrimas.

Él pudo sentir en ella la lucha desesperada por recuperar el autocontrol.

Al instante inclinó la cabeza para quitarle las lágrimas de los ojos con la boca, sus labios se demoraron contra la piel en un gesto intensamente íntimo.

-Ella cree que es impropio que yo me encargue de tu baño. No comprende que la gente ya murmura de mí todo el tiempo. No importa lo que haga, se inventan historias para asustar a sus hijos. Es solo tu reputación lo que me preocupa.

Isabella oyó lo que nadie más había podido oír nunca. O quizás lo sintió... la nota de dolor en su voz, como si, con toda su dura autoridad y modales rudos, le importara que los demás le temieran. Él estaba acariciando su pelo largo y húmedo apartándolo de la cara, y haciendo que cayera en ondeas alrededor de su cuerpo. Su mano siguió los mechones hacia abajo por su espalda rozando su trasero redondeado, y sus ojos negros de repente eran tan ardientemente intensos que Isabella pudo sentir la llama en respuesta que ardió profundamente en su interior. Fue consciente de donde estaba su trasero, acurrucado en su regazo, de que el cuerpo del don estaba caliente, duro e hinchado de deseo. Podía oír el corazón de él latiendo bajo su oído. No llevaba nada de cintura para arriba aparte de una colcha que parecía haber resbalado precariamente para mostrar una visión generosa de sus pechos. La camisa de él yacía en el suelo junto a la de ella en una pila empapada.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando notó los nudos de músculo a lo largo de los brazos y el pecho de él, claramente visibles bajo la fina prenda interior. Podía sentir el movimiento de los músculos contra su propia piel. Ligeramente sorprendida, aferró la colcha más firmemente a su alrededor.

-Yo... creo que será mejor que Sue atienda mi baño -dijo.

Él frotó la barbilla en su coronilla.

-No sé, piccola. Un incidente más, y mi corazón será incapaz de aguantar bajo la presión. -Estaba empezando a relajarse, sintiendo que la intensidad de la tormenta que rabiaba dentro de ella había amainado. Muy gentilmente, casi a regañadientes, aflojó su abrazo.

-¿Puedo confiar en que me llames en el momento en que estés vestida? -Le deslizó la mano por el cuello bajo la colcha para acariciarle la piel desnuda.

Isabella se levantó rápidamente y casi perdió la manta mientras se alejaba de él, su corazón palpitaba de repente alarmado. Su piel se estaba congelando, pero por dentro, algo caliente y líquido se estaba convirtiendo en una dolorosa necesidad.

-Le llamaremos al instante -anunció Sue, caminando deliberadamente hacia la puerta.

Don Cullen no parecía arrepentido en absoluto. Se levantó con su acostumbrada gracia fluida, extendió el brazo casualmente en busca de su camisa, y dedicó una ligera inclinación a ambas mujeres antes de salir. Sue cerró firmemente la puerta tras él y giró la llave en la cerradura.

Isabella y Sue se miraron la una a la otra a través de la habitación. Los ojos de Isabella se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez. Al momento la anciana fue hacia ella, abrazándola.

-Siento mucho no haber estado allí -murmuró Sue-. No llores en voz alta, bambina. El don derribará la puerta si te oye. Ese hombre es una ley en sí mismo -Palmeó a Isabella, acercándola la humeante tina. - Debes entrar antes de que el agua se enfríe -añadió.

Isabella dejó que la colcha cayera al suelo, echó la falda a un lado, y se metió en el agua caliente. Esta parecía escaldar contra el frío helado de su piel, pero se sentó grácilmente en la tina. Parecía un lujo pecaminoso bañarse así, en una recámara elegante con otros llevándole el agua. Metió la cabeza bajo el agua para que su pelo flotara como algas marinas.

Sue esperó hasta que Isabella volvió a subir, el agua corría por su cara junto con las lágrimas.

-Don Cullen echó a Alistair, le despojó de su granja. Le dijo que abandonara sus tierras o sus soldados le darían caza. Jessica se llevó al babé para criarlo. El don no iba a entregar a Alistair al bambino de Marie.

Isabella se estremeció violentamente.

-Alistair mató a Marie -dijo en voz baja-. Sabía que tenía que quedarse en la cama, que podía desangrarse hasta morir, pero eso no le importó. No cogió al bebé cuando Jessica fue a casa a atender a su famiglia. Era demasiado problema para él. Arrastró a Marie fuera de la cama y la golpeó porque estaba demasiado débil como para atender al bambino -Se echó el pelo hacia atrás, mirando a Sue con ojos angustiados.

-Lo siento, bambina -murmuró de nuevo Sue, sus manos eran consoladoras mientras lavaba el pelo negro azulado de Isabella.

-Me odiaba tanto, que la dejó morir. No iba a dejar que me llamaran. Se marchó y la dejó tendida en el suelo sola. Simplemente la dejó.

-Jessica me lo contó -admitió la anciana-. Ella la encontró y envió a Tyler a buscarte. Alistair intentó detenerle e incluso golpeó al chico, pero él consiguió escapar y llegar hasta aquí. Isabella, no tenías posibilidad de salvarla. Ya era demasiado tarde cuando Jessica la encontró. Lo sabes -dijo amablemente.

-Ella tenía tanto miedo. Solo me senté allí, sin ofrecerle nada. Simplemente me senté con ella y la observé morir. -Isabella se pasó una mano por la frente, el dolor latía allí tan ferozmente que apenas podía respirar.

_Cara mia, debería ir contigo y abrazarte hasta que la pena amaine. Respira por mí, piccola, así también yo podré respirar._

Las palabras se revolvieron en su mente, apacibles y cálidas, una presencia reconfortante. Isabella apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo de la tina y cerró los ojos agotada. Emmett Cullen. No se parecía a ningún hombre que hubiera conocido nunca. Parecía no tener consideración por las convenciones. Podía hacer cosas que Sue llamaría impuras. ¿Cómo podía enviar sus palabras hacia ella con su mente? Había estado temiendo preguntárselo, temiendo saber la verdad.

¿Y si era un adorador del diablo? ¿Un hechicero? ¿Y si era capaz de hacer magia negra? Isabella se sentía atraída por él como nunca se había sentido por otro ser humano. Se susurraban oscuras y feas historias sobre él. ¿Era capaz de liderar una sociedad secreta de asesinos como se rumoreaba? Ciertamente tenía suficientes visitantes a lo largo del día, que se encontraban con él a solas en su estudio sin que se permitiera a nadie oírles. Sabía que era capaz de matar. Muchas veces había marchado con su ejército para derrotar a hordas de invasores. Le había visto tomar la vida de su propio primo. ¿Era capaz de lanzar a una mujer por la torre del castillo? ¿Quizás incluso haber asesinado a su madre?

Isabella sacudió la cabeza decididamente. No lo creía, ni por un momento. No se engañaba a sí misma pensando que Emmett era un hombre amable. Era capaz de muchas cosas, pero no de matar sin más. Y ciertamente no de asesinar a una mujer o un niño. Podía ser rudo, poco convencional, y despiadado... por lo que ella sabía, bien podría estar aliado con el demonio... pero no mataría a una mujer.

Se tocó la boca, la garganta. Podía ser increíblemente atractivo. La hacía sentir como si fuera especial. Como si la necesitara. Como si la deseara. Incluso como si tuviera que tenerla. Estaba en la oscura intensidad de sus ojos. La posesión de su tacto. En el deseo que llameaba fantasmalmente en su ardiente mirada. Y aun así la había consolado tiernamente. Se había enfrentado a Alistair por ella, incluso había echado al hombre de sus tierras y le había enviado lejos.

-Fue bueno conmigo -Isabella levantó la mirada hacia Sue-. Fue muy bueno conmigo. Me volví un poco loca, creo -Sentía la garganta descarnada por rabiar a los mares. -Nunca antes me había sentido así. No tenía ningún control en absoluto. Incluso intenté atacar a Alistair, pero él me lanzó contra la pared.

Sue jadeó en voz alta.

-¿Que hizo qué? ¿Te hizo daño? -Inmediatamente encendió las velas a lo largo de la pared para inspeccionar cuidadosamente a Isabella. Había ligeras magulladuras que estropeaban su muslo y su cadera izquierda-. Debemos poner una cataplasma en eso. No creo que la herida sea grave, pero Don Cullen no estará contento con magulladuras en tu piel.

Isabella abandonó a regañadientes la cálida tina. El terrible temblor había cesado, y el agua caliente había restaurado el brillo de su piel. Recogió su largo cabello y lo retorció recogiéndolo en un moño holgado con el que trabajar después. Sentía que había recuperado una semblanza de autocontrol, pero este era tenue en el mejor de los casos. Muy lentamente secó su piel. Estaba exhausta y anhelaba irse a la cama y dormir.

-Esta noche no me importa si los malvados monstruos que acechan el palazzo deciden visitarnos. Yo dormiré. No me molestarán.

-Debes comer, Isabella -insistió Sue.

Isabella se puso ropa fresca y se acurrucó en la silla junto al fuego mientras Sue abría la puerta e indicaba a los sirvientes que esperaban que se llevaran la tina. Isabella observó las llamas saltarinas y pensó en su amiga desaparecida.

Fue solo cuando el mayordomo trajo la cena que se movió. Cuando ya se marchaba le llamó suavemente.

-Signore Erik, scusa.

Erik se giró hacia ella, con los rasgos cuidadosamente en blanco.

-¿Signorina?

-Grazie. Por su amabilidad y todos los problemas extra que ha tenido, grazie -dijo sinceramente-. No seré de nuevo una molestia.

Erik la miró fijamente, claramente sobresaltado. Hizo una reverencia, un ademán torpe, pero por alguna razón provocó un nuevo flujo de lágrimas en los ojos de Isabella. Una sombra cayó sobre ellos, la gran figura del don estaba en el umbral. Sus ojos brillantes atravesaron al mayordomo.

-¿Piccola, por qué estás llorando? -Fue una acusación directa al pobre e indefenso Erik.

El hombre se quedó congelado, con la cabeza inclinada, esperando una reprimenda.

Isabella forzó una pálida sonrisa.

-El signore Erik ha sido realmente maravilloso conmigo, Don Cullen. Ha tenido muchos problemas, cuando se levanta muy temprano por sus muchas tareas. Tiene usted una casa enorme que funciona a la perfección, debe ser un trabajador milagroso. ¿Él es otro de sus tesoros, verdad?

Emmett estudió al anciano un largo rato.

-Es cierto, Isabella. Erik, quizás serías tan amable de reunirte conmigo por la mañana para discutir las rutinas diarias del palazzo. Trabajas muchas horas, y podría ser necesario más personal para aliviar tu carga.

Erik se inclinó varias veces más mientras retrocedía saliendo de la habitación, su cara angulosa estaba bastante pálida, como si pensara que su amo pudiera estar poniéndole a prueba.

Emmett se quedó de pie un rato observando el juego de la luz del fuego sobre los rasgos delicados de Isabella. Ella se ruborizó y bajó la mirada hacia la bandeja que tenía entre las manos.

-¿Vas a mirarme toda la noche? -Muy consciente de sí misma se retiró los mechones de cabello húmedo que le caían alrededor de la cara.

Él pudo ver que estaba temblando ligeramente. Asintió lentamente.

-Sí, creo que podría hacerlo.

Sue se situó al otro lado de la habitación, manteniendo un ojo cauteloso sobre el don. Sabía que no haría ningún bien mencionar lo impropio que era tener al novio en la recámara de la novia antes del matrimonio, y estaba empezando a sentirse desesperada. Decidió que el matrimonio tenía que llevarse a cabo inmediatamente o el escándalo sería enorme. No había forma de controlar al don. Era una anciana, soltera, pero incluso ella podía ver la tensión sexual que bullía entre Don Cullen y la joven a su cargo.

Isabella volvió su atención a la comida. Stefan se había esforzado preparándole una comida que parecía bastante sabrosa, pero en realidad, no tenía ningún apetito. Con un suspiro, la dejó.

-No quiero herir los sentimientos de Stefan. ¿Quizás podrías comerte esto? -preguntó esperanzada al don.

-Pareces cansada, cara mia -dijo Emmett suavemente, y la levantó de la silla para acurrucarla contra su cuerpo.

Estaba empezando a sentirse como si ese fuera su lugar.

Isabella le pasó el brazo alrededor del cuello y apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro.

-Siento haberte golpeado antes. Fue horrible por mi parte.

Él enterró la cara contra su cuello e inhaló su fragancia.

-No recuerdo semejante falta de modales. Solo me alegra haber estado a tu servicio -La llevó a la cama, muy gentilmente la colocó bajo la colcha-. Siéntate unos minutos más, cara -. Sus manos le soltaron el moño del pelo en lo alto de la cabeza.

Tomó el cepillo del vestidor y empezó a alisar los enredos.

Isabella cerró los ojos, tan exhausta que se tambaleaba de cansancio. Había habido tanta sangre. Los ojos de Marie habían estado abiertos, mirándola desesperadamente, suplicándole. Inmediatamente la visión inundó su mente, y su estómago se revolvió. Se estremeció.

Emmett se inclinó hacia ella, sus manos eran acariciantes mientras le recogía hábilmente el pelo en una trenza larga y gruesa.

_Dormirás, cara, sin pesadillas, insisto en ello, y aprenderás que siempre me salgo con la mía._

Las palabras le rozaron íntimamente la mente. Isabella podía decir que la conexión entre ella y el don se estaba fortaleciendo; sus palabras eran mucho más claras, y ahora le requería poco esfuerzo alcanzarla.

Se acurrucó bajo la colcha, la voz de él era un suave murmullo, no en voz alta sino en su mente, donde nadie más podía oírla, donde ningún otro podía entrometerse. Le hablaba suavemente, consoladoramente, tejiendo historias de aventuras, de arrojo, de hermosas tierras extranjeras, llevándose las imágenes de pesadilla. Todo el tiempo la abrazaba, sus manos se movían en una caricia sobre el pelo sedoso.

Había tanta gentileza en sus manos, tanta ternura en su voz, que Isabella se relajó y vagó empujada por la corriente del sueño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hoy habrá maratón! Jajajaja esperen muchas actualizaciones de esta historia.**

**No olviden dejar un lindo comentario.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	10. Chapter 10

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Christine Feehan (La Maldición de Los Scarletti). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La luz del sol entraba a raudales a través de los gruesos cristales tintados, y danzaban colores sobre el mural. Rojos y azules teñían las extrañas tallas. Isabella despertó con un pequeño cuerpo acurrucado a su lado. Cautelosamente giró la cabeza, sus pestañas se abrieron revoloteando. Alice yacía apretada contra ella, el pelo oscuro se le derramaba alrededor de la cara. Una vela derretida estaba en el suelo junto a la pared de mármol donde la niña la había dejado, un testimonio de su coraje al enfrentar al temido fantasmi en su esfuerzo por llegar a Isabella. Su manita aferraba el fino camisón blanco de Isabella.

Isabella soltó gentilmente el apretón que mantenía Alice sobre su camisón y se incorporó. Sue ya no estaba en la habitación, indicativo de que probablemente era bastante tarde. Isabella no solía dormir pasado el amanecer. Había un silencio apagado en el palazzo. Isabella se estiró perezosamente atravesando la recámara para llevar a cabo sus abluciones matinales. Su pelo todavía estaba húmedo cuando se soltó la gruesa trenza que el don había hecho por ella la noche antes.

Cerró los ojos contra los recuerdos que se aglomeraban en su mente: la sangre de Marie y su cara joven y desesperada mirándola en busca de un milagro que Isabella no podía proporcionar. Entonces miró a la niña inocente que dormía tan pacíficamente en la gran cama. A esta niña podía ayudarla y lo haría, juró.

Isabella no quería pensar demasiado atentamente en su propio comportamiento con el don la noche pasada. Él le había quitado la blusa, exponiéndole el cuerpo a su ardiente mirada. En ese momento había estado en estado de shock, pero ahora el recuerdo era vívido, mucho más vívido de lo que le gustaría. La mirada en los ojos del don había sido intensamente posesiva. En su mente, había sentido sus honestos intentos por consolarla, pero su mirada había contenido puro y crudo deseo. Empezó a sentir el cuerpo caliente e incómodo ante el recuerdo.

Suspiró y volvió su atención deliberadamente de vuelta al mural y a las tallas de la pared de mármol. Con los rayos del sol atravesando los cristales tintados, prismas de color bañaban e iluminaban la escena. Sobre la colcha, tonos rojos, verdes, amarillos y azules formaban un hermoso arcoíris. Isabella se giró para examinar los paneles de las ventanas. Estas captaron su interés, era tan inusualmente altas, virtualmente un tapiz de imágenes entretejidas en los varios paneles circulares. Escenas de la vida de la aristocracia. Guardianes alados cuidando de la famiglia aristocrática. Entretejidos entre los paneles había enredaderas que unían las escenas. Era una auténtica obra de arte, y la filigrana de metal ejercía un extraño efecto sobre el mural de la pared. Las serpientes parecían completamente diferentes, casi como escaleras en espiral que conducían al fondo del mar.

Alice se movió, su manita recorrió la cama, obviamente buscando a Isabella. Cuando descubrió que estaba sola, soltó un jadeo sobresaltado y se incorporó, con los ojos abiertos de par en par de miedo. Isabella se apresuró instantáneamente a su lado.

-Estoy aquí mismo, bambina. Seguramente no tienes miedo. Enfrentaste il fantasmi anoche para compartir mi habitación. A la luz del día, nada puede asustarte.

Alice rodeó el cuello de Isabella con sus delgados brazos.

-Temía que no volvieras. Tanya dijo que eras una bruja malvada y Zio Emm nunca se casaría contigo. Insistirá en que te marches lejos o seas lapidada o ahogada. No le gustas y no te quiere aquí. -Estalló en lágrimas y abrazó a Isabella con fuerza. - Yo te quiero aquí, Isabella, y no creo que seas una bruja.

Isabella acarició consoladoramente el pelo revuelto de Alice.

-Tanya solo estaba intentando asustarte con sus estúpidas historias. Tu zio es un gran hombre. Ni siquiera el poderoso rey español se ha atrevido a invadir sus tierras. El rey se tragó a nuestros vecinos, pero no ha podido derrotar a tu zio. Una simple bambina como Tanya no le hará cambiar de opinión. - Besó la cabeza de la niña y buscó su cepillo para empezar a domar el cabello de Alice. - Tanya tiene una imaginación salvaje -Isabella fue muy amable mientras desenredaba los nudos del pelo de la niña.

-No quiero que te vayas nunca, Isabella -confió Alice-. Podrías casarte con el mio padre y entonces serías la mia madre.

-Voy a casarme con tu zio, Alice, así seré tu zia y viviré aquí en el palazzo. Siempre estaremos juntas, y si alguna vez tengo una bambina, tú serás la zia, y me ayudarás mucho-. Abrazó a la niña-. ¿No se supone que tendríamos que ir a la cocina y pedir a Stefan que nos prepare algo de comer? Creo que nos hemos quedado dormidas.

Una sonrisa se arrastró hasta los ojos de Alice, disipando su expresión preocupada.

-Debo vestirme -Entonces su cara se nubló-. ¿Les oíste anoche? -Rodeó a Isabella a toda prisa para llegar al hueco donde estaba la bacinilla.

-¿Oírlos? -repitió Isabella. Por alguna razón su corazón dio un salto ante la frase. Sus manos se cerraron alrededor del poste de la cama-. ¿Qué oíste anoche, Alice?

La pequeña volvió hasta Isabella, sus ojos grandes y oscuros eran solemnes.

-Les oí susurrar de nuevo. Me encontraron en el cuarto de los niños. Yo creía que estaba a salvo allí, pero vinieron a por mí. Por eso vine y me escondí en tu habitación.

Isabella sintió el corazón palpitar como un tambor en los oídos. Ella creía a Alice. Había oídos los extraños murmullos su primera noche en el palazzo. Y Emmett Cullen podía proyectar la voz directamente en su mente. ¿Podría ser que estuviera llevando a cabo algún extraño experimento con su habilidad, y la pobre pequeña Alice estuviera sintiendo los efectos del mismo?

-Ven aquí, bambina -invitó suavemente, extendiendo una mano hacia la pequeña. Era consciente de que Alice esperaba ansiosamente ser condenada por mentir como le había pasado en el pasado-. Quiero que me lo cuentes siempre que oigas esas voces. Fuiste muy valiente viniendo hasta mí por el pasadizo. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

-Creo que me cogerán pronto -confió Alice, su labio inferior temblaba. Cogió la mano de Isabella-. Cogieron a la mia madre, y Tanya dice que me llevarán a mí también, adonde nunca volveré a cruzarme en su camino.

-Tanya parece una joven muy desagradable -señaló Isabella- y no muy lista. Tu zio ha dicho que debes atenderme en la boda. Nadie desobedece a tu zio.

Pero los dientes de Isabella mordisqueaban nerviosamente su labio inferior. Había tenido una extraña premonición de peligro cuando Alice había mencionado los susurros en la noche. Isabella tenía la sensación de que la niña realmente estaba en peligro, ¿pero por qué? ¿Qué peligro podía representar para nadie? No estaban en la línea hereditaria del palazzo, no con Emmett a punto de casarse y Edward y Jasper tan jóvenes y viriles. Indudablemente uno de los tres hermanos tarde o temprano tendría un heredero varón.

-No quiero volver al cuarto de los niños -dijo Alice-. Sólo los oigo por la noche, pero nunca los había oído allí antes. - Sus ojos oscuros eran confiados mientras levantaba la mirada hacia Isabella-. ¿Y si ahora están allí?

-Iré contigo al cuarto de los niños y te ayudaré a vestirte -se ofreció instantáneamente Isabella-. Debes contármelo inmediatamente cada vez que oigas las voces, Alice. Vamos, ya llegamos tarde, y Sue seguramente nos fruncirá el ceño cuando lleguemos a la cocina.

Salieron juntas al amplio corredor, Isabella asintió hacia los dos guardias. Mientras llevaba a Alice salón abajo, Isabella no pudo evitar maravillarse ante la belleza del edificio. Producía una sensación extraña y fantasmal, una maldad aceitosa que parecía colgar de los aleros y aferrarse a las extrañas tallas. Quizás emanaba de las horrendas y demoníacas esculturas que las miraban tan solemnemente. Parecían haber muchos ojos observándolas todo el tiempo, e Isabella temía que algunos de ellos no fueran humanos.

De repente Alice jadeó y reafirmó su apretón.

-¡Isabella! -Llevada por el pánico, la niña se detuvo en medio del corredor, mirando con puro terror al hombre que venía hacia ellas en dirección opuesta.

Era alto y delgado con pelo plateado empinado en todas direcciones. Habría sido guapo si su cara no hubiera estado retorcida por un ceño permanente.

Isabella vio como los sirvientes se escurrían saliendo del camino del mayor de los Cullen, persignándose, aferrado crucifijos como talismanes. Cuando el abuelo del don se aproximó a varios trabajadores, estos se alejaron apresuradamente de él, como si pensaran que era un demonio y no se atrevieran a mirarle. Ella estudió la cara del anciano. Era orgullosa, arrogante, y estaba retorcida por una especie de furia feroz. Su cabeza estaba alta, y golpeó a un par de sirvientes rezagados con el bastón que utilizaba más como arma que para ayudarse a caminar.

-Corre, Isabella -susurró Alice-. Debemos huir. -Tiró y empujó a Isabella para hacer que la siguiera, pero no soltó su mano.

Alice no huiría abandonando a su única amiga. Cuando Isabella se negó a moverse, Alice se escabulló tras ella en busca de protección, intentando ocultarse en los pliegues de su amplia falda.

Isabella apretó la mano de la niña para tranquilizarla. Esperó tranquilamente mientras el anciano se acercaba a ellas, su ceño se oscurecía a cada paso, sus señas pobladas se encontraban en una línea recta y feroz. Isabella le sonrió cuando estuvo casi sobre ellas, cayendo en una grácil reverencia y tirando de Alice para que hiciera lo mismo.

-Buenos días, Signore Cullen -dijo decididamente-. Vamos a la cocina a ver si podemos persuadir a Stefan para que nos prepare algo de comer, aunque llegamos muy tarde. ¿Le gustaría unirse a nosotras?

Los pasos del anciano se tambalearon. Farfulló una respuesta ininteligible, pareciendo de repente vulnerable. Se quedó de pie un momento con aparente indecisión, después recurrió a sacudir su bastón hacia ella. Pareció un intento desganado de atentar contra Isabella, pero Alice escondió la cabecita tras Isabella, asustada, y los guardias se adelantaron protectoramente.

Isabella rió suavemente, el sonido resultó feliz e invitador en los amplios salones.

-Si tuviera un bastón, buen señor, podría usted enseñarme a batirme en duelo. Podríamos divertirnos mucho aquí en el gran palazzo, aunque estoy segura de que seríamos severamente reprendidos por el don -Se inclinó acercándose a él-. Puede ser un poco feroz con sus reprimendas, pero yo estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme si lo está usted.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio. Isabella sentía a los guardias listos para entrar en acción si hubiera necesidad de protegerla de su propia locura. Varios de los sirvientes se habían vuelto y estaban observando el intercambio con horrorizado silencio.

El anciano la miraba fijamente. Por un momento su boca pareció temblar como si estuviera luchando por sonreír, pero parecía haber olvidado como hacerlo. Murmurando algo por lo bajo, pasó junto a ella sin hablar y se apresuró a bajar por el corredor. Una vez miró atrás, y a Isabella le pareció cuando le vio, que sus ancianos ojos estaban acuosos.

-Isabella -dijo Alice suavemente-. el nonno del don no le gusta a nadie, y nadie le gusta a él. Zia Carmen dice que me matará un día mientras duermo si no me mantengo fuera de su camino. Mató a su propia esposa. Incluso Tanya le tiene miedo. No puedes hablar con él, Isabella. Es posible que ni siquiera Zio Emm pueda protegerte de su nonno.

-Es posible que tengamos que ser sus amigas -señaló Isabella amablemente-. No es bueno estar siempre solo, Alice. Y no creo que tu Zio Emm permita nunca que su abuelo te mate mientras duermes. Tu Zio Emm te quiere mucho, ¿y quién más recordaría mis zapatos por mí si no lo haces tú?

Alice rió.

-Nunca te he visto llevar zapatos, Isabella. ¿Tienes zapatos?

-Pequeño diablillo -Isabella frunció el ceño burlonamente.

Alice era exactamente lo que necesitaba después del trauma de la noche anterior. La niña era cautivadora, dulce y estaba ansiosa por complacer. No tenía la autoconfianza de Angela, pero estaba ganando rápidamente seguridad. Cuando más permanecía Isabella a su lado, más parecía Alice una niña normal, feliz y curiosa y dispuesta a complacer y jugar. Hizo un guiño a la pequeña.

-¡Adivina lo que vamos a hacer hoy!

-¿Qué? -preguntó Alice ansiosamente, saltando en su euforia.

Abrió de golpe la puerta del cuarto de los niños y se detuvo para permitir que Isabella pasara primero.

Isabella entró sin dudar.

-Vamos a explorar -Rió suavemente ante la expresión horrorizada de Alice-. Lo haremos. Vamos a limpiar el pasadizo entre el cuarto de los niños y mi habitación. No quiero todas esas terribles arañas colgando de las paredes.

Alice sacudió la cabeza tan vigorosamente que su pelo voló en todas direcciones.

-No podemos ir allí. ¿Y si Papá nos atrapa?

Isabella ayudó a la niña a vestirse.

-En eso consiste la diversión, tonta piccola. Tenemos que hacerlo a hurtadillas. Tú serás el vigía.

-¿Eso qué es? -preguntó Alice.

Parecía un trabajo importante, y un poco emocionante.

-Después de que convenzamos a Stefan para que nos prepara una comida, volveremos a mi habitación y cerraremos la puerta. Mientras yo estoy en el pasadizo, tú te quedarás en mi habitación y vigilarás que nadie nos descubra. Idearemos una señal, como cantar o tararear, para advertirme si viene alguien-. Isabella rió alegremente-. Y después de ocuparnos del pasadizo, nos ocuparemos de hacer algo para hacer estaba habitación mucho más agradable para ti.

Alice sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

-Las voces me encontraron aquí. No me quieren aquí. Tengo que dormir contigo. -Sus ojos eran grandes y melancólicos-. No me lo invento. Zia Carmen dice que soy una niña malvada por contar semejantes historias, pero les oí. Me escondí bajo las mantas, pero no se detuvieron.

Isabella acarició el pelo de Alice una vez más después de que la niña se cambiara de ropa, más para darse tiempo a pensar y consolar a la pequeña que para otra cosa.

-¿Alice, pudiste entender las palabras? ¿Alguna vez las voces te dicen cosas?

-Quieren que me vaya. Son como el nonno de Zio Emm. Quieren que me vaya lejos y no vuelva nunca. -Alice extendió la mano para tomar la de Isabella, abriendo la boca para hablar, pero no salió ninguna palabra. En vez de eso, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Isabella se arrodilló instantáneamente y cogió a la niña entre sus brazos.

-Cuéntame, bambina. No tengas miedo a contármelo.

-Zia Carmen dijo a Tanya que estoy perdiendo la cabeza como la mia madre. Dijo que la mia madre oía voces por la noche, y que ambas estamos locas. No quiero estar loca -Sus ojos oscuros estaban llenos de pena-. ¿Crees que lo estoy?

Isabella abrazó a Alice fuertemente.

-Bueno, yo oí las voces también, Alice. Así que, si estás loca, y tu madre estaba loca, entonces yo debo estar loca también. - Sonrió a la niña, sacudiendo la cabeza-. No te pasa nada malo, bambina, créeme. Nada en absoluto. Averiguaremos lo que está pasando con esas voces. Quizás sea solo una estúpida broma. Hay muchas explicaciones posibles.

Secretamente, Isabella pensaba que pasaba pasando algo siniestro.

Inesperadamente, pensó en la atractiva voz del don arrastrándose hasta el interior de su mente, sin duda era capaz de enviarla a los demás. ¿Pero por qué la pequeña Alice? ¿Cuál sería el propósito de conducir a una niña a la locura? Isabella se frotó las sienes y recorrió el cuarto de los niños con la mirada. A la luz del día, la habitación tenía auténtico potencial para ser realmente hermosa. Una joven madre podría arreglárselas para hacer bastante con semejante habitación. Quitar las pesadas cortinas oscuras harían mucho por disipar la tristeza. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando librarse de la voz de Emmett rozando seductoramente su mente. Creaba una increíble intimidad entre ellos. Pero podía ver el peligro del mal uso de un don semejante.

Alice no pareció notar que Isabella se había quedado muy callada cuando abandonaron el cuarto de los niños. Estaba bastante feliz tras el consuelo de Isabella, y saltó por el corredor hasta la escalera. Isabella la siguió a un paso más tranquilo, con el amenazador significado del murmullo de voces dando vueltas en su cabeza. Las voces tenían que significar algo. Quizás eran incluso un presagio de muerte. Isabella creía que era posible que hubiera espíritus viviendo en la casa, malvados o buenos. A veces la impresión de maldad era muy fuerte en el palazzo. Isabella sacudió la cabeza. No quería que la noción del mal persistiera. Quería desestimar las posibilidades, no asustarse a sí misma con tonterías supersticiosas. Lo más probable era que hubiera una persona viva tras el mal del palazzo, no un espíritu.

Alice había entrado en la cocina antes de Isabella, y uno de los guardias había ido delante también. Entró tras ellos y levantó la vista a tiempo para ver al guardia beber de una taza y colocarla cuidadosamente de vuelta en su lugar en la mesa. Después se alejó, sin mirarla, para quedarse contra la pared.

Isabella saludó a Stefan. Él también actuaba de forma extraña, casi culpable. Por un momento, cuando se sentó frente a Alice en la pequeña mesa, tuvo miedo de comer, miedo de que la comida estuviera envenenada. Tocó la taza de la que el guardia había bebido y vuelto a colocar. Le miró, después otra vez a la taza.

La comprensión emergió. Miró fijamente a Stefan, que estaba de repente muy ocupado con sus preparativos. Emily, su ayudante, estaba removiendo bastante vigorosamente algo en un gran cuenco. Solo Alice parecía normal, parloteando con todo el mundo mientras comía rápidamente, agradeciendo la comida de Stefan y la ausencia de la rezongona Sue.

Isabella empujó la comida por su plato. Miró al guardia de nuevo.

-El don te ha dado orden de probar todo lo que coma o beba. -Fue una declaración, pero sus ojos oscuros fueron firmes sobre la cara del guardia, animándole a responder.

Él intentó apartar la mirada, después miró impotentemente al otro guardia, claramente buscando ayuda. Se aclaró la garganta.

-Sí, signorina. Es uno de mis deberes.

Ella tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa.

-Si la comida estuviera envenenada, enfermarías -Exasperada, miró hacia Stefan en busca de ayuda, pero el cocinero se negaba testarudamente a mirarla. Estaba ocupado supervisando el trabajo de Emily-. Dudo que la comida envenenada actúe tan rápidamente. En cualquier caso, no quiero que enfermes porque alguien quiera hacerme daño.

El soldado se encogió de hombros.

-Es una práctica común, signorina. Se hace con todos los miembros de la familgia.

-¿El don hace que se pruebe su comida? -No parecía propio de Don Cullen permitir que otro se arriesgara por él.

La imagen de él con los brazos extendidos, alejados de los costados, mientras el asesino intentaba matarle cerca de las cuevas se arrastró inesperadamente hasta su mente.

El guardia intercambió otra mirada bastante avergonzada con su compañero y después con el cocinero. Una lenta sonrisa curvó la boca suave de Isabella.

-No tienes que responder. Creo que lo entiendo. - No podían hablar de su "conspiración" a espaldas del don. Obviamente estaban intentando proteger al don a pesar del hecho de que él nunca les permitiría ponerse en peligro probando su comida-. Pero, por supuesto, no quiero que nadie se arriesgue de nuevo por mí. Lo digo en serio. Hablaré con el don y haré que rescinda la orden. No hay necesidad, ni quiero la responsabilidad de que alguno de vosotros se ponga enfermo. Entiendo que necesitéis protegerle... a él-. Miró de nuevo a la niña de ojos abiertos como platos, que fue distraída con el último ofrecimiento de Stefan-. Bueno, ya sabéis lo que quiero decir. Pero yo no estoy en la misma posición que él. -Dijo esto último un poco débilmente.

Los dos guardias se sonrieron el uno al otro y miraron significativamente sus pies descalzos. No iban a escuchar sus órdenes por encima de las de su don. Isabella se rindió, decidida a tener una charla con Don Cullen a la primera oportunidad. Mientras los guardias estaban ocupados comiendo su propio desayuno a cierta distancia, Isabella bromeó con Alice, distrayéndola rápidamente de la conversación anterior. Movió deliberadamente las cejas e hizo escandalosas referencias susurradas sobre el pasadizo y la gran aventura que seguramente correrían juntas. Ninguno de los guardias había estado de servicio la noche antes, así que no habían notado que Alice no había pasado toda la noche en la recámara de Isabella. Isabella agradeció no tener que dar explicaciones sobre cómo la niña había llegado allí.

Alice se acercó a ella cuando terminaron su comida.

-¿Y la Signorina Swan? Quizás nos coja y nos mire así. -La niña cambió la cara a un ceño severo.

Resultó tan fiel representación de la feroz desaprobación de Sue que Isabella, los dos guardias, Stefan y Emily rompieron a reír.

Isabella cogió la mano de la niña para sacarla de la cocina y dio las gracias apresuradamente al cocinero y su ayudante.

-Estás consiguiendo ser demasiado buena en eso, Alice. Una de estas veces, Sue te cogerá, y entonces las dos tendremos problemas. ¿Sabes el nombre de esa doncella? -Señaló a una joven que limpiaba afanosamente el nicho del altar de la Madonna.

Alice sacudió la cabeza, pero Isabella fue impertérrita en su búsqueda. En cuestión de momentos la doncella se estaba riendo con ella, y la escoba quedaba en posesión de Isabella. Los guardias sacudieron las cabezas antes su comportamiento impredecible, pero la siguieron escaleras arriba de vuelta a su habitación. Los ojos de Isabella danzaron hacia ellos.

-Aseguraos de vigilar bien ahí, y advertirnos si al don o Sue se les ocurre aparecer.

Los guardias se miraron el uno al otro suspicazmente.

-¿La Signorina Swan? -le preguntó uno.

Alice asintió vigorosamente.

-Vamos a... -Se puso una mano sobre la boca y miró a Isabella.

-Limpiar -añadió Isabella apresuradamente-. Una sorpresa para Sue. A ella le repugna el polvo, y la habitación está realmente polvorienta.

-El don querría que una domestica hiciera la limpieza, indudablemente no su novia- señaló el guardia.

Alzó la ceja hacia su compañero, que solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió ante las extrañas condiciones de su cargo.

-A la Signorina Swan le gustan las cosas de una cierta forma -corrigió Isabella, empujando a Alice al interior de la habitación, donde ambas rompieron a reír-. Yo estoy bastante acostumbrada a hacer las cosas como a ella le gusta-. Isabella cerró apresuradamente la puerta ante las expresiones sorprendidas de los guardias-. No podía contar una mentira, o Sue me haría encender cantidad de velas a la buena Madonna y arrodillarme para rezar durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

-¿Estás segura de que no te encontrarás con il fantasmi? -preguntó Alice.

Lo que antes había parecido una gran aventura era un poco más aterrador cuando realmente estaban a punto de hacerlo.

-Si realmente existe tal cosa -dijo Isabella mientras examinaba el borde liso de la pared buscando el mecanismo oculto- solo saldría por la noche.

Alice suspiró y metió su cuerpo entre Isabella y la pared para poder guiar la mano de Isabella hasta el lugar correcto.

-Ahí adentro está oscuro -advirtió Alice-. Quizás il fantasmi no puede ver la diferencia.

Retrocedieron cuando la pared pareció cobrar vida. El sol había cambiado de posición, y Isabella notó que las extrañas diferencias provocadas por las ventanas tintadas ya no eran evidentes. Habían convertido el mural en imágenes de perversidad y juicio final. ¿O no? Miró con más atención. ¿Las criaturas aladas arraigadas en el mármol estaban intentando liberar a las desafortunadas víctimas de las serpientes marinas?

-¡Isabella! -Alice tiraba de su falda-. ¿Ves lo oscuro que está?

Isabella miró hacia el interior y quedó sorprendida de lo oscuro que estaba en realidad. Allí no había ventanas, el pasadizo parecía negro por dentro. Cuando encendió una vela y la sostuvo en alto, esta iluminó las brillantes telas de araña, blancos tapetes de sedosas hebras que cubrían las paredes y colgaban de los techos. Levantó la mirada a las paredes con la esperanza de encontrar un soporte para su vela, pero no encontró ninguno. Se vio forzada a colocar la vela precariamente en el suelo.

Isabella estudió el pasadizo. Era estrecho en comparación con los cavernosos corredores del palazzo, pero un hombre de anchos hombros, como Emmett Cullen, podría pasar aun así sin arañarse la piel.

Por mucho que deseara explorar, ver a donde conducía el pasadizo, Alice estaba asustada, respirando con rapidez, casi saltando en su terror. Isabella se contentó con quitar las telas de araña entre el cuarto de los niños y su habitación. Las paredes del pasadizo parecían lisas, las puertas secretas obviamente estaban ocultas a ambos lados. El suelo inmediatamente fuera de la habitación estaba hecho de mármol, pero dentro pronto daba paso a piedra más desigual y granulada.

Recuperó la vela y avanzó más en el oscuro interior, sujetando en alto la luz para poder ver más allá del cuarto de los niños. Extendió la mano tentativamente con la escoba en ella, limpiando las paredes lisas con la esperanza de descubrir otra puerta. En vez de eso, algo cayó de lo alto de la pared, un objeto pesado, plano y puntiagudo que cortó limpiamente el mango de la escoba, haciendo que el extremo de cerdas traqueteara en el suelo. El corazón casi se le paró cuando la enorme hoja desapareció con un silencio amenazador de vuelta al techo, como si nunca hubiera existido. Jadeando, Isabella, dejó caer la vela, que cayó al suelo de piedra y rodó, extinguiendo la llama. Al instante el pasadizo pareció un lugar oscuro y siniestro, una trampa mortal, y se estremeció al pensar en Alice atravesándolo. Se quedó congelada, temiendo moverse, mirando alrededor ahora con ojos abiertos y asustados.

Tras ella, Alice mantenía la puerta abierta, llevando a cabo valientemente su parte de la aventura, completamente inconsciente del peligro muy real para cualquier que se adentrara en el pasadizo. La niña era la única posibilidad de escape de Isabella. Si la pared de mármol se cerraba de algún modo, sería incapaz de encontrar la salida. No tenía ni idea de donde estaban localizadas las puertas o siquiera como abrirlas. No tenía ni idea de qué otras trampas ocultas yacían a la espera de una víctima confiada pero estaba segura de que las había, cada una de ellas tan letal como la que había disparado accidentalmente. Ahora, en la oscuridad, después de presenciar el súbito descenso de esa horrenda hoja, sentía las vibraciones de violencia. Muy cautelosamente, Isabella se dio la vuelta, cuidando de no tocar las paredes y colocando los pies con cuidado, uno directamente delante del otro, para minimizar el riesgo de pisar la piedra equivocada.

_¡Cara!_ Podía oír claramente la ansiedad en la voz del don. _¿Qué pasa? Tu miedo me está abrumando._

El sonido de la voz de él rozó tan gentilmente su mente que resultó instantáneamente reconfortante. Isabella se las arregló para tomar un profundo aliento, exhalando antes de caminar lenta y cuidadosamente hacia el punto de luz que era la puerta abierta todavía a varios pasos de ella. Deseó tener el talento particular de Don Cullen para poder responderle. Era aterrador moverse en la oscuridad, temiendo incluso a las paredes y al techo. Utilizó lo que quedaba de la escoba para tocar las piedras que tenía directamente delante antes de colocar el pie.

Oyó chillar a Alice, la oyó gritar su nombre, y para horror de Isabella, la cabeza de la niña se retiró al interior de la habitación. Al momento, la gruesa pared de mármol se cerró de golpe, el débil punto de luz se extinguió, dejando el pasadizo en absoluta oscuridad. Se quedó congelada, el corazón le latía tan fuerte que casi lo oía resonar en el extraño silencio.

Isabella intentó obligar a su mente a alejar el miedo y el pánico. No importaba la luz diurna de afuera; allí en el pasadizo siempre era de noche. Podía oír los arañazos de ratas, pequeños sonidos que hacían que se le helara la sangre. El aire era rancio y espeso, pesado e inmóvil, opresivo con su silencio. Gotas de sudor empezaron a correr por su piel. Al contrario del palazzo que tenía tanta ventilación, el pasadizo era sofocante. El techo bajo y las paredes parecían aplastarla, sin dejar ningún espacio para el aire.

Cuadró los hombros y se dijo que simplemente era un ambiente poco familiar. Con frecuencia se quedaba sola en las colinas, por donde rondaban osos y lobos. Esto no era diferente. Ambos lugares eran potencialmente peligrosos, pero no necesariamente letales. A pesar de su firme aleccionamiento, Isabella no podía obligar a sus pies a avanzar. Esa hoja oculta había salido de ninguna parte y había desaparecido tan silenciosa como fácilmente. La evidencia... en forma de mango de escoba... estaba entre sus manos.

¿Qué ocultaba el pasadizo? ¿Adónde conducía? ¿Qué era tan secreto que alguien había preparado trampas letales para protegerlo? Un roedor curioso tocó su tobillo con una diminuta nariz húmeda, y ella gritó, avanzando en línea recta, temiendo tocar las paredes. El retumbar en su cabeza parecía más fuerte, y por un momento se quedó literalmente ahogada de miedo.

Justo delante apareció una débil grieta de luz. Al principio una simple hendidura, pero después la luz iluminó el pasadizo. La figura grande de un hombre llenó el umbral abierto. Isabella se lanzó hacia adelante, sin preocuparse del decoro, sin preocuparse del estado de él. Corrió a los brazos de Don Cullen, casi empalándole con los restos del mango de la escoba que tenía firmemente aferrado en la mano.

Emmett envolvió los brazos a su alrededor y la sostuvo firmemente, enterrando la cara en su pelo. Tomó la precaución de quitarle el mango de la escoba y tirarlo al interior de la recámara. Su cuerpo estaba temblando ligeramente, y esperó allí, todavía parcialmente en el pasadizo, dando tiempo a su corazón para calmarse. Después arrastró a Isabella de vuelta al dormitorio y la sacudió ligeramente, furioso porque se las hubiera arreglado para asustarle cuando ningún hombre había podido hacerlo antes.

Bruscamente, sus brazos volvieron a acercarla y envolverla protectoramente.

-He considerado el encerrarte en la torre, piccola, pero sospecho que incluso ahí te las arreglarías para meterte en problemas. -Susurró las palabras con exasperación contra su oído.

Isabella se permitió el lujo de acurrucarse contra él, para poder oír el tranquilizador latido de su corazón. Era sólido y fuerte. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia la de ella, su mano le alzó la barbilla de forma que su boca encontrara la de ella con total desesperación. Saboreó su miedo por ella, su hambre. Una necesidad tan elemental como el tiempo. Era ferozmente protector. Y su beso fue la cosa más pecaminosamente íntima que había experimentado nunca.

Sintió la forma en que el cuerpo de él se endurecía, los brazos eran como bandas de hierro a su alrededor, la ingle caliente y agresiva. Pero su boca... Se movía sobre la de ella como ardiente seda. Jugueteaba e insistía. Acariciando y tentando. En el momento en que se relajó y rindió, abriendo su propia boca, él tomó el control absoluto, lanzándola a un mundo donde solo había sensaciones. Solo Emmett e Isabella y pura sensación. Por propia voluntad, sus brazos se arrastraron hacia arriba para rodearle el cuello, y su cuerpo se derritió, blando y flexible, contra el de él. Encajaban perfectamente a pesar de las diferencias de sus tamaños. Como si fueras las mitades del mismo todo.

Emmett profundizó su beso, exigiendo, dominando, bañándola despiadadamente con la creciente ola de su propia salvaje compasión. Y ella le siguió a donde la conducía. Le deslizó las manos por la espalda, moldeando su pequeña cintura para deslizarse sobre la curva de su redondeado trasero, arrastrándola aún más cerca hasta que estuvo presionada firmemente contra él.

-¡Qué está pasando aquí! -La voz de Sue Pia sonaba indignada-. ¡Don Cullen, exijo que deje a esa niña al instante!

La boca de Emmett ardía de deseo, moviéndose sobre la de Isabella, su lengua danzaba y luchaba y bañaba su cuerpo de ardientes llamas hasta que se ahogó en su propio deseo. Dejó escapar un sonido. Un suave gemido de frustración y deseo. Lentamente, con infinito cuidado, le besó a regañadientes la comisura de la boca, después descansó la frente contra la de ella como si no tuviera fuerzas para levantar la cabeza.

-¡Isabella! -La voz de Sue fue más aguda que nunca, y esta vez penetró lo suficiente como para que Isabella oyera la nota de miedo.

Desconcertada, miró a Emmett, sus ojos oscuros le examinaron atentamente la cara. Él le sonrió, la expresión de sus ojos era tan tierna que le robó el aliento. Cuidadosamente le quitó una tela de araña de los sedosos mechones de pelo.

-Me has quitado diez años de vida -le confió muy suavemente.

-Gracias por rescatarme -Su voz no parecía la suya.

Era ronca y suave, una seductora invitación, y se encontró a sí misma ruborizándose salvajemente.

El don giró la cabeza para mirar a Sue. Se inclinó ligeramente, un gesto cortés y elegante.

-Creo que voy a tener que insistir en que su quede con su protegida todo el tiempo, Signorina Swan. Es eso o que los guardias estén apostados dentro de su habitación-. Un oscuro ceño ensombreció su cara ante la idea de dos hombres en la recámara de Isabella.

-Ese pasadizo es peligroso, Don Cullen -anunció Isabella, señalando el mango seccionado de la escoba como prueba-. Alice lo ha estado utilizando para llegar del cuarto de los niños a mi habitación. Su padre lo sabía. -Su voz contenía acusación, aunque intentó con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse neutral.

Las cejas de él se dispararon hacia arriba.

-Llámame Emmett -señaló él, sus labios estaban tan escandalosamente cerca de su oído que sintió la calidez de su aliento calentándole de nuevo la sangre-. Está totalmente prohibido utilizar el pasadizo. Alice lo sabe, e indudablemente Edward lo sabe. Se cambió a Alice del cuarto de los niños cuando se descubrió que conocía el pasadizo. Se le advirtió varias veces del peligro. Edward y yo le prohibimos utilizarlo. Hay numerosas trampas ahí, y más de una persona ha muerto intentando encontrar el tesoro o escapar hacia el mar.

Isabella alzó una ceja.

-He oído hablar de los Cullens bajo asedio que escaparon sin ser vistos hasta el mar, pero nunca había oído rumores de un tesoro oculto.

Emmett encogió sus amplios hombros con despreocupada facilidad.

-Se dice que nuestro antepasado, Marco Cullen, que hizo construir este palazzo, incluyó el pasadizo oculto para permitir que los miembros de la familia escaparan hasta los barcos anclados a la espera si hubiera necesidad. Pocos saben cómo maniobrar en el pasadizo o en las rocas de la cala, pero Marco dibujó cuidadosamente un mapa para futuras generaciones. Más de una vez, durante una invasión, el pasadizo y la cala se utilizaron para escapar. En los días en los que el palazzo fue construido, las fortalezas ocultaban con frecuencia trampas elaboradas para los invasores. Marco tenía reputación de tener un tesoro sin igual. Sólidas esculturas de oro. -Cruzó la habitación con su gracia natural, y alzando el bote dorado de su estante, se lo ofreció a Isabella-. Estas piezas han sido protegidas de todo invasor, incluyendo a la Santa Iglesia.

Ella jadeó ante la admisión abierta de la necesidad de proteger las riquezas de la Iglesia y miró a Sue, que se persignaba devotamente. Isabella era también reluctante a coger la escultura. Era una pieza exquisita, ricamente detallada y altamente ornamentada. Admiró el ingenioso trabajo, la atención al detalle y lo devolvió inmediatamente.

-¿Por qué lo tienes en esta habitación? Debe valer una fortuna. Alguien podría robarlo.

Por un momento los ojos del don brillaron peligrosamente.

-Creo que eso es de lo más improbable. -Su voz fue un ronroneo amenazador.

-¿Y hay más de estas esculturas? -animó ella.

Emmett asintió.

-El rey de España se ha anexionado la mayor parte de las ciudades y estados de esta región. Yo me las he arreglado para repeler sus ejércitos en nuestras tierras, y él no quiere soportar más pesadas pérdidas. Aun así, mis "antepasados" con sus mapas y pasadizos ocultos, guardaban sus secretos por si acaso yo fallara en detectar una amenaza a tiempo para evitar que los invasores nos invadan. Por el momento tenemos un tratado incómodo con España, pero la codicia puede inclinar la balanza. Hay un rumor de guerra con Austria. A España le gustaría poner las manos en nuestros cofres. Esto no es algo de lo que hablar con ningún otro, así que confío en que tú y la Signorina Swan permanezcáis en silencio sobre el asunto. El pasadizo es un mal necesario, y agradezco que hayas atraído mi atención sobre que la bambina lo haya estado utilizando. Nadie puede llegar al mar sin el mapa. Cada sección tiene numerosas trampas para retrasar al enemigo y permitir que la famiglia escape. Solo el don en funciones sabe dónde está el mapa y como leerlo.

-Debiste haberme advertido -le reprendió Isabella.

Una lenta sonrisa eliminó la línea implacable de la boca de él e iluminó sus ojos oscuros.

-No se me ocurrió que una mujer entrara en semejante lugar. En realidad, no creí que ni siquiera oyeras hablar de él. En el futuro, no explores hasta que consultes conmigo.

Ella alzó la barbilla una fracción.

-Siempre estás ocupado, y no quiero molestarte. Normalmente no me meto en dificultades.

Él soltó un sonido ahogado.

Isabella le fulminó con la mirada.

-No me meto en dificultades. Y tomé precauciones. Alice estaba vigilándome. Estaba sujetando abierta la puerta. - Se puso las manos en las caderas-. ¿Dónde está ese pequeño diablillo?

-Yo sabía que estabas en peligro, y me corrí abandonando del modo más impropio a mi importante visitante y subí a esta habitación. La puerta estaba cerrada por dentro -lo dijo como una acusación- así que amenacé con echarla abajo. Alice, indudablemente temblando ante mis amenazas, corrió a abrir la puerta. Dejó caer la llave fuera de la cerradura al menos tres veces, de miedo. Estoy seguro de que será severamente castigada por su parte en esta escapada. La pared debe haberse cerrado cuando se apresuró a abrirme la puerta. Fue una experiencia desoladora, esperar a que la niña me dejara entrar.

-Porque probablemente la asustaste a muerte -dijo Isabella con exasperación, sin simpatizar en absoluto con sus quejas-. ¿No comprendes que, si no la hubieras asustado, la pared nunca se habría cerrado, y yo habría salido del pasadizo sin ningún problema? Pobre pequeña, probablemente esté llorando.

-Sin duda -admitió él secamente. Le deslizó la mano alrededor de la garganta, caliente, fuerte y demasiado íntimamente-. Pediré al santo padre que nos permita casarnos inmediatamente. Estará de acuerdo.

-Quizás eso no sea tan buena idea -se apresuró a intervenir Sue, cogiendo la mano de Isabella y atrayendo a la joven firmemente a su costado. Lejos de Don Cullen. Isabella pudo sentir temblar a la anciana.

-¿Qué pasa, Sue? -preguntó amablemente.

-Michael no volvió al villaggio -anunció, sus ojos pálidos estaban fijos en el don con acusación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No olviden dejar un lindo comentario.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	11. Chapter 11

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Christine Feehan (La Maldición de Los Scarletti). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se hizo un silencio absoluto en la habitación. Una corriente fría pareció salir de las mismas paredes y rodear a Isabella. Esta se estremeció, y profundamente en su corazón, oyó su propio grito de protesta silenciosa. Había maldad paseándose por el palazzo. Miró a Don Cullen, su mirada se cruzó con la de él. Feroz. Intensa. Alma a alma. Ni siquiera podía sentir la mano de Sue en la suya. Ella y el don eran las dos únicas personas que existían. La estaba observando atentamente, su mente estaba en la de ella. Le sentía allí. Estaba esperando en silencio a que ella le condenara.

Inesperadamente llegó la imagen de sus nudillos arañados, la gota de sangre incriminadora en su, por otra parte, inmaculada ropa. Isabella sintió su corazón palpitar incómodamente. La mirada de él continuaba fija en la suya, y no podía apartarse. Sabía lo que estaba esperando, sabía que esperaba que le recriminara. Don Cullen, Il Demonio del palazzo. La maldición. Los susurros. Los rumores.

Emmett permaneció alto y erguido, sus ojos negros insondables, sus rasgos cuidadosamente inexpresivos. Isabella tomó aliento y lo dejó escapar lentamente.

-¿Enviarás a tus hombres a registrar el laberinto entero buscándole? Quizás Michael no pudo encontrar la salida.

Él se inclinó ligeramente.

-Al instante, piccola. Y les enviaré a las colinas para ver si el chico resultó herido en su camino a casa -añadió deliberadamente para recordarle los numerosos viajeros que había caído víctima de animales salvajes, el terreno, o incluso ladrones.

Su voz fue increíblemente amable. Una calidez rozó las paredes de su mente haciendo que se sintiera en cierto modo reconfortada.

Isabella tragó el nudo de su garganta. Era difícil pensar con claridad con el don observándola tan intensamente. Ahora podía sentir en ella los ojos de Sue, tan acusadores como cuando se habían posado en Don Cullen.

-Usted fue la última persona que vio a Michael con vida, Don Cullen -Sue dijo lo que Isabella no iba a decir. Su mismo tono era una declaración de culpabilidad.

-No sabemos si está muerto, Signorina Swan -señaló Emmett suavemente. Su voz contenía un hilo de amenaza, como si su paciencia se estuviera agotando rápidamente-. Si el joven encontró su final en el laberinto, los carroñeros serían los primeros sospechosos.

El alivio atravesó a Isabella.

-Eso es cierto, Sue -dijo.

Pero un terrible temor se arrastraba hasta su mente, corazón y alma como una sombra oscura. Ella lo sabría si alguien hubiera resultado herido, ¿verdad? Siempre lo sabía.

Sue enfrentó al don con valentía.

-La boda debe posponerse hasta que el joven sea encontrado -desafió.

Si resulta usted exonerado. Las palabras quedaron sin decir, pero brillaron allí en la habitación, tan vívidamente como si Sue las hubiera pronunciado en alto como condenación.

Los ojos negros brillaron amenazadoramente

-Nada detendrá la boda, Signorina Swan. Ni usted, ni este joven errante. Por lo que yo sé, desapareció con toda la intención de detener los planes de boda. Estaremos casados en la mañana. -Era un decreto, los oscuros rasgos de Emmett se mostraban implacables.

Por un momento Sue pareció ir a revelarse, pero las palabras del don parecieron calar. Ella conocía bien a Michael. Tenía un temperamento infantil y, si le habían humillado, podía enfurruñarse durante días. Era bastante capaz de desaparecer para asustar a la compasiva Isabella y así castigarla por no casarse con él como había exigido. Aun así, tenía la sensación de que Isabella estaba en terrible peligro, y deseaba desesperadamente sacarla del palazzo. Sue miró a la joven a su cargo.

-Quizás me preocupo por nada -dijo suavemente, mirando al suelo derrotada.

Don Cullen no pasaría nada malo si entregaba a su amada Isabella, podía verlo en su agresividad masculina, en su postura posesiva cada ver que se acercaba a la joven. Quizás era su miedo por Isabella, viviendo en un ambiente semejante, lo que había provocado que condenara al don tan apresuradamente.

Emmett extendió el brazo para capturar la mano de Isabella, apartándola del apretón de Sue. Fue un gesto claro, la reclamaba, marcando a Isabella como suya. Se llevó los dedos de ella a la calidez de su boca. Su mirada negra estaba fija en la de ella, y Isabella sintió esa extraña sensación de estar cayendo hacia adelante, de estar atrapada para siempre en la profundidad de sus ojos. El tiempo se detuvo. Su corazón latía por él. Sintió el apresuramiento de sangre, de calor, de fuego líquido.

Don Cullen la soltó a regañadientes, su tacto se demoró por un momento antes de alejarse.

-He dejado esperando demasiado a mi visitante, y debo ocuparme de que los hombres empiecen a buscar a tu joven amigo.

Isabella se quedó de pie algo aturdida, como en trance, mirando fijamente a la puerta que se cerró cuando el don abandonó la habitación.

Sue suspiró pesadamente.

-¿Le crees, Isabella? ¿Realmente le crees? Porque yo no estoy segura de hacerlo. Es posible que Michael se oculte en las colinas. Cuando era pequeño y se enfadaba con su madre, hacía cosas así, o quizás esté herido y necesite ayuda. -Estaba observando atentamente a Isabella mientras hablaba.

Los dientes de Isabella mordisqueaban nerviosamente su labio inferior. Ella sabría si alguien tenía necesidad de ella, y Sue era bien consciente de ello. Isabella siempre lo sabía. Y el pájaro habría acudido a ella. Miró a la anciana con ojos afligidos.

-Debo salir afuera donde pueda sentir el viento en mi cara. Quiero mirar al cielo.

-¿Qué tienes en el pelo? -Sue la rodeó y cogió hebras de una tela de araña del largo pelo-. ¿Qué has estado haciendo? -Por primera vez tomó nota del palo de escoba que el don había retirado cuidadosamente de las manos de Isabella cuando esta había estado a punto de herirle con él.

Este había sido cortado limpiamente con una hoja de algún tipo. Sue lo levantó, girándolo de un lado a otro para examinarlo antes de mirar a Isabella con un ceño.

-No preguntes -dijo Isabella, pasándose una mano por su largo pelo-. Llegaste después del desastre en el pasadizo oculto. ¿Qué importa ahora que ya no quieras que me case con el don? Hace no mucho no estabas tan en contra.

-Algo va mal aquí, piccola. Cuando estoy en esta casa, siento el eco de los gritos de tu madre cuando fue lanzada sobre las murallas. Puedo sentir los espíritus de las demás muertas. Están rondando este palazzo. -Hizo la señal de la cruz y besó su crucifijo-. Pueda la buena Madonna salvarte de tus enemigos.

Isabella no protestó. Sabía que tenía enemigos en el palazzo; solo que no sabía por qué. Sentía ojos mirándola fijamente con desaprobación cada vez que abandonaba su recámara.

-Debo salir -dijo de nuevo. Sentía el corazón pesado en el pecho. Abrió la puerta, volviéndose hacia Sue mientras lo hacía. - ¿Cómo empezó todo esto, hace cuánto? ¿Cuándo se oyó el primer rumor de que la famiglia Cullen estaba maldita? ¿Es posible que haya una veta de locura en su sangre?

Sue miró más allá de Isabella hacia los guardias que esperaban.

-No es buena cosa hablar de ello en este lugar cuando las paredes tienen ojos y oídos. -Alzó la barbilla-. Vamos, salgamos al patio. Veremos si el don mantiene su palabra y envía a sus hombres a buscar a Michael.

Por alguna razón a Isabella le irritó que Sue considerara la posibilidad de que el don pudiera traicionar su confianza.

-Puedo imaginarme muchas cosas sobre Don Cullen, pero vive para su palabra. No me diría una cosa y haría otra -le defendió.

Sue la miró fijamente

-Quizás estés ya cayendo bajo su hechizo. Te dije que tuvieras cuidado. Puede leer la mente, hacer que uno diga lo que no quiere revelar. Debes ser fuerte, Isabella. Hasta que sepas más del don...

-El hombre que va a ser mi marido -corrigió Isabella-. Estaremos casados en la mañana. Viviré con él, y este palazzo será mi hogar. No tengo ninguna elección en la cuestión. Tu misma dijiste que ni siquiera el santo padre desafiaría al don.

Sue murmuró ininteligiblemente mientras bajaban por el largo corredor hacia las escaleras. Miró hacia la barandilla y una vez más se persignó devotamente.

-Mira esto, Isabella. ¡Una serpiente enroscada alrededor del tronco de un árbol! Ese es el artesonado de su escalera. ¿Qué clase de hombre es él?

-Heredó el palazzo y el título de su padre y su padre de su abuelo antes que él, y así sucesivamente. ¿Qué tendría que haber hecho? ¿Negarse a vivir aquí porque no le gusta el artesonado de la escalera? En realidad, es bastante hermoso, Sue. Si miras algunos de los trabajos, son realmente extraordinarios.

Sue recurrió a cloquear como hacía con frecuencia cuando estaba agitada.

-Temo que ha lanzado un hechizo sobre ti, bambina.

Isabella miró sobre su hombro hacia los guardias silenciosos que las seguían a una distancia circunspecta.

-¿Dónde está la pequeña Alice? -La niña estaría todavía disgustada porque Isabella hubiera sido atrapada en el pasadizo secreto.

-Se la envió a su habitación, signorina -replicó el guardia, alzando una ceja hacia su compañero.

El otro guardia se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa seca y colocó algo en la palma abierta del primer guardia.

Isabella ignoró el jueguecito entre los dos hombres.

-Debo ir con ella; todavía estará asustada. Ya pensará que il fantasmi me ha cogido.

Cuando empezó a subir de nuevo las escaleras, el guardia sacudió la cabeza.

-Se la ha trasladado del cuarto de los niños y ahora está en el primer piso.

Isabella le sonrió.

-Gracias. -Sabía exactamente en qué horrenda habitación había sido encerrada la niña.

Corrió a lo largo del pasillo, saludando a la doncella a la que antes le había cogido prestada la escoba. La mujer dejó de trabajar lo bastante como para levantar la mano en respuesta, ruborizándose cuando se fijó en los dos guardias que seguían a Isabella.

Alice estaba bocabajo en la gran cama, tan pequeña que apenas se la podía ver entre las mantas. Isabella se apresuró hasta ella y la arrastró a sus brazos, meciéndola mientras la niña sollozaba como si se le estuviera rompiendo el corazón.

-¡Creía haberte matado! -Hipó las palabras, sus lágrimas empaparon el cuello y la cara de Isabella-. Lo siento, Isabella.

-Bambina. -Isabella la abrazó incluso más fuerte-. No hiciste nada malo. Hiciste exactamente lo que debías. Don Cullen te ordenó que abrieras la puerta, y por supuesto debías hacer lo que te decía.

Alice alzó la cabeza, con aspecto triste.

-Nunca podré volver a salir de esta habitación. Zio Emm y Papa me dijeron que nunca entrara en el pasadizo secreto. Dijeron que era peligroso. Ahora tengo que quedarme aquí para siempre. Tengo que ser castigada. -Aulló lo último dramáticamente.

La boca suave de Isabella se curvó.

-¿Quién te dijo que te quedaras en tu habitación?

-Zio Emm. -Alice parecía tan patética como era posible.

Isabella rio suavemente.

-Sue se quedará contigo, y yo iré a hablar con tu zio. Quizás crea que ya has sido castigada lo suficiente. Pero debes prestar atención a sus advertencias. No creo que il fantasmi guarde el pasadizo, pero ciertamente hay trampas allí que pueden poner en peligro tu vida. Debes prometerme que nunca volverás a entrar ahí.

Alice asintió vigorosamente, dispuesta a prometer cualquier cosa a Isabella.

-Seca tus lágrimas, bambina. Conseguiré sacarte de tu prisión. -Alborotó el pelo de la niña y señaló a Sue que entrara en la habitación para consolar a Alice mientras ella se iba.

Isabella volvió a recorrer el vestíbulo, haciendo una pequeña mueca a los dos guardias que parecían muy divertidos por sus payasadas.

-Apostar es pecado -les recordó arrogantemente, pero ninguno de los dos pareció arrepentido en lo más mínimo al saber que ella sabía lo que había pasado.

En vez de eso, ambos le sonrieron abiertamente.

Fuera del estudio del don, dudó, su coraje flaqueó de repente. Iba a interrumpir su trabajo, a entrometerse en su tiempo. Inmediatamente se sintió insegura de sí misma. Don Cullen había sido más que amable con ella, pero tenía una cierta reputación, e Isabella no estaba ciega al hecho de que era un hombre poderoso. Probablemente se había ganado esa reputación muchas veces a lo largo de los años. Se mordió el labio en una agonía de indecisión. No podía animar a Alice a desafiar a su tío y abandonar la habitación sin permiso. Sus pies desnudos golpeteaban un ritmo nervioso sobre el suelo enlosado. Ya le habían interrumpido una vez, obligándole a dejar a su importante visitante para rescatarla en el pasadizo.

Miró sobre su hombro hacia los guardias. Estaban susurrándose el uno al otro, sin duda haciendo otra apuesta sobre cuál sería su reacción. Llamó rápidamente a la puerta antes de perder completamente los nervios, mirando fijamente a los guardias mientras lo hacían. El mismo soldado tuvo que ofrecer sus pérdidas. Ella alzó una ceja hacia él.

-Cualquier pensaría que habrías aprendido la primera vez.

Él se echó a reír. Emmett abrió la puerta para encontrar a Isabella compartiendo el júbilo con sus dos guardias. Suspiró pesadamente y le envolvió la palma alrededor de la nuca mientras salía al pasillo, cerrando la puerta de su estudio tras él, obviamente para ofrecer a su visitante privacidad y anonimato. Su pulgar le inclinó la cara hacia arriba.

-Una vez más te encuentro sin tu carabina, cara mia. ¿Has vuelto a huir de la Signorina Swan? ¿Cómo te las arreglas para eludirla? A mí me parece bastante capaz.

Ese ligero estremecimiento traicionero empezó de nuevo, profundamente en su interior. Miró hacia los guardias. Estos no fueron de ayuda, se habían alejado para proporcionar al don privacidad en su trato con su errante novia. Emmett la urgió a acercarse a la dura fuerza de su cuerpo.

-Has vuelto a perder tus zapatos, por lo que veo. ¿Qué es tan urgente, piccola, como para que desafíes a il Demonio en su guarida? -Su pulgar le rozó la delicada línea de la mandíbula para demorarse sobre el pulso que latía frenéticamente.

Sus ojos oscuros estaban enormes cuando levantó la mirada hacia él.

-Yo no pienso en ti como Il Demonio -negó

Él alzó una ceja elegante hacia ella.

-¿De veras?

-Puede que antes de conocerte -reconoció de mala gana, indefectiblemente sincera.

Sus ojos brillaron hacia ella, una maliciosa diversión danzaba en las oscuras profundidades.

-Puede que me haga convertido en uno desde que te conocí -le respondió él sugerentemente.

Ella le frunció el ceño.

-Creo que te gusta asustarme con tu perversidad, Don Cullen, pero en realidad, no soy tan fácil de asustar. -Era la verdad. Nadie más parecía asustarla como él lo hacía-. Yo... tenía necesidad de hablar contigo... sobre tu orden de hacer que tus hombres prueben mi comida y bebida. No desearía que nadie se pusiera enfermo por mí -aventuró, dudando sobre como aplacar su enfado con la pequeña Alice, prefiriendo que se fijara en ella primero.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza gravemente.

-No rescindiré mi orden, cara mía, ni siquiera por complacerte. Pero ya sabías eso. Sospecho que tenías otra razón para buscarme.

Ella le evaluó firmemente con la mirada por un momento, golpeteando nerviosamente con el pie sobre el suelo, considerando la mejor manera de discutirlo con él. Parecía demasiado implacable. Suspiró pesadamente. No quería reducir las oportunidades de Alice de conseguir la libertad. Pero, en cualquier caso, él la estaba observando con tan increíble intensidad que no estaba segura de ser capaz de pensar mucho más tiempo con claridad.

-Me gustaría llevar a la pequeña Alice conmigo al patio. Lamenta mucho su desobediencia, y la he aleccionado sobre los peligros del pasadizo, aunque creo que podría venirle bien una demostración de su Zio Emm, ya que le respeta tanto. En cualquier caso, yo la animé a ayudarme. No debería ser castigada.

La miró durante tanto rato, que pensó que se derretiría. Isabella estaba hipnotizada por la ardiente intensidad de su mirada. Era muy consciente de su cuerpo, tan cerca, tan cerca del de ella que podía sentir el calor de su piel. De nuevo una corriente pareció arquearse entre ellos como un relámpago, crujiendo y danzando hasta que su piel estuvo sensible y dolorida de deseo. La mirada de él cayó a su boca, y su cuerpo se debilitó. Alas de mariposa revoloteaban en su estómago; su cuerpo se tensó, y el calor se acumuló dentro de ella.

Honestamente no supo quién se movió primero. La boca de él devoró la suya, ardiente y excitante, barriéndola con él. Fue una oscura promesa, erótica, sensual, su lengua le exigía que respondiera en vez de pedirlo. Se derritió, suave y flexible, su cuerpo moldeándose contra el de él, haciendo que sintiera su feroz erección. En vez de apartarse como debería haber hecho, Isabella celebró su poder, deseando más, anhelando de repente sus secretos oscuros, dolorida por un deseo tan fuerte que ardió con él. Fuego líquido. Calor fundido.

Sus pechos se hincharon de deseo, empujando contra los pesados músculos de su cuerpo, luchando por su tacto. La fina tela de su blusa parecía de pronto demasiada barrera entre ellos. Su mente estaba de repente llena de imágenes: sus manos sobre la piel de él, la palma de él acunándole el pecho, su boca quemando a lo largo de su garganta, más abajo, por la piel desnuda para acercarse, caliente y húmeda, a su dolorido pezón. Le deseaba más de lo que había deseado nada en su vida.

Emmett alzó la cabeza, con la mano todavía rodeándole la nuca, el cuerpo de ella descansando contra el suyo.

-Te necesito, Isabella. -Su voz era ronca y sensual-. ¡Dio! No creo que pueda esperar una noche más. Llévate a la niña al patio, y no te metas en ningún otro problema. Mantén a la Signorina Swan contigo todo el tiempo; ella es tu única protección.

Podía sentir su cuerpo fuerte temblando por el esfuerzo de dejarla marchar. Una buena chica habría estado agradecida por su conducta, sorprendida y horrorizada ante la suya propia, pero Isabella sospechaba que no era tan buena como le hubiera gustado a Sue. Deseaba las manos del don sobre su cuerpo. Sabía que él la deseaba a ella. Isabella. A ninguna otra. Le dejaba tan débil de deseo como él a ella. Sonrió hacia él, intentado desesperadamente encontrar la forma de respirar. Él gimió suavemente.

-No puedes hacer eso, piccola. No puedes mirarme con tanta confianza y deseo en tus ojos. - Le besó la coronilla. -No soy de confianza a tu alrededor. Ve a buscar a tu inútil carabina e insiste en que se quede pegada a tu costado. -Emmett la alejó cuidadosamente de él-. Prometo que impresionaré a Alice lo suficiente como para que se mantenga fuera del pasadizo. Ahora vete mientras todavía me queda algo de respeto por mí mismo.

Isabella no se atrevió a mirar a los dos guardias. Sabía que tendrían sonrisas socarronas en las caras, y por el momento no le importaba. Miró al don, y por primera vez tocó su mandíbula sombreada con la punta de los dedos, una pequeña caricia casi tierna. Su mirada le recorrió la cara como si bebiera de él.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza e inclinó la cabeza colocando la boca contra su oído.

-Creo que podrías ser una bruja como dice Tanya, lanzando tus hechizos para hipnotizar a un simple mortal. -Su aliento le caldeó la piel y envió diminutos escalofríos de fuego por su sangre.

Por primera vez, no la asustó la burla. Giró la cara haciendo que sus labios se movieran tentadoramente contra los de él.

-Yo no te llamaría un "simple mortal", Don Cullen, nunca.-Fue un roce pecaminoso, calor sedoso, sus bocas se tocaron mientras le susurraba. Su cuerpo se movió contra el de él con deseo intranquilo. Un ardiente deseo llameó en los ojos de él, una tormenta de fuego de tal intensidad que les robó a ambos la capacidad de respirar.

Esta vez fue Isabella quien se apartó. Se giró y alejó lentamente por el corredor, balanceando las caderas con femenina invitación. Don Cullen no podía ser malvado. No podía ser. No importaba cuantos rumores corrieran sobre el palazzo y su don, no podía encontrar en su corazón la forma de creer que fuera un asesino. Bajó la cabeza, no estaba mirando por donde iba, así que casi saltó cuando alguien la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella hasta una pequeña alcoba.

Aterrizó contra la pared y se encontró mirando al abuelo del don. Parecía más salvaje que nunca, con la cara retorcida en un ceño feroz, sus cejas tupidas se unían en una línea aterradora. Sobre su hombro vio a los dos guardias acercarse a la carrera. Apresuradamente sacudió la cabeza hacia ellos, una advertencia para que retrocedieran. Lo hicieron a regañadientes, quedándose lo bastante cerca como para alcanzarla si hubiera necesidad. Su presencia le permitió relajarse en el apretón sorprendentemente fuerte del anciano.

-Signore Cullen -dejó escapar lentamente el aliento-. ¿Algo va mal? Por favor, cuénteme. Puedo ver que está molesto.

Él la miró fijamente. Podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba por una terrible tensión.

-Debes abandonar este lugar al instante. No te acerques a ninguno de ellos. A ninguno de nosotros. ¡Vete mientras todavía estés viva! -Sus dedos le mordieron el brazo. Incluso la sacudió ligeramente-. Estás en peligro. ¡Si te quedas aquí, seguramente morirás! -La empujó lejos de él y se alejó, apartando a los guardias con su bastón y haciendo que se apresuraran a salir fuera de su alcance.

Isabella se derrumbó contra la pared, viendo como el anciano se alejaba a la carrera. Su voz había resultado áspera por el miedo. Le estaba advirtiendo que se alejara de todos los hombres Cullen, incluso de sí mismo. ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Podía estar equivocada sobre el don? ¿Había una veta de locura en la familia? ¿Dos lados en los hombres? ¿Ángel y demonio? Se frotó ausentemente las marcas de dedos del brazo. ¿De dónde había sacado el hombre tanta fuerza? Había notado que el don parecía anormalmente fuerte. ¿Era eso cosa de familia como la locura?

Uno de los guardias se acercó solícitamente a ella.

-¿Le hizo daño?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-No pretendía hacerme ningún daño. Al contrario, estaba intentando ser agradable. -Sabía que el anciano había magullado su piel con su tremendo apretón, pero parecía desesperado por hacer que le creyera.

-Debo informar de esto al don, signorina -El guardia habló calladamente, sabiendo que ella protestaría-. Es mi deber.

Ella se retorció las manos.

-¿De veras? En realidad, no me hizo daño. No quiero que le reprendan, y el don parece muy... -se interrumpió, buscando las palabras correctas.

-Protector hacia usted -ayudó el guardia-. Pondré cuidado en como formulo mi informe.

-Grazie -respondió Isabella, y se alejó de la pared.

Más sacudida por el encuentro de lo que deseaba admitir, se apresuró por el corredor hasta que estuvo a salvo en la habitación de Alice.

La recámara estaba como la recordaba, pero sin la araña de luces. A la luz del día la habitación no parecía tan alarmante. Isabella sonrió a la niña impaciente.

-Tu zio Emm ha dicho que puedes venir al patio conmigo, bambina.

La cara de Alice se iluminó.

-¡Sabía que conseguirías que dijera que podía ir!

Isabella ofreció una mano a la niña, cuidando de evitar mirar a Sue. La anciana la conocía muy bien y sabría que algo la había molestado.

-Yo tampoco puedo esperar a estar fuera. -Intentó mostrarse entusiasta, pero de repente tenía miedo.

El mayor de los Cullen había conseguido aterrarla. Isabella intentó mantener a su mente errante bajo control, pero parecía imposible. Su imaginación corría salvaje mientras salían fuera. El palazzo parecía una entidad viva y que respiraba, completamente contra ella. No quería sentirse así; quería considerarlo un hogar.

-Estás muy callada, piccola. -dijo Sue pensativamente mientras salían.

Isabella inhaló profundamente, mirando hacia el remolino de nubes que surcaban el cielo azul. Ningún pájaro agorero sobrevolaba en círculos el laberinto. El viento no le traía ningún mensaje de una herida o enfermedad. La presión de su pecho empezó lentamente a aliviarse. Michael no podía estar muerto o muriéndose en el laberinto, y, en honor a su palabra, Don Cullen tenía soldados moviéndose a través de los altos setos. Podía oír sus voces llamándose los unos a los otros. Arriba en las murallas, varios hombres más estaban utilizando prismáticos en un intento de examinar el interior del laberinto desde lo alto.

-Pero bueno, si es mi nueva cuñada -Edward, junto con Jasper, llegó por el pasillo de verdes arbustos abriéndose paso hacia Isabella.

Ambos se inclinaron cortésmente, Edward con elegancia, Jasper rápidamente, como si estuviera poco en compañía de señoras.

Isabella les sonrió.

-¿Los dos habéis estado buscando a Michael?

Jasper se removió intranquilo. Ella vio las sombras que cruzaron su cara. Él asintió, evitando sus ojos. Edward se encogió casualmente de hombros.

-No creo que esté en el laberinto. Le habríamos encontrado ya. Los hombres de Emm son muy concienzudos.

Isabella estuvo de acuerdo con él. Asintió hacia los soldados del balcón alto sobre ellos.

-¿Alguien le dijo a Tanya que Michael había desaparecido? Ella estaba en el balcón ayer; la vi. Posiblemente divisó algo desde arriba. Puede haber visto salir a Michael. -Miró a Edward-. Podría contártelo si le preguntas. -Formuló su comentario cuidadosamente para no ofender.

Tanya se mostraría maliciosa si ella le pedía información. Isabella había conocido a otras nobles como Tanya. Sentía que era poco digno decir o hacer algo por los que habían nacido en un escalafón más bajo.

Los rasgos apuestos de Edward se oscurecieron visiblemente. Sus ojos brillaron, por primera vez le recordó a Isabella a su hermano mayor.

-Si vio algo y está reteniendo información para afligirte, se lo sacaré -prometió.

Jasper parecía más incómodo que nunca.

-Yo hablaré con ella, Edward -dijo, con voz tan baja que fue apenas un hilo-. La hija de Carmen puede ser tan testaruda como su madre.

-Lo hará si yo se lo ordeno, y ciertamente Carmen insistirá en que coopere, -respondió Edward-. Esa jovencita está demasiado mimada.

-Es posible que no viera nada fuera de lo habitual, y quizás ni siquiera ha oído hablar de la ausencia de Michael -ofreció Isabella, temiendo haber metido a la chica en problemas.

-Lo ha oído -dijo Edward, frunciendo el ceño hacia ella. Parecía incluso más guapo con el ceño fruncido-. No malgastes tu lástima con ella, Isabella. Tanya vive para incordiar a los demás. Yo trataré con ella.

Jasper suspiró.

-No te aflijas por Tanya, Isabella. Debo estar de acuerdo con mi hermano. Es bastante capaz de retener información solo por rabia. No te quiere aquí. Es joven y consentida y acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención. -Se frotó la nariz pensativamente, dejando escapar el aliento en un largo suspiro como si charlar fuera una cuestión angustiosa.

Edward suspiró en acuerdo.

-Todos la hemos consentido abominablemente. Tengo mucho cuidado con mi hija para que no se vuelva como Tanya. A veces temo haber ido demasiado lejos en el sentido contrario. -Miró amorosamente a su pequeña, que estaba danzando con deleite cerca de una explosión de flores-. Deseo que sea tan buena como hermosa, como su madre. -Se ahogó con la palabra, y apartó la mirada rápidamente, pero Isabella captó el brillo de lágrimas en sus ojos, y su corazón se compadeció de él.

Jasper descansó la mano brevemente sobre el hombro de su hermano menor. Edward suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

-Confío en el consejo de Carmen, pero es más difícil resistirse a las lágrimas de Alice cuando quiere algo muchísimo.

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior para evitar señalar que Carmen no había hecho muy buen trabajo criando a su propia hija.

-¿Qué le pasó al padre de Tanya? -preguntó para cambiar de tema.

Jasper pareció apesadumbrado por la pregunta. Fue Edward quien respondió.

-Carmen se crio con nosotros aquí en el palazzo bajo la tutela del mio padre. Es una prima lejana. Otro primo, el hijo del hermano del mio padre, con frecuencia vivía aquí también. Él se casó con Carmen, y tuvieron a Tanya. Estaba muy unido a nosotros, pero se puso enfermo y lentamente se consumió. Carmen nunca abandonó su lado, ni por un momento. Le atendió ella misma, incluso le alimentaba, pero a pesar de todos sus cuidados, no pudo salvarle... -La voz de Edward se desvaneció.

Un escalofrío se apoderó de Isabella, y se estremeció violentamente. Tanta muerte en el palazzo. ¿Por qué no se había llamado a la sanadora del pueblo cuando un hombre se estaba consumiendo lentamente? Sintió el corazón pesado, y se alejó de los hermanos Cullen. Ambos parecían muy abiertos y simpáticos, pero no confiaba en ninguno de ellos. En ninguno. Una sensación de peligro la aplastaba, la historia no sonaba del todo cierta. Cada vez que miraba directamente a Jasper, él apartaba la mirada. Edward parecía hacer justo lo opuesto, encontrando su mirada casi demasiado audazmente.

Isabella estudió a Jasper. Tenía la misma constitución que los otros dos hermanos Cullen, alto y elegante, con músculos tensos y elocuentes ojos negros. Parecía un poco más duro, aunque esta vez su ropa estaba inmaculada. Se mordió el labio, y sus ojos se abrieron recordando de repente. ¡La ropa de Jasper también había estado manchada de sangre cuando salió del laberinto el día anterior! Lo recordaba claramente. Llevaba ropa de caza cubierta de manchas oscuras, justo como cuando le había encontrado meses atrás. Retrocedió alejándose de los dos hermanos, dando pequeños pasos apenas perceptibles, pero su piel se había puesto pálida bajo su tono dorado.

Edward se giró para evaluar a su hermano firmemente, obviamente leyendo la cara transparente de Isabella.

-Parecías haber sufrido algún infortunio ayer cuando llegaste a casa, Jazz. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Jasper pareció más incómodo que nunca. Se encogió de hombros, de nuevo evitando la mirada de Isabella.

-Emm me envió fuera a un asunto, que me llevó más de lo que esperaba. En el camino a casa me persiguieron.

Edward arqueó una ceja hacia su hermano.

-Tu acostumbrado disparate, haciendo donaciones secretamente a las viudas y huérfanos del pueblo. Jasper se ve a sí mismo como el gran salvador de los oprimidos. -Su voz era cordial en vez de desdeñosa, pero Isabella se encontró ruborizándose intensamente.

Isabella había sido la receptora de carne fresca por parte de un donante anónimo. Indudablemente Jasper había sido quien la proporcionara para ella y Sue.

Él frunció el ceño a su hermano.

-A veces es un pago por servicios prestados, Edward. La gente nos da mucho. Tú no aprecias todo lo que hacen.

Edward alzó las manos riendo en rendición.

-Hemos oído ese discurso en más de una ocasión. Pasaré de otro sermón. -Se inclinó hacia Isabella, con una sonrisa burlona en la cara-. Veo que Emm ha sido mordido por la famosa maldición Cullen. Los celos corren profundamente en nuestra sangre. -Asintió hacia el estudio y el hombre que miraba por la ventana hacia el patio.

Emmett estaba muy quieto, con las manos a la espalda, observándolo todo con su oscura mirada de águila. Permanecía inmóvil, aunque ella podía ver más allá de él entre las sombras de la habitación que no estaba solo. Su visitante gesticulaba mientras hablaba, gesticulaba inútilmente, ya que Emmett no le estaba mirando. Sin duda estaba escuchando atentamente; Isabella no podía imaginar nada más.

-Es una terrible maldición la que sufrimos -explicó Edward-. No puedes culparle; nuestra sangre se calienta cuando se trata de nuestras mujeres. No es poca cosa capturar y mantener la atención de un Cullen, pero amamos solo una vez y no permitimos a ningún otro hombre cerca de la amada. -La forma en que pronunció las palabras, casi como una amenaza, la hizo estremecer.

Isabella se frotó los brazos desnudos. Jasper exclamó suavemente y extendió la mano para tocarle la parte superior del brazo.

-¡Estás magullada! -Levantó la mirada hacia su hermano mayor de pie inmóvil en la ventana.

Hubo un vislumbre de algo espantosa en los ojos de Jasper, algo que recordaba al propio Emmett.

Edward se giró dejando de observar a su hija rodear la fuente más grande del patio, saltando y cantando alegremente.

-¿Magullada? ¿Quién ha marcado tu piel? -Él también levantó la mirada hacia su hermano mayor-. ¡Dio! No lo creo de él. No lo creeré de él, no importa lo que digan los rumores. Él no maltrataría a una mujer. Pero no puedes jugar con sus sentimientos -le advirtió a Isabella severamente-. Debes permanecer lejos de los demás hombres. Marcas como esas traicionan pasión. Buena o mala, pero pasión, al fin y al cabo.

Isabella se volvió de un vívido rojo, el color subió por su cuello hasta la cara. Sus ojos llamearon hacia él.

-¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de comportamiento impropio! -gesticuló hacia los guardias-. No tendría oportunidad ni siquiera si me sintiera inclinada a ello. -Su barbilla se alzó arrogantemente-. Será mejor que les deje, señores-. Hizo una reverencia cortés hacia los dos hermanos y se alejó marchando, con la espalda recta.

La furia hervía profundamente en su interior. ¡Que Edward la acusara de tal cosa y suponer simplemente, como la mayoría de los hombres, que cualquier flirteo era culpa de ella! ¡Marcas de pasión! ¿Quién llamaría a moratones marcas de pasión?

Se apresuró hacia Sue, la furia se alzaba a cada paso. No estaba satisfecha con la explicación de Jasper sobre la sangre de su ropa; había parecido demasiado evasivo para su gusto. ¡Y Edward! Era arrogante y un auténtico aristocrático en su actitud hacia la gente que vivía en las tierras Cullen. Más aún, no le perdonaba el hecho de que hubiera sacado a colación un tema en el que no quería pensar. El miedo que estaba rondando el borde de su consciencia. La maldición de la familia Cullen. Había crecido oyendo los rumores susurrados de locura y celos. Era ampliamente aceptado que el abuelo de Emmett había estrangulado a su esposa en un ataque de rabiosos celos. Edward había sonado muy amenazador, casi como si estuviera advirtiéndola, como había hecho su abuelo. Un acertijo que tenía que resolver. Y necesitaba resolverlo. Si no lo hacía, muy bien podría costarle la vida.

-Hermanita. -Edward saltó tras ella-. Te pido perdón si creíste que estaba acusándote de mal comportamiento. No fue tal mi intención. Quería aconsejarte sobre tu comportamiento simplemente tú no conoces el extraño calor que se arremolina en nuestra sangre Cullen. Solo me preocupo por ti y por mi hermano.

Isabella miró sobre su hombro a Jasper, que había permanecido muy quieto. Estaba mirando a su hermano mayor, que todavía les observaba tan solemnemente.

-Don Cullen no me hizo daño ni en un ataque de furia ni en ningún otro caso. Creo que el que pienses que pudiera hacerlo es un insulto hacia él, como me insulta que pensaras que otro hombre había puestos esas marcas sobre mí por la razón que insinuaste. Fue poco galante y de lo más impropio por su parte, signore.

-Solo pretendía servirte -replicó Edward, sus ojos oscuros estaban constrictos cuando se inclinó de nuevo-. No nos peleemos, hermana.

Supuso que no era culpa de Edward el haber contribuido al auténtico miedo que tenía de casarse con el don. Había visto destellos de celos en Emmett, sentido la oscura furia en su mente cuando la había visto con otros hombres, incluso con sus propios hermanos. Era absolutamente posible que la locura corriera profundamente en la sangre de los Cullen, como le habían advertido Edward y el viejo Signore Cullen. Una advertencia podía ignorarla, pero dos sería estúpido. Alzó la barbilla y se giró para levantar la mirada hacia la ventana donde estaba de pie Emmett.

A través de la distancia sus ojos se encontraron, los de ella preocupados y llenos de miedo, los de él insondables, imposibles de leer. Por la mañana su vida estaría unida a la de él para siempre. Viviría en el palazzo entre su siniestro artesonado y los ojos vigilantes, rodeados por enemigos y sin saber nunca quiénes eran o por qué la odiaban.

Isabella se giró y miró hacia el enorme laberinto con sus giros y vueltas. Le recordaba al camino que estaba empezando, con callejones sin salida en cada esquina y ninguna forma segura de salir. Necesitaba el consuelo de Sue y Alice. Caminó la distancia que faltaba hasta la anciana y la rodeó con los brazos.

Sue supo inmediatamente lo que necesitaba y la abrazó firmemente sin decir una palabra. Alice también sintió su necesidad de consuelo y dejó de jugar y correr y envolvió los brazos apretadamente alrededor de las piernas de Isabella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No olviden dejar un lindo comentario.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	12. Chapter 12

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Christine Feehan (La Maldición de Los Scarletti). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Isabella regresó a su villagio temprano en la mañana de su boda. Varios guardias, hombres recios de caras duras, la escoltaron, decididos a hacer lo que su don había ordenado. Alice había llorado mucho, dando rienda suelta a las lágrimas al ser separada de Isabella, aunque fuera temporalmente, pero se le había negado el permiso para acompañar a Isabella al pueblo. La niña había dormido a salvo en la habitación de Isabella, sin ser perturbada por las voces susurrantes que pudieran haber estado murmurando en su antigua recámara.

Isabella inhaló el viento, el aire fresco llegaba de las montañas. La sensación de libertad fue tremenda.

-Me siento como si pudiera volver a respirar -confió a Sue.

-Sé lo que quieres decir -estuvo de acuerdo la anciana. Su expresión era grave-. Una vez te hayas casado con el don, no podré quedarme en el palazzo. Esta noche será mi última noche atendiéndote como carabina, pero después seré inútil y me veré obligada a marcharme.

Isabella puso sus brazos alrededor de la anciana.

-Tu eres mi famiglia. No quiero que estés en peligro. Yo también quiero estar contigo, pero no te quiero donde el mal aceche en los salones y ronde los dormitorios. Algo no va bien en el palazzo, y hasta que pueda averiguar qué está pasando, no quiero que vivas en peligro. -Fue muy firme.

Sue encogió sus delgados hombros.

-Hay seguridad en el número. Preferiría quedarme en el palazzo. -Agachó la cabeza para ocultar el súbito brillo de lágrimas en sus ojos-. Estaré muy sola sin ti.

-He estado intentando pensar en una solución para los miedos de Alice, -respondió Isabella pensativamente. Saludó a las chicas del villagio que estaban esperando su llegada-. Yo tendré mi propia recámara, por supuesto, y espero que Alice se cuele en ella con frecuencia, pero preferiría que alguien durmiera en su habitación con ella habitualmente. Ha oído susurros amenazadores en su habitación...

-Eso son tonterías -intentó acallarla Sue-. Se dice entre los sirvientes que la niña está oyendo voces como hacía su madre antes que ella. Está en su sangre. -Dudó por un momento-. Algunos dicen que es la maldición Cullen que las mujeres se vuelvan locas y después se las encierre en la torre, o que los hombres Cullen se pongan furiosamente celosos y maten a sus esposas. -Repitió los rumores con voz siniestra.

-Yo no estoy loca, Sue, y oí los susurros en la habitación de la pequeña Alice la noche en que cayó la araña de luces. Tú estabas dormida, pero yo los oí con ella. Esas voces eran reales, no imaginaciones suyas. Creo que la niña está en peligro, pero no sé por qué. Nadie la creerá. -Isabella volvió todo el poder de sus ojos solemnes sobre la anciana-. Tiene gran necesidad de nosotras, si estás dispuesta a afrontar el peligro.

Sue solo tuvo bastante tiempo para asentir en acuerdo antes de que fueran engullidas por las jóvenes risueñas que las llevaron al baño comunitario. Los hombres tenían el otro lado de la casa de baños, separada por un largo salón común donde con frecuencia se celebraban las festividades locales. Piedras gruesas formaban la gran tina comunitaria llena de agua recogida de la lluvia. Estaba fría y resultaba vigorizante, y las mujeres reían y chismorreaban, burlándose implacablemente de Isabella.

El cielo era de un azul brillante, la brisa llegaba del mar firme y fresca. Nubes oscuras llegaban desde la bahía, pero los cúmulos fluían lentamente, como si se sintieran perezosas y no estuvieran seguras de querer moverse tierra adentro. Los pájaros se cantaban los unos a los otros alegremente, y los árboles se balanceaban gentilmente con la sintonía.

Isabella intentó de veras unirse al júbilo, sabiendo que era todo en su honor, pero un terrible temor se estaba apoderando de ella, ensombreciendo la que debería haber sido la ocasión más memorable de su vida. Su miedo natural a lo que ocurría entre un marido y su mujer no se veía aliviado por las burlas, las insinuaciones sexuales que solo aumentaban su miedo a lo que estaba por venir.

Mientras le arreglaban el pelo y el cuerpo, Isabella miraba hacia las invitadoras colinas, deseando desesperadamente correr para ponerse a salvo. Las colinas estaban tan cerca. No le llevaría mucho visitar su hermoso jardín, atender sus plantas solo una hora o dos para escapar de las miradas, las risas y los susurros que las mujeres chismorreaban a su espalda. Pudo oír a dos de las chicas discutir maliciosamente la maldición Cullen e incluso especular sobre si Isabella viviría todo un año. Furiosas por no haber sido elegidas como novia del don, se aseguraron de que Isabella oyera casualmente sus comentarios.

Sabía que ellas no creían realmente que estuviera en peligro. Emmett Cullen era guapo, rico y poderoso. El dinero y la posición eran todo en lo que pensaban y lo que preocupaba a las mujeres. Pero Isabella sabía que había peligro en el palazzo, un mal que se la tragaría como había hecho con tantas antes que ella si no descubría su identidad.

Extendió los brazos obedientemente mientras la embutían en el exquisito vestido blanco que las costureras del don habían creado. Las chicas jadearon de admiración. Ninguna de ellas había visto un vestido tan magnífico. Isabella mantuvo su mente en las colinas. En la libertad. En el viento y el mar.

_Mi novia no puede huir el día de nuestra boda._

La voz llegó de ninguna parte. Suave, como una caricia. El sonido de la voz de Emmett rozó seductoramente las paredes de su mente, dando un vuelco a su corazón. Era aterrador ver cómo podía hacer eso. No era simplemente su voz perturbándola en su propia mente, aunque resultaba íntimo y reconfortante a la vez. También era la forma en que podía derretirle tan fácilmente los huesos y calentar su sangre y hacerla sentir cosas que daba miedo sentir.

La hacía vulnerable y la dejaba fuera de control. Isabella se retorció los dedos nerviosamente. Su voz llegó de nuevo, invitando a la risa esta vez.

_¿Se están burlando de ti por nuestra noche de boda? ¿Intentan asustarte deliberadamente con los detalles? Estás a salvo conmigo, cara, completamente a salvo._

¿Estaba a salvo con él? ¿Volvería a estar alguna vez a salvo una vez atada a él? Isabella no lo sabía. Solo podía sentir el terrible miedo en su corazón, el presentimiento, la sensación de que algo malevolente acechaba a la espera, como las gárgolas posadas en lo alto del palazzo. Aguardando. Observando. Esperando su momento.

-Isabella, te has puesto pálida -dijo Sue-. ¿Estás enferma, bambina?

Antes de que Isabella pudiera dar voz a sus miedos, Angela se lanzó sobre ella, con los brazos llenos de coronas de flores para las jóvenes de parte del don.

-Estás muy guapa, Isabella, ¡la novia más hermosa del mundo!

Isabella se las arregló para forzar una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba a la niña. La cara de Angela estaba llena de júbilo y excitación, sus ojos chispeaban de expectación. Las mujeres llevaban todas sus más finos vestidos, inmaculadas y con flores frescas en el pelo. Angela extendió los brazos en su euforia.

-Todo el mundo está muy guapo hoy.

La sonrisa de Isabella alcanzó sus ojos. ¿Quién podía resistirse a la genuina alegría de Angela?

Angela tocó tímidamente el vestido de novia. Nunca había visto nada igual.

-Pareces una princesa, Isabella. -dijo con admiración.

Isabella mantuvo en alto la larga falda del vestido para revelar sus pies desnudos.

-He olvidado algo importante. -Su delicada ceja se arqueó, y sus largas pestañas revolotearon-. ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme a encontrar mis sandalias?

Angela rió, su joven voz levantó considerablemente el espíritu de Isabella.

-Ahora tienes zapatos hermosos, Isabella. Debes llevarlos cuando te cases con el don.

-Estaba pensando que mi vestido es tan largo que nadie sabrá que estoy descalza, Angela.

Angela sacudió la cabeza decididamente.

-Don Cullen lo sabrá. Nos dijo a Alice y a mí que nos aseguráramos de que recordabas tus zapatos. Creo que inspeccionará para asegurarse de que están en tus pies.

Isabella hizo lo que pudo por parecer seria.

-¿Así que crees que es de gran importancia para él?

-Oh, sí, Isabella. El don presta atención a cada detalle. Seguramente lo notaría.

Isabella deseaba el consuelo de la voz de Emmett. La hacía sentir intranquilidad necesitar oírle, sentir su toque rozar las paredes de su mente.

Sue la estaba observando atentamente. Isabella hizo un esfuerzo por sonreírle, por ocultar la intranquilidad que sentía que la aferraba una vez más. Levantó la mirada al cielo, a las nubes oscuras que llegaban desde el mar, a los árboles que se balanceaban gentilmente en la brisa.

De repente se quedó congelada, su corazón casi se detuvo cuando divisó al cuervo sentado en lo alto de las ramas a cierta distancia, sus ojos redondea y pequeños la observaban. La luz del sol se reflejaba en las plumas brillantes de su lomo, y cuando vio que tenía su atención, abrió el pico y soltó un solo graznido de advertencia.

El corazón de Isabella empezó a latir rápido y fuerte. Había sabido, sin la presencia del pájaro, que los problemas se cernían sobre ella, una oscura y siniestra premonición a la que no podía sobreponerse. No importaba cuanto intentara unirse al júbilo que la rodeaba, esa sombra profundamente en su interior presagiaba peligro.

-¡Ya llega, ya llega! -El anuncio resonó desde cada esquina del villaggio-. ¡Ya llega Don Cullen!

Risas y voces se alzaron alrededor de Isabella, el pánico de la excitación. Los aldeanos corrían en todas direcciones para unirse a la procesión de boda mientras esta empezaba a avanzar hacia la catedral.

Sue jadeó y tiró del brazo de Isabella.

-¡Presto bambina! Él no puede verte. Da mala suerte. - Se persignó rápidamente y bendijo a Isabella antes de arrastrarla hacia el carruaje cubierto que las llevaría a la catedral.

Angela corría junto a ellas.

-¡Sus zapatos, Signorina Swan! ¡Debe llevar sus zapatos!

-Los tengo, Angela -tranquilizó Sue a la niña-. No iba a arriesgarme esta vez. Te ves maravillosa hoy con tu nuevo vestido.

Isabella miró realmente a la niña y se sintió instantáneamente avergonzada por su preocupación por sí misma. Angela llevaba un hermoso vestido, uno hecho obviamente por orden del don. Debía haber sido emocionante para la joven Angela haber sido recompensada con un tratamiento tan especial.

-Estás preciosa, Angela -dijo sinceramente. Isabella extendió el brazo y ajustó la corona de flores en la cabeza de la niña-. Me siento honrada de que me asistas en este día. Grazie.

Angela sonrió radiante ante el cumplido.

-Debe llevar el velo para que él no pueda verle la cara antes de la ceremonia -dijo muy solemnemente con su voz más adulta-. ¿Se ocupará de ello, Signora Swan?

Sue asintió en acuerdo mientras Angela se adelantaba e Isabella se sacudía cuidadosamente los pies antes de deslizarlos en los zapatos. Arregló el velo sobre la cara de Isabella y dejó caer las pesadas cortinas para cerrar el interior del carruaje a ojos curiosos.

Isabella entrelazó los dedos firmemente en su regazo mientras el conductor cerraba la puerta, dejándola a solas con Sue. El corazón parecía latirle ruidosamente en los oídos, como el ritmo de advertencia de un tambor. Se sentó tranquilamente con la cabeza agachada, intentando desesperadamente rezar, llegar a la buena Madonna como le indicaba tan frecuentemente Sue que hiciera en momentos de crisis. El aire en el carruaje parecía haber sido tragado, dejándola sin nada que respirar.

_No te diriges a tu juicio final, piccola, solo a tu marido. ¿Tan terrible soy que tu miedo debe ahogarnos a ambos?_

La voz masculina fue ronca, sensual en su mente. Pudo sentir una calidez peculiar filtrándose en el frío del fondo de su estómago. Se movió a través de ella como una nube vagabunda, caldeándola poco a poco.

_Estás conteniendo el aliento otra vez. ¿Crees que tu marido está tan maldito como de dicen tus amigas? Cara mía..._ una nota de burla se arrastró hasta el sensual timbre de su voz... _si tuviera intención de estrangularte, lo habría hecho cuando me obligaste a perseguirte por las colinas en el frío de la noche._

Estaba claramente invitándola a compartir su diversión ante los rumores que los demás lanzaban sobre él. Sobre su familia.

El movimiento del carruaje sacudió sus pensamientos, que se clavaron en su mente como una daga. Su familia. Alguien había estrangulado a su abuela. La mujer había muerto a manos de un hombre, y nadie había cogido al responsable. La propia madre de Isabella y su tía habían muerto brutalmente en el Palazzo della Morte. ¿Y que había de la joven esposa de Edward, Elizabeth? Casi nadie hablaba de su muerte. El marido de Carmen había muerto de una enfermedad degenerativa, aunque la sanadora no había sido llamada al palazzo. El viento pareció incrementar un poco su vehemencia como si reflejara sus pensamientos, azotando el carruaje y silbando insistentemente.

¿Por qué Emmett Cullen no sentía el mal acechando en su hogar? Incluso Sue podía sentirlo, y ella no tenía ni una onza de sangre "diferente" corriendo por sus venas.

_¿Por qué crees que no lo siento?_ Esta vez no había risa la voz, ni pecaminosa tentación. Sonaba más serio que nunca.

¿Soportar? Isabella casi salió despedida de su asiento cuando el carruaje se detuvo repentinamente. Al instante el corazón comenzó a palpitarle otra vez. Ella tendría que soportar todo lo que su marido ordenara. Una vez estuviera atada a él, él la poseería en cuerpo y alma. Su mano voló hacia la manija de la puerta del carruaje, casi por propia voluntad.

Una risa suave resonó en su mente.

_Estoy justo junto al carruaje sobre mi corcel, piccola. ¿Estás pensando en huir en tus mejores galas? Tendré que traerte de vuelta de la forma más "impropia"._ Una vez más su voz era sensual, una burlona invitación a unirse a él en la deliberada intimidad de su mente fundida.

Isabella se calmó contra el asiento. No sería tan tonta como para huir como un conejo y proporcionar diversión a sus soldados. Podía imaginar a los miembros de la guardia de élite apostados por si intentaba escapar a su destino. Cerró los ojos y centró sus pensamientos en Emmett, apoyándose en sus recuerdos de él como un bote a un ancla. Había sido gentil con ella. Era amable con Alice y Angela. Retuvo esos pensamientos, los mantuvo cerca de ella.

Cuando la puerta del carruaje se abrió finalmente, fue ayudada a bajar por un guardia al que reconoció inmediatamente como uno de sus acostumbrados escoltas. Había oído que le llamaban Ben. Isabella sonrió lánguidamente cuando éste le hizo una reverencia cortés. La sintió temblar cuando cerró los dedos alrededor de los de ella.

-Es un buen día para hacerlo -le susurró con ánimo.

Había estado esperando durante algún tiempo encerrada en los confines del carruaje, y sentaba bien ponerse de pie y estirar las piernas. Cuando levantó la cara cubierta por el velo, a través del encaje pudo ver las nubes oscuras directamente en lo alto. Aunque habían estado vagando lentamente, ahora se acumulaban sobre la iglesia, deteniéndose allí como si el viento de repente hubiera cesado. Los dedos de Isabella se apretaron alrededor de los del guardia, un pequeño sonido de disgusto escapó de su garganta. Posado sobre el mismo pico del techo abovedado de la catedral estaba el cuervo.

El guardia miró hacia las nubes, después se inclinó acercándose a Isabella.

-He apostado mi paga a su coraje. -Su voz resultaba apenas audible sobre el suave ruido de los cascos de los inquietos caballos-. Algunos dicen que no tiene usted agallas para caminar junto a nuestro don, pero yo sé que lo hará. -Muy cuidadosamente la ayudó por el terreno accidentado y a través de la fila de aldeanos hacia los escalones de mármol de la iglesia.

Isabella agradeció su apoyo. Era difícil pensar, incluso respirar con los ojos de tanta gente sobre ella, aunque la mayor parte eran amigos y gente que deseaba su bien. Cuadró los hombros y alzó la barbilla. El villaggio entero estaba alineado en el sendero a la catedral, las chicas son sus galas más flamantes, los hombres saludándola y ofreciéndole sus buenos deseos. A algunos no les reconoció, sus caras se mezclaron en un borrón, y temió sucumbir al desmayo.

Una vez más Ben la salvó.

-Si no consigue aguantar toda la ceremonia mi familia no comerá en mucho tiempo. Valor.

Isabella deseó reír ante sus tonterías, pero demasiada gente les rodeaba, y el temor la ahogaba. Aun así, sus palabras la endurecieron lo suficiente como para alcanzar a sus ansiosas asistentes.

-No podemos dejar morir de hambre a tu familia por tus deudas de juego -murmuró sin mirarle.

Estaba mirando fijamente a la caverna de la Santa Iglesia, el corazón le palpitaba tan fuerte que temió que pudiera salírsele del cuerpo. Angela estaba esperando, cogida de la mano de Alice, para seguirla cuando ascendiera por las amplias escaleras.

Ante ella, con las puertas dobles de la catedral abiertas de par en par y el interior tan profundamente ensombrecido, la multitud parecía enorme, indistinguibles como individuos. Eran la aristocracia, llenando los bancos mientras su gente estaba de pie fuera. Isabella caminaba como en un sueño, un pie delante del otro subiendo las escaleras hacia un destino del que no tenía esperanzas de escapar.

Ya estaba en las caderas, aunque no podía ver las ornamentadas esculturas, los techos abovedados, los altos ventanales de vidrieras de colores. Le veía a él. Don Cullen. De pie esperando en el altar, llenando la enorme iglesia con su presencia. Estaba vuelto hacia ella, y a través del velo de encaje, sus miradas se encontraron. Estaba alto y guapo vestido con sus ropas elegantes. Sus hombros eran más amplios de lo que recordaba, sus brazos y su pecho más gruesos. El aura de poder que se aferraba a él parecía llenar la enorme catedral haciendo que solo existiera el don.

Su implacable mirada la compelía a avanzar. No tenía elección. Estaba hipnotizándola asegurando su obediencia. Caminó hacia él al paso del redoble de su aterrado corazón. Había un ambiente extraño en la catedral, como si un velo de silencio hubiera descendido, no con reverencia sino con horrorizada expectación. El sonido del viento penetró, con una súbita sacudida a las ventanas. Luego un gemido se alzó desde la multitud cuando el viento les golpeó, un asalto inesperado, penetrante y frío. El viento se alzó en un aullido triste y atravesó apresuradamente la iglesia, un helado y arremolinante augurio de desastre.

Los guardias cerraron aprisa las puertas para mantener fuera la violencia de la tormenta que ya venía desde el océano, dejando fuera también a los aldeanos de Isabella. No pudieron acallar el sonido, sin embargo, cuando las ventanas traquetearon y el edificio pareció sacudirse bajo el ataque. Emmett permaneció inmóvil, su mirada fija en la de Isabella de forma que pudiera solo seguir mirándole fijamente a los ojos, atrapada allí, prisionera. Incluso mientras la naturaleza protestaba ante su unión, se veía compelida a continuar avanzando.

La tierra se ondeó entonces, una ola bajo sus pies, un estremecimiento de protesta sentido en toda la iglesia. Se levantó un jadeo colectivo, y varias mujeres empezaron a llorar. Isabella sintió entonces como si la tierra estuviera luchando por romper el impío hechizo del don sobre ella. Se tambaleó, pero no pudo apartar la mirada de la negra y brillante de él. Parecía un depredador, atento a su presa, mirándola fijamente, con una demanda tan vieja como el tiempo.

Emmett se movió entonces, deslizándose a su acostumbrada manera casual hacia Isabella. Ese simple ondeo de su poder atravesó la catedral, controlando a la multitud, y acabando con la histeria, una muestra de su absoluta dominación. Su mirada nunca abandonó la cara de Isabella, en vez de eso se intensificó. Recorrió la corta distancia hasta su lado y tomó su mano helada. Todavía sosteniéndole la mirada, se llevó los dedos a la calidez de sus labios, después le llevó la mano al hueco de su codo y la condujo hasta el altar y el sacerdote que esperaba.

La ceremonia fue larga, la fragancia del precioso incienso y el cántico del antiguo latín tranquilizaban. Isabella, arrodillaba junto al don, agachó la cabeza mientras el ritual continuaba. Todo el rato el viento rabiaba hacia la catedral en su frenesí por conseguir entrar. Estaba en un lugar santo, pero algo o alguien estaba tramando un mal indescriptible para castigarla por atreverse a unirse en matrimonio con el don.

Los cielos se abrieron y vertieron una salvaje furia de lluvia azotada por el viento sobre la catedral y el santo padre que pronunciaba los votos que la unirían a Emmett Cullen. El viento aullaba y hacía rechinar las ventanas, y un diluvio bombardeaba el techo y los costados del edificio. La tierra había dejado de temblar, pero un relámpago zigzagueaba por el cielo, arqueándose de una nube negra a otra, y el trueno reverberó tan ruidosamente que la iglesia se sacudió.

Cuando la catedral vibró bajo la salvaje furia de la tormenta, el sacerdote tartamudeó, su voz palideció, incapaz de proclamar a la pareja casada. Sus manos temblaban visiblemente, y miraba con terror a las ventanas tintineantes. La lluvia estaba golpeando los cristales de colores en un flujo martilleante. La gran multitud susurró sobre prácticas impías, persignándose y besando los crucifijos que colgaban de sus cuellos. Nadie se atrevió a utilizar el término Il Demonio, pero este susurro no expresado en palabras era el más ruidoso. Emmett Cullen se movió entonces... un ligero movimiento, nada más... pero fue claramente un movimiento de agresión, de pura amenaza. Los susurros cesaron instantáneamente, y el sacerdote hizo el signo de la cruz varias veces, rociando generosamente agua bendita sobre la pareja.

Isabella mantuvo la cabeza agachaba, obligando a su aliento a entrar y salir. Nadie podía salvarla, ni la buena Madonna ni el santo padre. Ni siquiera el viento y la lluvia que protestaban por su matrimonio, acuchillando la iglesia con rabia. Isabella era agudamente consciente del hombre que estaba a su lado. Su fuerza. su poder. El calor de su cuerpo. La forma en que su mente estaban tan íntimamente ligada a la de ella. Sus dedos estaban entrelazados con los de él, el pulgar le acariciaba el interior de la muñeca, un ánimo silencioso ante la furia de la naturaleza rechazando su unión. Intentó rezar, intentó pedir ayuda para derrotar el hechizo hipnotizante del don sobre ella, pero, en realidad, no estaba segura de querer librarse de él.

El sacerdote bendijo el pequeño anillo de oro posado en medio de su libro de salmos abierto. Se lo ofreció al don. Los presentes vieron como la mano del santo padre temblaba tanto que Don Cullen tuvo que estabilizarla cuando tomó el diminuto círculo dorado. Isabella cerró los ojos cuando la banda de propiedad rodeó su dedo. El relámpago golpeó, rebotando en la torre de forma que por un terrible momento del cielo pareció llover fuego. De nuevo el sacerdote se quedó congelado, indeciso, su voz vaciló. La mirada negra del don brillaba casi fantasmalmente en medio de los destellos del relámpago.

Mirando cautelosamente a la lluvia que golpeaba las ventanas y después a los guardias de élite de pie hombro con hombro en la parte trasera de la iglesia, el santo padre los declaró casados y alzó la mano para bendecir su matrimonio. Un relámpago destrozó el cielo, iluminando la catedral, lanzando extrañas y coloreadas sombras que danzaron grotescamente por la pared. Un trueno estalló, ahogando cualquier cosa que el sacerdote pudiera estar diciendo. Emmett nunca vaciló, alzó el velo de Isabella e inclinó su cabeza hacia la de ella.

-Eres muy valiente, piccola -le susurró contra los labios. Después besó gentilmente su boca vuelta hacia arriba, un simple roce de sus labios contra los de ella. La atrapó firmemente, empujándola bajo la protección de su hombro-. Al fin eres mi esposa, Isabella Cullen -pronunció, la satisfacción inundaba su voz.

Isabella permaneció en silencio, temiendo a su propia voz, temiendo quedar como una tonta si intentaba hablar. Parecía un sueño, una pesadilla en la que estaba atrapada. Fue con Emmett, recorriendo el pasillo mientras los guardias abrían las puertas y erigían apresuradamente un dosel para proteger a la pareja de la furia de la tormenta. Los empapados y aterrados lugareños hacía mucho que habían huido, solo unos pocos rezagados miraron sobre el hombro cuando Emmett la levantó en brazos, avanzando con pasos largos y seguros hacia el carruaje. La colocó gentilmente en el asiento y subió para sentarse junto a ella. La puerta se cerró, y se quedaron solos.

-Isabella -su voz era baja, una caricia arrastrada-. ¿vas a mirarme alguna vez?

Podía sentir su voz susurrándole bajo la piel. Isabella le lanzó una rápida mirada furtiva, apartándola rápidamente ante su apostura. La tormenta estaba ahora alejándose de la catedral, avanzando tierra adentro para esparcirse por las montañas.

-Isabella, mírame. -Su voz era tranquila, incluso gentil, pero fue una orden, no obstante.

Giró la cabeza, sus largas pestañas se alzaron, sus ojos oscuros parecieron enormes en su cara.

-El día de hoy ha sido mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba. -Su voz fue solo un hilo, tan baja que él apenas pudo captar las palabras-. No sé si tengo valor para la celebración en el palazzo.

-Es una tormenta, cara mia, una tormenta violenta como todas las demás que llegan del mar. La tierra eligió ese momento para temblar, como ha hecho en el pasado. Estas cosas ocurren con frecuencia. Son naturales, no las supersticiones sin sentido de monstruos alzándose de los mares para caminar por la tierra que algunos enseñan a creer a los niños. O peor, que los cielos están protestando por nuestra unión porque o tú eres una bruja o yo il diavolo. Sé que no eres una bruja, Isabella, aunque has lanzado tu hechizo sobre mí como nadie podría haber hecho. Y seguramente, no, tú no crees que yo esté aliado con il diavolo. ¿Cómo podría haber entrado en la catedral ileso? ¿Cómo podría haber tomado el crucifijo en mi mano, beber el vino sacramental, o ser rociado con agua bendita? -Su voz era extremadamente gentil, pero había un filo de burlona diversión en ella.

Isabella levantó la mirada de nuevo, una rápida reprimenda por su irreverencia, mientras retorcía la banda de oro poco familiar que rodeaba su dedo.

-¿Cómo es que puedes hablarme en mi mente?

-¿Es tan terrible pecado? -contrarrestó él.

-No sé si es un pecado. Todo lo demás parece serlo. -Las palabras escaparon, y se mordió apresuradamente el labio inferior para evitar alguna otra declaración blasfema.

Emmett estalló en carcajadas.

-Tienes razón, según Sue Swan. Pero yo no pienso así de mi habilidad. Simplemente nací con ella. La mia madre estaba un poco asustada por ello y me advirtió que nunca se la revelara a los demás. ¿Cómo es que puedes curar como haces? Sentí la calidez curativa en tu tacto, ese no es un talento ordinario tampoco.

-También nací con ello -dijo ella. Una pequeña sonrisa se abrió paso hasta su boca.

-No temas la celebración, Isabella -dijo él suavemente, tomándole la mano en un intento de que esta dejara de temblar-. No me apartaré de tu lado.

-Usted me asusta mucho, buen señor -admitió ella, su risa incontenible burbujeó hasta la superficie.

Él le cogió la barbilla con la mano y la obligó a levantar la mirada hacia él.

-Eres tan inocente, piccola, y puedo haberme condenado por imponerte mi voluntad, pero, en realidad, no tuve elección. -Esta vez el filo de su voz la hizo estremecer. Sus ojos negros estaban llenos de una hambrienta intensidad que no intentaba ocultarle.

Se retorció para liberar la barbilla de su palma, sus propios ojos oscuros ardían a fuego lento.

-No le creo, Don Cullen. Uno siempre tiene elección. Tú eres la ley, vida o muerte para aquellos que viven en el pueblo. Tú me quitaste mi elección.

-Mejor yo que algún rudo muchacho campesino -se vengó él.

Llamas de batalla saltaron a los ojos de Isabella.

-Podría habérsete ocurrido que no quería a ningún hombre. Estaba perfectamente bien sin uno.

La risa de él fue baja y burlona.

-No puedes ser tan ingenua como para pensar que algún hombre no habría venido tarde o temprano a llevársete.

-He aprendido a ocultarme. Mi gente no habla de mí a los extraños.

-Yo oí hablar de tu belleza mucho antes de posar mis ojos en ti. -Estiró sus largas piernas, extrañamente ocioso-. Estos carruajes son incómodos medios de transporte.

-¿Oíste decir que yo era... diferente? -preguntó.

Él miró a su cara tensa, a su boca temblorosa. Con un suave suspiro, le tomó la mano.

-Si eres "diferente", cara mia, entonces también lo soy yo. Sé que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro. Ya he dado la bienvenida a los cambios en mi hogar. Tu estancia ha sido corta, pero tu influencia ha tenido mucho alcance. Dices que yo tuve elección. Yo digo, que, si mi gente iba a sobrevivir, no la tenía.

-Hiciste muy feliz a las pequeñas Alice y Angela hoy -dijo Isabella, decidiendo cambiar de tema-. Gracias por pensar en hacer un vestido especial para Angela. -Sabía que Carmen no se había ocupado de ese detalle en particular.

-Solo te vi a ti en la iglesia - admitió él- pero me aseguraré de hacer un cumplido a las niñas en las festividades.

-¿Sabes si algún otro tiene la habilidad de enviar sus voces a las mentes de la gente? -preguntó Isabella, curiosa.

-Mi hermano Jasper es bueno en ello. Mi nonno también, tiene este talente, está en nuestra sangre. Aun así, mi padre no podía haber tal cosa, en realidad, le enfurecía que sus hijos pudieran y pensaba que era de lo más blasfemo.

-¿Y qué hay de Edward?

Emmett asintió.

-Por supuesto. Pero no es tan hábil como Jasper, y raramente utiliza la habilidad. Jasper es mi emisario más valioso en tierras extranjeras, y es de gran utilidad para nosotros hablar silenciosamente cuando nadie más puede oír. E incluso a gran distancia, puedo sentir si está en peligro. Edward, por otro lado, raramente está en peligro, a menos que sea por las atenciones excesivamente ávidas de alguna joven dama. Desde la muerte de su esposa, hay muchas que esperan ser su nueva esposa. Yo creo que podría decidirse por Carmen... están muy unidos... pero todavía está de duelo.

-Tu hermano me dijo una vez que los hombres Cullen aman una sola vez -dijo Isabella, temblando mientras evocaba la amenazadora sensación que había acompañado a esa declaración. Después pensó en añadir-, la pequeña Alice oye voces por la noche, y tiene mucho miedo. No se lo está imaginando, aunque Edward, Carmen y Tanya así lo afirman, ni se está volviendo loca. Yo también he oído las voces. Creo que está en peligro. Dice que su madre oía voces, y algunos la llamaban loca.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza.

-Es una historia triste, Isabella. Elizabeth estaba muy enamorada de Edward, se miraban amorosamente el uno al otro durante horas al principio de su matrimonio. Pero ella cambió muy rápidamente. Se quedaba en su habitación durante horas sin fin, sin permitir entrar a nadie excepto a Edward. Él se ocupaba de ella, llevándole la comida y entreteniéndola. Solo le quería a él. Él se preocupaba por ella, se la llevó de viaje, intentó muchas cosas, pero se convirtió casi en una reclusa. En su desesperación él decidió que debían tener un niño. -Se quedó en silencio, y el carruaje se balanceó y saltó por el estrecho sendero hacia el palazzo.

-Eso no ayudó, -supuso ella.

Emmett suspiró suavemente.

-No, no ayudó. Edward se dedicaba devotamente a Elizabeth, casi nunca abandonaba su lado, pero ella se negaba a salir de su habitación y al final ni siquiera veía a Alice, su hija. Temí por mi hermano. La risa le abandonó. Raramente miraba a su hija, como si la culpara de la condición de su madre. Le envié a un recado, uno pequeño. Estuvo fuera una noche, no más, pero en la mente enloquecida de Elizabeth, ella creyó que la había abandonado.

Isabella le miraba fijamente, horrorizada por la historia.

-Se la encontró muerta por la mañana cuando la doncella fue a recoger su cena. Se había ahorcado. Se te confía esta información como miembro de la famiglia. Edward no se lo perdonaría si esto saliera a la luz. Una vez más la maldición Cullen se cumplía. -Su negra mirada le recorrió pensativamente la cara-. Es por eso que tendrás contigo a los guardias todo el tiempo. No encontraré tu cadáver en algún lugar como le ha pasado a casi todos los hombres de mia famiglia. -Pronunció las palabras severamente, una orden que ella no se atrevió a desafiar-. Probarán tu comida y tu bebida, y te vigilarán cuando yo no pueda. No tendrás una recámara separada, sino que compartirás la mía.

Isabella jadeó.

-Debo tener mi propia recámara a la que retirarme en ocasiones.

-No.

-¿Y Alice? Iba a dejarla compartir mi cama.

Los dientes blancos de él centellearon, y por un momento la diversión iluminó la oscura obsidiana de sus ojos haciendo que brillaran maliciosamente como los de un muchacho.

-Estarás demasiado ocupada compartiendo tu cama con tu marido, no con una niña.

Su voz fue baja y ronca, y su mirada le recorrió ardientemente el cuerpo.

-Pareces un lobo hambriento -reprendió ella. En realidad, su mirada audaz le provocaba llamas que lamieron su piel hasta que ardió por él. Isabella apartó la mirada para ocultar su reacción-. ¿Qué hay de la niña? Quizás Sue podría vivir en el palazzo y quedarse con Alice por la noche.

-¿Es eso lo que deseas, cara mía?

La nota sensual de su voz la derritió, y se apoyó en él, flexible y suave. Asintió impotentemente con la cabeza, mirándole con ojos enormes.

Los dedos de él le abarcaron la garganta, su palma se deslizó hacia abajo tan ligera como una pluma sobre los pechos a través de la tela del vestido. Sintió un salto profundamente en su interior, y un líquido ardiente y fundido le atravesó el cuerpo con un inesperado dolor.

-Recuerda lo que te he dicho, piccola. No perderé a mi esposa por la maldición Cullen.

El carruaje saltó deteniéndose bruscamente, lanzando duramente a Isabella contra él.

-No moriré por mi propia mano, si eso es lo que tanto temes ¿Crees que tantas desgracias en una sola famiglia es el destino, o crees que manos humanas están involucradas en tales cosas?

El guardia abrió la puerta del carruaje, dejando entrar luz y lluvia. El don no se movió, su cara estaba tallada en piedra. Al instante pareció amenazador, invencible, implacable.

-No lo sé, Isabella, pero juro por lo más sagrado, que sea lo que sea, no te apartará de mí. -Salió del carruaje con su gracia casual y extendió la mano hacia ella, sin dejar que su vestido tocara el camino húmedo por la lluvia.

Sin preocuparse por las apariencias, la acunó contra su pecho mientras subía rápidamente los escalones y entraba en el gran vestíbulo para unirse a los que ya celebraban.

Isabella pasó las horas siguientes como en un sueño. Fue consciente de que el don mantenía su palabra y enviaba a buscar a Sue. Se inclinó sobre la mano de Alice y murmuró magníficos cumplidos a Angela. Permaneció siempre cerca que de Isabella, con su mano posesivamente sobre ella parecieron dejarle su marca en la piel justo a través del vestido.

En algún punto fue consciente de las bromas entre Jasper y su nuevo marido, algún trasfondo político sobre la habitación llena de bailarines que ella no entendió. Sabía poco sobre los asistentes a la celebración. La mayoría eran miembros de las grandes casas y representantes de la corte. Pero algo más se estaba tramando, algo de lo que Emmett conversaba mente a mente con su hermano. Ella sabía que estaban hablando, el don estaba dando órdenes a su hermano.

Emmett la llevó a la pista de baile y giró acercándola a él, incluso mientras sus cuerpos se tocaban, sabía que su mente estaba con la de Jasper. Algo iba mal. Algo sobre lo que ambos se mostraban precavidos. Por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo tocar la mente de Emmett y averiguar la verdad.

Edward bailó con ella brevemente, evidentemente fue un momento conmovedor para él, que le recordaba a su propia boda, a su amada Elizabeth, mientras se movía rígidamente con ella bajo la mirada atenta de su hermano. Esa fue la primera vez desde su llegada al palazzo en la pareció disponer de la atención absoluta de Emmett, e inmediatamente fue incómodamente consciente de las manos de Edward sobre su cuerpo, de su dura forma rozando ocasionalmente la de ella. Eso la hizo sentir tensa y torpe, pero cuando levantó la mirada hacia él, Edward estaba mirando fijamente sobre su hombro, con la mente lejos y lágrimas visibles en sus ojos oscuros y atormentados.

Emmett rescató a su hermano menor, deslizándose hacia su lado y apartando gentilmente a Isabella de su apretón. Puso un brazo sobre cada uno de ellos y los hizo retroceder hacia las sombras, donde Edward pudo poner sus emociones bajo control

Emmett se inclinó hacia Isabella, presionando la boca contra su oído.

-Creo que me las he arreglado para cumplir con mis invitados. Ahora quiero estar a solas con mi esposa. Retirémonos a la recámara, ya que ellos continuaran aquí toda la noche, y yo tengo en mente otras ocupaciones mucho más agradables para nosotros.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Está muy emocionante esto, verdad?**

**No se olviden de dejarme un lindo comentario.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	13. Chapter 13

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Christine Feehan (La Maldición de Los Scarletti). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Isabella estaba de pie en medio de la inmensa recámara insegura y sin saber qué hacer exactamente. Sus asistentes la habían dejado para que enfrentara a su marido por sí misma. Su pelo largo estaba suelto y se le derramaba por la espalda en ondas de seda negroazuladas. Su camisón se aferraba a cada curva. Se quedó de pie, descalza sobre el frío azulejo y examinando con admiración la enorme habitación. Nunca había visto nada tan asombroso. La recámara del don era más grande que la cabaña entera que ella compartía con Sue.

Sus pertenencias, incluyendo sus nuevos vestidos, estaban en el enorme armario de él, junto con varios pares de zapatos que solo podían haber sido hechos para ella. Vio un buen número de pesadas puertas junto a la que conducía al corredor, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para explorar. Isabella paseó descalza hasta la ventana que daba al mar. La habitación estaba caldeada por las llamas que rugían en el hogar, aunque ella temblaba. Fuera, el sol hacía mucho que se había rendido en su lucha por iluminar el cielo, sucumbiendo a las nubes oscuras y a la lluvia feroz. El trueno y el relámpago habían avanzado tierra adentro, pero dejando tras de sí el firme tamborileo de gotitas de lluvia sobre el palazzo.

La puerta tras ella se cerró suavemente, y Isabella se giró, la mano le voló protectoramente a la garganta.

Emmett estaba de pie observándola a través de los ojos entrecerrados, apoyando una cadera perezosamente contra la pared más alejada.

-¿Has notado que esta habitación carece más que ninguna otra de esas esculturas tan poco atractivas? -preguntó él.

Se estiró lentamente, pasándose una mano por el pelo negro y ondulado, despeinándolo incluso más de lo normal. Se sacó las botas y las medias, después las hizo a un lado con la pierna. Parecía de lo más íntimo verle con los pies desnudos en la habitación de ambos.

Parecía casi cansado, como si la fachada que presentaba al resto del mundo no se mantuviera en la privacidad de su santuario exclusivo. Su cara parecía sombría, con líneas talladas alrededor de la boca. Isabella sintió el súbito e inexplicable deseo de alisar esas líneas diminutas. En vez de eso, asintió, agradeciendo que él estuviera dispuesto a esperar unos minutos antes de lanzarse sobre ella.

-No había notado. Es un alivio. -Temiendo haber herido inadvertidamente sus sentimientos, le sonrió para aliviar el aguijón de sus palabras-. Pero hay algunas maravillosas obras de arte en el palazzo-. Se alejó de las ventanas y de la vista del espumoso mar para hundirse en las sombras.

Él se internó más en la habitación, deslizándose a su manera silenciosa hacia el lado opuesto del armazón de la cama. Isabella se relajó visiblemente con el enorme ancho de la cama con dosel entre ellos, tan grande que era como una habitación separada.

Emmett se sacó la chaqueta de sus amplios hombros y la lanzó descuidadamente a una silla. Su mirada negra se deslizó otra vez sobre ella. Creyó ver un hambre cruda brillando profundamente en sus ojos antes de que volviera su atención a la camisa. Isabella tragó con fuerza e intentó apartar la vista de él, pero sus movimientos eran mesmerizantes. Observó como se encogía de hombros para quitarse la camisa y dejarla caer tras la chaqueta sobre la silla.

El miedo sabía curiosamente a excitación en su boca. Su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza, y revoloteaban mariposas violentamente en su estómago.

-Debo preguntarte algo. -Alzó la barbilla ligeramente para proporcionarse a sí misma el valor necesario. - ¿Conociste a la mia madre? -Contuvo el aliento entonces, presionándose ambas manos sobre el sobresaltado estómago, temiendo cualquier respuesta que él pudiera dar.

Temiendo que se negara a contestar. Temiendo haber destruido cualquier posibilidad de entendimiento entre ellos.

Emmett miró desde el otro lado de la habitación hacia su cara pálida, sus manos todavía sostenían la camisa.

-¿Quién no recordaría a tu madre, piccola? Se parecía mucho a ti. Un rayo de sol que iluminaba cada habitación en la que entraba. Tenía la voz de un ángel, y llenaba el palazzo de risa, como haces tú. Si, la conocí.

-¿Crees que estaba limpiando y cayó de las murallas a su muerte? -Las palabras sonaron estranguladas al de su garganta.

Emmett rodeó la cama, parecía un lobo al acecho. Sus ojos brillaban amenazantes, ella retrocedió hasta que la pared la detuvo. Él plantó su figura sólida frente a ella, cortándole toda posibilidad de escape, sus dedos le cogieron el brazo como grilletes. Su otra mano le rodeó la suave y vulnerable garganta, y su pulgar le inclinó hacia arriba la barbilla para que sus miradas se encontraran.

-No estarás pensando en colocarte a ti misma en peligro buscando la respuesta a la muerte de tu madre, porque prohíbo absolutamente semejante tontería. Lo prohíbo absolutamente. -Repitió las palabras, pronunciando cuidadosamente cada una de ellas, como si ella fuera tonta.

-Obedecerás a tu marido en esta cuestión, Isabella.

Pudo sentir un fino temblor propagándose por su cuerpo duro, como si se sacudiera por la fuerza de su propia orden.

-Entonces crees que no murió accidentalmente. -Intentó permanecer calmada ante su absoluta autoridad.

Don Cullen era más que intimidante, y aquí, a solas en la recámara con él, medio desnuda, con el pelo suelto, Isabella se sentía espantosamente vulnerable.

-No, Isabella, no murió como se dijo. No habría estado limpiando allí con la lluvia. -Gesticuló hacia la ventana y la lluvia a cántaros que caía contra ella-. ¿Quién haría tal cosa? No, la tiraron por las murallas, asesinada. -Pronunció la palabra deliberadamente, sus ojos brillaron amenazadores, dirigidos hacia ella-. Eso no te ocurrirá a ti. No lo permitiré. ¡Dio! Todavía recuerdo su cuerpo roto. No te veré así. No harás preguntas ni intentarás de ningún modo averiguar más sobre su muerte. Si yo no pude hacerlo, y los que lo investigaron tampoco, entonces acepta que tú tampoco puedes.

-¿Realmente no sabes quien la mató? -Deseaba creerle, estaba desesperada por creerle. Él era su marido, y esperaba intimar con él. Parecía tan intenso y sincero. Sus ojos buscaron en los de él la verdad.

-Si supiera quien la mató, Isabella, ya estarían muertos, no acechando en las sombras, una amenaza contra mi esposa. -Su pulgar empezó a rozar adelante y atrás su suave piel como si no pudiera contenerse.

-Temes por mí -declaró ella, cuando solo deseaba derretirse bajo el calor de su hambrienta mirada-. No hay necesidad.

Su cabeza estaba bajando lentamente hacia la de ella.

-Hay mucha necesidad, piccola. -Susurró las palabras como un encantamiento mágico contra sus labios-. Tú eres de suprema importancia para mí. No puedo seguir sin ti.

Su boca se posó sobre la de ella. Gentilmente. Persuadiendo. Su mano le enmarcó la cara, después se deslizó a la nuca, urgiendo a su cuerpo más completamente contra él. Isabella se encontró temblando, un escalofrío empezó en su centro para abarcarla lentamente. La tierra pareció moverse bajo sus pies, y el mundo giró para dejarla aferrada a este hombre, su marido, tan sólido y real. Su boca, ardiente de deseo, se volvió más urgente, más exigente.

Isabella sintió el curioso derretimiento de sus huesos que hizo que encajara en el cuerpo de él, cálida y flexible, presionándose escandalosamente contra él. El cuerpo de Emmett se endureció incluso más, caliente y grueso, súbitamente agresivo. Movió las manos sobre su piel, una exploración gentil que provocó una oleada de placer erótico que la estremeció. Su boca jugueteó con la de ella animándola a responder, a igualarle. Deseaba el calor húmedo y la excitación de sus exigencias. Deseaba que sus manos acunaran el peso de sus pechos.

Cuando su boca abandonó la de ella, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo la línea de su garganta. Él abrió una brecha feroz de besos a lo largo de la suave piel, sobre la cremosa protuberancia de sus pechos hasta que anheló más. Necesitaba más. En ese momento solo existía Emmett, con su cuerpo duro, su boca perfecta, y el fuego que estaba creando en ella.

Él murmuró algo con voz ronca, un sonido dolorido de deseo.

Isabella le acunó la cabeza entra los brazos cuando bajó la boca a sus pechos, atravesando la fina tela de su camisón. Se sentía pecaminoso, escandaloso, y más erótico que nada que hubiera nunca imaginado. Su boca era caliente y húmeda, tirando fuertemente de su cremosa carne, la lengua danzaba sobre el duro pico del pezón, sus dientes rasparon gentilmente hasta que gritó por el puro placer de ello.

Emmett le bajó el camisón, exponiendo la perfección de sus pechos llenos a su hambrienta mirada. La inesperada frescura del aire tras el asalto de su boca ardiente solo se añadió a la erótica sensación. Su mano le acunó un pecho posesivamente, el pulgar jugueteó con el pezón sensible hasta que su cuerpo gritó por más.

-Quiero verte -susurró él suavemente contra su piel satinada-. Necesito verte. -Le empujó el camisón más abajo hasta que cayó en pliegues fluidos hasta acumularse alrededor de sus tobillos.

Isabella jadeó cuando se quedó en pie ante él, con el cuerpo completamente expuesto al rabioso deseo de sus ojos negros. Nunca se había sentido tan lasciva en toda su vida. La luz danzaba sobre su piel haciendo que pareciera brillar dorada, las sombras marcaban amorosamente lugares secretos, llamando la atención sobre su pequeña cintura y sus caderas redondeadas. Agachó la cabeza haciendo que ondas de cabellos largos rozaron su cuerpo como una capa sedosa. Miró firmemente al centro del pecho de él, incapaz de pensar o moverse.

_Cara mia._

Él lo respiró en su mente. Íntimamente. Tiernamente.

-No puedes temer a esta noche conmigo -dijo en voz alta.

_Deséame como yo te deseo a ti._

Observó cómo sus manos quitaban la camisa interior. Manos fuertes. Manos que se movieron sobre su piel posesivamente, una caricia seductora a través de su cuerpo. Su pecho era amplio y de pesados músculos, con varias cicatrices profundas, dos bastante recientes. Una parecía peligrosamente cerca del corazón. Isabella sintió el aliento abandonar su cuerpo antes de su visión, ante la vívida imagen de una espada atravesándole el corazón. Involuntariamente se encontró buscándole, sus dedos trazaron la fina y sobresaliente línea. Sintió su cuerpo poderoso tensarse y temblar bajo su toque tentativo. Una ráfaga de calor le dio el coraje para mirarle. Sus ojos eran tan hambrientos, llameantes de crudo y puro deseo. No importaba que él fuera enormemente fuerte y ella era suya para hacer con ella lo que deseara. En ese momento Isabella comprendió que era casi tan vulnerable como ella.

Bajo sus dedos exploradores, sintió la piel caliente y firme, sus músculos definidos y duros. No había nada suave en su cuerpo, solo una dura perfección que la hacía desear presionarse contra él. Su propio cuerpo se sentía diferente, pesado, dolorido, deseoso de algo... algo que aún no comprendía... casi desesperadamente. Deseó tener el coraje de rodearle el cuello con los brazos y colgarse firmemente, moldeando sus cuerpos unidos.

-¿Tienes miedo de mí? -preguntó él suavemente, sus manos le moldeaban las curvas casi reverentemente. La nota ronca de su voz hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón.

Ella asintió, sus ojos abiertos de par en par traicionaban su inocencia. Eso solo le hizo desearla más, le hizo desear protegerla y poseerla, mantenerla siempre a su cuidado. Sus manos le encontraron la espalda y la arrastró más cerca, haciendo que el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo se fundiera con el de ella. Su mirada oscura la mantuvo hipnotizada, haciendo que no pudiera apartar la vista de él.

Emmett inclinó la cabeza más cerca.

-Entrégate a mí, Isabella, y juro que nunca te arrepentirás. -Su voz le susurró sobre la piel como cálida seda, hipnótica, seductora.

Sus labios se movieron lentamente, gentilmente sobre los de ella, animándola a abrir la boca a él. Y entonces la llevó a su mundo de húmedo calor y fuego, de pura sensación.

Le siguió dispuesta, más seducida por el puro deseo de él que por los colores arremolinantes y cambiantes que explotaban en su cabeza. Él estaba en todas partes, en todo, sus manos se movían sobre su cuerpo, su boca soldada a la de ella, su pelo rozándole la piel, sensibilizándola incluso más. No podía pensar de lo que le deseaba. No tenía ni idea de que el fuego de su interior pudiera arder tan brillantemente, rabiar tan fuera de control. Se las arregló para posarla en la cama sin que ella ni siquiera supiera como había llegado allí, y su boca abandonó la de ella para encontrar los pechos doloridos, incluso mientras su palma se deslizaba sobre el estómago para descansar sobre los apretados rizos oscuros donde su húmedo calor le llamaba.

Isabella sintió la frescura de la colcha bajo su piel ardiente, el peso de la palma de la mano de él mientras empujaba entre sus piernas.

Ella jadeó con sorpresa cuando su cuerpo entero se tensó y latió en respuesta a su toque. Sus dientes arañaron la piel tierna, su lengua gentil siguió para aliviar cualquier dolor. Sus manos encontraron la curva de las caderas, manteniéndola inmóvil mientras la boca ardía por el estómago hasta lamer el interior del muslo. Los dedos de ella se retorcieron convulsivamente entre su pelo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -Se las arregló para jadearle las palabras en voz alta, repentinamente aterrada por el deseo abrumador de algo que estaba más allá de su alcance.

_Confía en mí, cara mía. Quiero que me necesites del mismo modo que te necesito yo a ti. Ardo por ti noche y día. No puedo dormir ni comer ni concentrarme. He trazado este camino tantas veces en mi mente._

Sus palabras eran calor y fuego, las sensaciones que inundaban su mente eran más de él que suyas. Ella le era tan necesaria como respirar. Y deseaba que ella sintiera lo mismo con respecto a él. Campanas de alarma estaban intentando sonarle en la cabeza, la auto conservación se alzaba en el despertar de sus talentosas manos acariciándole el cuerpo exactamente donde deseaba... no, donde necesitaba... que la tocara. Y entonces no hubo más que una tormenta de fuego rabiando a través de ella cuando los dedos la acariciaron probando su respuesta.

Su cuerpo se arqueó más completamente contra la mano, y se le escapó un pequeño gemido. Sus dedos se apretaron entre el pelo de él, un ancla cuando oleadas de fuego la bañaban.

-Para -Pronunció la palabra en voz alta, aterrada de que pudiera perderse para siempre.

Su sangre corría ardientemente, sus pechos le anhelaban, su cuerpo deseaba el de él. No podía pensar de tanto desearte.

Aun así, no era suficiente para él. No iba a arriesgarse con su inocencia. La quería resbaladiza, caliente y más allá de todo raciocinio. Se movió más abajo para saborearla. Miel caliente, su esencia llamaba. Su cuerpo se arqueaba de deseo. Emmett se quitó la ropa que le quedaba incluso mientras se movía sobre ella, cubriéndole el cuerpo con el suyo propio.

Le observó la cara, la mirada de deseo y confusión en sus ojos. Había miedo de él, de su fuerza, de su poder, de su dominación sobre ella. Estaba dolorido y lleno, su propio deseo estaba más allá de nada que hubiera experimentado nunca. Se presionó contra ella, duro y grueso, pulsando con una urgente demanda. Movió su cuerpo gentilmente para detenerse en la entrada. Estaba caliente y apretada, sus pliegues eran un ardiente terciopelo rodeando su punta. Ella le cogió los brazos, con los ojos abierto por la sorpresa.

_Siénteme en ti, cara mia. Somos uno como debe ser._

Empujó más adelante hasta que encontró la fina barrera de su castidad. Los dedos de ella se hundían en su piel, y de repente se puso rígida por el pánico. Al momento retrocedió, manteniendo su autocontrol con esfuerzo supremo.

-El dolor dura solo un momento, piccola. Es inevitable. -Líneas de tensión marcaban su cara esculpida.

Isabella levantó la mirada hacia él, sus ojos buscaron en los rasgos de él por lo que pareció una eternidad. Él no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su terrible necesidad de ella, el esfuerzo que hacía por controlarse a sí mismo. Al fin ella se relajó confiadamente bajo él.

Emmett inclinó la cabeza para tomar posesión de sus suaves y temblorosos labios mientras empujaba hacia adelante, tomando su inocencia. Isabella jadeó cuando él la llenó. Fue un dolor inesperado en medio de semejante placer.

_Lo sé, cara mía. Sé que duele. Pero date un momento, y será mucho mejor._

Había tanta intimidad en la forma en que su voz le rozaba seductoramente las paredes de la mente. Su boca estaba devorando la de ella, caliente por la excitación, con las respuestas al misterio que transpiraba entre marido y mujer.

Él empezó a moverse, lentamente al principio, con largas y seguras estocadas, observando su cara cuidadosamente en busca de signos de incomodidad. Parecía acalorada, sexy, con su mirada inocente en la de él. Estaba caliente y resbaladiza, una vaina feroz que le aferraba firmemente. Era cuidadoso con ella cuando necesitaba enterrarse profunda y duramente, deseando acurrucarse dentro de ella y soldarlos juntos para siempre.

Sus manos acunaron las nalgas redondeadas, empujándola hacia él mientras profundizaba sus estocadas. Ella se movió con él, buscándole ahora, buscando más de todo lo que él estaba dispuesto a darle. El pequeño dolor fue olvidado cuando la presión creció más allá de nada que hubiera nunca imaginado. Se aferró a él, con los ojos abiertos, observándolo atentamente, observando las sombras que jugaban sobre su cara, las líneas talladas tan profundamente. Estaba empujando en ella con estocadas más fuertes y profundas. Su cuerpo parecía ondear con una vida propia, incluso cuando las manos de él se apretaron sobre ella y le sintió hincharse, duro y lleno, hundiéndose incluso más profundamente haciendo que por un momento se sintiera al borde de un gran precipicio, tan cerca al éxtasis perfecto. Se extendió hacia ello, lo deseaba, incluso mientras el pronunciaba su nombre suavemente, su semilla se vertía ardientemente en ella. Fuera lo que fuera la eludió, dejándola frustrada y ligeramente avergonzada.

Emmett estaba respirando con fuerza, sus manos eran bandas duras alrededor de ella mientras la abrazaba a él. Isabella se sintió inesperadamente cerca de las lágrimas. Su cuerpo todavía ardía de deseo, ligeramente magullada pero muy excitada. Las manos de él le enmarcaron la cara.

-Es solo nuestra primera vez, cara mía. Fue fallo mío... por desearte tanto... no tuyo. Estamos lejos de terminar aquí.

Se mordió nerviosamente el labio inferior.

-No sé que hacer.

-Será un placer enseñarte -dijo él suavemente, inclinando la cabeza para dejarle un beso en la comisura de la boca.

Su corazón se sobresaltó ante la ternura de su voz.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto? -se atrevió a preguntar.

La había dejado al borde de perderse a sí misma, de convertirse en una esclava voluntaria entre sus brazos. Pero eso no importaba. No podía pensar en nada más excepto en Emmett y su cuerpo duro, en la forma en que la hacía sentir.

Él apartó la cara.

-Eso no es algo que quieras saber, Isabella. -Todavía estaba profundamente enterrado en ella, extrañamente íntimo, dándole el coraje que necesitaba para ser insistente.

-Te he preguntado -tenía la sensación que estaba a punto de saber salgo cierto sobre él, un pedazo de sí mismo que no compartía con los demás.

Emmett suspiró suavemente, separando a regañadientes sus cuerpos mientras rodaba para liberarla de su peso, sus brazos todavía la envolvían fuertemente.

-Soy un Cullen, piccola. Se nos exige mucho. Se espera de nosotros muchos herederos. Nuestra educación en tales cuestiones se atiende a muy corta edad. El mio padre nos enviaba mujeres para que nos enseñaran esas cosas. Las mujeres le informaban de nuestros progresos. Si no teníamos tanto éxito como él pensaba que debíamos tener, éramos severamente castigados. -Amargura y asco eran como ceniza en su boca.

Isabella frunció el ceño, girando la cabeza para mirarle.

-Qué terrible. Nunca había oído algo así. ¿Toda la aristocracia actúa así?

-Solo era el deseo del mio padre. Sus demandas eran siempre excesivas. Después nos enviaba muchachas, para asegurarse de que sabíamos que hacer con una inocente. Insistía en que sus hijos fueran excelentes en todas las áreas. Las cosas que quería que hiciéramos a las mujeres y muchachas con frecuencia me enfermaban, y me negaba. Él me golpeaba, pero me negaba a darle la satisfacción de acceder a sus deseos o llorar por sus golpes. Algunas cosas hechas bajo la apariencia del sexo son anormales y enfermizas, piccola, y no son para tus oídos.

Isabella oía el asco en su voz. No tenía ni idea de que estaba insinuado, pero algo en su tono hizo que se le retorciera el estómago. Posó una mano sobre su brazo.

-Creo que es curiosa la forma en que tenemos falsas ideas sobre cómo viven los demás. Me alegro no ser aristocrática. -Las manos de él se movían sobre su cuerpo, buscando sombras, suaves curvas, y huecos ocultos.

Observó el juego de la luz del fuego sobre la cara de él mientras disfrutaba de su capacidad de memorizar cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Parecía relajado, incluso feliz, y se le ocurrió que nunca le había visto así antes. Siempre estaba o distante o serio.

Él inclinó la cabeza para encontrarle la garganta, y su pelo le rozó la piel sensible como cosquillas encendidas.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti -murmuró él, su boca bajaba más abajo haciendo que la sombra oscura de su mandíbula se frotara a lo largo de la hinchazón de sus pechos, enviando un fuego a través de su sangre-. Algo para mantenerte fuera de las colinas.

-Nací corriendo por las colinas -advirtió ella, con la barbilla alzada en un sutil desafío.

Él sonrió, su aliento jugueteaba sobre el pezón erecto.

-Ah, pero tus días de correr por las colinas han terminado, piccola. -Su boca se cerró sobre el pecho, y ella gritó por el exquisito placer de ella, arqueándose hacia él, buscando alivio para el ardor de su cuerpo.

Todavía latía de deseo. La mano de él trazó le trazó la línea de la cintura, después se deslizó hacia abajo sobre el estómago para encontrar el nido de rizos húmedos. Su boca era caliente e exigente mientras sus dedos se movían dentro de ella.

Por un momento Isabella pensó en apartarse de él, consciente de que era un experto en excitar a una mujer, cualquier mujer, pero el fuego ya ardía fuera de control. Se movió contra él frenéticamente, la presión crecía casi hasta el punto del dolor. Y entonces gritó, aferrándose a él en busca de apoyo cuando su cuerpo entero pareció fragmentarse y oleadas de places la bañaron, pasando sobre ella, dentro de ella.

Emmett encontró su boca con la de él, saboreando su pasión. No es igual con otras mujeres. Nunca fue como esto. Y no podía explicárselo. ¿Cómo podría alguna vez? El palazzo era su hogar, y él era el guardián de su gente. El deber era suyo; descansaba directamente sobre sus hombros, y nunca la eludía. Pero la maldición sobre la familia Cullen era muy real. El palazzo había sido acertadamente nombrado por aquellos que chismorreaban... Palazzo delta Morte. Palacio de la Muerte. Era un lugar oscuro y monstruoso en el que vivir, en el que crecer. Un velo de mal lo recubría, uno que él no podía esperar levantar. No había risa o amor allí, solo vacío, miedo y envidia. Algo malvado acechaba allí, envenenando todo lo bueno.

Las mujeres que habían venido y desaparecido de su vida nunca habían sido más que deber, algo que le avergonzaba. Era bien consciente de la maldición, bien consciente de la bestia salvaje que acechaba en su cuerpo, de la sangre caliente que corría por sus venas. Había visto los resultados observando a su padre.

Emmett besó de nuevo a Isabella, gentilmente, tiernamente. ¿Cómo podía decirle que nuca habría debido ser tan egoísta como para obligarse a aceptarle? Que su vida estaba en constante peligro, que la muerte la acechaba en cada momento que estaba en el palazzo.

La besó de nuevo porque tenía que hacerlo, porque no podía hacer nada más en ese momento. Ella yacía en su cama, su cuerpo era suave e invitador, sus ojos luminosos, enormes, tímidos, un ángel atrapado en el reino del diablo.

-Quería encontrar el regalo de boda perfecto para ti -dijo él suavemente, besándole la comisura de la boca, bajando por la barbilla-. Me dijeron que tenías un interés poco común por la limpieza, en agua caliente.

Al momento los ojos de ella se ensombrecieron, fantasmales, su joven cara reflejaba su miedo. Emmett se inclinó más para besar la boca lujuriosa.

-Tienes extraños hábitos, piccola. No puedes negarlo. -Sonaba divertido.

Isabella se removió en un intento de ganar la libertad. ¿Era esto alguna crueldad? ¿Una amenaza velada de que, si no le complacía, la declararía bruja? La palabra ha había salido a colación dos veces, algo aterrador si el don deseaba librarse de ella. Sabía que era diferente, y era lo suficientemente inteligente como para conocer el pago que había sido exigido a su villaggio por esas diferencias. Un Cullen había negociado con los ancestros de los ancianos de la aldea queriendo introducir esas raras habilidades en su linaje. Les había permitido establecer su villaggio bajo la protección del don a cambio del Acuerdo Nupcial.

_Cara mia._ Su voz fue una caricia arrastrada, una reprimenda gentil.

-Me miras con tanto miedo en tus hermosos ojos. -Era mucho más fácil conectar con ella, cuando sus emociones eran intensas, podía alcanzarla, su voz era fuerte en la mente de ella.

Emmett se movió entonces, un veloz y fluido movimiento de sus músculos. El corazón casi se le detuvo cuando él la levantó como si no pesara más que una niña. Podía resultar muy engañoso en eso, cuando estaba quieto, se mantenía completamente inmóvil, y cuando se movía lo hacía de forma rápida e inesperada. Supo por qué tenía reputación de ser un peligroso adversario.

-¿Qué planeas hacer conmigo? -Estaba completamente desnuda, la evidencia de su inocencia le goteaba por la pierna-. Es impropio, Don Cullen. -Era humillante estar tan indefensa, sin entender las demandas del cuerpo de una y saber que estaba completamente a merced de su marido.

Emmett se movió directamente hacia una de las puertas cerrados, abriéndola de un empujó con un rápido movimiento y llevándola a una enorme y elaborada recámara de mármol. Isabella jadeó, aferrándole el cuello con sus esbeltos brazos. Nunca había visto nada ni remotamente parecido. Había oído hablar de tales lujos pecaminosos, por supuesto; los emperadores romanos tenían reputación de tener tales cosas.

Observándole la cara atentamente, Emmett la dejó sobre sus pies sobre los azulejos de mármol.

Isabella estaba tan asombrada que olvidó que estaba desnuda. El baño era casi tan grande como los baños comunitarios y profundo, con escalones que conducían al interior. El agua caliente lamía los bordes, llamando, el vapor nublaba la habitación, proporcionando la ilusión de nubes. Bajo el agua profunda los mosaicos de azulejos tejían colores como un tapiz. Grandes columnas en el perímetro sostenían esculturas naturales de temibles leones. Las bestias estaban de espaldas al baño, como si montaran guardia.

-Mis antepasados creían en las comodidades.

Isabella recordó de repente que Emmett estaba allí e inmediatamente se ocultó tras uno de los leones.

-¿Crees en la Santa Iglesia? -preguntó, suspicaz.

En su pequeña aldea, se rumoreaba que en el mundo exterior cosas como besar y bañarse podía conducir a cosas pecaminosas y perversas, incluso entre marido y mujer, que solamente debían aparearse para tener niños. Isabella ya temía algo que lo que ella y Emmett habían hecho ya estuviera bajo el titular de pecaminoso y perverso. Le habían gustado demasiado sus atenciones para considerarse a sí misma una mujer decente. La idea era aterradora, aunque excitante al mismo tiempo.

Él arqueó una ceja negra hacia ella, de pie alto y desnudo, pareciendo en cada centímetro un dios griego.

_Ni siquiera hemos empezado a ser pecaminosos y perversos._

Las palabras rozaron el interior de su mente, esparciendo calor por su cuerpo hasta que su mismo centro ardió.

-Hay mucho más que esto entre un hombre y una mujer -dijo él en voz alta, observando la respiración acelerada de sus pulmones, observando la forma en que sus pechos le llamaban, hinchándose con dolorido deseo.

Isabella se apresuró a bajar los escalones de la piscina hasta sumergir su cuerpo en el agua, esperando que él ya no pudiera verla. Los azulejos del mosaico de colores creaban un efecto extraño y brillante en el agua. Se sentía como una ninfa acuática, su pelo largo flotaba como sedosas algas marinas negroazuladas sobre la superficie.

El agua caliente lamía su piel, aliviando sus zonas doloridas. Cerró los ojos, saboreando la sensación, saboreando el calor e incluso la posible indecencia de todo ello.

-No respondiste a mi pregunta, Don Cullen -dijo suavemente, levantando la mirada hacia él, más confiada con el agua cubriendo su piel desnuda, las nubes de vapor jugaban sobre su cuerpo, y las sombras oscuras lanzadas por varias velas rozaban su carne.

-Creo a mi manera. Soy el don, responsable de las vidas de muchos. No tengo el lujo de creer ciegamente. Cada decisión que tomo deber ser política. Nuestro país está dividido, y mientras así sea, podemos caer ante los grandes poderes, ser controlados por la Santa Iglesia, Francia, España, o Austria. -Bajó los escalones lentamente-. Mantengo estas tierras porque soy fuerte. Golpeo fuerte y rápido, y mi alcance es largo. Si hay un rumor de traición, si hay una charla sobre atacarme y tomar mis tierras, conquistando a mi gente, elimino la amenaza en la misma garganta de mi enemigo, mucho antes de que alcance mis fronteras.

Los dientes de Isabella mordieron el labio inferior con agitación.

-Hay rumores de que lideras una sociedad de asesinos. -Estaba retrocediendo alejándose de él, lejos del efecto mesmerizante que parecía tener sobre ella.

Casi podía creer que lideraba una sociedad de asesinos. Ya casi creía que era un hechicero lanzando un hechizo sobre ella. Pero era tan hábil en ello, que en realidad no tenía deseos de escapar.

-He oído ese rumor -dijo él con un encogimiento de hombros casual.

Isabella era muy consciente de las gotas de sudor que corrió por los músculos definidos del pecho y los brazos de él. Quería tocarle, saborear esas diminutas gotas de humedad. La idea era aterradora, una corrupción de su modestia innata. Deseaba que la tocara de nuevo, que llevara su cuerpo a una feroz conflagración.

-Incluso con todo lo que me has contado, ¿cómo es que te las has arreglado para mantener tus tierras cuando tantos otros han caído? -Estaba luchando por controlar el terrible deseo que rabiaba en su cuerpo.

-Estás pensando que il diavolo me ha ayudado. No sé si lo ha hecho, Isabella. Son muchas cosas que debo hacer para mantener nuestras tierras que una pequeña inocente como tú no podría concebir. -Se extendió en su busca, sus manos le encontraron el torso, empujándola hacia él a través del agua que los lamía. Sus pechos empujaron contra el pecho de él en una flagrante invitación. Al instante sus manos subieron para ahuecar el suave peso en sus manos.

-Necesito que me expliques algo, Don Cullen -dijo, inclinándose más cerca, casi hipnotizada por las pequeñas gotas de agua que corrían por su piel-. ¿Esto está mal? Lo que me haces sentir... ¿está mal?

-Emmett -la corrigió él-. ¿Y qué podría estar mal entre un marido y su mujer? Tú eres mi otra mitad, cara mia. -Se extendió en busca de su mano.-Esto es como debe ser. Siente cuánto te necesito, Isabella. Cuanto te deseo. -Envolvió los dedos de ella alrededor de su gruesa y dura longitud, después cerró los ojos, saboreando su tacto.

Podía sentirla temblar a pesar de la calidez del agua. Su mano se movió en una caricia sobre el pelo, una caricia de ternura incluso cuando su otra mano daba forma a sus dedos para masajear y explorar.

-Cuando un hombre conoce a una mujer desea que le toque así, cuando ella busca complacerle como él la ha complacido a ella, se vuelve más hambriento de ella. -El vapor del agua estaba flotando alrededor de ellos, entre sus cuerpos, lamiendo sus pieles, como mil lenguas-. Mírame, cara mia, lo grande que ya se ha vuelto mi necesidad de ti. -Susurró las palabras mientras la acercaba, mientras le cogía la cabeza entre las manos y se inclinaba para besarle la nuca. Una seducción. Una tentación.

Isabella pudo sentir el curioso derretir de su interior, el calor en su sangre surgiendo a través de las venas, acumulándose en un dolor bajo y constante de deseo casi desesperado. Deseó inclinarse hacia adelante y saborear las gotas de humedad en su piel. Y ya no fue capaz de contenerse. Casi en trance, se inclinó hacia su pecho y trazó la línea de sus músculos con los labios. Mientras su boca vagaba sobre la piel, le sintió temblar, le sintió crecer más duro en su mano, pulsando con urgente necesidad. Atrevidamente, tentando más allá de lo soportable, su lengua lamió para capturar una pequeña gota de humedad en su pecho. Sabía a sal, a tierra, su masculina fragancia la envolvía. Y deseaba más.

La sensación de poder crecía en ella, reemplazando a la terrible vulnerabilidad. Podía hacerle desearla del mismo modo que él la hacía arder por él. Su lengua capturó otra gota, arremolinándose perezosamente, un movimiento sensual y natural que arrancó un jadeo de las profundidades de su garganta. Su mano se movía ahora por voluntad propia, deslizándose sobre la dura longitud de él, rozando y acariciando, encontrando la punta sensible donde parecía más vulnerable a sus atenciones. Él la dejó explorar, apretando los dientes contra las oleadas de ardiente deseo que fluían en él como lava fundida que apenas podía contener.

Cuando se puso en pie lentamente la lengua de ella se arremolinó a lo largo de su pecho, después más abajo, para encontrar las diminutas gotas que corrían por las ondas de los músculos de su estómago. Se le escapó otro sonido, un gruñido ronco arrancado de su interior. Era erótico, hambriento, tan sensual que no pudo evitar saborearle. Se estremeció visiblemente cuando se boca pasó rozando la punta, ardiente y lista por su gran deseo. El cálido aliento le volvió medio loco.

Emmett había experimentado tales placeres muchas veces en su vida con mujeres experimentadas en su arte, pero ninguna le había conmovido como hacía Isabella. Era tan naturalmente sensual, apasionada, cada gesto era inocentemente erótico, incluso la forma en que giraba la cabeza o movía las caderas cuando caminaba. Y la forma en que su boca se deslizaba tan tímidamente sobre él, ardiente, apretada y perfecta. Sus manos le cogieron la cabeza mientras se recordaba a sí mismo ser gentil, no empujar salvajemente en ella como tan desesperadamente necesitaba hacer. Muy cuidadosamente empezó a guiarla, con la cabeza hacia atrás, su cuerpo tenso por el autocontrol.

Una llamada en la puerta exterior de la recámara hizo enderezar de golpe a Isabella. Miró a Emmett con una especie de horror. Retrocedió alejándose de él, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa de su propio comportamiento desenfrenado. Se presionó una mano sobre la boca.

Emmett extendió la mano hacia ella, pero la llamada se volvió más ruidosa, más insistente. Nadie se atrevería a interrumpir su noche de bodas a menos que fuera una cuestión grave.

-Isabella, debo responder a la citación -dijo suavemente, manteniendo la mano extendida hacia ella.

Ella miró alrededor buscando algo para cubrir su desnudez, avergonzada y humillada por su actuación. Don Cullen no la había forzado. Ni siquiera le había preguntado. Se había comportado como no habría hecho ninguna mujer decente. Sus pecados tenían que ser grandes. Y no ayudaba a su conciencia que su cuerpo todavía ardiera con un fuego que no podía extinguir, que le deseara profundamente enterrado en ella, que él fuera ahora un hambre en su sangre, imposible de ignorar. Isabella se persignó y elevó varias plegarias rápidas con la esperanza de que la buena Madonna estuviera escuchando esta noche.

Emmett se movía ahora con prisa. Los golpes eran como un tambor, la llamada era urgente. Lanzó una bata a Isabella mientras se ponía las calzas. Lanzando una breve mirada sobre el hombro para asegurarse de que estaba fuera de la vista, cruzó la recámara y abrió la puerta de un tirón.

-¿Qué pasa? -Su tono fue bajo y furioso, una amenaza al grupo de hombres que esperaban por él.

Isabella se asomó por el borde la de la alcoba donde se estaba ocultando y divisó a Jasper en medio de varios de los guardias de élite de Emmett. Pudo ver que estaban agitados, pero sus voces permanecieron bajas, así que no tuvo posibilidad de oír lo que decían.

Por fin, Emmett se volvió hacia ella, cerrando la puerta. Empezó a vestirse, con sus ojos negros fijos en la cara pálida de ella.

-Lamento tener que dejarte, piccola. Ve a dormir, y yo volveré tan pronto como sea posible.

Ella se apretó la bata más firmemente a su alrededor, sus ojos estaban vivos por el orgullo herido, su cara estaba casi escarlata.

-¿Vas a dejarme, en nuestra noche de bodas? -¿Después de la humillación de lo que había esta haciendo al cuerpo de él? No podía pensar en ello.

-Debo hacerlo. Asuntos de estado me reclaman. Volveré, y aliviaremos todos tus miedos.

Ella alzó la barbilla.

-No creo que quiera que mis miedos sean aliviados. Me has embrujados para hacer tales cosas. Ve a tu trabajo, Don Cullen. Yo volveré a mi propia recámara.

Sonó bastante arrogante, pero él oyó las lágrimas que ahogaban su garganta. Su cara se oscureció.

-Te he dicho que permanecerás en esta habitación. Esta es ahora tu recámara, Isabella. No tengo tiempo de enseñarte todo lo que debes saber.

Los ojos de Isabella ardieron hacia él.

-No deseo tus "enseñanzas", signore, si así es como las llamas. Y no permaneceré aquí como una niña desobediente enviada a su habitación.

Él masculló algo por lo bajo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Volveré tarde. Ve a la cama y duerme en mi ausencia.

Ella estaba de pie en el centro de la habitación, observando como la abandonaba para acompañar a los guardias y a su hermano. Cruzó hacia la puerta y observó mientras atravesaba el salón. Cuando iba a salir desafiantemente al corredor, dos soldados se colocaron delante de ella, sus cuerpos fueron tan efectivos como la puerta de cualquier prisión. Fue una humillación adicional. El palazzo entero estaría alborotado por el rumor de que el don había dejado a su novia en la noche de bodas.

Emmett miró atrás una vez, su negra mirada encontró la oscura y mortificada de ella.

_Cara mia._

La voz era suave terciopelo, pero Isabella rechazó su seducción y consuelo, cerrando la puerta de golpe y corriendo hacia la cama. Estaba exhausta y avergonzada, incapaz de explicar su propio comportamiento indecente. Golpeó la colcha con fuerza, jurando que nunca volvería a permitirse semejante comportamiento carnal. Confusa y extremadamente cansada por los acontecimientos del día, cayó dormida con lágrimas corriendo por su cara. Pero Isabella soñó, y soñó eróticamente con el don.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Él volvió a la recámara con las primeras luces. La habitación estaba grisácea, todavía entre la mañana y la noche. Estaba cansado, había líneas profundamente talladas en su cara. Se desvistió, con los ojos posados sobre la figura dormida de su novia, que tenía todavía manchas de lágrimas en la cara. Sus duros rasgos se suavizaron ante de la visión de ella, una ternura se arrastró hacia dentro hasta derretir el hielo de las profundidades de su alma. Tenía un arañazo en el hombro que no había estado allí antes, una fina línea de sangre apenas discernible.

Emmett se estiró junto a Isabella, con su cuerpo duro curvado casi protectoramente alrededor del de ella. Su brazo la rodeó, empujándola más cerca de él. Al principio se quedó quieto, simplemente escuchándola respirar. Inhalando su esencia.

Isabella empezó lentamente a ser consciente de la presencia de su marido, sintiéndole tomar su fragancia profundamente en los pulmones, respirarla en su cuerpo. Sus labios eran suave terciopelo cuando pasaron junto a la boca para bajar a lo largo de la garganta. Frotó con la nariz hasta que la calidez de su aliento calentó el pezón que asomaba hacia él por la bata que se había abierto. Sintió su lengua al principio, después el arañazo de sus dientes. Después succionó, su boca hambrienta de ella. Cada tirón hacía que un húmedo calor pulsara entre sus muslos. Ella gimió suavemente, una invitación, sus piernas se separaron con impaciencia.

Emmett parecía indiferente a la dolorida necesidad de ella. Se tomó su tiempo, prestando cuidadosa atención a cada pecho, trazando cada costilla, arremolinando la lengua en su ombligo, a lo largo de su estómago. Finalmente, sus manos le separaron las piernas, acariciándole los muslos hasta que arqueó las caderas con exigencia. Presionó la palma contra ella, encontrándola caliente y húmeda.

-Esto me está esperando, bambina -dijo él suavemente, insertando dos dedos en su apretado canal. Se movió entonces mientras se cuerpo se movía, dentro y fuera, hasta que ella alzó las caderas voluntariamente para encontrarle-. Eso es lo que debes hacer -dijo suavemente.

Su cuerpo se movió sobre el de ella, grande y musculoso, sujetándola bajo él, su rodilla le separó los muslos. Estaba duro y caliente, podía sentirle grueso y largo, presionando para entrar. Le cogió las nalgas en sus manos, alzándola para encontrarse con él para poder entrar en ella profundamente.

El movimiento casi le quitó el aliento. Era largo, y la llenaba, estirándola hasta que jadeó con el exquisito dolor de ello. Él fue más allá de sus sueños, volcándolos en la realidad, haciendo que se aferrara a él, empujando hacia adelante para encontrarle, y su lengua empezó a igualar el movimiento de sus caderas, duro y rápido, haciendo que su vaina se volviera más ardiente y apretada. La fricción creció hasta que quiso gritar. Su cuerpo ondeó con vida, aferrándose al de él, arrastrándole más profundamente a su interior, dejándole seco mientras ella se fragmentaba en un millón de centelleantes piezas antes de posarse lentamente en tierra.

-Esto es solo el principio -le susurró el suavemente mientras la aliviaba a regañadientes de su peso. Una pierna estaba cruzada descuidadamente sobre sus muslos para sujetarla a él. Un brazo se curvaba posesivamente alrededor de su cintura. Su cabeza estaba junto a la calidez de sus pechos-. Vuelve a dormir, ángel mío -susurró suavemente contra su cremosa piel. Su cuerpo estaba saciado pero sensible, y se quedó dormida con su boca húmeda y ardiente, frotando la nariz contra su pecho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡La noche de bodas! Que fuerte, todo. ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Cuánto durará el maratón? Ya nos estamos acercando al final de la historia.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	14. Chapter 14

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Christine Feehan (La Maldición de Los Scarletti). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-No comprendo por qué todavía no hay noticias de Michael -saludó Sue a Isabella cuando esta entró en la cocina. La anciana se tambaleó cuando vio que Emmett había entrado tras Isabella, con la mano descansando posesivamente sobre su espalda. Entonces Sue alzó la barbilla beligerantemente, mirando al don directamente-. Tengo entendido que ha abandonado la búsqueda del joven Michael. -Fue dicho como un desafío, aunque no pudo obligarse a mantener firmemente la negra mirada del don.

-¿Es eso cierto? -preguntó Isabella, girando para enfrentar a su marido.

A la luz de la mañana tenía una apariencia increíblemente poderosa, sin rastro de ternura en sus rasgos cincelados. Parecía distante, lejano; parecía el hombre que había abandonado a su novia en la noche de bodas para acudir a algún recado secreto y clandestino que se negaba a discutir.

-Sí, cara mía -dijo él con un dejo de divertida exasperación en su tono arrastrado.

_Siempre lista para pensar lo peor de mí._

Las palabras fueron muy claras en su mente, y un débil rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Habría preferido creer que estaba todavía soñando cuando él volvió a su recámara, pero habían estado demasiado íntimamente enredados para negar que estaba despierta, devolviendo la mirada a sus centelleantes ojos negros.

Su mirada saltó para encontrar la de él ante la muestra casual de como hablaba en su mente en medio de tantos otros. Él se inclinó para rozarle la sien con su boca.

-Recibí noticias de que vuestro Michael está vivo y a salvo, oculto en un villaggio a un día de camino desde el vuestro. Necesitaba a mis soldados y pensé que era indigno para el ego de un joven verse obligado a regresar a casa. -Se inclinó hacia Sue-. Signorina Swan, confío en que haya dormido bien. -Sus dientes blancos mostraron la sonrisa de un lobo, antes de girarse para dejarlas solas.

Sue se persignó, alarmada por la mirada del don.

-Creo que me estaba amenazando -susurró suavemente a Isabella, agudamente consciente de los guardias que había cerca-. ¿Y por qué todavía tiene a estos hombres siguiéndote? Creí que estaban ahí solo para evitar que huyeras antes de la boda. Ahora es tu marido.

El tema era doloroso, así que Isabella decidió no responder.

-¿Dónde está Alice? -preguntó en cambio-. Esperaba verla aquí. - No podía mirar a Sue, no podía encontrar su firme mirada, temiendo que su mentora supiera todas las cosas pecaminosas que había estado haciendo. Por un horrible momento ardieron lágrimas en sus ojos, que amenazaron con vencerla.

-La pequeña diablilla está indudablemente metida en algo. Temo que necesite que la tome entre mis manos. -La voz de Sue era gruñona pero ya contenía genuino afecto-. Debería perseguirla e insistir en que aprenda modales. Eso creo. Como otra muchachita a la que conocí una vez, corre libre, sin nadie que se ocupe de su educación o refinamiento.

-Yo pienso exactamente lo mismo -estuvo de acuerdo Isabella.

Sonrió a Stefan y aceptó el pan fresco del horno, intentando actuar tan naturalmente como era posible, evitando su mirada. El pan estaba caliente y delicioso. Ignoró el hecho de que uno de sus guardias había comido un trozo de él antes que le fuera ofrecido. Estaba intranquila, su cuerpo estaba ligera pero deliciosamente dolorido, su mente saltaba nerviosamente de una cosa a otra de las que había hecho en la privacidad de la recámara con el don. No tenía sentido preguntar a Sue sobre la propiedad de las cosas que pasaban entre un marido y su mujer; indudablemente haría que Isabella fuera a confesarse y encendería una docena de velas.

Mucho después de la comida de la mañana, Isabella todavía sentía las sombras en su mente, una creciente intranquilidad que fue apagando su felicidad natural. Pasó por la emoción de conocer a algunos de los trabajadores del palazzo, se las arregló para reír y bromear con ellos, aunque Erik obviamente no aprobaba semejante intimidad con su personal. Intentó no pensar en los chismes y especulaciones. Que la nueva novia del don era una inocente y no sabía cómo complacer a un hombre semejante. Que por eso la había dejado en la mismísima primera noche juntos. O peor, que todos supieran que había deseado hacer las cosas pecaminosas y prohibidas que había hecho. Por la tarde las sombras de su interior empezaron a alargarse y crecer tanto que buscó refugio en la alcoba del altar a la Madonna.

La pequeña alcoba estaba débilmente iluminada, e Isabella señaló a los guardias que se apartaran para darle algo de la privacidad que tanto necesitaba. Arrodillándose, encendió varias velas, rezando silenciosamente a la Madonna y a su propia madre en busca de guía con su nuevo marido. La personalidad de él agobiaba la suya. Podía hacerla desearle tan fácilmente, eliminando sus inhibiciones y todo pensamiento cuerdo hasta que solo pudo sentir, pensar solo en él, en complacerle. La hacía sentir cosas con las que nunca había soñado, que nunca había imaginado, haciéndola desear hacer cosas que nunca había considerado. Isabella anhelaba el consejo y consuelo de su madre.

En alguna parte tras ella oyó la voz de Carmen alzarse con furia. Una voz más suave respondió con un murmullo indistinguible, pero con una nota lo suficientemente irritada como para que Isabella fuera sacada de su ensueño. Giró la cabeza y vio que una puerta a corta distancia de ella estaba entreabierta. Las dos mujeres que discutían debían haber buscado refugio de ojos curiosos tras ella. Isabella se arrodilló con aire vacilante en la alcoba con la cabeza agachada reverentemente. Las velas que había encendido en memoria de su madre estaban titilando, lanzando una luz danzarina sobre las paredes. No pensó en oír a escondidas, pero se sentía arrinconada, temiendo que si se alejaba ahora su presencia podía humillar a las dos mujeres.

Podía oír la voz de Carmen, aguda y enfadada, mucho más clara ahora.

-No importa lo que creas. ¡Eres una niña inmadura y egoísta y demasiado joven y tonta para mantener la atención de un hombre como él! ¿En qué estás pensando, Tanya? Te crié para que te casaras bien, no para arruinarte intentado atrapar a un hombre como él. -El desprecio y disgusto llenaba la voz de Carmen, tanto que Isabella se encontró haciendo una mueca bajo el cortante látigo-. Se acuesta con vacas tontas como tú, pequeñas inocentes que no tienen posibilidad de mantenerle contento, pero tú eres un mero deporte para él. ¿No comprendes que se reiría de alguien como tú con la figura de un hombre y la cara de una oveja atontada? ¿Cómo esperas casarte bien si eres tan estúpida como para mancillarte por él? -Hubo un ruidoso crack cuando Carmen obviamente golpeó a su hija con fuerza.

Isabella se encorvó, intentando hacerse más pequeña. Afortunadamente, nunca había conocido palabras duras y castigo físico. Su madre y Sue siempre habían sido gentiles, amables y comprensivas. Su padre, conocido también como un buen hombre, estaba muerto y se había ido antes incluso de que ella tuviera edad para recordarle. Sue le había golpeado la mano una y otra vez, pero siempre en gentil reprimenda, no con un golpe real. El corazón de Isabella se compadeció de Tanya.

-¡El me ama! -gritó Tanya, su voz joven estaba llena de dolor-. Tú no lo sabes. Pregúntale. Pregúntale. Quiere estar conmigo. Se casará conmigo.

-Nunca se casará contigo. -Carmen escupió las palabras a su hija, llenas de una furia venenosa. Se oyó el sonido de otro golpe-. ¿Te has acostado con él? -La voz se alzó más, venenosa y furiosa-. ¡Dime, pequeña puta desagradecida! -Obviamente Carmen estaba sacudiendo a su hija en su furia-. Debería repudiarte, contar al mundo lo que eres. Has estado con él... lo veo en tu cara. -Su voz se alzó en un grito estrangulado.

-¡Él me deseaba! -Tanya gritó en respuesta, una niña defendiéndose intentando convencer a un adulto de algo que no creía ella misma-. ¡Se casará conmigo! ¡Lo hará!

-Estúpida, estúpida niña. -Carmen sonaba como si estuviera llorando ahora, su voz estaba rota y ronca, con un tono amargado y triste que pronto se convirtió en llanto-. Aléjate de mí. Vete a donde ya no pueda verte. ¡Fuera!

-Madre -intentó de nuevo Tanya- él se ocupará de mí, y Zio Emmett me dará una generosa dote y permitirá el matrimonio. Todo irá bien.

-¡Fuera! -exclamó Carmen.

Isabella se quedó totalmente quieta cuando oyó unos pasos pesados apresurarse hacia la habitación donde discutían las dos mujeres.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -Era la voz de Edward esta vez.

Hubo un roce de tela cuando Tanya evidentemente se lanzó hacia él, estallando en llanto.

-Ahora vete, Tanya -instruyó él suavemente-. Yo hablaré con Carmen.

La chica huyó de la habitación, pasando corriendo junto a Isabella, sus sollozos de vergüenza llenaban el corredor. Carmen aulló con angustia, su furia y pena eran tan grandes que no podía hablar. Edward cogió su figura al vuelo cuando ella arremetió contra él, incapaz de contener su furia. Estaba llorando con fuerza.

Isabella se levantó en silencio, girándose para salir calladamente de la alcoba. Vio a Edward y Carmen luchando ferozmente, y después a Edward envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Carmen, sujetándola, su boca descendiendo sobre la de ella casi como un asalto.

Sorprendida y avergonzada, Isabella retrocedió a las sombras. Debería haber supuesto que entre ellos había más que una relación de primos. Carmen siempre se apoyaba en Edward, y él parecía confiar en su consejo. Carmen era solo cinco o seis años mayor que Edward. A Isabella nunca se la había ocurrido que la fría y confiada Carmen fuera tan apasionada con alguien, aunque parecía estar devorando a Edward. Edward cerró la puerta de una patada mientras sus manos recorrían rudamente el cuerpo de Carmen con un apretón brutal y frenético.

Isabella miró fijamente la puerta cerrada por un momento, congelada en el lugar, demasiado sorprendida para moverse. El inconfundible sonido de ropa desgarrada la puso en acción. Se retiró rápidamente corredor abajo, pasando silenciosamente la puerta, deseando saber por qué tenía tan mal sabor de boca. Edward y Carmen parecían más furiosos y duros que dos personas haciendo el amor. Estaba ligeramente enferma por el despliegue y súbitamente aterrada por el poder que Don Cullen esgrimía sobre su propio cuerpo.

Sue estaba esperando por ella en el gran patio, lista para su paseo diario.

-¿Qué pasa, piccola? Parecer como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

Isabella miró fijamente a los dos soldados que eran sus sombras constantes. Sus caras estaban cuidadosamente en blanco. Por primera vez se preguntó cuánto sabían de las intrigas del palazzo. Eran leales al don. ¿Le contaban lo que veían, cuando la aristocracia e incluso los sirvientes los trataban como parte del mobiliario? Probablemente lo hacían. Se sintió descolocada y extrañamente cerca de las lágrimas. Ahora más que nunca deseaba huir. Estaba fuera de lugar en este sitio.

Sue se extendió en busca de su mano.

-¿Qué pasa, bambina? Es impropio de ti estar infeliz. ¿El don te ha hecho daño? ¿Es a causa de esa mirada? Ah, ¿es que no te preparé adecuadamente para tu noche de bodas? -Habló tranquilamente, apartándose deliberadamente de los guardias hasta que ella y Isabella estuvieron de cara a los arbustos.

-Yo no pertenezco a este lugar -susurró Isabella-. No entiendo a la gente de aquí, y no me preocupa entenderlos. Quiero irme a casa, volver a las colinas, donde sé que esperar y en quien confiar.

Sue se quedó en silencio un momento. Después puso sus brazos alrededor de Isabella y la abrazó como si todavía fuera una niña.

-Son solo gente -le recordó gentilmente-. Solo gente.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza.

-Son diferentes. No se valoran los unos a los otros como hacemos nosotros. Carmen golpeó a su propia hija, Tanya. Fue algo horrible.

-Con frecuencia yo deseo golpear a esa jovencita -admitió Sue-. Si tuvieras la oportunidad, Isabella, podrías ser para ella una buena influencia. Es una chica vanidosa y perversa que no piensa en nadie más que en sí misma. Seguramente no estás tan molesta por que se le diera una bofetada que hace mucho tiempo necesitaba. Mira las cosas que le dice a la pobre Alice. -La lealtad de Sue ya se inclinaba sólidamente hacia la niña solitaria.

Lágrimas repentinas inundaron los ojos de Isabella.

-Carmen dijo cosas terribles a Tanya. No me sorprende que Tanya pase la vileza a Alice. Su madre la llamó cosas y la condenó cuando Tanya declaró amar a alguien. -Isabella miró impotentemente a Sue-. En realidad, simplemente es joven, inmadura, un año más joven incluso que yo.

-Carmen Cullen vive de la generosidad de su primo, el don. A menos que Tanya se case bien, podrían terminar sin nada. Carmen Cullen debe estar contando con un buen matrimonio para su hija -explicó diplomáticamente Sue-. Si ese joven es un soldado o un plebeyo, naturalmente Don Cullen se opondría al matrimonio.

-Y entonces Edward las oyó pelear y vino a ayudar -dijo Isabella en voz baja, evitando la cara-. Tanya salió corriendo, pero él y Carmen...

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-Ya veo -dijo Sue suavemente-. Sospechaba que había algo entre esos dos, aunque lo mantienen bien oculto. Ella le mira con una especie de ávida posesividad.

-Lo sentí como si estuviera mal -admitió Isabella reluctantemente-. No sentí felicidad por ellos, como si estuvieran enamorados. En vez de eso sentí como... -se interrumpió- ¿Desesperación? ¿Lujuria? Una batalla incluso. No puedo decirlo seguro. Pero fue desagradable. -Fue más que desagradable, habían parecido estar en guerra, aferrando y arañando el cuerpo el uno del otro. ¿Era así como se había visto ella con Emmett? En débil escarlata se arrastró por su cuello hasta su cara.

Sue le apretó gentilmente la mano.

-Cuando tu marido te mira, es con ternura en su mirada. Esa es la única razón por la que puedo soportar tu unión con un hombre semejante. Todavía creo que es un pagano, y que este castillo se ha ganado el nombre de Palazzo della Morte, pero, Isabella, la necesidad que el don tiene de ti no es simplemente lujuria.

Isabella se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Sue.

-Grazie, sé que no fue fácil para ti decirlo. No sé exactamente lo que siento por Emmett. Cuando estoy con él es de un modo, y después cuando nos separamos, no estoy segura de nada. Miro a las colinas y ellas me llaman, pero si intentara seguir a mi corazón, en realidad, no sabría qué camino elegir. -Avergonzada, estudió el patio, sin desear mirar directamente a la mujer que la conocía tan bien.

-Podría haberse negado a permitirme volver al palazzo y mantenernos separadas, pero no lo hizo -concedió Sue-. Sabe que no confío en él, pero le preocupa que tú seas feliz, piccola.

-Pero es evasivo. -Isabella dio voz a sus preocupaciones, sintiéndose una traidora.

Estremeciéndose, Sue miró hacia la larga fila de ventanas que cubrían el lateral del palazzo. Parecían ser grandes, abiertos, vacíos y malévolos ojos que las miraban fijamente con odio vidrioso.

-¿Lo sientes, Isabella, como siempre nos miran fijamente? ¿Observándonos todo el tiempo? El palazzo tiene secretos, secretos maléficos, y no quiere que los averigüemos.

Sue no tenía un sexto sentido, no era "diferente" en ningún sentido, pero la sensación de estar siendo observada era tan fuerte, que también ella lo sentía. Isabella no necesitaba ninguna otra advertencia para comprender que el peligro era muy real. Se sintió compelida a levantar la mirada hacia esas ventanas también. Podía imaginarse al don paseando de acá para allá en su estudio. Podía ver las sombrías figuras agrupadas alrededor de su escritorio, bajando la mirada hacia algo, estudiándolo. ¿En qué estaba involucrado que dejaba su lecho matrimonial en medio de la noche?

-Yo creo que están todos locos -aventuró Sue-. Jasper se desliza por ahí en silencio, reservado y extraño, su ropa está con frecuencia desgarrada y sucia. Edward no presta ninguna atención a su propia hija, y Emmett podría ser il...

-¡No le llames así! -dijo Isabella bruscamente. Se dio la vuelta y marchó de vuelta al palazzo-. Debo empezar a aprender los quehaceres de esta casa, o no seré de ninguna utilidad a mi marido. Creo que es hora de que la joven Alice empiece su educación también. No tiene ningún conocimiento de arte ni lectura ni nada de lo que necesitará después en la vida. Nadie le presta ninguna atención, Sue, y le hace falta urgentemente.

-¿No quieres pasear conmigo? -Sue alzó las cejas especulativamente.

-Hoy no tengo tiempo. Quizás mañana. -Isabella se apresuró a volver al palazzo.

Se sintió culpable por dejar a Sue tan bruscamente, en realidad, ya tenía dudas sobre su marido, y no quería que la anciana lo presenciara o las aumentara. Se movió lentamente a través de los grandes salones, tomándose su tiempo para examinar la exquisita arquitectura, el mobiliario, los tapetes y las extrañas tallas. Tras ella, en silencio, los dos guardias imitaban cada uno de sus movimientos.

Fue Ben quien la alertó de la presencia del anciano. El mayor de los Cullen observaba desde el umbral de una pequeña habitación mientras ella se acercaba. Miró fijamente a sus guardias.

-Dile a Emmett que tus guardias son inútiles. El robo es endémico en el palazzo. Alguien ha vuelto a hurgar en mis mapas. Ni siquiera pueden proteger una pequeña habitación.

Isabella le ofreció una sonrisa tentativa mientras se acercaba.

-¿Algo te ha molestado, Nonno? Lo hablaré con Don Emmett al instante.

Él hizo a un lado su preocupación.

-No presta atención. Se lo diré yo mismo. Debemos hablar de ti. Creo que no eres una novia feliz -observó.

La voz era baja, casi oxidada, como si, sin estar chillando, no estuviera seguro de cómo hablar.

Ella dejó de avanzar y miró hacia atrás a sus guardias. Estaban claramente intranquilos por su proximidad con el anciano.

-Hay mucho aquí que no entiendo, signore, mucho que me asusta. Miro hacia las colinas en busca de consuelo. ¿Alguna vez ha paseado por las colinas? -Isabella se alejó de la puerta para gesticular hacia las ventanas.

-No desde que era un jovencito. -Sus ojos decaídos adquirieron una mirada lejana-. No me aventuro lejos de la protección de Emmett. Hay mucho odio hacia mí. -La mirada cansada se posó en su cara-. ¿Dime, por qué tú no tienes miedo de mí? ¿No crees que envolveré las manos alrededor de tu garganta y te estrangularé como estrangulé a mi esposa? -Estaba firmemente tieso, con un feroz orgullo en la cara.

-Creo, signore, que es mucho más probable que Sue Swan haga algo así, o quizás el don, si no recuerdo pronto ponerme los zapatos que él cree tan importante. -Isabella rió suavemente y alzó el ruedo de su falda para mostrarle sus ofensivos pies desnudos. Tomó entonces el brazo del anciano-. Si desea pasear por las colinas, Nonno, me encantará la compañía. He plantado muchas maravillosas hierbas sanadoras que necesitan ser atendidas. Debo ir a verlas muy pronto-. Anhelaba las colinas y su solaz con cada fibra de su ser.

El anciano le palmeó la mano gentilmente.

-Quédate cerca de tus guardias, Isabella... si tengo tu permiso para dirigirme a ti de semejante manera.

Ella le sonrió.

-Yo no pedí tu permiso para llamarte Nonno. Espero que nos convirtamos en buenos amigos. Ahora eres parte de mi familia.

-Emmett podría desear otra cosa -dijo tensamente el abuelo del don.

-Cuéntame tu historia, Nonno. No quiero oír rumores de aquellos que solo pueden inventar historias -animó-. No temo a la verdad...

Volvió la mirada hacia los guardias, después a la cara vuelta hacia arriba de ella.

-O eres una muchacha muy valiente o muy tonta. No sé la verdad-. Avergonzado, dejó caer su brazo y se alejó de ella-. Ellos creen que la maté. Mi amada Sulpicia. Que pude hacer algo tan malvado. Pienso en ella a cada momento, un tormento del que nunca puedo liberarme. No puedo hablar de algo tan vil. -Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, caminando pesadamente de vuelta a la habitación, con los hombros encorvados por un terrible peso.

Isabella le siguió al interior de lo que parecía un pequeño estudio. Los muebles eran pesados, los colores oscuros, sin ventanas que iluminaran la habitación haciendo que pareciera aireada. No había tallas, ni esculturas de monstruos allí.

Pergaminos y varios mapas desgastados yacían sobre el escritorio. Los miró mientras seguía al anciano a la amplia fila de ventanas. Parecía como si el Signore Cullen estuviera trazando nuevos mapas de las tierras del don y las áreas circundantes. Las líneas eran pulcras y precisas. Podía ver que algunos de los mapas más viejos estaban finos y gastados por el uso.

-Quizás deberías hablar de ello -dijo Isabella valientemente.

Era muy consciente de la puerta abierta, de los dos guardias colocados intranquilamente justo afuera, listos para entrar a la carrera si hubiera necesidad.

-No puedo -Corrían lágrimas por su cara gastada-. Déjame ahora-. Fue un feroz latigazo, una súplica de puro tomento.

Isabella acudió a él, rodeándole con sus brazos en un intento de consolarle.

-No puedo dejarte así. Es una locura mantener algo tan terrible dentro. ¿Me crees tan débil como para condenarte? ¿Para huir de ti?

Él la puso ante él, su cuerpo temblaba con alguna terrible verdad. Sus puños se cerraron a los costados.

-Ella era como tú. Era tan hermosa. Como una rara gema. -La miró-. Como tú. Se parecía mucho a ti. Emmett está loco trayéndote a este lugar. -Su voz escapó bruscamente de control, vociferando en latín, condenado a su nieto a los fuegos del infierno.

Isabella se persignó incluso mientras sacudía la cabeza ante la clara agitación de sus guardianes. Consultaron el uno con el otro brevemente, y uno se alejó rápidamente. Ella posó apresuradamente una mano tranquilizadora sobre el brazo del mayor de los Cullen.

-¿Crees en la maldición Cullen? ¿Es por eso por lo que crees que estoy en peligro? Soy muy fuerte, Nonno, y no tengo miedo de enfrentar al peligro. -Le llamó deliberadamente abuelo para ayudarle a recuperar el control.

Él bajó la vista hacia ella con ojos llenos de pena.

-Mi Sulpicia tampoco tenía miedo. Emmett se parece mucho a como era yo. Veo la forma en que te mira. Con el corazón. El alma. Pero ve mucho. La luz del sol te sigue, y también los ojos de otros hombres. -Tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta-. ¿Tú no entiendes lo que es ser consumido por otro ser? ¿Vivir solo por ese propósito, esa sonrisa, esos ojos, necesitarlo tanto que no puedes respirar si ella no está contigo? Es un fuego en la sangre que no puede ser extinguido. Observas cada uno de sus movimientos, el más ligero gesto. -Cerró los ojos firmemente contra los recuerdos que le perseguían.

Isabella se quedó muy quieta, aunque se agarró al brazo de él mientras confirmaba el peor de sus miedos sobre la maldición Cullen. Celos negros. Corrían profundamente por sus venas. Creaba monstruos donde una vez había habido caballeros.

El mayor de los Cullen tocó su pelo sedoso.

-Emmett es así contigo. No puede apartar los ojos de ti. Ha visto a los demás observándote. Il demonio está en Emmett, justo como moraba en mi propio muchacho. Justo como moraba en mí. Había muchos hombres que deseaban a Sulpicia; no podían ocultarlo. No podía culparles por lo que yo mismo no podía controlar. Pero había uno, un visitante que vino con frecuencia con el paso de los años. Ella le sonrió. Yo estaba loco de odio, sentía la rabia ardiente y el mal en mí. Se extendió hasta que no pude ver otra cosa que a ella sonriéndole. La arrastré a nuestra recámara. Fui rudo con ella. Vi que le hacía daño, pero no podía detenerme a mí mismo. Había bebido, mucho, mucho más que nunca antes, intentando ahogar a Il demonio.

El anciano se hundió en una silla y enterró la cara entre sus manos temblorosas.

-No pude ahogarlo. La golpeé mientras ella me suplicaba que creyera en su inocencia. Yo sabía que era inocente. Lo sabía. La había tomado con ella, pero estaba enfadado por necesitarla tanto, porque una de sus sonrisas a otro hombre pudiera producir semejante mal -Miró a Isabella-. Soy un monstruo. La empujé lejos de mí. Recuerdo como su cuerpo delicado cayó contra la pared, con fuerza. La dejé en el suelo mientras iba a atender al visitante. -Su sollozo sacudió su voz-. Desperté en mi cama a la mañana siguiente. Mi cabeza latía como si fuera a partirse. Sulpicia yacía a mi lado, muy quieta. Yo estaba tan avergonzado, no quería enfrentarme a ella, pero giré la cabeza para mirarla. Sabía que no me condenaría; no era su forma de ser. Pero sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, mirando con horror. Había marcas de dedos, grandes magulladuras negras en su cuello. Yacía muerta junto a mí, estrangulada por el monstruo que vive en mí. -Se interrumpió cuando los sollozos desgarraron su garganta.

Isabella acarició hacia atrás su pelo despeinado y plateado, murmurándole palabras de consuelo. Fuera cual fuese el crimen que había cometido contra su esposa, pagaba por él a cada momento de su existencia.

-¿No puedes recordar? ¿De verdad no lo recuerdas?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo intento. Cada noche repaso una y otra vez la discusión en mi mente, pero hay un vacío. No recuerdo despedir al visitante. No recuerdo nada después de dejar la recámara.

-¿Alguien te vio?

-Mi hijo me dijo que entré rugiendo en su estudio y reprendí a nuestro visitante, pero él me escoltó de vuelta a nuestra habitación y me puso en la cama. No vio a su madre. Debía haber subido a las murallas. Le gustaba caminar por allí arriba cuando estaba preocupada, estar fuera, donde podía pensar.

Isabella se puso rígida. Las murallas. Su madre también había encontrado su muerte allí, esa misma noche. Alguien la había usado brutalmente y tirado su cuerpo al vacío. No podía ser una coincidencia. No podía ser. Dos mujeres muertas. Asesinadas. Ambas habían estado en las murallas. Miró fijamente al anciano. ¿Había ido a buscar a su esposa y, en su rabia, violado y asesinado a la madre de Isabella? Se presionó una mano con fuerza contra la boca para evitar que se le escapara ningún sonido.

El anciano se alzó de repente y caminó hacia ella agresivamente.

-¡Yo no podría haber hecho tal cosa! ¡Lo recordaría si hubiera matado a mi amada esposa! No puedo ser semejante monstruo. ¿Lo ves, Isabella? ¿Ves el peligro para ti? Préstame atención en esto. Debes abandonar este lugar. ¡Debes irte mientras puedas! -Sonaba salvaje, una vez más fuera de control.

-¡Isabella! -Emmett irrumpió en la habitación, sus rasgos eran una dura máscara, sus ojos oscuros brillaban. La acercó a él protectoramente, arrastrándola lejos de los dedos huesudos de su abuelo y escudando el pequeño cuerpo con su figura más grande-. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? -Había una amenaza en el tono bajo, su mirada negra estaba fija en la cara de su abuelo con condena.

-Estábamos discutiendo la idea de pasear por las colinas, -dijo Isabella, palmeando el brazo del anciano Cullen-. Bueno, entre otras cosas. Creo que un paseo sería maravilloso. -Luchó por mantener la cara seria, temiendo traicionar al anciano cuando había sido ella la que le forzara a contar su historia de horror, a condenarse a sí mismo a sus ojos para advertirla. Había sido un gesto noble.

Emmett podía sentirla temblar. Su cara estaba vuelta hacia él, pero los ojos oscuros y elocuentes se negaban a encontrar su mirada. Enfrentó a su abuelo con furia controlada, pero el anciano parecía frágil y se tambaleaba de cansancio. Emmett nunca le había visto en semejante estado. Obligó a un aliento tranquilizador a entrar en su cuerpo, aunque su corazón todavía corría por la advertencia que el guardia le había entregado, temiendo por la seguridad de Isabella. Ella era tan joven, tan inocente, tenía que recordárselo continuamente a sí mismo. Ella no sabía nada de la maldición, de la realidad del monstruo en los hombres.

-¿Estás enfermo, Nonno? -Hizo la pregunta amablemente, cuando todo lo que quería hacer era empujar a Isabella a sus brazos y llevarla tan lejos como fuera posible del peligro.

Su abuelo levantó una mano y sacudió la cabeza agachada. Emmett aumentó su apretón sobre su esposa cuando ella pretendió ir a reconfortar al anciano.

-Debemos dejarle descansar, Isabella -ordenó suavemente.

Estaba urgiéndola a salir de la habitación, acercó su cuerpo hasta que se vio obligada a salir al salón.

-Traidores -susurró a los guardias al pasar junto a ellos.

Ambos sonrieron tímidamente, aunque sin mostrarse arrepentidos.

-Ahora ya sé por qué mis antepasados construyeron esa torre -la informó Emmett-. Estoy pensando que lo mejor para mí sería encerrarte en ella tan pronto como te pongas en pie. Mi corazón no puede soportar la tensión en la que continuamente le pones.

Ella le miró, los ojos oscuros encontraron su mirada. Fue un error. Sabía que era un error antes de hacerlo, pero no pudo contenerse. Sus ojos la atraparon en un mundo de deseo erótico, tentación, excitación. Isabella no quería sentir ninguna de esas cosas, no después de sus votos reciente de buen comportamiento. No con la advertencia de su abuelo resonando en su mente.

Celos. Una locura que destruía a hombres buenos. Ya había observado señales de ellos en Emmett, aunque la amenaza no era suficiente como para evitar que los rescoldos que ardían a fuego lento en su interior se convirtieran en llamas con una mirada de sus ojos hambrientos. La dejaba débil de deseo, su cuerpo volvía a la vida cuando él ni siquiera la había tocado.

La condujo a lo largo del salón, su gran figura la urgía en la dirección que quería que tomara, su cuerpo duro y ardiente, una tentación que deseaba desesperadamente resistir, un placer que deseaba saborear una y otra vez

-Emmett -susurró su nombre, una súplica de que la dejara marchar.

Él lo sabía, la confusión de su pensamiento, de algún modo estaba compartiendo su mente.

_Nunca, cara mía. Nunca te dejaré marchar._

Ella podía sentir su feroz determinación, su juramento. La arrastró al interior de una habitación en la que nunca había estado, cerrando firmemente la puerta y girando la llave. Era más pequeña que la mayoría de las del palazzo, con ventanas de cristales tintados y oscuros relieves cubriendo las paredes. Su boca encontró la de ella, tomando su respuesta, dura y dominante, su terror a perderla fue evidente en medio de la tormenta de deseo que atravesaba sus venas.

Fue solo cuando sintió las lágrimas correr por su cara que alzó la cabeza, enmarcándole el rostro con las manos para poder besarle los ojos, la comisura de su temblorosa boca, saborear sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasa, piccola? ¿Tan monstruoso soy que no puedes soportar vivir en este oscuro palazzo con semejante bruto?

Nunca podría dejarla marchar; le era tan esencial como el aire que entraba en sus pulmones. No tenía esperanzas de explicarse, ni de que ella no reconociera el peligro para su vida y lo absolutamente egoísta que era.

Su voz fue tan tierna, que le dio un vuelco el corazón. Sonaba tan solitario, dolorido por su necesidad de ella. Isabella alzó la vista hacia él con su inocente honestidad.

-No entiendo este lugar ni a la gente que hay en él. Aquí no distingo lo correcto de lo incorrecto. Eres muy poderoso, y me barres tanto que no me reconozco a mí misma cuando estoy en tus brazos. Ni siquiera te conozco, pero yo... -Se interrumpió, su cara se volvió escarlata, pero encontró valientemente su mirada.

-Isabella -Pareció respirar su nombre, casi con alivio-. Lo que marido y mujer hacen para expresar sus sentimientos el uno por el otro nunca está mal. ¿Cómo puede estar mal algo así? -Sus manos le moldearon el cuerpo, rozando sus pechos, libres bajo la tela fina de su blusa-. ¿Puede esto estar mal, que un marido desee tocar a su mujer, mostrarle la fuerza de sus sentimientos? ¿Deseas vivir durante años sin desear lo que es natural entre un hombre y una mujer? -Sus manos le tiraron de la blusa e inclinó la cabeza hacia los pechos invitadores.

Isabella cerró los ojos cuando látigos de relámpago parecieron danzar a través de su cuerpo. Sus brazos esbeltos le acunaron la cabeza hacia ella. No podía resistirse a él, a su hambre oscura e intensa necesidad. No podía resistirse a la forma en que su cuerpo anhelaba el de él.

-No -susurró derrotada.

Y era cierto. Mejor vivir así, deseando y ferozmente viva, que indeseada, actuando solo para obtener un heredero y detestando el acto como hacían algunas otras mujeres.

Él le levantó la larga falda, sus manos subieron por la carne desnuda del muslo hasta que encontró el caliente y húmedo tesoro que estaba buscando.

-Tú eliminas la oscuridad de mi alma, Isabella -dijo suavemente, su voz era ronca y dolorida cuando empujó a un lado su ropa interior para empujar dos dedos y encontrarla ardiente y apretada, esperando por él- ¿Tanto me temes? ¿Qué crees que haré? ¿Enseñarte a complacerme y después declararte bruja ante el mundo? Realmente me complaces. -Emmett cerró los ojos, saboreando la seda ardiente de su canal, la forma en que su cuerpo bañaba los dedos exploradores con fuego líquido-. Nunca te condenaría sin condenarme a mí mismo. Tú eres mi corazón y mi alma.

Ella temía su posesión, que pudiera hacerla su esclava, que dejara de ser Isabella para ser solo lo que él hiciera de ella. Su cuerpo se estaba moviendo contra la mano, deseándole, anhelándole. Él se liberó a sí mismo de la ropa constrictora y la alzó en brazos.

-Pon los brazos alrededor de mi cuello, piccola, y envuelve las piernas alrededor de mi cintura. -Nunca la dejaría marchar, nunca. Quería que ella le necesitara, que le deseara, que la amara tanto que nunca pudiera pensar en intentar escapar de él. La ataría a él de cualquier modo que pudiera.

-Es a ti a quien deseo, a ninguna otra mujer -Apretó los dientes mientras colocaba su vaina femenina directamente sobre la gruesa y abultada evidencia de su deseo.

Isabella podía sentirle empujar contra ella, caliente y necesitado. El cuerpo de él temblaba, duro como una roca, cada músculo definido. Movió deliberadamente las caderas, un pequeño movimiento circular, incitante, deseándole con cada fibra de su ser. Centímetro a centímetro le tomó en su cuerpo.

Estaba apretada, húmeda e increíblemente excitante.

-Es cierto que he tenido otras mujeres. Todavía podría tenerlas si lo deseara. Pero para mí existes solo tú -susurró, con las manos en su cintura.

El aliento se le escapó en una pequeña ráfaga cuando él la llenó, la posición permitía que ella le estrujara firmemente. Se detuvo varias veces para dejar que el cuerpo de ella se ajustara y acomodara a la invasión del suyo. Empezó a moverse, lenta y fácilmente, cuidadoso con su juventud e inexperiencia. Mantuvo la furia salvaje de su interior firmemente bajo control. Se enterró más profundamente, un poco más duro, buscando ahogarse para siempre en su fuego. Ella consumía la oscuridad interior que se arrastraba como un monstruo ensombreciendo por su vida. Su llama era brillante y pura, una luz blanca y ardiente que le mantenía cuerdo.

Perdió un poco más el control cuando los dedos de ella le aferraron, cuando sus senos le empujaron contra el pecho y el pelo se le derramó alrededor de la cara en una cortina negro azulada. Ella gimió suavemente cuando le presionó la espalda contra la pared para conducirse más profundamente aún en ella. Sus caderas empujaron una y otra vez, enterrándose más profundamente en la feroz vaina. La llevó con él, sus manos la ayudaban a montarle, enseñándole como moverse hasta hacer que apretara los dientes por la necesidad de mantener el control y pudo sentir como los pequeños músculos se cerraban alrededor de él en preparación para su propio alivio. Sintió su cuerpo empezar a moverse en espiral, rizarse y corcovear, provocando su propia respuesta, una explosión violenta de éxtasis, y por un momento pensó que realmente había prendido fuego a su cuerpo y danzaban llamas a su alrededor, alrededor de ella, a través de ambos.

La atrajo a sus brazos, luchando por recuperar el aliento, manteniéndola cerca con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro mientras sus corazones palpitaban a un ritmo frenético. Ambos estaban empapados por su feroz danza.

-No pretendía ser tan salvaje, piccola. Me disculpo por mi falta de control. Me robas la cordura. Temo que todo mi entrenamiento ha sido en vano.

Isabella descansó contra él, incapaz de creer que podía haber semejante placer en la vida como el que había encontrado en los brazos de este hombre. Era poderoso, un aristócrata, en realidad no más que un extraño y uno al que temía, aunque lo encontraba muy atractivo.

-¿Siempre es así entre un hombre y una mujer? ¿Cómo pueden decir tantas mujeres que yacen como una piedra bajo sus maridos mientras ellos "procrean"?

Emmett se puso rígido, una oleada de sangre ardiente le atravesó. Apretó los brazos alrededor de ella hasta el punto del dolor.

-Es impropio por tu parte pensar en otros hombres, Isabella -reprendió-. Nunca seas tan tonta como para buscar la respuesta a esa pregunta. -Había amenaza en su voz.

Permitió que las piernas de ellas cayeran al suelo haciendo que la falda cayera en suaves pliegues alrededor de sus tobillos desnudos.

Isabella era agudamente consciente de que su blusa exponía sus pechos desnudos a la mirada de él, de su semen goteándole por la pierna. Avergonzada, tiró de la tela de vuelta a su lugar, hundiendo los dientes en su labio inferior mientras miraba fijamente al suelo. Emmett le cogió la barbilla con la mano y la obligó a levantar la cabeza.

-Isabella -dijo suavemente con un pequeño suspiro de resignación-. Debes aprender que ahora eres una mujer casada y sujeta solo a tu marido.

-Hice una pregunta para conocer la respuesta -dijo en voz baja-. Creía que una podía preguntar esas cosas a su marido. Sue me dijo que solo tú deberías responder a mis preguntas. ¿Tenemos simplemente esta... relación... y ninguna otra? -Isabella parecía triste-. Había creído que seríamos amigos también, que podía preguntarte cualquier cosa que no supiera. ¿No es eso lo que habrá entre nosotros?

La cólera se calmó, dejándole sintiéndose avergonzado y culpable.

-En realidad, bambina, lo malinterpreté. La Signorina Swan tiene razón. Tu marido debería instruirte en estas cuestiones. No sé por qué te hablé bruscamente. Fue un error por mi parte. -Se inclinó para rozar su boca gentilmente sobre los labios de ella todavía hinchados por la pasión-. Sé que seremos amigos. Y puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa. No, no siempre es así entre un hombre y una mujer. Isabella... -Dudó, como si buscara las palabras correctas-. No estés sola en presencia de otros hombres. No es seguro para ti.

-¿Quieres decir de tu Nonno? Él no tiene razón para hacerme daño.

-Atiende a mis palabras, cara mía -reiteró-. No es seguro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ya casi llegamos al final de nuestro maratón jaja**

**No olviden dejar un lindo comentario.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	15. Chapter 15

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Christine Feehan (La Maldición de Los Scarletti). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Angela ya está aquí, Isabella -dijo Alice petulantemente-. Apúrate. Queremos que vengas con nosotras.

Isabella sonrió a Stefan y Sue mientras tomaba otro sorbo del té caliente que la había estado esperando.

-Siempre parezco perderme el desayuno, Stefan. Grazie por todos los problemas extra que tienes por mi culpa. Se aprecia mucho -Sonrió a Alice, que le estaba tirando de la falda-. En cuanto a ti, pequeño diablillo, debes aprender a tener paciencia. Si no como lo que Stefan tan hábilmente ha preparado para mí, no volverá a hacérmelo.

Alice rió.

-Por supuesto que lo hará. Siempre lo hace.

-Entonces deberías tenerle en alta estima y tratarle con gran respeto. Recuerda esto siempre, bambina. Aquellos que cuidan de ti y trabajan duro por ti siempre deben ser tratados con el apropiado respeto. Son más que sirvientes, deberían ser de la familia. ¿Entiendes? -Isabella impartió el consejo gentilmente, inclinando hacia arriba la cara de la niña para poder dejar un beso rápido en su mejilla- ¿Te ocuparás de Sue por mí? Me preocupaba por ella hasta que recordé que estaba contigo. Sabía que serías buena con ella.

Alice sonrió, radiante con el elogio.

-Prometió contarme historias de ti cuando eras bambina.

Isabella rió suavemente.

-Esas historias podrían no ser apropiadas para tus oídos. Siempre estaba metida en problemas. Ven a darme un beso de buenos días y llévate a Angela al patio para tu retozo matutino. La lluvia nos ha traído un día fresco y limpio.

Esperó hasta que las dos niñas la hubieron besado y abrazado y se marcharon para jugar antes de volver su atención hacia Sue.

-¿Por qué me estás mirando como si me hubieran crecido dos cabezas?

Sue golpeó ligeramente la mano de Isabella.

-No hay necesidad de esa lengua afilada, piccola. No estoy mirándote de ningún modo. Quizás te sientas culpable por dormir la mayor parte del día.

Isabella se encontró a sí misma ruborizándose. Su sueño había sido interrumpido placenteramente por su muy ruborizado marido. Isabella estaba insegura de sí misma, insegura de si las cosas que estaba haciendo en su cama estaban bien como su marido le aseguraba.

-Tengo intención de dar un paseo esta mañana -respondió tranquilamente-. ¿Cómo te fue todo anoche, Sue? ¿Nada fue mal en esa habitación, verdad? ¿La joven Alice no intentó entrar de nuevo en el pasadizo, no?

-Don Cullen se aseguró de que no lo hiciera. La llevó al pasadizo y le mostró que había trampas ocultas. -Sue frunció el ceño- Fui con ellos para asegurarme de que la niña no pensara que era un castigo- Había ido para mantener a Alice a salvo. No confiaba en el don ni en los que estaban a sus órdenes- Deberías recordar, Isabella, que fue un antepasado del don quien creo esa cosa perversa. Incluso entonces había asesinato y locura en la familia. ¿Qué hombre normal pensaría en cosas tan malvadas? -Su voz era sombría.

Isabella rió suavemente.

-¿Has visto la mazmorra? Cuando él tenga intención de convertirla en mi hogar, te lo diré.

-No te lo tomes a la ligera, Isabella -reprendió Sue.

Isabella se inclinó para besarle la mejilla.

-Lo siento. Solo quería verte sonreír. Es un hermoso día. Prometo encontrarme contigo en el patio y quitarte a esos diablillos de las manos tan pronto como pueda.

Sue sonrió a pesar de sí misma.

-Siempre encuentras una forma de librarte de mí. -Se acercó, mirando hacia los guardias para asegurarse de que no estaban prestando mucha atención- Lo siento, piccola, pero debo confesar, algo no fue del todo bien. Puse una silla delante del pasadizo anoche como me indicaste, para asegurarme de que nadie pudiera entrar en la habitación mientras dormíamos. También cerré la puerta y quité la llave. Me dormí, pero después desperté al oír ruido en la puerta. -Bajó la voz incluso más- Creo que alguien estaba intentando entrar en la habitación.

La sonrisa decayó en la cara de Isabella. Su corazón pareció detenerse. El color desapareció de su cara.

-Deberías habérmelo dicho al instante. Sabía que nunca debería haberte pedido que te quedaras aquí. Lo sabía -De repente parecía feroz- Nadie va a intentar hacerte daño a ti o a Alice. Pediré a Emmett que coloque guardias en tu puerta por la noche.

Sue la evaluó con ojos serios.

-Podría ser el don quien buscara hacernos daño. No lo sabemos, bambina. -Intentó suavizar la sospecha con cariño.

-No es Emmett. -negó Isabella- Sé que no.- Incluso a sus propios oídos sonaba desafiante en vez de segura. Estaba perdida en la red erótica que él había tejido a su alrededor, un hechizo tan fuerte que no podía escapar de él.

-Espero que tengas razón -dijo Sue suavemente mientras se levantaba.

Isabella no la miró, golpeando los dedos sobre el tablero de la mesa mientras consideraba su relación con Emmett. Era muy gentil y tierno con ella, pero podía sentir el fuego que rabiaba en su sangre, haciendo de él un hombre oscuramente apasionado. Era evasivo, reuniéndose a todas horas del día y de la noche con visitantes que entraban y salían a hurtadillas del palazzo antes de que ningún otro pudiera verles. Protegía a esos invitados de ojos curiosos. Dos veces había observado Isabella a Jasper rondando cerca pero fuera de la vista, como si se estuviera ocultando de sus hermanos al igual que del flujo constante de visitantes.

¿Eran asesinos pagados? Emmett había admitido ante ella que eliminaba las amenazas para su gente y tierras tan pronto como oía hablar de ellas. Repentinamente consciente del silencio de la cocina, Isabella se puso en pie, sonriendo a Stefan.

-Una comida excelente, como siempre. No sé qué haría Don Cullen sin usted, signore. ¿Hay algo que necesite? Me ocuparé de que lo consiga. -Hizo el ofrecimiento con la esperanza de que fuera cierto. Emmett parecía satisfacer sus caprichos. Con frecuencia le sonreía con gran diversión, pero era indulgente con ella.

Stefan hizo una reverencia.

-Don Emmett ya me ha hablado esta mañana, Donna Isabella. ¡Grazie! ¡Grazie! Le haré una lista, y ha dicho que se hará. Es usted realmente un ángel.

Isabella sonrió suavemente y sacudió la cabeza.

-No has pedido la opinión de mis guardias, Stefan. Me temo que ellos no estarían de acuerdo contigo.

Los dos hombres sacudieron las cabezas ante sus tonterías y la siguieron fuera de la habitación, tan silenciosos como siempre. Sus sombras. Isabella sonrió mientras recorría el pasillo hacia la recámara de Sue. Quería examinarla y después la habitación donde Alice había estado tan enferma. ¿Qué había en las dos habitaciones que la ponían en guardia? Estaba acostumbrada a los espacios abiertos, acostumbrada a la libertad, a no a ser observada a cada minuto del día y de la noche. Algo profundamente en su interior se alzaba en rebeldía, y su fuerza era aterradora.

Una sombra oscura la atravesó cuando se acercó a una habitación en el piso inferior, una que nunca había explorado. Disminuyó el paso, sus pies se giraron casi automáticamente, y la sombra se alargó y creció en su interior. La puerta estaba entreabierta, y se asomó dentro. La habitación era un estudio de algún tipo, con libros y pinturas del suelo al techo. Nunca había visto tal riqueza. Isabella abrió más la puerta y vio a la mujer que la había atraído allí.

La misma doncella que le había prestado la escoba estaba intentando limpiar el polvo, pero no podía alcanzar el punto que intentaba limpiar. Isabella podía oír los gemidos de dolor amortiguados mientras trabajaba por alzar el brazo. Muy suavemente, Isabella cerró la puerta a los dos guardias y fue hacia la mujer.

-Estás herida. -dijo- Soy una sanadora. Quizás pueda ayudarte.

La mujer se dio la vuelta, con la cara manchada de lágrimas, y los ojos de un rojo brillante. Cuando vio a Isabella, pareció aterrada, el color abandonó su cara.

-Yo... no estoy herida, Donna Cullen. Está equivocada. Estoy haciendo mi trabajo. -Sus ojos saltaban de un lado a otro, recorriendo la habitación y después la puerta temerosamente, recordando a Isabella a un animal salvaje atrapado en una esquina.

La sombra en ella creció más fuerte. Miró por la amplia ventana. Desde el sendero una gárgola grande y grotesca la observaba en silencio, con ojos fijos.

-Dime tu nombre. -Era su primera orden como nueva señora del palazzo.

La mujer palideció incluso más.

-Por favor, Donna Cullen, necesito el trabajo aquí. Tengo tres bambini. No puedo alimentarlos sin trabajar. -Cuando Isabella continuó mirándola, la mujer miró fijamente al suelo enlosado- Me llamo Esme. Mi marido era el capitán de la guardia personal de Don Cullen. -Dijo lo último con orgullo- Le mataron en la última batalla. El don fue lo bastante amable como para permitirme trabajar aquí desde entonces.

Algo se retorció en el estómago de Isabella. Había débiles magulladuras en el cuello y los hombros de Esme. Cuando vio que Isabella la inspeccionaba, la doncella tiró de sus mangas por debajo de las muñecas, pero no antes de que Isabella pudiera ver los extraños círculos negroazulados alrededor de la piel como unos brazaletes.

-Quiero ver -dijo Isabella. Utilizó la voz hipnótica de la sanadora.

-Por favor, no -dijo Esme suavemente incluso mientras lentamente tiraba del cordón de su blusa. La tela cayó para rebelar su piel, manchada por moratones y varias extrañas marcas de quemaduras. Isabella se acercó, intentando no parecer tan sorprendida como se sentía. Esme parecía haber sido torturada.

Isabella extendió sus dedos gentiles y tocó la peor de las magulladuras a lo largo de las costillas de la mujer, sintió los ramalazos de violencia. Alguien había atacado a Esme, utilizándola malamente, haciéndole daño deliberadamente. La doncella se negaba a mirarla, temblando por miedo a ser descubierta.

-¿Quién te hizo semejante cosa? -preguntó Isabella, tan ultrajada que apenas podía coger aliento- No deberías estar trabajando en estas condiciones. Necesitas descansar para recuperarte.

La mujer retrocedió alejándose de ella, un nuevo flujo de lágrimas corría por su cara.

-Por favor, se lo suplico, Donna Cullen, por favor no se lo cuente a nadie. Por favor no deje que nadie sepa lo que ha visto.

Isabella subió de un tirón la manga de la doncella

-Te ató. -La enfermaba por dentro. ¿Quién sería tan malvado y depravado para hacer algo así a una mujer?

La mujer empezó a rezar ruidosamente a la Madonna, sus sollozos eran más fuertes que nunca.

-Me va la vida si él averigua que lo sabe, que me ha visto. ¡Mi vida! Puedo trabajar. Trabajaré. Por favor signora, no soy una puta. Solo hago lo que debo para sobrevivir y cuidar de mi bambini.

-Dime quién te ha hecho esto. Debemos acudir a mi marido -dijo Isabella.

Esme se lanzó de rodillas, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de las piernas de Isabella, llorando salvajemente.

-¡No! ¡Por amor de Dios, no lo haga! Es mi misma vida. Tengo al bambini. No puede contárselo a él.

Isabella se presionó una mano sobre el estómago repentinamente revuelto. ¿Qué quería decir Esme? Seguramente no temía que Emmett pudiera castigarla por lo que le había hecho algún rudo soldado. Bajó la mirada hacia la cabeza inclinada de la doncella, hacia su cuerpo magullado, y de repente se quedó muy quieta por dentro. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar alarmado. No había sido ningún soldado. Claro que no. Como viuda del capitán de la guardia, seguramente Esme habría acudido al don y pedido que el soldado fuera castigado. Quien fuera que hubiera utilizado a Esme de forma tan depravada era miembro de la aristocracia. ¿Quién más estaría tan enfermo como para utilizar a otro ser humano, pensando que estaba en su derecho? Pero Esme sentía terror ante la idea de acudir a Emmett. ¿Qué significaba eso? De repente, el recuerdo de la noche de bodas volvió a atormentarla. El don la había dejado, y cuando había vuelvo, tenía arañazos frescos en el pecho.

El recuerdo era vivido en su mente. Ella no sabía nada, era una inocente, no había sabido como complacerle. Pero seguramente él no era capaz de un acto semejante. Isabella miró de nuevo las magulladuras. El padre de Emmett había enviado mujeres a sus hijos para que fueran utilizadas, sin preocuparse por los sentimientos o deseos de las mujeres. ¡No! Isabella no creería algo así de Emmett. No era hombre que torturara a una mujer por placer. Podía ser feroz haciendo el amor, podía ser apasionado y exigente, pero nunca haría daño a una mujer.

-Calla, Esme -advirtió Isabella amablemente -los guardias están fuera. Sé que puedo ayudarte. Dime quién te hizo esto y será castigado.

-Nunca. -Esme se apartó de ella- Señora, por mi vida, si dice algo, él me matará. Matará a mi bambini. Sostuvo un cuchillo en la garganta de mi niño dormido y me dijo lo que haría si usted o algún otro lo averiguaba.

Las cejas de Isabella se alzaron.

-¿Yo? ¿Se refirió específicamente a mí? -La doncella se estaba girando alejándose de ella, obviamente demasiado asustada para acudir al don o a su esposa en busca de ayuda. Isabella la cogió del brazo- ¿Dijo si yo lo averiguara?

Esme la miró con ojos aterrados. Lentamente, asintió.

El corazón de Isabella estaba a punto de hacerse añicos.

-No diré nada, Esme, pero creo que puedo encontrar una forma de protegerte. Y debes dejarme intentar sanarte.

Esme agachó la cabeza, avergonzada.

-¿Por qué iba a ayudarme?

Isabella sonrió amablemente.

-Ambas somos mujeres, Esme, ambas aldeanas. Nuestra única esperanza es permanecer unidas. Encontraré una forma de protegerte. Cuando sientas que puedes confiar en mí, apreciaré que me cuentes quién te hizo esto. Si puede utilizarte tan enfermizamente, hará lo mismo con otras.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio mientras Isabella posaba las manos sobre las costillas magulladas de Esme. Podía sentir el calor sanador alzándose en su interior, saliendo de su cuerpo y entrando en el de Esme. La doncella jadeó y la miró fijamente, casi temiendo el poder que fluía de Isabella hasta ella. Isabella normalmente utilizaba elaborados rituales para cubrir su habilidad especial, pero sentía que mostrarse confiadamente vulnerable era necesario para ganarse la confianza de la mujer. Esme podía llamarla bruja, alzar un grito del que ni siquiera Don Cullen pudiera salvarla. Las dos mujeres se miraron fijamente la una a la otra durante un largo tiempo, la doncella obviamente luchando por aclarar la mente. Isabella suspiró suavemente cuando Esme apartó la mirada.

-No puedo contarlo, Donna Cullen. Es mi vida, y tengo que proteger a mi bambini. Estoy en deuda con usted, y lo sé. Si tiene necesidad de mí, haré lo que pueda por protegerla y servirla siempre.

Proteger y servir. Una extraña forma de ponerlo. ¿Qué sabía Esme que Isabella no? Había peligro ahí, Isabella podía verlo en la advertencia de los ojos de la doncella.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer para protegerte, Esme.

Isabella la tranquilizó suavemente y se deslizó por la puerta, asegurándose de que los guardias no captaban un vistazo del ocupante de la habitación. Sabía que informaban diariamente de sus actividades al don. Se estaba irritando más y más por las restricciones, por los ojos vigilantes.

Cuando Isabella entró en la habitación que Alice había ocupado cuando estaba tan enferma, dejó a propósito la puerta abierta para que los guardias pudieran permanecer muy cerca. Se sonrió a sí misma, pensando que los soldados eran un arma de doble filo. Los necesitaba a veces y se resentía con ellos en otras. Algo en esta habitación la ponía claramente nerviosa. Era como si el mal hubiera quedado atrapado dentro de las mismas paredes. Todavía acechaba allí, horrendo y despiadado en su hambre, rezumando inesperadamente para cogerte desprevenido. Las ventanas de colores evitaban que la luz del sol entrara completamente, así que la habitación parecía oscura y sombría, las tallas subían por las paredes hacia el techo, extendiéndose como una insidiosa plaga. La escena mostraba a la aristocracia con sus mejores galas siendo arrastrada al mar. Las rocas dentadas destrozaban los botes, y legiones de soldados caían a las espumosas y rugientes olas.

La araña de luces ya había sido reparada, una vez más colgaba del techo con nuevas colgaduras. Si la tierra hubiera temblado como cuando había pronunciado sus votos, eso explicaría en parte el extraño fenómeno que había tenido lugar esa noche, las extrañas sombras cruzando la habitación como resultado de la forma en que las llamas había titilado y danzado sobre las tallas mientras las paredes temblaban. Vio en la pared más alejada un hueco como el que había en la habitación de arriba. Un bote dorado idéntico, ornamentado y hermoso, estaba en el hueco. Lo miró con asombro.

Isabella se acercó más a la pared para estudiar las tallas. La mayoría eran serpientes de algún tipo con perversos colmillos y garras. Frunció el ceño mientras pasaba el dedo por las formas profundas de la talla. Había algo justo delante de ella, algo que la eludía. Estaba tan cerca, estaba arañando su cerebro, pero se negaba a presentarse.

Los guardias sacudieron las cabezas cuando subió arriba, directa a la recámara que compartían Sue y Alice. De nuevo tenía el mismo extraño presentimiento de maldad. Miró a la pared con alivio. Era muy similar a la de abajo.

-Mira esto. -dijo al guardia más cercano- Obviamente el artista era un hombre muy violento. -Tocó la punta de lo que parecía una garra afilada.

Isabella se sentó en la cama y miró al mural, deseando ver las obras de arte de ambas habitaciones lado a lado. Algo se movió bajo la colcha, rozándole los dedos. Saltó fuera de la cama, tan sorprendida que dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa. Inmediatamente el guardia más cercano tiró de ella para ponerla a su espalda.

-¿Qué pasa, Donna Cullen?

El segundo guardia, Ben, la colocó aún más atrás, casi empujándola fuera de la habitación. Isabella intentó asomarse a su alrededor cuando el primer guardia cogió el borde de la colcha y la arrancó de la cama. Al instante una bola de escorpiones cayó al suelo, una masa negra y marrón que se retorcía y bullía esparciéndose inmediatamente en diferentes direcciones a través del suelo azulejado.

Isabella miró con horror a las horrendas criaturas mientras los guardias les daban caza. Los venenosos insectos eran rápidos. Era una idea espantosa el que alguien hubiera dejado caer un enjambre de ellos en la cama en la que Sue y Alice dormían.

-¿Por qué? -Hizo la pregunta en alto.

-¡Cuidado! -chilló Ben, empujándola nada suavemente hasta el corredor, estampando el tacón de su bota con fuerza sobre un escorpión que se había arrastrado demasiado cerca del pie desnudo de Isabella.

Isabella se tambaleó hacia atrás, intentado desesperadamente recuperar el equilibrio. El guardia saltó para estabilizarla. Otra mano saltó para arrastrarla a la seguridad. Fue levantada contra el cuerpo duro de su marido.

-La torre me está pareciendo cada vez mejor -murmuró él, sus ojos oscuros atravesaron al guardia y a las criaturas venenosas que se extendían por el suelo de mármol.

Don Cullen la tomó en brazos, manteniéndola bien lejos del peligro mientras ayudara a sus guardias a librarse de los escorpiones.

Sus dos hermanos estuvieron pronto allí también, aplastando a las criaturas, Edward recorriendo cada centímetro de la habitación.

-Alice no puede quedarse aquí. -anunció, su cuerpo temblaba- ¡Debe hacerse algo, Emmett! Esto no puede continuar. -Su tono era acusador, su expresión oscura y peligrosa.

El corazón de Isabella se compadeció de él, sabiendo que debía estar temiendo por su hija y estaría furioso porque alguien hubiera hecho semejante cosa. No podía culparle por su furia. Su hija había estado en peligro en más de una ocasión.

-¿Por qué iba a querer alguien hacer daño a Alice? Es solo una niña -Dio voz a lo que los demás no iban a decir.

-La maldición. -dijo Jasper suavemente- Estamos maldecidos a perder a todas nuestras mujeres. -Era una amenazadora advertencia, y sus ojos estaban posados en Isabella cuando la pronunció. Los brazos de Emmett se apretaron a su alrededor como bandas gemelas, amenazando con dejarla sin aire.

-La maldición es nuestra, Jasper, no de nuestras mujeres, y me niego a permitir que controle mi vida. Eso no fue ninguna "maldición". -Gesticuló hacia los escorpiones muertos o moribundos- Un humano reunió y trajo esas cosas a esta habitación. -Isabella podía sentir la furia corriendo por el cuerpo de su marido, una rabia que se negaba a ceder a la superstición que dominaba sus vidas- Quiero que todos los sirvientes sean interrogados. Cada uno de ellos. Llegaremos al fondo de esto. -Sus ojos negros atravesaron a Jasper.

Jasper asintió silenciosamente.

-Estaban bajo la colcha, Don Cullen -anunció Ben- Donna Isabella casi colocó la mano sobre ellos.

Emmett le dio una pequeña sacudida, como si ella fuera la responsable de la tragedia que había estado a punto de ocurrir.

-Estoy considerando seriamente el encadenarte a mi cama.

-No podemos arriesgarnos a que ninguno se escape, Edward. Debemos trasladar a la Signorina Swan y a Alice a otra habitación inmediatamente. La pobre niña pronto sentirá que no tiene hogar.

-Mejor estar a salvo -dijo Edward. - Buscaré la recámara yo mismo. No quiero que ninguna de sus cosas sean llevadas a la nueva habitación cuando una de esas criaturas venenosas podría ser llevada junto con ellas.

Emmett asintió y se giró con Isabella entre sus brazos para llevarla vestíbulo abajo hacia su recámara. Una ráfaga de excitación calentó su sangre, y se relajó en sus brazos.

-No encontré los escorpiones a propósito para provocarte -le informó.

-¿Cómo te las arreglas para meterte en estos incidentes? -preguntó él, empujándola al interior de su recámara mientras la puerta se cerraba de golpe tras ellos.

-Sue dice que tengo un don -admitió Isabella, impenitente.

Se retorció para recordarle que la bajara, pero descubrió, cuando sus senos se movieron contra el pecho de él a través de la tela de su blusa, que su piel estaba de repente caliente y su cuerpo agresivo.

-¿Dónde están todos esos vestidos nuevos que te hicieron las costureras? -exigió Emmett, dejando que sus pies desnudos tocaran los azulejos.

Los ojos de Isabella se oscurecieron, la sonrisa decayó en su boca.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi propia ropa? -Sonaba herida.

El corazón de Emmett dio un vuelco ante esa nota triste.

-No puedes pensar que me avergüenzo de ti, piccola -dijo suavemente, su voz bajó un octavo hasta que ronroneó a lo largo de su piel como el toque de sus dedos- No me habría casado con una mujer de quien me avergonzara.

-Me gusta mi propia ropa. Estoy cómoda con ella. -Retrocedió defensivamente- Tengo planeado ponerme los nuevos vestidos cuando tengamos que entretener a alguien. -Incluso a sus propios oídos sonaba joven e insegura. Dio otro paso lejos de él- Yo no pertenezco a este lugar, Don Cullen. Aquí no puedo respirar. No entiendo lo que pasa aquí. No puedo ser una esposa apropiada para alguien como tú.

-¿Qué ha llevado a esto, Isabella? -preguntó él suavemente, siguiéndola por la habitación- Tú eres mi esposa. No tendré otra. Estás haciendo lo necesario para convertirte en la señora del palazzo. Los guardias, los criados... todos ellos te aceptan con facilidad. Carmen y Tanya saben que deben hacerlo también. Viven en nuestra casa por nuestra generosidad.

-No quiero esa clase de poder. Provengo del villaggio. Sé que da mucho trabajo llevar una casa de este tamaño, pero no me gusta la forma en que se trata aquí a los sirvientes, y no puedo ser parte de ello. -Alzó la barbilla hacia él incluso cuando le cortaba la escapada plantando su cuerpo firmemente delante de ella.

Emmett extendió la mano y le recogió el pelo gentilmente tras la oreja. El gesto fue tierno, y su palma le rozó la piel haciendo que se estremeciera.

-Soy consciente de que no había notado que Erik tenía demasiado trabajo. Le he proporcionado más ayuda y hecho los cambios que él sugirió. Stefan también me ha informado de ciertas necesidades ante tu sugerencia. Te agradezco haberme llamado la atención sobre esos asuntos. Estuvo mal por mi parte contar con que otros llevaran mi casa sin solicitar su consejo.

Isabella suspiró, pareciendo tan confusa como se sentía. Había prometido a Esme que no revelaría su secreto, y no se retractaría de su palabra, pero era más que de Erik de lo que estaba hablando.

-Tú no lo ves, no puedes coger una planta de donde pertenece y esperar que prospere. Se marchitará y morirá.

-Tú has trasplantado plantas, cara mia. -señaló él gentilmente- He estado en tu jardín en las colinas. Te las has arreglado para mover muchas plantas, prosperan, crecen y parecen sanas.

Isabella tragó con fuerza, sus ojos eran grandes y oscuros.

-¿Desde cuándo has estado observándome? -Estaba temblando, presionándose una mano sobre el estómago de repente revuelto.

La mirada negra de él no vaciló mientras la miraba. Era alto, arrogante, impenitente.

-¿Y eso qué importa?

-Me importa a mí -respondió ella, el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza. Había creído tener libertad, había pensado que el villaggio la protegía. Y todo el tiempo él había sabido de ella. Todo el tiempo había planeado apartarla de su hogar.

-Eso no es cierto. -negó él, aunque ella no había puesto sus pensamientos en palabras, prueba de que su lazo se fortalecía- No tenía intención de reclamarte para mí, solo de protegerte. No quería que la maldición Cullen te reclamara como a todas las demás. Vivo cada día con el conocimiento del asesinato en los corazones de los hombres y de que te he puesto en peligro.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Hubo un golpe insistente en la puerta. Emmett cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza como si intentara resistirse a la interrupción.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -insistió Isabella- Esto es importante para mí.

-Lo sé, piccola, pero están pasando cosas de las que debo ocuparme. Ten paciencia, y no me condenes por lo que debo hacer para proteger a nuestra gente.- Se pasó una mano por el pelo, con aspecto de cargar con el mundo.

Al instante el corazón de Isabella dio un vuelco, y se encontró deseando abrazarle. Incluso dio un paso hacia él. Emmett la encontró a medio camino, acunándola, con los labios en su pelo.

-Me encanta como vistes, piccola, pero te encuentro demasiado atractiva a la vista. Los hombres te miran, y ven algo que tú, en tu inocencia, no puedes concebir. Sé que llevas poco bajo tu ropa, y los vestidos te cubrirán más adecuadamente.

Ella alzó una ceja.

-Tú no los has visto. Y cuando vago por las colinas, debo llevar algo cómodo.

Emmett gimió cuando los golpes en la puerta se volvieron más insistentes. Sus brazos se tensaron por un momento, después le alzó la barbilla de forma que sus miradas se encontraran.

-Sé que necesitas el consuelo de tu marido, y hay muchas cosas que no entiendes, pero confía en mí, Isabella, un poco más. Ten fe en mí. -Y desapareció tan bruscamente como la había dejado en su noche de bodas, partiendo a otra de sus reuniones secretas.

Isabella estaba de pie en medio de la recámara sintiéndose desolada. Necesitaba consuelo, urgentemente. Le dolía la cabeza de intentar unir todas las piezas del puzzle. Las respuestas estaban allí, justo fuera de su alcance.

Los guardias estaban esperando fuera de la recámara cuando salió. Emmett ya había desaparecido de la vista. No quería pensar más en la maldición. Quería salir al aire frío y crispado y respirar el mar. Quería mirar a sus colinas y estar con las niñas.

Isabella se apresuró por el corredor, consciente de sí misma por primera vez en su vida. Las cosas no eran como Emmett había descrito. Su ropa era útil, simple, no atraía las miradas de los hombres.

Alice y Angela corrieron hacia ella cuando entró en el patio. Sus caras estaban sonrosadas de correr, sus ojos brillaban de alegría infantil

-¡Íbamos a buscarte! -saludó Alice alegremente- Tardabas mucho.

Isabella estaba complacida al ver que iban de la mano, ya buenas amigas. Las besó a ambas, riendo mientras bailan a su alrededor en su exuberancia. La brisa era fresca en la cara de Isabella, trayendo al mar con ella. Miraba de las niñas risueñas al jardín de flores, arbustos y árboles y se sintió viva de nuevo.

Sue sonrió gentilmente hacia ella.

-Hay sombras en tus ojos.

Isabella levantó la mirada a la fila de ventanas. Parecían maliciosas, mirándola con gravedad.

-Fui a mirar el mural de tu recámara y casi metí la mano en un nido de escorpiones que alguien había colocado bajo la colcha de tu cama. -Lo dijo suavemente, asegurándose de que las niñas gritonas no la oían.

Sue jadeó, palideciendo visiblemente.

-¿Escorpiones? ¿Quién haría tal cosa?

-Tengo mucho miedo por Alice, por no mencionarte a ti, Sue, creo que la sopa que tomó Alice y que la puso enferma estaba envenenada a propósito. Las voces que oye son muy reales. No sé por qué su vida estaría en peligro, pero así lo creo. Debemos vigilarla todo el tiempo. Ya he pedido al don que coloque guardias en vuestra puerta por la noche. Os está trasladando a ti y a la bambina a otra habitación.

-¡Isabella! -chilló Angela- ¡Vamos! Encuéntranos.

Isabella observó a las niñas desaparecer en el laberinto.

-Será mejor que las siga. Si no las canso antes de la noche, nos mantendrán a las dos levantadas hasta tarde.

-Angela hace más preguntas que diez niños, -dijo Sue con una sonrisa- y Alice está empezando a seguir su ejemplo. Se está pareciendo más y más a una niña normal. Angela es una buena influencia para ella. La vigilaré todo el tiempo, Isabella.

-Bueno, voy a perseguir a esos diablillos y darte un bien merecido descanso. -Isabella echó un vistazo a los guardias desprevenidos y echó una carrera, un relámpago de pies desnudos y pelo largo volando, su risa se burlaba de los soldados cuando el laberinto se la tragó.

Sue saltó fuera del camino cuando los dos guardias saltaron tras su protegida. Isabella estaba ya bien fuera de la vista, corriendo a lo largo de las vueltas y giros, siguiendo el sonido de la risa de las niñas. Había florcillas esparcidas por los senderos, y bajo sus pies desnudos la exuberante alfombra de hierba se sentía suave y natural. Corrió rápido, alzando la cara hacia el viento, sintiéndose libre. Cuando Isabella supo que estaba a cierta distancia del centro del patio, freno para poder disfrutar de la belleza del laberinto. Los arbustos eran altos, por encima de la cabeza, y muy espesos, formando una pared sólida que no podría atravesar.

-¡Isabella! -Angela se estaba riendo, su voz joven despreocupada y feliz- ¿Dónde estás?

-¿Donde estás? -repitió Alice- No puedes encontrarnos- Hubo más risitas justo adelante, así que Isabella frenó más para no cogerlas demasiado rápidamente.

-Estoy justo detrás de vosotras -gritó, intentando bloquear todo lo siniestro y espantoso del palazzo para disfrutar de este momento con las niñas.

Las dos pequeñas chillaban de deleite. Podía oír sus zapatos en el suelo mientras corría adentrándose más aún en el retorcido laberinto.

-Quedaos juntas -aconsejó, incapaz de evitar que se le escapara la amonestación.

Con frecuencia el pasadizo que atravesaba el laberinto era estrecho y conducía a un callejón sin salida o una vuelta en círculos largos y concéntricos. Isabella estaba ahora profundamente dentro del laberinto, siguiendo a las niñas por el sonido de sus voces. A veces podía oírlas bastante cerca, aunque no habría podido tocarlas si hubiera extendido el brazo a través de los gruesos setos. Otras veces parecían estar a alguna distancia. Las botas de los soldados golpeaban con fuerza el camino mientras estos corrían para cogerla.

Sorprendidos por tanta actividad poco habitual, los pájaros tomaron el aire, moviendo las alas y chillando protestas, abriendo los picos. Al principio Isabella se rió de ellos, pero después empezó a encontrar aterradoras a las precipitadas criaturas. Alzó la mirada al cielo. Una sombra estaba pasando sobre el laberinto. Un bosquejo se alzó del suelo para envolverla. Al instante sintió frío.

Isabella dejó de moverse bruscamente y se quedó muy quieta. Hubo aleteos sobre su cabeza. Tomando un profundo aliento, levantó la mirada de mala gana. El cuervo negro estaba posado en las ramas de un arbusto espeso al final del pasillo donde una curva aguda escondía el resto del camino. Parecía estar creciendo la oscuridad en el laberinto. Tragó el súbito nudo de miedo que bloqueaba su garganta.

-Otra vez no. ¿Dónde están las niñas? -Alzó la voz, muy asustada- ¡Angela! ¡Alice! -Su voz sonaba temblorosa- Tenéis que encontrarme ahora. ¡Venid a mí!

El miedo en su voz alarmó a los guardias.

-Donna Isabella, quédese donde está. Iremos hasta usted -ofreció Ben- ¿Tiene problemas?

Si, tenía problemas. El pájaro le decía que había problemas. Aunque no sentía heridas ni enfermedad. El viento llevaba historias de accidentes. Las niñas todavía reían jovialmente. ¿Así que por qué estaba allí el cuervo, advirtiéndola de algún infortunio cercano? Isabella no podía decirles eso a los guardias. Empezó a regañadientes a caminar hacia el pájaro. Este la observó aproximarse con sus ojos pequeños y redondos. Isabella esperaba que volara en una dirección u otra, pero en vez de eso, cuando se acercó, este giró por el suelo, plegando las alas y saltando hacia el arbusto que formaba la curva del laberinto.

Isabella podía sentir como el corazón le latía con fuerza, y la boca se le quedó seca en temerosa anticipación. Las sombras se arrastraban desde el palazzo hasta el laberinto. Demonios grotescos extendían los brazos, los guardianes del palazo maldito buscando mantener a salvo sus secretos. Observó al pájaro mientras este saltaba resueltamente por el suelo.

Renuentemente lo siguió por la curva. El laberinto ofrecía una elección a la izquierda o derecha, ambos giros abruptos, uno ligeramente más estrecho del otro. El pájaro eligió el angosto y más silvestre. Los arbustos no estaban allí bien atendidos, y pequeñas ramas rozaron su piel cuando lo recorrió lentamente. Oía las risitas de las niñas como si estuvieran a gran distancia. El ruido habría debido ser tranquilizador, pero sonaba burlón, como si el laberinto hubiera tomado las notas alegres y las hubiera retorcido hasta una risa malvada. Los soldados la llamaban, ambos. Estaban corriendo, y podía decir que se había dividido para buscarla. Quiso responderles, pero el miedo que la estrangulaba lo evitaba. Tenía frío, incluso se estremecía, pero su piel estaba húmeda por la transpiración. El pájaro giró la cabeza hacia ella, mirándola con un toque de malevolencia que ella asociaba con las ventanas y gárgolas del palazzo.

-Muéstramelo simplemente -exclamó, sus puños se apretaban en los bolsillos de la falda. No quería saber de más problemas; estaba luchando por encontrar un lugar en su nueva casa con un hombre al que apenas conocía. Un hombre que la hipnotizaba. Que la tentaba. Se pasó por el pelo una mano temblorosa con agitación, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. No quería saber de más problemas. Ya no quería tener miedo.

El pájaro graznó hacia ella, con un tono feo y acusador. Se limpió las lágrimas de un manotazo, alzando la barbilla en desafío. Casi a sus pies, el pájaro estaba inclinado hacia los arbustos y tiraba de algo de color claro. Se arrodilló para extender el brazo más allá de la criatura, para agarrar el trozo de tela y tirar. Estaba profundamente enganchado en las ramas espinosas. Su corazón empezó a palpitar. Reconoció la tela. La había visto docenas de veces. Normalmente era de un azul desteñido, pero ahora parecía sucia y estropeada, cubierta de una gran cantidad de manchas parduscas.

Isabella se dejó caer sentada en el suelo, aferrando la camisa de Michael. Lo sintió entonces, la terrible vibración, los ramalazos de violencia. Michael estaba muerto, asesinado allí en el laberinto, muerto todo este tiempo. Mientras ella se casaba y hacía el amor con el don y reía con las niñas, él estaba muerto, su vida arrebatada para siempre, su único crimen había sido querer casarse con Isabella. Su marido le había llevado al laberinto. Su marido había salido solo del laberinto, con los nudillos arañados y sangre en su camisa inmaculada. Su marido había dicho que Michael había sido visto en el villaggio, y había interrumpido la búsqueda.

Presionando la camisa contra ella, se sentó allí en el suelo, meciéndose adelante y atrás, con lágrimas cayendo sobre la hierba, mientras las ramas de los arbustos empezaban a balancearse con el viento que llegaba del mar.

Bandas de niebla se acercaban también, y el pájaro volaba perezosamente en círculos en el cielo, sus ojos agudos recorrían la escena de abajo y a la mujer triste que lloraba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Chanchancha! **

**Aquí termina el maratón de esta historia jaja tendrán noticias pronto.**

**No olviden dejarme un lindo comentario.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	16. Chapter 16

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Christine Feehan (La Maldición de Los Scarletti). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Qué pasa? Puedo sentir tu dolor y pena, pero estás intentando cerrarme tu mente._

Las palabras brillaron tenuemente en sus pensamientos como alas de gasa, la voz era hermosa, reconfortante, pero mortal a pesar de todo. Isabella sabía que el don ya se estaba moviendo hacia ella. La conexión entre ellos parecía fortalecerse más y más.

_¿Si una esposa sentía algo por otro, y su marido tenía los tremendos dones del don y sus oscuros celos, sería eso motivo suficiente para el asesinato?_

-¿Qué pasa? -Fue Ben quien la encontró, levantándola del suelo, con ropa manchada de sangre y todo- ¿Donna Isabella, ha sufrido una herida?

No podía mirarle con las lágrimas que corrían por su cara y la evidencia de la culpabilidad de su marido en las manos.

-¿Dónde están las pequeñas? -se ahogó, no quería que las niñas la vieran tan perturbada.

El guardia llamó a su compañero Eleazar para que recogiera a las dos pequeñas.

-Debe volver al palazzo, Donna Isabella -le dijo suavemente con los ojos en la tela que sostenía entre las manos.

Asintió y fue con él. ¿De qué servía intentar explicarse? Ben era absolutamente leal al don. Como todos los demás, el guardia no se preocuparía por la muerte de un aldeano, especialmente por la de uno que había sido lo bastante tonto como para desafiar a su don.

Emmett se estaba paseando en la entrada del laberinto, Edward y Jasper estaban con él, sugiriendo que habían estado juntos cuando el don había sido consciente de que algo iba mal con su esposa. Se precipitó a su lado, tirando del cuerpo rígido de ella hasta sus brazos, inclinando la cabeza para presionarle un breve beso en la sien.

Isabella luchó por permanecer inmóvil, no quería hacer una escena y empujarle lejos de ella. Se avergonzaba de sí misma por desear su consuelo incluso cuando lo condenaba. Sintió como el cuerpo de él se puso rígido, evidencia de que estaba leyéndole el pensamiento.

-¿Qué has encontrado que te ha perturbado, piccola? -preguntó gentilmente.

Alzó la cabeza para mirarle, sus ojos oscuros eran una elocuente acusación.

-La camisa de Michael. La he visto muchas veces. Es la suya, y está cubierta de sangre. -Sus ojos permanecieron fijos en los de él- Sé que está muerto. Cuando sostengo esta ropa, lo sé -admitió calladamente, seriamente, desafiándole a llamarla mentirosa, a intentar discutir con ella, o condenarla llamándola bruja.

Que la llamara así. Mejor morir de una muerte honesta que dormir con un hombre, soportar semejante intimidad durante todos los años de su vida, cuando era un asesino.

_¿Eso es lo que crees? ¿Eso es realmente lo que crees? ¿Puedes tocarme y no sentir la verdad en tu corazón?_

Había profundo dolor en su tono, en las palabras que rozaron su mente, una acusación. Emmett se giró para mirar a Jasper sobre la cabeza de ella.

-¿No me dijiste que Michael estaba en el villaggio por el que habías pasado en tu camino de vuelta a casa?

Jasper se encogió de hombros, su cara era inexpresiva.

-Solo había visto a ese hombre una vez, Emm. Pude haber cometido un error. No hablé con él, simplemente le observé beber en una taberna. Otro hombre le llamó Michael. -Jasper volvió su atención hacia Isabella. Se inclinó ligeramente con la misma cortesía que con frecuencia mostraba Emmett- Lo siento, hermana. Al parecer soy responsable de este malentendido. Informé de lo visto inmediatamente, ya que necesitábamos a los soldados para buscar a nuestro primo desaparecido, Garrett, y protege nuestras fronteras del Rey de España, que tan a menudo parece acechar nuestras tierras.

Parecía haber una simple sinceridad en su voz y su actitud, pero Isabella ya no confiaba en ninguno de ellos. No creía ni una palabra de lo que Jasper estaba diciendo. Sostuvo la camisa de Michael, la prueba de su fallecimiento. ¿Cuándo, exactamente, había muerto? Estaba conectada con Michael, pero el pájaro no había venido a ella cuando él estaba moribundo. Debería haber sentido las vibraciones de violencia en el momento en que el asesinato hubiera ocurrido. No tenía sentido. ¿Por qué no había sentido la perturbación si su marido había apuñalado a Michael en el laberinto? Había estado cerca de los dos hombres, separada solo por las paredes de arbustos. ¿El don era capaz de bloquear su extraña habilidad para sentir el amenazaron presagio de una herida mortal o de una muerte?

Don Cullen dio órdenes a sus hombres de buscar en el laberinto centímetro a centímetro en busca de más pruebas. Edward parecía furioso.

-¿Emm, está pasando algo que todos deberíamos saber? -exigió furiosamente- Si Garrett estuviera vivo, habría encontrado una forma de contactar con nosotros. ¿Qué hay de todos esos encuentros secretos que tú y Jasper habéis estado celebrando últimamente, y tus visitantes a los que nunca se nos permite ver? ¡La gente no desaparece simplemente o consigue que la maten en nuestro propio patio!

-Este no es el momento ni el lugar de discutir tales cosas, Edward -La voz de Emmett fue como un látigo- Debemos averiguar que le ocurrió a este chico.

-Hombre -corrigió Edward- Era un hombre que había puesto sus ojos en tu mujer. Si dispusiste de él por algún acto o traición, solo tienes que decirlo. No tenía derecho a venir aquí e intentar robarte a tu novia.

Isabella jadeó, ambas manos empujaron con fuerza la pared del pecho de Emmett. Él apretó su abrazo alrededor de ella, negándose a dejarla escapar.

-Usa el cerebro, Edward. -Su voz era pura amenaza, baja, arrogante y llena de desprecio, un latigazo que hizo que su hermano menor hiciera una mueca- El chico no puede haber sido asesinado en el laberinto y muerto allí, o los buitres lo habrían estado sobrevolando. ¿Y qué hay de los soldados que buscaron en el laberinto ese día? ¿Cuándo tuve tiempo de disponer de un cuerpo? ¿Un soldado podría haber sido tan leal como para ayudarme, pero un regimiento entero? Dudo que esgrima la clase de poder que requiere tamaña conspiración. No ha habido rumores de un cuerpo encontrado. El muchacho estaba vivo cuando le dejé.

-Quiero ayudar en la búsqueda -dijo Isabella.

A sus propios oídos sonó desafiante. Si había alguna otra pista, quizás el pájaro se las revelaría. Y podría pensar más claramente sin el don tan cerca.

Un pequeño silencio siguió a sus palabras. Emmett dejó caer los brazos a regañadientes y la dejó escapar.

-Si es eso lo que crees que debes hacer, cara, entonces hazlo -Habló tranquilamente, con la mirada en los dedos de ella que alisaban la ropa ensangrentada.

Isabella se dio la vuelta e inmediatamente volvió a entrar en el laberinto. No quería darle la posibilidad de cambiar de opinión. Se mordía nerviosamente el labio inferior mientras intentaba razonar el asunto. Lo que Emmett había dicho a su hermano tenía sentido para ella. Él no había tenido tiempo de matar a Michael y disponer del cuerpo. Y había vuelto al palazzo casi inmediatamente.

¿Cuándo había muerto Michael? ¿Por qué no había "sentido" su muerte? La pregunta la golpeaba como el ritmo de un tambor, como su propio corazón. Recorrió el laberinto lentamente, manteniendo la mirada fija en el suelo, registrando los arbustos en busca de signos de violencia. Varias veces se tropezó con soldados mientras estos recorrían los caminos cuidadosamente por orden de su don. ¿Por qué no había sentido la muerte de Michael? Aunque no había sido más que una niña, había sabido cuando murió su madre.

Las palabras de Emmett no solo tenían sentido, sino que sonaban sinceras. Isabella suspiró y se pasó una mano por el largo pelo, echándoselo hacia atrás para recogerlo en un nudo al azar a fin de mantenerlo apartado de su cara. Quería creer a Emmett. La respuesta estaba allí, tan cerca, persistente en el fondo de su mente, si solo pudiera alcanzarla.

Isabella dobló otra curva y casi cayó a los brazos de un soldado. En la distancia oyó el sonido del cuervo, un ruidoso graznido de advertencia. Profundamente en su interior, la sombra se alargó y creció. El soldado la cogió por los hombros para estabilizarla, su apretón fue tan fuerte que levantó la mirada rápidamente.

Por un momento el tiempo pareció congelarse. Un solo latido de corazón. Un terrible momento de reconocimiento. Las manos firmes instantáneamente se envolvieron alrededor de su garganta y apretaron con fuerza, casi alzándola sobre sus pies, cortándole el aliento y toda capacidad de pedir ayuda.

Alistair, vestido de soldado, esperando su momento de venganza. Casi al instante el pánico fluyó, y todo se volvió negro, con diminutas estrellas blancas disparándose hacia ella.

_¡Isabella!_

La voz estaba gritando en su cabeza, angustiada, aterrada, furiosa. Emmett exigía que luchara con su atacante, exigía que no le abandonara. Eso le dio fuerzas. Extendiendo las manos hacia arriba ciegamente, intentó hundir las uñas en los ojos de Alistair. Le pateó e intentó meter una rodilla entre sus piernas. Oyó gritos débiles cerca. La voz de Emmett se alzaba dando la orden de encontrarla, indicando que tenía problemas. Los guardias se apresuraban a cumplir la voluntad del don. Emmett corría para encontrarla. Aunque la realidad iba y venía, Isabella podía oír el sonido de pisadas y voces altas como truenos en sus oídos.

Alistair cedió al pánico y la dejó caer. Se quedó de pie sobre ella un momento mientras ella se ahogaba y tenía arcadas.

-No soy el único que te quiere muerta. -Le escupió, después se giró y huyó entre las altas paredes del laberinto.

Emmett y Ben la alcanzaron al mismo tiempo. Es don era como un hombre poseído. Empujó al guardia lejos de ella, levantándola entre sus brazos, su cara era una máscara de furia cuando notó las oscuras marcas de dedos alrededor de su cuello y garganta.

-¿Donde estabas? -Se giró hacia el guardia, el otro soldado llegaba corriendo- Os encargué una sola tarea... mantenerla a salvo. ¡Una tarea! Encontrad al hombre que le hizo esto. ¡Encontradlo y traédmelo! ¡Que ninguno se atrevan a volver sin él!

Edward y Jasper había seguido a su hermano cuando este había emprendido la carrera mortal, siguiendo infaliblemente el camino de Isabella a través del laberinto.

-¿Quién ha hecho esto? -le preguntó gentilmente Jasper.

Le llevó varios intentos hacer que su voz funcionara, hinchada como tenía la garganta.

-Alistair. Vestido de soldado. -Graznó las palabras, y cada una hizo daño.

Isabella se colgó de Emmett, su cuerpo temblaba en reacción, tanto por ser el objetivo de semejante odio como por el ataque casi mortal de Alistair.

-¡Encontradle! -repitió Emmett, sonaba, en cada palabra al don- No volváis sin él. -El tono de su voz expresaba una auténtica amenaza- Quiero a cada hombre buscándole. Jasper, ya sabes que hacer. No me decepciones. Me temo que no os perdonaré fácilmente a ninguno por el éxito de este ataque a mi esposa.

Se dio la vuelta y la llevó a través de los estrechos caminos, las vueltas y recodos del laberinto. A cada paso que daba crecía su furia.

-Esto no volverá a ocurrir, Isabella. ¡Nunca más! -siseó por lo bajo, más para sí mismo que para ella.

Mientras atravesaba el patio a zancadas, alzó la voz y llamó a Erik y a Sue. Había rabia en su voz, en su caminar, en cada gesto que hacía. La furia le dominaba tanto que Isabella casi temía moverse.

Tosió varias veces en un intento por recuperar la voz. El latido de su corazón estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Era muy consciente de la creciente agitación de don Cullen. No podía estar fingiendo el temblor de su cuerpo, la rabia que le recorría tan ardiente y peligrosa como cualquier volcán.

Se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos haciendo que la camisa manchada de sangre ondeara por un momento contra él.

-Lamento haber dudado de ti -graznó roncamente.

-No hables -ordenó él, su negra mirada era pensativa- ¿De qué sirven guardias y soldados si no pueden proteger a una mujercita? No pido mucho a los que están a mi servicio, a los que entrego generosamente toda mi vida. Cabalgo con esos hombres, les enseño, les protejo, les alimento y doy alojamiento. ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir esto? Si el marido de tu difunta amiga se ha infiltrado en las filas de mis hombres, deber haber tenido a alguien que le ayudara, alguien de alto rango.

Isabella permaneció en silencio, consciente de que su marido estaba de un humor demasiado explosivo para ser consolado, y porque su garganta estaba muy hinchada. Posó la cabeza contra su hombro y agradeció su dura fuerza. Sue y Erik los seguían, casi corriendo para mantener el paso de las largas zancadas de Emmett. Isabella colocó gentilmente la mano contra la mandíbula sombreada de azul del don. Le llevó un rato mientras la llevaba a través del palazzo notar el gesto tierno. Casi al instante pudo respirar más fácilmente. Ella lo sintió. Él lo sintió. Para cuando hubieron alcanzado la recámara, él había vuelto a recuperar una semblanza de control.

-Signorina Swan, no la he mantenido tan a salvo como esperaba. -escupió don Cullen entre dientes, cada palabra fue afilada y precisa. Sus ojos eran muy negros, helados, su expresión conjuraba la sensación de una tumba- Quiero que se ocupe de sus heridas mientras yo voy a unirme a los que dan caza a esta serpiente. Erik le traerá cualquier cosa que necesite. -Colocó a Isabella en medio de la cama y se inclinó para rozarle un beso en la sien- Me temo que te colocaré en esa torre, o no tendré paz mental. -Por un momento su mano tocó las terribles marcas de la garganta y se demoró allí, el dolor se reflejó en las profundidades de sus ojos oscuros.

Sue le observó salir antes de tocar la piel hinchada y magullada de la garganta de Isabella.

-No creo que estuviera bromeando, bambina. -Los ojos de la anciana estaban llenos de lágrimas- He estado a punto de perderte.

-Fue Alistair. No sentí la advertencia hasta que fue demasiado tarde, hasta que tuvo sus manos sobre mí -susurró Isabella roncamente- No sentí la muerte de Michael. ¿Cómo pudo ser, Sue? ¿Qué está pasando que ya no puedo confiar en lo que siempre ha sido parte de mí?

Sue le palmeó la mano consoladoramente.

-Calla, bambina. -Alguien tenía que mantener la mente clara- Necesitaré agua fresca, Erik -Quería que el hombre se fuera, que dejara de oír. Esperó hasta que hubo desaparecido antes de dejarse caer en la cama junto a Isabella- No sé por qué tu don te está fallando, Isabella, pero debe ser algo aterrador perderlo cuando más lo necesitas.

Isabella la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, de repente se le ocurría una idea.

-Supongo que no lo he perdido, Sue. Es posible que Alistair no tuviera ni idea de que yo estaba en el laberinto. Creo que estaba tan sorprendido como yo de cruzarse conmigo. -Se tocó la garganta y se humedeció los labios con la lengua. -El pájaro y la sombra llegaron justo antes de que me agarrara. -Se sentó y apartó un mechón de pelo que se había escapado del recogido- Es posible que Alistair no viniera aquí a matarme a mí, sino que el don fuera su auténtico objetivo. No hubo advertencia previa porque Alistair no estaba preparado para golpear aún.

-Eso no lo sabes, Isabella -le advirtió Sue- ¿Y qué hay de Michael? ¿Cómo explicas su desaparición? Seguramente no creerás que esté vivo.

Cogió la camisa empapada de sangre de la cama donde Isabella la había dejado caer.

-En realidad, Sue, no sé lo que le ocurrió a Michael. No, no está vivo. Siento su muerte en ese trozo de tela. -Su voz estaba llena de pena- Pero algo está mal. Algo casi a mi alcance, pero se me escapa. ¿Llamarías a Alice por mí?

-No puedes exponer a la niña a esta vil conspiración -Como había hecho toda la vida, Sue todavía protegía a la joven a su cargo.

-Ella es parte de esto. No sé por qué, pero ya está expuesta al peligro. Si voy a resolver este acertijo, debo tener más piezas. Creo que Alice puede proporcionármelas. Me envolveré una bufanda alrededor del cuello para ocultar las marcas. Mi voz es casi normal de nuevo. -La garganta de Isabella dolía abominablemente, y su voz era ronca, pero tenía miedo de esperar mucho más.

Algo iba muy mal en el palazzo, y temía que de no encontrar la respuesta pronto, habría más muertes.

Mientras Sue iba en busca de la niña, Isabella aplicó hierbas consoladoras en los moratones de la garganta y el cuello. Erik volvió con el agua, obviamente perturbado por el evento, sus ojos estaban preocupados y graves. A Isabella se le ocurrió que había hecho unos pocos amigos en el pallazzo después de todo. Se estaba colocando la bufanda alrededor de la garganta cuando llegó Alice, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar.

Isabella inmediatamente extendió los brazos.

-¿Qué pasa, Alice? ¿Y Angela está preocupada también? No podemos permitir eso. ¿ Sue, buscas a Angela? Dile que me uniré a ella en la cocina en unos minutos.

La anciana frunció el ceño.

-No creo que el don desee que abandones la recámara, Isabella. Se dice que nadie le ha visto nunca tan enfadado. Están asustados en el palazzo. Hay mucho silencio. Cientos de soldados están peinando el patio y el laberinto. Creo que es mejor que no pongas más a prueba su paciencia.

Isabella pensó que Sue tenía razón sobre el don, pero tenía intención de aliviar la preocupación de Angela a la primera oportunidad. Esperó hasta que todo el mundo se hubo ido, dejándola sola con Alice.

-¿Ves, bambina? Estoy bien. Un pequeño incidente. Todo lo demás es charla absurda. Necesito tu ayuda, sin embargo, piccola. Para algo más importante.

Los ojos de Alice estaban abiertos de orgullo ante la oportunidad de ayudar a Isabella.

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

-¿Recuerdas cuando te pusiste enferma y yo vine por primera vez al palazzo a ayudarte? -Isabella alborotó tiernamente el pelo de la niña- Algunas cosas que creemos son muy malas pueden ser buenas, ¿no? Así es como te conocí.

Alice escaló hasta la cama y se removió en el regazo de Isabella.

-Me alegro de haberme puesto enferma entonces -dijo solemnemente.

Isabella la besó en la coronilla.

-Quiero que me cuentes cómo llegaste a comer la sopa que te puso enferma. Nadie puede oírte excepto yo, así que sabes que no te meterás en problemas. -Hizo lo que pudo por sonar tranquilizadora.

Alice apartó la mirada, estaba claro que no quería responder.

-Papá estaba muy enfadado conmigo -admitió a regañadientes- Le pedí a Stefan que me hiciera una cena especial, pero al final no me gustó, y me negué a comerla. -Arrugó la nariz- Papá dijo que no fuera así, que el cocinero se había tomado muchos problemas por mí. -Bajó la mirada a sus manos- Tiré el plato al suelo y fui muy mala. -La admisión llegó con una vocecilla.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, piccola? No es propio de ti herir los sentimientos de Stefan.

Alice agachó la cabeza.

-Papá siempre escucha a Zia Carmen. Ella dijo que, si lo había pedido, tenía que comerlo, y Tanya se rió de mí. Pero ellas no se lo comieron. Dijeron cosas e hicieron muecas, y Papá las escuchó. Pensé que, si actuaba como ellas, él me escucharía también. Yo sólo quería que me escuchara.

Isabella abrazó a la niña.

-Entiendo, bambina. Pero ahora sabes que esa no es buena forma de conseguir la atención de papá. El pobre Stefan estaba muy herido, ¿no? Cuéntame lo de la sopa -animó.

Alice se acurrucó contra Isabella, tomándole la mano confiadamente.

-Papá me envió a la cama y dijo que no podía comer hasta mañana, pero yo esperé hasta que fue muy tarde, y fui a la cocina y encontré la sopa. Stefan la hizo para Zio Emm. Es su favorita, aunque con frecuencia no deja de trabajar para comer con nosotros. Stefan siempre le deja la sopa en una cazuela colgando en el hogar de la cocina. Cogí la sopa de Zio Emm.

-Porque tenías mucha hambre -dijo Isabella compasivamente.

Alice asintió, presionándose las manos sobre el estómago como si recordara el vacío.

-Zio Emm llegó y me vio. Pero no gritó. Se rió y empezó a comer conmigo del mismo cuenco. Papá entró y estaba enfadado conmigo.

-Porque le habías desobedecido y salido de tu cama cuando te había castigado -le recordó Isabella.

La voz de Alice fue indignada.

-Dijo que era muy mala por comerme la comida de mi zio cuando él trabajaba duro y seguramente tenía hambre. -Grandes lágrimas inundaban los ojos de la niña- Zio Emm dijo que estaba bien porque había bastante sopa para compartir, pero Papá seguía enfadado y dijo que Zio Emm me consentía y yo estaba mimada.

Isabella la abrazó para tranquilizarla.

-No estás mimada, mi dulce bambina, en absoluto. Tu zio tuvo razón en compartir su sopa, pero no debes volver a desobedecer así. -La besó- Gracias por contármelo. Ahora deberíamos buscar a Angela, o llorará hasta que Sue se enfade con nosotros.

Así que la sopa había sido envenenada para matar a Emmett, no a Alice, justo como Isabella sospechaba. Alistair probablemente había venido a matar al don, no a Isabella.

En algún lugar en el palazzo, un asesino yacía a la espera, esperando su momento. Isabella no sabía si era por razones políticas o personales, pero ella sabía, sin ninguna duda, que don Emmett Cullen estaba en un terrible peligro.

Mientras caminaba con Alice a lo largo del pasillo de arriba con sus vastos espacios y techos abovedados, oía los murmullos bajos de voces femeninas siseando suavemente de acá para allá. Carmen y Tanya estaban discutiendo de nuevo, los sonidos eran amargos y furiosos. Isabella se tocó la garganta hinchada a través de la fina bufanda, preguntándose, no por primera vez, si el mal estaba tan encerrado en las paredes del palazzo que nunca sería exorcizado. Siguió a Alice por el corredor hasta la cocina, agradeciendo que, en su prisa por capturar a su atacante, don Cullen hubiera olvidado asignarle guardias.

Angela se lanzó a los brazos de Isabella, estallando en sollozos, su carita ya bañada en lágrimas.

-¡Creí que estabas muerta! Oí a una de las doncellas decir que tu nuevo marido te había matado porque te encontró con otro hombre.

La cara de Isabella se quedó blanca. Su barbilla se alzó, sus ojos oscuros llamearon con temperamento.

-¿Stefan, es eso lo que está diciendo el personal? ¿Están acusando a don Cullen de estrangularme?

Él agachó la cabeza, avergonzado. Isabella se dio la vuelta cuando una sombra cruzó el umbral. El abuelo de Emmett rondaba por allí con aire vacilante. Su cara estaba arrugada por la preocupación, sus ojos estaban rojos y borrosos. Pudo ver que estaba muy agitado. Todavía abrazando a Angela, fue inmediatamente hacia el anciano para tranquilizarle.

-Estoy bien... una refriega, nada más, con un hombre que estaba furioso porque perdió su granja cuando dejó que su esposa muriera desatendida. No fue nada, Nonno. Rechacé al hombre cuando me pidió que me casara con él, y me ha guardado rencor desde entonces. Emmett le está buscando ahora. No dejaré que nadie en nuestra casa esparza rumores a espaldas de Emmett. -Se dio la vuelta, arreglándoselas para parecer regia incluso con sus ropas de campesina- ¿Dónde está Erik? Quiero que todos los que sirven en el palazzo se reúnan en el vestíbulo delantero inmediatamente. -Isabella utilizó su voz más severa, decidida a ser tomada en serio.

El viejo Cullen abrazó a Isabella torpemente, con Angela y todo. Alice le miró con los ojos como platos e intentó una sonrisa tentativa cuando él la miró. El anciano se encontró devolviéndole la sonrisa antes de alejarse deprisa, no queriendo ser observado por tantos ojos condenatorios.

Erik reunió a los criados sin demora. Isabella quedó bastante sorprendida de que tan poca gente atendiera una propiedad tan vasta. La mayoría parecían trabajadores externos. Reuniendo coraje, Isabella se colocó ante ellos, con Angela todavía aferrada a ella. La niña le daba valor para enfrentar a los sirvientes.

-Soy Donna Cullen, para aquellos que no me conocéis. Erik me comunicará cualquier queja o sugerencia que podáis tener para hacer más fácil y suave vuestra vida en el palacio. Sin embargo, quiero abordar un asunto inmediatamente. Se ha estado hablando del reciente ataque sobre mi persona. Se rumorea que mi marido intentó estrangularme.

Al instante en la habitación se hizo un inquietante silencio, exento incluso del rumor de pasos. Isabella fue consciente inmediatamente de que cada ojo de la habitación se fijaba en ella. Lentamente desenredó la bufanda para que pudieran ver las marcas de su cuerpo. Surgió un jadeo colectivo.

-Fui atacada, pero ciertamente no por mi marido. Creo que mi atacante estaba aquí para hacer daño a don Cullen, no a mí. Yo estaba simplemente en el camino de este hombre. Quiero que se sepa que no toleraré deslealtad al don de aquellos que trabajáis en nuestra casa. No quiero oír rumores sobre él o nosotros. Si tenéis preocupaciones, me encantará atenderlas, pero no servirá de nada intentar dividir nuestro hogar.

Isabella aferró firmemente la mano de Angela en la suya y extendió la otra a Alice, que estaba con los ojos abierto, mirando con temor a la garganta de Isabella. Sue tenía los brazos alrededor de la niña. Inmediatamente se unieron como una familia unida, presentando su lealtad las unas hacia las otras ante los sirvientes. Sue estaba sonriendo a Isabella con orgullo.

En los minutos siguientes Isabella hizo todo lo apropiado, intentando llevar a cabo una conversación con las niñas parloteando, asegurándoles constantemente que en efecto iba a vivir. Pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, ocupada con el cuervo. Si tenía razón en sus suposiciones de que Alistair no había tenido intención de hacerle daño, ni siquiera a Emmett en ese preciso momento, sino que simplemente había aprovechado la oportunidad cuando se tropezó con ella, entonces eso quería decir que su extraña habilidad no había desaparecido necesariamente. Solo significaba que el pájaro no había tenido tiempo de avisarla.

Aun así, ¿por qué no había sido advertida de la muerte de Michael? Si Emmett había apuñalado a Michael en el laberinto, tan cerca de ella, lo habría sentido. Y el pájaro habría acudido a ella.

-¡Isabella! -Angela estampó contra el suelo su piececito- Te he dicho lo mismo tres veces, y no me has respondido. Estás mirando fijamente por la ventana. Todos los soldados están fuera, pero Sue dice que no es seguro y que debemos quedarnos dentro. No quiero quedarme dentro, y tampoco Alice.

Isabella miró al patio bajo ella. Podía ver a los soldados esparcidos por los terrenos como hormigas, buscando en cada posible ruta de escape. Pero Alistair ya había desaparecido. Se había escapado. Lo sabía en su corazón, un miedo oscuro que permanecía como una sombra en su alma. Él buscaba la seguridad de su escondite, alguien en quien don Cullen confiaba le había ayudado a ocultarse.

-Lo siento, Angela, pero en realidad Sue tiene razón. No es seguro aún. El hombre que intentó hacerme daño aún no ha sido capturado. Y es un hombre que te conoce, Angela. Es Alistair, vestido de soldado, y no querrá que le identifiques si le ves la cara. Cuando vuelvas al villaggio, haré que varios de los guardias del don vayan contigo.

¿Por qué el pájaro no había acudido a ella? ¿Por qué no había sentido la muerte de Michael? No tenía sentido. ¿Cómo podía haber muerto y ella permanecer tan inconsciente de ello?

-Queremos salir -insistió Alice, tirando de la falda de Isabella.

Isabella se inclinó para dejar un beso en la cabeza de la niña.

-Lo siento, piccola, pero no podéis. Si miras por la ventana, verás que una espesa niebla avanza tierra adentro desde el mar. Es peligroso cuando está así. Sue inventará un juego para vosotras aquí en el palazzo. La niebla puede ser tan espesa que Angela tendrá que pasar la noche aquí. ¿No sería eso una gran aventura? -Palmeó a ambas niñas ausentemente, girándose para irse- Ahora tengo cosas que atender.

-¡Isabella! - Sue siseó su nombre, persignándose mientras lo hacía-. Te olvidas de ti misma. No tienes protección mientras tus guardias están fuera. No vas a vagar por el palazzo por tu cuenta.

Isabella alzó la barbilla.

-Esta es mi casa, y me moveré libremente dentro de ella, o no tendré vida en absoluto. -Se apresuró a volver escaleras arriba, decidida a echar un vistazo una vez más a la habitación donde Sue y Alice habían estado durmiendo.

¿Por qué habían sido colocados los escorpiones en esa habitación? Si la sopa había estado destinada al don, había otra razón para los escorpiones, otra aparte de amenazar a la joven Alice ¿Alguien quería a Alice fuera de la habitación por otro motivo? Había una entrada al pasadizo secreto en la habitación de los niños y en esa habitación en particular. Alice ya había sido desplazada de ambas habitaciones. Como había sido trasladada de la habitación de abajo, la habitación donde había estado tan enferma. ¿Había también una entrada al pasadizo en esa habitación? Isabella quería saberlo.

Cuando pasaba por la habitación de Tanya, oyó la voz de la joven alzarse en un tono agudo y desagradable.

-Te haré azotar por esto. ¡Sé que cogiste mis joyas! Eres una ladrona y una puta. ¡Rasgaste deliberadamente mi vestido!

Para sorpresa de Isabella, reconoció la otra voz.

-Se lo dije, no cogí nada de esta habitación. No toque el vestido. -Era la doncella, Esme, su voz era baja y temblaba de miedo- Nunca le robaría o destruiría su ropa.

La puesta estaba entreabierta, y Isabella la empujó para abrirla más.

-¿Qué está pasando, Tanya? -Tomó nota de la escena: la doncella acobardada contra la pared, Tanya sacudiéndola con furia.

Había cosas desparramadas por toda la habitación como si hubieran volado en todas direcciones. Isabella bien podía imaginar a Tanya lanzándolas con rabia.

-No es asunto tuyo -espetó la hija de Carmen-. Es mi doncella, y la trataré como merece la gente como ella. Fuera de mi recámara privada.

-Es una trabajadora de mi casa -corrigió firmemente Isabella- Si hay un problema, yo debería ser informada al instante. -Entró en la habitación para quedarse junto a la doncella- ¿Dices que te ha robado? -Por mucho que lo intentó Isabella no pudo evitar la incredulidad en su voz.

El tono de Isabella solo inflamó más a Tanya.

-¡Fuera! -gruñó- Tú misma no eres más que una campesina. ¿Cómo podrías saber cómo tratar a esta gente ignorante? No saben nada sobre servir. ¡Mira mi vestido! ¡Rasgó mi vestido!

Esme sacudió la cabeza.

-No lo hice, Donna Cullen, y no le robé. Vine a ayudarla a vestirse, y me tiró cosas porque no pudo encontrar una joya. Yo no la cogí. El vestido se desgarró cuando ella pisó el dobladillo.

Tanya chilló y se apresuró hacia la mujer, su cara era una máscara de furia. Alzó un brazo, balanceándolo salvajemente. Isabella se colocó delante de la doncella acobardada, aceptando el golpe, una dura bofetada que llenó el aire con un sonido grotesco, de lleno en la cara. A Isabella le pareció por un momento como si todo hubiera ocurrido a cámara lenta, Tanya adelantándose, la mano alzada, marcas débiles en su muñeca, recuerdo de algo, algo que disparó un recuerdo fugaz.

Un terrible rugido hizo girar a las tres mujeres para mirar al umbral. Todas se quedaron congeladas al enfrentar a Emmett Cullen. Sus ojos negros brillaban amenazantes, su cara apuesta estaba marcada con oscura crueldad.

Tras él, Edward y Jasper jadearon hacia Tanya como si esta hubiera perdido la cabeza. Emmett sentía tal rabia, que la habitación bullía con ella. Cubrió la corta distancia hasta Tanya con pasos gráciles, como un lince al acecho.

La cogió del brazo y la lanzó lejos de Isabella.

-Abandonarás esta casa al instante. -Escupió las palabras entre los dientes apretados- No me importa a donde vayas o que hagas, pero nunca volverás a entrar a esta casa.

Tanya se quedó tan blanca, que parecía un fantasma. Por primera vez parecía joven y vulnerable, una niña que había sobrestimado su mano y ahora había perdido sin remedio.

Isabella tocó el brazo de Emmett con dedos gentiles.

-Estamos muy perturbados para tomar decisiones apresuradas. Tú, más que nadie, deberías saberlo. Tanya no pretendía golpearme. No es más que una niña, Emmett.

Cuando el don continuó mirando fijamente a Tanya con ojos penetrantes, la mano de Isabella se deslizó hacia arriba hasta su mandíbula, una tierna y suave caricia, girándola la cara hacia ella.

-Por favor, Emmett, no la envíes lejos. Ella y yo no tendremos oportunidad de hacernos amigas. Sería un comienzo terrible para nuestro matrimonio. -Le susurró las palabras suavemente, sus ojos oscuros fueron elocuentes, suplicando.

Don Cullen se quedó inmóvil, su cuerpo rígido. Ninguno de los hermanos habló. Ninguno se atrevía a respirar. Al fin él asintió bruscamente.

Isabella se relajó ligeramente, cuidando de no tocarse la mejilla sensible.

-Gracias, Tanya, por ilustrarme con el hecho de que preferirías no tener una doncella personal. Como estamos cortos de personal por el momento, eso liberará a Esme para ayudar a Sue y Alice. Esme, por favor dile a Erik que deseo que te tomes unos días libre... con paga, por supuesto... y cuando vuelvas, atenderás a Sue y a la pequeña Alice personalmente.

Esme hizo una reverencia varias veces, rodeando cuidadosamente al don, escabulléndose junto a los dos hermanos sin mirar a ninguno de ellos, y alejándose a la carrera.

Emmett tomó la mano de Isabella en la suya, sus ojos negros eran tan fríos como el hielo cuando miraron a Tanya.

-Si hubieras sido un hombre, ahora mismo estarías muerta. -Tiró de Isabella bajo la protección de su hombro y pasó junto a sus hermanos.

-No dolió -dijo Isabella suavemente mientras caminaba con él por el salón.

-No debería decir que quise estrangularla con mis manos desnudas, ya que esa parece ser la costumbre Cullen -admitió él-. Quería quitarle la vida por golpearte. Dio, Isabella, ¿por qué no puedes mantenerte fuera de problemas?

Isabella le lanzó una sonrisa rápida.

-Te dije que es un don que tengo. ¿Encontraste a Alistair? Porque estoy segura de que vino a matarte a ti, no a mí.

Una ceja oscura se alzó.

-¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? ¿Habló contigo? -Su cuerpo rozaba contra el de ella, cálido, duro y sólido. Un consuelo para ella.

Isabella se sobresaltó ante la pregunta. Debería haber sabido que iba a preguntar. Suspiró cuando él continuó mirándola, exigiendo silenciosamente una respuesta.

-Dijo que él no era el único que me quería muerta.

Un músculo saltó en la mandíbula de Emmett, sus ojos llamearon con amenaza.

Isabella apretó rápidamente su garra sobre su mano.

-Pero esa no es la cuestión. Sé cosas... sabes que es así. Creo que alguien está intentando matarte. Creo que sea quien sea está ayudando a Alistair a escapar de todos esos hombres que le están buscando. Alguien envenenó la sopa que debía ser para ti la noche que la pequeña Alice la comió. Y tú y yo sabemos que tu primo, Garrett, estaba involucrado en una conspiración contra ti. Y ahora Alistair.

-No es seguro mezclarse en esto, Isabella -dijo él severamente- Olvida que alguna vez viste a Garrett. No hagas más preguntas. Sé que otros conspiran contra mí, pero no sé quién. Ya estás en peligro.

-Quiero subir a las murallas. ¿Recuerdas cuando Tanya corrió hacia nosotros por el corredor el día en que el pequeño Tyler me convocó al lecho de muerte de Marie? -Tanya lanzándose hacia la doncella había disparado un recuerdo en la mente de Isabella. Más que eso, había algo más, algo sobre Tanya que eludía a Isabella, pero sabía que era importante.

Profundamente en su interior, la sombra se adentraba en su corazón, en su alma. Algo iba mal, y su miedo crecía. Miró por la ventana y vio al cuervo volando en círculos entre las largas hebras de niebla blanca. Parecía aparentemente ocioso, sereno, como si volara por casualidad fuera de la ventana. Pero Isabella lo vio, y lo supo. Había problemas en alguna parte. Instintivamente inhaló profundamente en un intento de atraer aire fresco a sus pulmones y leer las señales.

-No vas a acercarte a ese pasillo superior. Lo prohíbo -dijo Emmett severamente- Los guardias tienen sus órdenes, y las seguirán al pie de la letra.

-Tú puedes subir conmigo -señaló Isabella, distraída de su absoluta autoridad por las sombras que profundizaban en su interior- Es importante. Quiero ver el aspecto del laberinto desde arriba, cuánto puede ver una persona cuando mira hacia él.

-Un buen trozo está cubierto por arbustos colocados para formar una canopia -dijo Emmett tensamente- No subirás allí por ninguna razón, conmigo o sin mí. Conociéndote, resbalarías y caerías, y te encontraría colgada de una uña. Me obedecerás en esto, Isabella. -Dejó de caminar para cogerla de los brazos, interrumpiéndola para examinar su cara en busca de moratones.

Sin ninguna razón en absoluto, aparte de la ardiente mirada de sus ojos, Isabella se encontró ruborizándose.

-Deja de mirarme. Te lo dije, no me hizo daño. Y realmente necesito subir a esa muralla. -Allí podría sentir el problema.

-Bueno, pues no vas a ir -dijo él-. No vas a ir a ninguna parte en los próximos veinte años. Estoy en medio de algo que no puedo compartir contigo. No me atrevo. Tendrás que confiar en mí y hacer lo que digo.

Erik apareció tras él, aclarándose la garganta para atraer la atención.

Emmett se dio la vuelta, sus ojos negros brillaban con disgusto.

-¿Qué? -exclamó impacientemente.

-Scusa, signore, se requiere a la sanadora.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, no!**

**¡Qué intenso estuvo este capítulo! Primero Michael, luego Alistair, luego Tanya… ¿y ahora? ¿Alguien más estará herido? Esto se está poniendo muy interesante, ¿no?**

**De verdad que me han gustado mucho mucho sus comentarios jeje me alegra saber que la historia está teniendo muy buen impacto. Lamentablemente ya estamos cerca del final, nos quedan unos pocos capítulos… awww de repente no quiero que se termine… de todos los libros que he leído de Christine Feehan, este ha sido mi favorito jaja espero que ustedes lo estén disfrutando tanto como yo jaja**

**En fin, no retrasaré lo inevitable.**

**No olviden dejar un lindo comentario para saber su opinión de este cap.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	17. Chapter 17

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Christine Feehan (La Maldición de Los Scarletti). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Don Cullen articuló un sonido profundamente en su garganta que se pareció mucho al de un hombre ahogándose.

-No, Isabella. -Sacudió la cabeza en alguna parte entre la risa amarga y la absoluta frustración- Parezco haber perdido toda semblanza de control en mi propia casa.

-Diles que iré al instante, Erik, grazie -dijo Isabella firmemente.

-No. -El don sacudió la cabeza de nuevo- No vas a pasar por nada más hoy, y todavía está el peligro de ese loco suelto. No lo harás, Isabella.

-Son nuestra gente. No puedo imaginarte eludiendo tus responsabilidades y ocultándote en tu recámara porque haya peligro. Soy sanadora, y si nuestra gente me necesita, no tengo más elección que acudir. -Se puso de puntillas y le colocó los labios contra el oído- Sabes que es inevitable que vaya, Emmett, así que no malgastes discutiendo un tiempo que estaría mejor utilizado buscando una forma de mantenerme a salvo.

Emmett soltó un suspiro exasperado y miró a su expectante mayordomo.

-¿Erik, no estás casado, verdad?

Un dejo de sonrisa se arrastró hasta los ojos de Erik.

-Así es, Don Cullen. Y por una buena razón. Diré a los que esperan que la sanadora estará con ellos inmediatamente.

-Di al mozo de cuadra que prepare mi caballo. Yo mismo llevaré a donna Isabella. -La mano de Emmett le tiró del moño- Deberíamos reunir lo que sea que vayas a necesitar.

-Grazie, Emmett -dijo Isabella suavemente, con el corazón en los ojos, dándole sin saberlo mayor recompensa de lo que podía imaginar.

Isabella recogió su morral y su capa apresuradamente, tomándose tiempo solo para asegurarse de llevar con ella todas sus hierbas.

-Sé que estás ocupado, Emmett. En realidad, no tienes que venir conmigo. -aventuró cautelosamente mientras se apresuraban por el palazzo hacia la entrada más cercana a los establos- En realidad, Ben y Eleazar me protegen muy atentamente. Sé que estabas asustado antes cuando les regañaste, pero no lo hiciste en serio.

-No voy a permitir que salgas de mi vista. Y no me hables de Ben y Eleazar ahora mismo. Se supone que tenían que quedarse contigo todo el tiempo, no dejarte huir de ellos a la primera oportunidad. -Emmett le mantuvo la puerta abierta cortésmente- No pueden protegerte si no saben dónde estás.

Algo pequeño, Emmett abriendo la puerta para ella, pero ese gesto cortés la hizo sentir querida. Nadie había llevado a cabo esas pequeñas cortesías por ella antes, y Emmett lo hacía como si ella tuviera derecho a semejante respeto. Le sonrió, absteniéndose de discutir más. Ya era suficiente que la dejara ir en contra de su buen juicio.

Una vez fuera inhaló profundamente para dejar que el viento y el rocío del mar le llevaran sus historias. En lo alto el cuervo voló en círculos una vez, dos, mientras Isabella se colocaba delante del don sobre su caballo. Después el pájaro viró tierra adentro, lejos del mar, volando recto como una flecha.

-Aprisa, Emmett. Las heridas son severas, pero no es demasiado tarde -dijo ella.

Era la primera vez que había pronunciado tales palabras ante él sin miedo. El don podía llevar la locura en la sangre, pero se ocupaba de su mujer con un feroz deseo por protegerla.

Los brazos se le apretaron alrededor cuando él sostuvo las riendas, la pared de su pecho era un apoyo para la espalda de forma que podía descansar la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Tengo fe absoluta en ti, cara mia. -Las palabras fueron suaves en su oído, en su mente, instalándose en su corazón.

Isabella sonreía mientras el caballo se tragaba las millas en largas zancadas.

Emmett había seguido la dirección del correo, y cuando la noche empezó a caer, presionó al caballo a ganar mayor velocidad. El campamento era pequeño, levantado entre las rocas que sobresalían sobre la línea de árboles, una zona que Isabella nunca había visto. Estaba seguro de que estaban al borde de las tierras de Emmett y cuando él tiró de las riendas del caballo y llamó a alguien que no estaba a la vista, estuvo más segura que nunca.

-¿Estamos en guerra? -preguntó en voz baja, mirando a su alrededor a campamento apresuradamente erigido. Había un secretismo alrededor del campamento que no podía explicarse de otro modo.

Cuando Emmett anunció su presencia, varios hombres emergieron lentamente de las sombras a plena vista. Muchos tenían varias heridas, y todos parecían exhaustos. Isabella resbaló del caballo hasta el suelo, tambaleándose ligeramente mientras intentaba afianzar sus piernas tras la larga cabalgata. Olvidó sus preguntas cuando miro alrededor a los hombres con la ropa manchada de sangre. Emmett lanzó las riendas a uno de los soldados, soltando su morral, y tomándola del brazo para ayudarla en el terreno accidentado. Sus dedos apretaban como una banda la parte superior del brazo y se inclinó hacia ella.

-¡Dio! Isabella, has vuelto a olvidar tus zapatos.

Isabella apenas lo notaba. Había corrido descalza durante tantos años, a ella le parecía natural, pero su marido sonaba exasperado, le lanzó una rápida sonrisa. Durante un momento interminable sus miradas se encontraron. Había orgullo allí, respeto, y algo mucho más profundo y rico que hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón. Tuvieron tiempo para una sonrisa compartida, un momento de absoluto entendimiento, y después ella se inclinó sobre el paciente más grave.

Emmett la observó llevar a cabo su tarea, sin apartar nunca los ojos de su pequeña y esbelta figura mientras trabajaba rápida y eficientemente con más experiencia de la que debería tener alguien de su edad. Estaba totalmente concentrada en su paciente, un joven soldado con varias puñaladas en el hombro, pecho y pierna. El don estaba asombrado por su poder. Su sola presencia exigía respeto. Los demás saltaban para obedecer sus órdenes tranquilamente expresadas, sin mirarle para verificarlas todas. Él también se encontró a sí mismo saltando para conseguirle las cosas que necesitaba, asombrado por la cantidad de agua caliente que insistía en utilizar. Pero pronto se convirtió en un creyente total. Emmett habría jurado que nadie salvaría al joven, pero ella inspiraba tal confianza, exigía tal obediencia, que nadie en el campamento creía que fallaría. Estaba empezando a pensar que Isabella _ordenaba_ a las heridas sanar.

Trabajó hasta que la oscuridad cayó y el viento aulló atravesando el campamento, haciendo que los hombres se estremecieran. Colocando mantas alrededor del hombre herido, Isabella se irguió, mirando alrededor a las caras de los demás.

-¿Quién más está herido? Este hombre vivirá con buenos cuidados. Debéis ocuparos de que sea llevada a un refugio tan pronto como sea posible y que se le dé abundante líquido. Quizás pueda ser llevado al palazzo, donde podría atenderle diariamente. -Miró a Emmett, que asintió en aprobación.

Ella estaba tambaleándose de cansancio.

Emmett la rodeó con un brazo, acercándola. Su mente buscó la de ella. Su increíble don de sanación requería una tremenda cantidad de energía, drenando su fuerza. Lo sintió en ella, pero todavía estaba examinando a los soldados, decidida a proporcionar ayuda a cualquiera que lo necesitara.

-Descansa un rato -le sugirió suavemente.

Ella le sonrió.

-Estos hombres han sufrido mucho en su batalla. Haré lo que pueda por dejarles más confortables. -Había habido combate, pero no el tipo de batalla que ella había creído al principio. Las heridas que habían soportado eran de cuchillos, no de espadas o flechas. Estos hombres habían estado muy cerca de sus agresores.

Emmett se alejó a cierta distancia, todavía manteniendo un ojo en ella mientras consultaba con su capitán en voz baja. Ella se movió entre los hombres, atendiendo heridas, sonriendo, incluso riendo suavemente con ellos, muy a gusto, aunque se las arregló para parecer regia con los pies descalzos y la ropa campesina, arreglándoselas para parecer hermosa y una dama en cada centímetro de su persona. Emmett intentó no notar la forma en que los hombres la miraban, la forma en que sus ojos la seguían. Intentó ignorar la tensión en su pecho y la ráfaga de sangre caliente arremolinándose bajo la fina superficie de su fachada civilizada.

Isabella sabía que se suponía que no debía ver mucho. Estos hombres eran miembros de la guardia de élite del don. Soldados de confianza, cada uno de ellos. Hombres que habían entregado su lealtad al don muchas otras veces. Don Cullen parecía conocer a cada uno de ellos personalmente. El capitán y el don hablaban en tono ronco, repasando un mapa parecido a los que había visto en el estudio privado del viejo Cullen. Por un breve momento se le ocurrió que Emmett había hurgado entre los mapas de su nonno y robado los que necesitaba. Pero eso no tenía ningún sentido. Emmett era el don, y poseía todo lo que había en el palazzo y en las tierras circundantes. Probablemente su nonno había hecho sin protestar mapas nuevos a su nieto para ayudarle.

Cuando Isabella hubo terminado de atender a su último paciente, Emmett reunió a los soldados.

-Hay una continua necesidad de secretismo. Vosotros, hombres solteros, sois voluntarios y ninguno tiene familia que pudiera insistir en saber dónde estáis. Debéis continuar en silencio, descansar, y estar listo para la próxima llamada. Transportad al joven Denali al palazzo.

La cabeza de Isabella se alzó, e inmediatamente se giró para mirar al joven soldado cuyas heridas eran tan severas. Conocía bien el nombre, la historia de la casa de los Denali. El viejo signore Denali había poseído la basta hacienda al norte de la de los Cullen. Tenía reputación de ser un buen don. Mucho antes del nacimiento de Isabella, cuando el Rey de España había codiciado la zona ávidamente, su familiar había alojado y escondido a miembros de alto rango de la Santa Iglesia. Al mismo tiempo había intentado hacer un tratado de paz con España. Pero había sido asesinado, sus tierras arrasadas, su gente dispersada, y se rumoreaba que sus hijos habían muerto junto con su padre. Este joven tenía que ser un nieto. No todo se había perdido.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -le preguntó a Emmett cuando el subió a su caballo y tiró de ella para ponerla delante con su fuerza casual.

Emmett guardó silencio hasta que estuvieron a cierta distancia del campamento.

-Preguntaste si estábamos en guerra. No tenemos más elección que estar en guerra. Nos rodean grandes lobos, poderosos y ávidos. Codician nuestras tierras y nuestras riquezas. Por eso he guardado los tesoros y la riqueza de la familia Cullen profundamente en el interior de los pasadizos, protegidos por las trampas de nuestros ancestros. La riqueza de nuestro país ha sido saqueada una y otra vez. Un buen líder presiente cuando cambia el viento, y debe actuar inmediatamente. Las guerras no se libran necesariamente en un campo de batalla, pero pueden ser igual de mortales y feroces. Austria busca controlar nuestras tierras, y pronto, si estoy en lo cierto, estará en el poder. Creo que es el momento de aliarse con ella. Permitirá que las famiglie más poderosas continúen mandando aquí mientras ellos se ocupan de sus propias fronteras. Tendremos una oportunidad de fortalecernos y prosperar. Para organizar esto, cuando algunos evidentemente no están a favor de mi decisión, necesitamos encontrarnos en secreto, en pequeños grupos, de forma que solo pocos puedan identificar a los demás. Ya que hay un traidor en el palazzo, el joven Denali debe permanecer oculto. Los hombres le traerán a la cala, y yo le llevaré al palazzo a través del pasadizo. Mis propios guardias se ocuparán de su seguridad, y solo tú entrarás en su habitación para atenderle.

-¿Cómo te hiciste el arañazo en el pecho la otra noche? -Preguntó bruscamente intentando controlar la voz y mantener la mente en blanco, como si su respuesta no fuera de gran importancia para ella.

Pero él urgió a su montura a entrar en una espesa arboleda, se detuvo, y desmontó con ella.

Estaban de vuelta en territorio familiar, no lejos del jardín de hierbas de Isabella. Ella se estiró, alzó los brazos sobre la cabeza hacia el cielo nocturno. La brisa del mar era fría y crispada, arremolinando hebras de niebla blanca alrededor de su falda haciendo que parecieran alzarse como una sirena desde las nubes.

Emmett suspiró suavemente.

-Dijiste que creías que mi propio primo había estado implicado en una conspiración contra mí. Sé que mi vida está en peligro. Últimamente ha habido cuatro atentados contra mí. Garrett en la playa, la sopa envenenada, una vez cuando estaba cazando con Jasper, y en nuestra noche de bodas.

Isabella le miró fijamente, con los ojos abiertos a la luz plateada de la luna.

-¿Cuánto hace de tu salida de caza con Jasper? -Podía leer la sinceridad en su voz, en sus ojos.

No había acudido a otra mujer en su noche de bodas, ni había abusado de ella o la había maltratado. Isabella había estado segura de que no, pero aun así era reconfortante oírle confirmar que no había sido él quien hiciera daño a Esme. El recuerdo de la muñeca de Esme, la terrible contusión y las quemaduras, de repente estuvieron vívidas en su mente. Y Tanya había tenido exactamente el mismo círculo de moretones en la muñeca. El aliento de Isabella quedó atascado en la garganta. Ambas mujeres habían estado con el mismo hombre. Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, intentando concentrarse en lo que le estaba diciendo su marido, mantener la revelación firmemente para sí misma.

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

-Hace unos meses. El asalto repentino fue solo una advertencia. Supe que alguien debía haber oído hablar de nuestros planes. Me moví inmediatamente para proteger nuestros tesoros y a mi famiglia.

Isabella se alejó de Emmett, no estaba dispuesta a que él le leyera su expresión transparente. Jasper había estado cazando con Emmett. Si, Jasper había resultado herido, pero eso podría haber sido un accidente. Garrett había sido el mejor amigo de Jasper además de su primo. Todo el mundo en el palazzo, incluido Jasper, sabía que Stefan siempre dejaba sopa calentándose para Emmett. Jasper había estado con los guardias la noche antes. Y Jasper había salido del laberinto el día que Michael se había desvanecido en su interior, con la ropa manchada de sangre. Se movía libremente por todas partes, no como Edward, que nunca estaba dispuesto a aventurarse entre los aldeanos del villaggio.

-¿Qué pasó en nuestra noche de bodas? -preguntó suavemente.

Jasper había estado en el pasillo, llamando a su marido para que la dejara.

-Es necesario silenciar a los que se oponen a nosotros, a los que nos traicionarían y pondrían en peligro a nuestras famiglie. Se me pidió que hablara con dos emisarios enviados por un aliado que necesitaba ayuda. Pero el "visitante" era en realidad un asesino enviado a matarme. No tuvieron éxito. -Habló suavemente, un hecho cierto.

Después se colocó tras ella, escudándola del viento con su cuerpo.

-Necesitamos unidad, y Austria no desea realmente controlar este país, tiene muchos otros problemas. Creo que podemos fortalecer nuestra posición y colocar a nuestra gente y estar listos para aprovechar la ventaja cuando la propuesta de alianza tenga lugar. En mi opinión, Austria dejará el control a las famiglie más fuertes. No veo otra opción aparte de unirme a ella para proteger a mi gente.

Muy gentilmente le rodeó el cuerpo esbelto con los brazos y la atrajo hacia atrás contra su pecho.

-¿Te he dicho lo orgulloso que estoy de ti? Sabía que estaba mal por mi parte meterte en un peligroso mundo de intrigas, pero no pude contenerme. Hice lo que pude por mantenerme lejos de ti, pero ahí estabas, justo delante de mí, ya no rondando mis sueños, ya no en informes susurrados de mis hombres, sino de carne y hueso y tan hermosa que no podía respirar cuando te miraba.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, descansándola contra su amplio hombro, sus ojos oscuros se reían de él.

-Estabas respirando. Recuerdo mi primer encuentro con usted, signore, bastante vívidamente. Estabas definitivamente respirando. Aun enfermo como estabas, todavía eras el hombre más poderoso que había visto nunca. Y me miraste...

-Tenía que mirarte. No podía apartar los ojos de ti -admitió él suavemente. Ella sonrió mientras miraba a la creciente oscuridad y los árboles tambaleantes con sus hojas plateadas.

-En realidad, no puedo decir que lamente que me hayas elegido como tu esposa. Sueño con un tiempo en que nuestra gente sea feliz y no tenga miedo en el palazzo, un tiempo en el que podamos conocernos el uno al otro sin interferencias del mundo exterior.

La boca de él vagaba perezosamente sobre su pelo sedoso, encontrando su oreja, y saboreando su piel un momento mientras las manos se movían hacia arriba por sus estrechas costillas para posarse justo bajo el suave peso de sus pechos.

-El mundo exterior conspira para mantenerme lejos de ti -susurró suavemente, su aliento era una cálida tentación- Pero sabes, piccola, no hay nadie aquí afuera que pueda interferir ahora.

Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, la forma en que se hinchaba y endurecía, presionando firmemente contra ella. Isabella sonrió ante su reacción y se presionó incluso más cerca. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se movió inquietamente, una invitación para sus manos vagabundas. Así era con él. La tocaba, y su cuerpo parecía arder en llamas. No era simplemente cuestión de desear que la tocara, _necesitaba _que la tocara. Parecía incendiarse, derretirse cada vez que la miraba con deseo llameando en sus ojos negros.

Osadamente, extendió la mano hacia atrás para rodearle el cuello con un brazo, bajándole la cabeza hacia ella. La boca de él encontró el pulso que palpitaba frenéticamente en el cuello. Encontró cada moretón de su garganta, la boca era cálida y consoladora, ardiente y excitante. Emmett inhaló la limpia fragancia de ella. Parecía indomable y libre, elusiva, parte del misterio de la noche, pero ardió por el cuando sus dientes le arañaron la suave piel y sus manos le acunaron los pechos, cuando sus pulgares le acariciaron los pezones hasta convertirlos en duros picos a través de la fina tela de la blusa.

El aire era vigorizante, los látigos de niebla tejían una pantalla de encaje blanco alrededor de ellos. Las sombras de los árboles se habían alargado y crecido hasta que fue casi imposible ver en el interior del bosque. Podían oír el estrépito distante de las olas contra los acantilados. Las criaturas nocturnas se removían, los insectos cantaban. En la distancia un lobo aulló, un sonido extraño y solitario. Otro lobo respondió, algo extrañamente íntimo en la creciente oscuridad. Un salvajismo se extendió por el bosque para envolverlos en un hechizo.

Emmett susurró algo que ella no pudo entender, sus manos le encontraron la blusa y la arrancaron de su cuerpo, dejando que la tela ondeara hasta los arbustos. Sus manos acunaron la carne lujuriosa mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia el hueco del hombro de Isabella. Había algo muy erótico en estar de pie casi desnuda en la noche, con su cuerpo apoyado en el de él, sus pechos sostenidos posesivamente justo bajo las estrellas. Isabella se quedó sin aliento. Era asombroso lo erótica que se sentía, tan pecaminosamente excitada. Estaba bastante segura de que esta era una de esas cosas que las buenas chicas no hacían.

Pero no importaba. Nada importaba excepto la forma en que sus pechos se hinchaban doloridos ante su tacto. Deseaba más. Deseaba conocer todas las formas de complacerle, hacerle necesitarla como ella le necesitaba a él. El dolor empezó profundamente en su interior, extendiéndose, floreciendo como una tormenta de fuego mientras esta corría a través de su sangre. La boca de él era ardiente, lenguas de fuego se movían por su piel desnuda.

Isabella le sostuvo contra ella, cerrando los ojos para entregarse al puro placer que creaban su boca y sus manos. Sus dientes le tiraron gentilmente de la oreja.

-Quiero que te quites la falda, cara -susurró. Sus manos bajaron de los pechos para poder darle la vuelta poniéndola de cara a él y bebiendo de su belleza.

Su mirada era ardiente mientras viajaba sobre ella. Isabella se quedó de pie mirándole, sus ojos oscuros estaban abiertos de par en par a la luz de la luna. Él podía leer la timidez y el deseo a la vez.

-Quiero ver lo hermosa que eres -la animó.

Ella se estiró lentamente y soltó el nudo de su pelo largo, dejando que los sedosos mechones cayeran en cascada hasta su cintura. La acción elevó sus pechos, y la plateada luz de la luna lanzó encantadoras sombras sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que Emmett apenas pudiera respirar ante su visión. Ella sonrió entonces, observando su reacción.

Isabella se alejó unos pasos de él, justo fuera del alcance de su brazo, y, todavía observándole, se soltó la falda. Oyó su jadeo, una explosión de aliento cuando este abandonó sus pulmones. Alzó los brazos hacia la luna en una especie de homenaje, lo que hizo que su piel brillara invitadoramente en la luz apagada, y su pelo le acariciara el cuerpo como dedos.

-¿Es esto lo que deseas, marido? Quiero aprender a complacerte.

El silencio se extendió tirante mientras él la observaba con su mirada ardiente. Emmett se quitó las botas lentamente mientras ella se quedaba desnuda, esperando ante él.

-Ven a mí -ordenó con voz ronca-. Quiero que me quites la ropa. Eso me complacería, Isabella. Quiero observarte, verte temblar, saber que me deseas como yo te deseo a ti.

_Estaba _temblando, sorprendida por su propio atrevimiento, sorprendida por la oscura intensidad de sus ojos. La miraba con una feroz posesividad que nunca antes había visto. Era aterrador, aunque excitante. Se adelantó obedientemente, la brisa le tiraba del pelo haciendo que por un momento le cubriera los pechos, dejando solo sus pezones asomando, revelando su cuerpo ante la inspección de él.

Sus dedos temblaban mientras le quitaba la camisa. Él no la ayudó, la ardiente mirada nunca abandonó su cuerpo. Le sintió temblar cuando empezó a desabrocharle los pantalones, y sus dedos rozaron la carne hinchada. Isabella encontró aliento en su reacción. Estaba grueso y duro, absolutamente diferente a una mujer. Levantó la mirada hacia él, sin saber qué hacer a continuación.

-Tócame, Isabella. Muéstrame que tú también me deseas. -Su voz era más ronca de lo que nunca la había oído, su cuerpo era tan caliente que podía sentir el calor atravesarla- Tienes que conocer mi cuerpo como yo conozco el tuyo.

Ella deslizó la mano hacia abajo por el pecho con deliberada lentitud, disfrutando la sensación de sus duros músculos. Inclinándose hacia adelante, besó esos músculos, su pelo se derramó alrededor de él, rozándole la piel y haciéndole jadear de nuevo. Sus manos la cogieron por la parte superior de los brazos. Isabella sonrió ante la fuerza de su apretón, ante el conocimiento de que podría hacer que un hombre tan fuerte y poderoso temblaba de deseo como ella. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, húmedo, ardiente y dolorido. Deseaba las manos de él explorándola, su boca moviéndose sobre la de ella.

Exactamente lo que deseaba él. Acarició su longitud, explorando, moldeando, utilizando su mano como una vaina y observando la reacción de él. Se endureció más, hinchándose, las caderas empujaron contra su palma. Sus dedos danzaron y juguetearon, y le observó atentamente mientras su propio cuerpo se encendía y tensaba más y más.

-Dime - susurró lentamente, la tentación de una sirena- ¿es esto lo que te gusta?

Ella parecía salvaje en medio de la oscuridad, y él sentía el mismo salvajismo creciendo en él.

-Utiliza la boca. Quiero sentir de nuevo tu boca sobre mí, ardiente y húmeda como el interior de tu cuerpo -instruyó suavemente.

Sus manos se movieron sobre las caderas de él, e inclinó la cabeza para besarle el estómago plano, encontrar el hueso de su cadera y posar un beso allí. Al instante sintió la diferencia en él, como se tensaba con expectación. Su lengua le saboreó tentativamente. Oyó el aliento abandonar su cuerpo, le sintió estremecer. Su reacción la hizo más audaz. Le llevó unos momentos hacerlo bien, pero Emmett la dejó experimentar por sí misma. Supo que lo hacía bien cuando a él se le escapó un gruñido profundamente de la garganta, cuando las manos se apretaron hasta convertirse en bandas, cuando las caderas empujaron hacia adelante. Los dedos abandonaron sus brazos y se hundieron en su pelo.

-¡Isabella! -gritó su nombre entre dientes, un gemido de placer, de puro deseo. Sus manos la cogieron, casi tirando para levantarla, después la urgieron a levantar la cabeza de forma que pudiera encontrar su boca ciegamente, instintivamente.

Se fundieron juntos, las manos la arrastraron tan cerca que pudo sentir la impresión de cada uno de los músculos de él en su suave piel.

Isabella se entregó a su ardiente y exigente boca. Sus manos eran posesivas mientras se le movían sobre el cuerpo, por todas partes, encontrando sus curvas, los huecos, las sombras secretas. Se sumergió en él dispuesta, experimentando su deseo como algo vivo. La ansiaba, lo ansiaba, e Isabella se perdió a sí misma en su cuerpo fuerte. Las llamas lamían hacia ella. Profundamente en su interior como un volcán de ardiente y fundida lava extendiéndose fuera de control. Le susurró, deseando su cuerpo enterrado profundamente en el de ella.

-Emmett. -Un suave susurro de tentación. Una súplica. Un dolor.

Le cogió las manos y las colocó sobre un leño caído, inclinando su cuerpo de forma que quedara extendida ante él, su piel brillando a la plateada luz de la luna, su trasero redondeado una flagrante invitación. Se presionó contra ella, sus manos le mordieron las caderas. Isabella jadeó ante lo grueso y largo que lo sintió.

Emmett le susurró, sus manos le acariciaron las caderas, las nalgas. Presionó la palma entre los muslos para sentirla ardiente, húmeda y lista. Insertó un dedo en ella, poniendo a prueba su reacción, y la sensación de sus músculos tensándose alrededor de él.

-Estás lista para mí, cara -dijo suavemente, presionándose en su entrada femenina.

Isabella gritó ante la invasión. Se movió lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, saboreándola sensación de sus apretados músculos, suave terciopelo, calor feroz, tensándose alrededor de él. Observó la belleza de sus cuerpos uniéndose. Sus manos una vez más le encontraron las caderas haciendo que empujara tensamente en ella mientras empujaba hacia adelante, enterrándose profundamente, deslizándose dentro y fuera con el viento que soplaba el pelo de ella contra el cuerpo de forma que parecía seda.

-Dio, Isabella, eres ardiente y perfecta -jadeó, montándola con fuerza, empujando con fuerza en ella de forma que ella tuvo que devolver el empuje para evitar ser derribada.

Mientras la tormenta de fuego atravesaba sus cuerpos, el viento les tocaba la piel con dedos fríos, jugueteando e incitando, haciendo que Isabella deseara que el momento nunca terminara. Estaba haciéndola sobrevolar el cielo, uniéndoles en tal pasión, con tal fuerza, que sintió lágrimas de alegría en los ojos. Sintió su propio cuerpo tensarse, como una espiral que se cerraba más y más, la fricción hacía que danzaran llamas en su sangre. Su cuerpo estaba fundido con el de él por el fuego, dolorido.

Isabella cerró los ojos, se entregó completamente, y explotó, oyéndole a él rugir su propio alivio, haciendo que se rompieran juntos, volando alto. Su cuerpo continuó apretándole, y él se estremeció de pasión, abrazándola firmemente contra él durante largo tiempo mientras sus corazones palpitaban frenéticamente y sus piernas se volvían de gelatina. Los brazos de Emmett se deslizaron lentamente alrededor de la cintura de ella para sujetarla, su cuerpo lentamente y a regañadientes se alejó del de ella. La giró para abrazarla contra su pecho, su cuerpo era ahora un refugio para ella. Isabella le envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello, colgándose de él, incapaz de comprender la magnificencia de la forma en que se había unido. Las manos de él le moldearon la espalda, moviéndose lentamente sobre la larga curva de su espina dorsal para enterrar finalmente la cara en el largo pelo.

-Me encanta la forma en que me respondes -dijo él-. La forma en que tu cuerpo arde, haciéndome saber que me necesitas tanto como yo te necesito. -Le besó la coronilla- Me encanta la forma en que confías en mí cuando no me lo he ganado. Cuando te he colocado directamente en el peligro. Cuando no te di elección, aun así, estás dispuesta a dármela. Gracias, Isabella, por estar dispuesta a darme una oportunidad. -Sonó muy humilde.

Pudo sentir esa curiosa sensación de derretimiento en la región de su corazón. Su pelo voló alrededor de ellos como una capa sedosa, envolviéndolos a ambos.

-¿Sabes, Isabella -murmuró suavemente- que con frecuencia soñaba contigo incluso antes de conocerte? Me tendía noche tras noche y ni una vez concebí que pudieras ser real. -Le cogió la barbilla entre las manos, inclinándole la cara hacia la de él, sus manos fueron gentiles- Angela into, amore mia.

La luna intentaba brillar valientemente a través de las capas de niebla, lanzando un brillo extraño entre los árboles tambaleantes. Isabella sonrió hacia él, ante la oscura intensidad de su mirada mientras la estudiaba.

-Tienes un moretón en la cara -observó él tiernamente- y más en el cuello. -Se inclinó hacia adelante para rozarle la piel con la lengua juguetona y húmeda para aliviar el malestar- Me duele verte herida.

Su corazón saltó, y el calor se acumuló en su interior, así de rápido.

-¿Parezco real cuando me tocas? -preguntó Isabella suavemente, inclinándole la cabeza hacia atrás para permitirle alcanzar las peores marcas de su garganta- Porque algunas veces, cuando me tocas, me siento perdida en un sueño de placer y pasión, y no estoy segura de que seas real.

-Soy muy real, piccola, y me estoy enamorando de ti. Lanzaste un hechizo sobre mí, un maravilloso encantamiento, haciendo que el sol brille para mí solo cuando estás cerca. -Le besó la garganta, las manchas oscuras, la evidencia del peligro.

Su boca vagó más abajo, sobre la piel satinada como si nunca pudiera tener suficiente de ella. Encontró el pecho, jugueteó con el pezón, sus dientes fueron gentiles, su lengua se arremolinó perezosamente.

Isabella le acunó la cabeza, dejando que el delicioso calor se extendiera lentamente a través de su cuerpo, saboreando la forma en que se apretaba más y más.

-Háblame de tu famiglia, Emmett, tus padres, tus abuelos, todos vivís en la sombra de tan horrible maldición.

Emmett suspiró, alzando a regañadientes la cabeza lejos de la tentación de su cuerpo. Su voz fue una mezcla suave de pena y pesar.

-¿Qué puedo contarte de mí famiglia? Mi nonno amaba a su esposa como a ninguna otra. Siempre estaban juntos, siempre sonriéndose el uno al otro a través de la habitación. Ella era una mujer amable y cariñosa. Todo el mundo la quería... ¿cómo podían no hacerlo? Ella nos crió a mí y a Jasper. Intentó criar a Edward, pero el mio padre mantuvo a Edward cerca de él.

-Nunca mencionas a tu madre, Emmett. ¿Por qué? -Una corriente súbita la hizo estremecer. Una sombra cruzó delante de la luna.

Al instante Emmett la abrazó, encerrándola entre sus brazos, su cuerpo protegiéndola del viento.

-La mayor parte de mis recuerdos de ella son de verla recorrer el palazzo, sonriendo. Nos asentía ocasionalmente, pero nunca nos hablaba. No recuerdo que abrazara a ninguno de nosotros, ni siquiera a Edward. El mio padre estaba siempre con ella. Nunca apartaba los ojos de ella. Era muy celoso con cualquiera que se acercara a ella, incluso con nosotros. -Enterró la cara en su pelo sedoso como si los recuerdos que estaba conjurando fueran demasiado dolorosos para soportarlo.

Había tanta desesperación en su voz, Isabella le rodeó el cuello con un brazo, presionando los pechos contra su pecho, deseando consolarle.

-¿Qué le pasó? -No estaba segura de querer saberlo realmente. Había una inmovilidad, una sombra callada en ella que presagiaba problemas.

-Ella... desapareció. Nosotros eramos niños. Nunca olvidaré ese día, no mientras viva. -Emmett se alejó caminando de ella, dejando caer los brazos a los costados.

El corazón de Isabella se compadeció de él. Parecía absolutamente vulnerable. Se alejó de ella, mirando fijamente hacia la niebla arremolinante, sin preocuparse de su desnudez. Isabella comprendió que nadie hablaba nunca de los padres de Emmett. Su padre había sido el don solo durante tres cortos años, y nadie hablaba de él. Ni siquiera Sue hablaba nunca del hombre. Isabella ni siquiera sabía cómo había muerto, dejando el legado Cullen a su hijo mayor, Emmett.

-La vi con uno de los soldados. No era la primera vez. Se encontraban en la torre. Solo que esta vez el mio padre la siguió. Yo estaba en las murallas. Vi a Padre subir las escaleras de la torre. Le llamé, intentando advertir a mi madre de su presencia, pero el viento era fuerte y se llevó mi voz lejos del palazzo. Fue la primera vez en mi vida que tuve realmente miedo. Había algo en la forma en que mi padre estaba subiendo esas escaleras. No puedo explicarlo, pero no parecía bien. Recuerdo extenderme a nuestra manera especial hacia Jasper, pensando puerilmente que entre los dos podríamos evitar lo inevitable.

Una terrible tristeza le abrumó, y Isabella sintió el peso de la carga del niño, un chico incapaz de salvar a su madre de la ira de su padre. Al instante acudió a él, rodeándole con sus brazos, presionando la cara contra su amplia espalda.

Emmett respondió inmediatamente, sujetándole las manos contra su estómago plano.

-El mio padre tenía muchas otras mujeres. Todos lo sabíamos. _Ella_ lo sabía. Pero eso no evitó su rabia. El viento no pudo llevarnos sus gritos lo bastante rápido. Vi el cuerpo del soldado después, y nunca entendí como un hombre podía odiar tanto a otro como para hacer las cosas que él había hecho. -Inhaló profundamente y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarla, sus ojos eran muy negros en su intensidad, ella sintió un profundo terror alojarse en su corazón- Hizo esas cosas delante de ella. La hizo mirar. No sé que le hizo a _ella_, pero la mantuvo viva mucho tiempo, muchos meses. Pero nunca volvimos a verla, y un día él simplemente anunció que estaba muerta. ¿Entiendes ahora el terrible legado de violencia y celos que ha pasado a nosotros tres? Jasper y yo juramos que nunca tomaríamos esposa. -Le hundió los dedos en los brazos- Sé que no tenía derecho a arriesgarme así con tu vida, envolverte en la red de violencia y muerte que es mi legado. Quiero que sepas que intenté luchar contra ello, pero la primera vez que me tocaste y sentí tu calidez sanadora, por primera vez en mi vida sentí que estaba en casa. Que pertenecía a un lugar. -Sus manos le enmarcaron la cara- No tuve fuerzas para dejarte. Cuando un hombre desea algo, _necesita_ algo, puede racionalizarlo todo. - Parecía oscuro e intenso allí en medio de la noche- Y yo te deseaba, muchísimo. Te miraba y sabía que tendría paz contigo. Tú me proporcionarías paz.

El viento nocturno susurraba alrededor d ellos. La niebla amortiguaba los demás sonidos de la noche, su velo blanco se abría paso entre los árboles. Los ojos oscuros de Isabella estudiaron la cara de él cuidadosamente.

-¿Lo he hecho? ¿Te he proporcionado paz, Emmett?

Él le pasó los dedos por la suave piel, sobre la cremosa hinchazón de sus pechos.

-Más que bastante para toda una vida. Creí que tu cuerpo me daría solaz... un pensamiento egoísta, en realidad... pero también iluminas mi casa, ahora mi gente sonríe. He oído cantos y risas donde solo había silencio. -Se inclinó para besarle los labios gentilmente, tiernamente- Has cambiado mi vida, piccola, y anhelo sentir al mio bambino creciendo en tu estómago- Sus dedos se abrieron como si ya sujetaran al niño bajo su palma- El día no puede pasar lo bastante rápido para que pueda llegar a nuestra recámara donde tú estás esperando por mí- Su mano se deslizó más abajo para enredarse en los oscuros y húmedos rizos, presionando para sentir la ardiente humedad. El aliento de Emmett escapó en un largo suspiro de satisfacción- Miro a los años venideros y sé que siempre será así. En el instante en que te veo, en que siento tu cuerpo, en que te toco, te deseo una y otra vez. Nunca importará que acabemos de hacer el amor. Me pondré duro, hinchado y pesado de deseo.

Deslizó dos dedos en su apretado canal y sintió la ráfaga instantánea de calor húmedo dándole la bienvenida. Inclinó la cabeza a la expectante punta del pecho, su boca succionó, sus dedos se deslizaron dentro y fuera de ella hasta que se le tensaron los músculos con fiera necesidad. Cogiendo su camisa, la colocó sobre el leño caído y después la levantó fácilmente, levantándola hasta que su trasero descansó sobre la camisa. Le cogió los pies, colocándolos cuidadosamente cerca del leño dejándola abierta y vulnerable a su invasión.

-¿Otra vez? -El aliento de Isabella llegaba en jadeos- ¿Me deseas otra vez? -tuvo que abrazarse a sí misma con los brazos.

-Tanto que voy a arder en llamas, cara. -La abrazó, atrapando sus caderas para poder empujar hacia adelante, enterrándose profundamente.

Esta vez podía verle la cara, las líneas profundamente talladas, la ardiente intensidad de sus ojos, sus cuerpos se unieron en una danza de pasión y calor. Se movió con él, igualando su ritmo, urgiéndole a estocadas más largas y profundas, deseando tomarle tan profundamente que se encontrara refugiado en su alma. Le envolvió las piernas alrededor de la cintura, presionando firmemente contra él, apretándole hasta que fueron uno.

Isabella observaba su cara, cada expresión, las sombras, la alegría, cada matiz. Deseaba que el placer de él fuera tan intenso como el suyo propio. Él se estaba entregando, asegurando el placer de ella antes del suyo propio, poniendo cuidado, sin importar lo enérgicamente que entrara en ella, sin importar lo violento de su pasión, sus manos eran gentiles y ella no sufrió ninguna incomodidad aparte del torrente del fuego que crecía en su interior. Del calor caldeante que se apretaba más y más hasta que explotó, llevándole con ella.

Isabella le miró, atónita por la magnitud de su unión. Era un hombre de gran poder, de enorme fuerza, y aun así era siempre muy tierno con ella. Su experiencia nunca la hacía sentir inadecuada. Se encontró sonriendo hacia él.

-Creo que necesito dormir, Emmett. Aquí mismo, ahora mismo. Me has agotado.

Él la levantó y sus pies tocaron tierra, algo real y sólido. Su cuerpo fuerte estaba temblando todavía, su corazón latía fuerte y ruidoso bajo el oído de Isabella.

-¿Quieres dormir aquí? ¿Bajo las estrellas? No querría que te pusieras enferma. -La niebla traía con ella la sal del océano.

Se acurrucó contra él.

-Estoy contigo. Nada puede hacerme daño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola, hola!**

**Parece que ya compensaron la noche de bodas jeje**

**Déjenme saber qué les pareció el capítulo n.n estamos a pocos capítulos de terminar la historia.**

**No olviden dejar un lindo capítulo.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	18. Chapter 18

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Christine Feehan (La Maldición de Los Scarletti). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Isabella miró alrededor, buscando su ropa. El fino rocío de mar se aferraba a su pelo, rizándolo en largas espirales alrededor de sus hombros.

-¿Nunca te cansas de ser el don? -preguntó-. ¿Tantos peticionarios acudiendo a ti con sus problemas, esperando que resuelvas todo a su satisfacción? - Inclinó la cabeza a un lado, el pelo se le deslizó sobre los pechos-. ¿Y cómo es que te convertiste en el don a tan corta edad? ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu padre? -Prefería que se lo contara todo aquí a campo abierto, con el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra la costa y el viento llevando sus palabras mar adentro.

Emmett se pasó una mano por el pelo negro, con una mirada precavida.

-Nonno se puso bastante enfermo, una fiebre terrible. No esperábamos que se recuperara. El manto del liderazgo recayó sobre el mio padre. Aunque Nonno estaba enfermo y al borde de la muerte, había cosas que se negaba a contar al mio padre sobre el manejo de nuestras tierras. Creo que sabía que padre era... -Buscó las palabras correctas-. Que no estaba a la altura de semejante posición. Nonno tuvo una difícil y larga recuperación, y le recuerdo bastante débil. Pero pronto estuvo claro que mi padre continuaría liderando a nuestra gente. Hubo... incidentes. Se hizo enemigos y fue negligente con sus deberes en su constante persecución de mujeres. Nuestra gente y nuestras fincas, las tierras, se estaban arruinando a una velocidad vergonzosa. Eso no podía continuar. También se habló de que se estaba vendiendo a nuestros aliados. -Bajó la mirada a sus manos-. El mio padre fue asesinado. Nunca averigüé quién lo ordenó, aunque lo intenté. Sé que otros dons estaban preocupados por si mi padre estaba ayudando a nuestros enemigos, y sé que Nonno temía que tal cosa pudiera estar ocurriendo. Se le enterró tranquilamente, y como Nonno nunca se recuperó del todo, yo asumí el liderazgo. -Se calló que la mayor parte de su gente creía que su abuelo había asesinado a su propia esposa.

Isabella encontró su blusa y la sostuvo por un momento, agradeciendo haber crecido en el villaggio, libre de tanta intriga mortal.

-Me alegro muchísimo de que me eligieras a mí por esposa, Emmett. Espero borrar siempre las sombras de tus ojos.

Él acudió a ella inmediatamente, sus brazos la acercaron, su boca encontró la de ella. Sus manos se movieron sobre la espalda desnuda, moldeando su estrecho torso, después se deslizaron hacia arriba para acunarle los pechos, sus pulgares juguetearon con los pezones, ya duros picos por el frío aire nocturno.

-Más me alegro yo de haberte visto y reconocerte inmediatamente. Significabas mucho para mí. Supe que eras tú. Lo sentí en mi corazón.

Isabella casi dejó caer la blusa al abrazarle, acunándole la cabeza, con los dedos entre su pelo.

-Yo lo sentí también. -Se acercó, ofreciendo consuelo hasta que él la besó gentilmente hasta dejarla ir a regañadientes.

Ella se metió la blusa por la cabeza, deslizando los brazos en sus mangas, decidida a traer la sonrisa de vuelta en la cara de él.

-Mira lo perfecto que es esto, tranquilidad, un montón de espacio para correr. -Se metió en la falda, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, pareciendo una sirena salvaje-. Me encanta esto.

Emmett se vistió lentamente, observándola danzar alrededor de los árboles, su suave risa era un susurro tentador.

Isabella le miró sobre el hombro, provocativa, sexy. Vio que estaba sonriendo. Parecía más joven, más despreocupado de lo que le había visto nunca.

-Mi esposa descalza -dijo él suavemente, y fue a su caballo para frotarlo un manojo de hierba por el lomo-. ¿Si quieres pasar un rato más sola aquí conmigo, quién soy yo para decirte que no? Podemos descansar un ratito. No estamos lejos del palazzo.

-Aquí no, Emmett -dijo Isabella-. Arriba, en los acantilados sobre el mar. Es tan hermoso por la noche. Podemos observar las olas y mirar las luces del mar que a veces brillan en las profundidades bajo el agua. Parecen como redes de plata bajo la superficie. ¿Alguna vez las has visto?

Don Cullen asintió mientras la seguía subiendo por el estrecho sendero hacia los acantilados que daban a la ensenada arenosa donde su primo y aliado le había atacado. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había eludido sus obligaciones y se había tomado unas pocas horas para sí mismo. Tenía una nueva esposa, parecía poco el que le pidiera que se sentara con ella, solo ellos dos, observando el mar. Extendió la colcha sobre el suelo y le tomó la mano, ayudándola a colocarse. Él se sentó cerca, empujándola hasta sus brazos.

Isabella se acurrucó contra él, apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho. Estaba somnolienta, su cuerpo saciado y deliciosamente dolorido. Cerró los dedos entre los de él.

-Yo tuve una niñez feliz, Emmett. Perdí al mio padre antes de conocerle, así que no me entristecí. El tiempo que pasé con la mia madre fue maravilloso. Ella hacía de la vida una aventura. Siempre estaba riendo y cantando, y los demás niños acudían a ella en tropel. Quedé devastada cuando ella y mi tía, su hermana, murieron, pero Sue estaba allí, y me dejó mi libertad, y me amó con todo su corazón. Nunca me hizo sentir diferente. Me hizo sentir especial. Decía que yo tenía dones de Dios.

La mano de él le encontró el pelo y se enredó allí.

-Ahora tú haces que las pequeñas Alice y Angela se sientan especiales, como harás que nuestros hijos se sientan especiales. -Su brazo se apretó posesivamente alrededor de ella-. ¿Por qué me tienes tanto miedo, Isabella? -Las palabras se le escaparon antes de poder detenerlas.

Isabella sintió como el corazón de él saltaba. Se quedó en silencio. No estaba en su naturaleza decir una mentira. Se giró para que su mirada pudiera encontrar la oscura intensidad de la de él.

-Porque tú te temes a ti mismo. Está en todo lo que dices y haces. Esta oscura maldición bajo la que tú y tus hermanos vivís. Crees en ella, y eso le da vida.

-¿Tú no crees en ella? -preguntó él calladamente, sus palabras apenas audibles. Apartó la vista de ella para mirar al espumoso mar-. ¿No puedes verlo?

-Veo que tú le das poder. Mientras creas en ella, le insuflas vida, Emmett. Le das poder. Yace a la espera, observándote en busca de un momento de debilidad. Y todo los tenemos, lo sabes. Cada uno de nosotros. Si crees que estás maldito con el asesinato y los celos incontrolables, llegará un momento en el que sonreiré en dirección de algún soldado joven y guapo, y tú me verás. La maldición estará allí, agazapada como una bestia salvaje, yaciendo a la espera de tomar el control de ti. Yo no le daré vida; tú ya lo habrás hecho. -Sonaba triste.

Emmett inclinó la cabeza hacia ella al instante, besándole los ojos, la comisura de la boca.

-Dime cómo romper la maldición, angelo mio. Dime qué hacer. La siento arañarme cuando miro por la ventana y te veo reír en el patio con Ben o Eleazar o incluso con el mio fratello. Eres tan hermosa, me quitas el aliento. Sé que sin ti estaría vacío. He soportado el vacío, y no quiero volver allí. Preferiría morir ahora, feliz por una vez en mi vida, que arriesgarme a hacerte daño de algún modo como el mio nonno a su esposa. Él adoraba a la mia nonna, pero está muerta, y él está hueco. Mejor sería que nunca te hubiera tomado como esposa que dejar que el destino de mi famiglia nos afectara a nosotros.

-Entonces debes creer en mí, Emmett -susurró Isabella suavemente. Le enmarcó la cara con las manos-. Cree en lo que ves en mis ojos cuando te miro. Cree en mi cuerpo cuando me tocas. Cree en ti mismo, en tu fuerza y poder, pero por encima de todo, cree en nosotros. Si puedes hacer eso, la maldición se romperá, inútil. Yo podría sonreír a cientos de hombres guapos y jóvenes, y tú siempre sabrías que solo veo tu cara, solo deseo tu cuerpo. Es tu elección. -Dejó que sus manos se apartaran de él, pero sus ojos le mantuvieron la mirada.

-¿Crees que los hombre Cullen han moldeado su propia maldición? -Se pasó una mano por el pelo oscuro, despeinándolo incluso más lo que lo había hecho el viento-. ¿Crees que nuestras mujeres se han vuelto locas o han sido asesinados por una maldición sin poder? -Le enredó los dedos en el pelo, los largos y sedosos mechones se deslizaban alrededor de su palma.

A Isabella una sombra le recorrió la cara. La voz de él estaba templada, pero la hacía sentir joven y tonta. Su mirada se apartó de él. ¿Quién era ella para intentar explicar algo con lo que su familia había vivido durante generaciones? Emmett le cogió la barbilla en la palma de la mano, obligándola a mirarle.

-¿Crees lo que estás diciendo, Isabella? -insistió-. ¿Lo crees realmente?

Ella tomó un profundo aliento, su corazón palpitaba. Creía lo que estaba diciendo, pero ¿confiaba en él lo suficiente como para admitirlo? Era mucho más joven e inexperta que él, una mujer y de un estatus mucho más bajo.

-Isabella -Él susurró su nombre al viento. Su talismán. Su mundo. Sus brazos la envolvieron de nuevo, abrazándola firmemente contra su cuerpo.

Decidió hablar y arriesgarse a que se burlara.

-Todo el mundo tiene defectos, Emmett. Incluso los Cullen. Los celos son tan malos como decir una mentira. Le comen a uno por dentro, destruye a hombres y mujeres. Es una debilidad, no una maldición. Puedes detenerla como podría haberlo hecho tu nonno. No deberías darle crédito, no deberías fortalecerla ni alimentarla o permitirle ningún poder en absoluto sobre ti. En realidad, no es una maldición, Emmett. Ningún legado de amor se tuerce. En realidad, es algo contra lo que debes luchar, como un enemigo o una enfermedad. Estar vigilante siempre, no bajar nunca la guardia, y conquistarás la "maldición".

-¿Crees que es tan fácil? -Había tristeza en su voz.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza.

-Fácil no, y con todo no tan difícil. Es cuestión de confiar en ti mismo y aquel al que amas. No puedes simplemente poseer a alguien y esperar que ella te corresponda -señaló valientemente.

Él bajó la mirada al agua espumosa y palpitante, a las olas que rompían contra la costa y se estrellaban contra las rocas. Sus dedos encontraron la nuca de ella, masajeando gentilmente para aliviar sus miedos.

-¿Es eso lo que hacen los hombres Cullen? ¿Poseer a sus mujeres?

-Dímelo tú. Eres tú el que teme a la maldición, Emmett. Yo ya no le tengo miedo, solo a los que creen tanto en su poder que nos destruirá.

Emmett se quedó en silencio largo rato, dando a sus palabras el respeto que merecían.

-¿Cómo has conseguido ser tan sabia a tan corta edad?

-Cada uno de nosotros tiene fuerzas para equilibrar nuestras debilidades. Yo tengo muchas debilidades, Emmett. Los hombres no son una de ellas. Soy leal y de confianza, y seré tu fiel compañera si tú lo permites. -Agachó la cabeza-. Entre mis debilidades están el hacer cosas sin pensar, y necesito la libertad de las colinas. -Su voz se volvía somnolienta.

Él rió suavemente.

-Nunca lo habría supuesto, piccola. Pero estás agotada, durmiéndote. Debemos irnos a casa esta noche. Tendrás un paciente esperando. Me gustaría tenerle allí pronto para asegurar que su identidad no sea descubierta.

Isabella gimió suavemente en protesta, pero se puso de pie obedientemente y se estiró para aliviar la rigidez de su cuerpo. Le frotó la mejilla contra el amplio hombro de él.

-No me importa donde durmamos, mientras sea pronto.

Emmett la levantó entre sus brazos, acunándola contra su pecho.

-Pareces una bambina con tus grandes ojos somnolientos, lista para dormir. -Inclinó la cabeza hacia la de ella, su boca le vagó perezosamente sobre la cara-. Gracias por ser mi esposa.

Ella le sonrió, sus largas pestañas bajaron.

-De nada. -Estaba flotando, medio despierta, medio dormida, mientras él la llevaba de vuelta a donde había dejado el caballo.

Dio la bienvenida al sueño, pero sobre todo dio la bienvenida a la comodidad de sus brazos. Se había atrevido a contarle sus pensamientos, y no se había enfadado con ella, ni había desechado sus ideas por tontas o infantiles. La había tratado como a su igual. Eso significa más que cualquier regalo que pudiera haberle dado.

Lejos, en alguna parte al borde del sueño, oyó el aullido de una lechuza. Pareció resonar a través de la niebla, una nota extraña y discordante que atrajo una sombra a su sueño. Isabella frunció el ceño y giró la cara hacia el abrigo del pecho de Emmett, presionándose contra el firme latido de su corazón. La lechuza estaba respondiendo a otra, ésta estaba mucho más cerca y fue más ruidosa. La sombra interior creció y se alargó.

-Isabella. -Había una clara advertencia en el susurro de Emmett. Le puso los pies sobre el suelo, la boca contra su oído.

-Hay problemas, alguien nos acecha. El caballo ha desaparecido. -La colocó protectóramente tras su sólida figura.

-Lo siento, estaba demasiado dormida -murmuró suavemente.

Era una excusa pobre, debería haber notado el peligro inmediatamente. La lechuza la había advertido dos veces, la sombra había crecido profundamente en su interior, pero había estado cansada, vagando dentro y fuera del sueño. Ahora estaban en peligro.

Oyeron un sonido débil a su izquierda, algo se movía furtivamente entre los arbustos. En la lejanía, la lechuza aulló de nuevo. A cierta distancia, pudieron oír el sonido de cascos martilleando la tierra. La niebla era muy espesa, entretejiéndose con los árboles, arremolinándose locamente. Emmett extendió el brazo hacia atrás para cogerle la mano mientras se movían juntos a lo largo del estrecho sendero en dirección al palazzo.

Isabella conocía las colinas, incluso de noche, pero Emmett no podía dejarla ir delante. Se movió silenciosamente, tanto que ella la aferraba la mano para asegurarse de que todavía estaba allí. La niebla blanca se extendía como una manta, moviéndose a través de árboles y arbustos. La visibilidad era pobre, pero la sombra en su interior creció hasta que su corazón estuvo palpitando y la boca se le quedó seca. Había algo tras ellos, hombre o bestia, acechándoles en la oscuridad.

_Hombres,_ le susurró Emmett en la mente, obviamente leyendo sus intensas emociones.

Le apretó la mano para tranquilizarla. Se abrieron paso en silencio, con solo sus respiraciones y el ruidoso latido de sus corazones para traicionar su presencia. El sendero serpenteaba entre las colinas empezando un descenso pronunciado. Pronto entrarían en el estrecho paso de montaña. Los acantilados se alzaban empinados a ambos lados, y el sendero era rocoso.

Emmett se detuvo tan bruscamente que tropezó con él antes de poder detenerse.

-Este es el lugar perfecto para una emboscada -susurró.

Aquí el viento tiraba de su ropa, mordiendo con su frío, tan feroz que silbaba a través del paso de montaña como el aullido de fantasmas reuniéndose en una estela.

Isabella aferró el brazo de Emmett.

-Debemos ir por el camino largo -advirtió, tirándole de la muñeca-. Esto da mala espina. Sé que tú lo sientes también. No debemos entrar en este paso.

Él la acercó, poniéndole los labios en el oído para que pudiera oírle.

-Tienes la naturaleza de una niña, piccola. El viento siempre silba aquí desde el mar. No es una advertencia para nosotros.

Pero ella sabía que lo era. Siempre lo sabía. Pero Emmett ya estaba en movimiento, desafiando a los furiosos dioses del mar, un mortal que no se dejaba impresionar por su aterrador despliegue de poder. Un Cullen que había reclamado audazmente a su esposa a pesar de vivir una vida de mortales intrigas políticas sin descanso mientras mantenía unida a su gente. Isabella aumentó el apretón sobre su mano, deseando tirar de él, mantenerle a salvo, pero sabía que nada le detendría. Estaba en su naturaleza enfrentar el peligro y conquistarlo. Y ella le amaba. La comprensión llegó en ese momento horrible, con el pelo azotado a su alrededor en un frenesí y el cuerpo temblándole de frío. Con el viento chillando furiosamente ante su desafío y con ladrones o algo peor persiguiéndoles. Amaba a Don Emmett Cullen, con o sin maldición. Y le seguiría a donde quiera que la condujera.

El sendero estaba cubierto de rocas, y a Isabella le dolían los pies mientras corría ciegamente sobre ellas. Oyó un sonido rugiente, bajo al principio, después más alto, llegando de encima de ellos. Emmett le chilló algo, pero el viento lo lanzó lejos. La lanzó delante de él, empujándola con fuerza. Entonces lo sintió, la lluvia de rocas llegando desde los acantilados que se erguían sobre ellos. Un deslizamiento de rocas. Con el corazón en la garganta, empezó a correr, su mano resbaló de la de Emmett. Una figura surgió delante de ella mientras la lluvia de guijarros y rocas atronaba a su alrededor.

Isabella oyó débilmente su propio grito involuntario cuando el viento se lo lanzó de vuelta a la cara. Esquivó a la figura y casi cayó contra la cara del acantilado cuando Emmett la empujó literalmente a un lado. Vio a los dos hombres fundirse entre la lluvia de rocas y la arremolinante niebla. Sin equilibrio, cayó contra el acantilado, arañándose el brazo, pero afortunadamente salvándose de ser aplastada por una roca que cayó a solo unos centímetros a su izquierda. Oyó el gemido de dolor de Emmett y vio el brazo de su atacante alzarse para apuñalarle de nuevo. El hombre gritó su triunfo.

Isabella reconoció la voz, Alistair. Había salido de la noche para exigir su venganza, esperando, estilete en mano, a que alguien empezara el deslizamiento desde arriba para ayudarle. Se lanzó hacia él desde el costado, saltando con fuerza suficiente para golpearle y hacer que fallara su puntería. El afilado estilette había encontrado a Emmett una vez, pero no dos.

Alistair la lanzó lejos de él, y aterrizó pesadamente sobre las rocas, el aliento abandonó sus pulmones. Por un momento no pudo moverse, no pudo respirar. Emmett estaba de nuevo sobre él, dos combatientes luchando ferozmente a muerte. Podía oír los golpes, pero sus figuras estaban oscurecidas por la niebla y una nueva lluvia de rocas. Los misiles caían desde arriba, rebotando en los despeñaderos para golpear el sendero y rodar en todas direcciones. Uno de los hombres fue golpeado, oyó su gruñido de dolor. Y después resonó otro sonido, rivalizando con el aullido del viento. Un estruendo profundo y cavernoso, un terrible ruido agobiante que presagiaba un peligro sin precedentes.

_¡Corre!_ La orden de Emmett estaba en su mente, aguda y vehemente.

-¡Corre! -gritó él en voz alta, el viento llevó su voz lejos de ella.

Enormes rocas estaban estrellándose contra la tierra, muchas de ellas, estaban cerrando el estrecho sendero. Alistair y Emmett todavía luchaban.

_¡Corre!_ ordenó de nuevo.

Finalmente, se giró y corrió hacia el palazzo, y hacia la ayuda, con el sonido del mundo derrumbándose en sus oídos. El paso estaba ahora bloqueado tras ella por las rocas caídas, y Emmett, al otro lado de la barricada, estaba en grave peligro. Se enfrentaba a Alistair y a otro asesino, arriba, que había disparado la trampa.

El deslizamiento terminó tan bruscamente como había empezado, llenando la noche con un extraño silencio. Finos granos de polvo se mezclaban con la niebla, volviendo la niebla blanca de un gris apagado. Isabella se detuvo y dio la vuelta, ahora a campo abierto, mirando a la gran pila de rocas que bloqueaban el paso. No podía hacer que Emmett estuviera de este lado. Se presionó una mano sobre la boca para evitar llorar inútilmente. Tenía que conseguir ayuda, convocar a los soldados para ir en ayuda de su don. No creería que estuviera muerto. No lo creería. Había una sombra que oscurecía su alma, pero no creería que la había abandonado.

Isabella se giró y corrió. Conocía el camino, lo había utilizado cientos de veces, vagando por las colinas día y noche en su niñez. Con frecuencia había contemplado el palazzo, impresionada por las grandes estatuas y gárgolas que guardaban sus aleros y torretas, las largas murallas donde habían nacido leyendas y rumores. Corrió hasta que los pulmones le ardieron y estuvo jadeando en busca de aliento. Corrió hasta que ya no pudo sentir el dolor de sus pies desnudos.

El viento que llegaba del mar se volvió más feroz que nunca. Casi la derribaba, empujándola por los acantilados hacia el atajo que conducía hacia abajo hasta las tierras del palazzo. Alzó las manos hacia la mole voladora y cegadora de su pelo, retorciéndolo mientras se apresuraba por la pendiente empinada y resbaladiza. Le llevó dos intentos recogerse el pelo en su lugar. Estaba exhausta, asustada, casi agotada por su carrera a lo largo de los acantilados. Sentía el corazón y los pulmones como si fueran a explotar, y su cara estaba empapada de lágrimas. Tropezó varias veces mientras corría, cojeando ya, hacia los terrenos inmaculados del palazzo, llamando a los guardias.

De los arbustos que daban forma al laberinto salió una lechuza volando bajo, lanzándose justo hacia su cara. Isabella gritó, levantando las manos para protegerse los ojos. Sintió el fuerte batir de las alas cuando el pájaro viró, la punta de la pluma de un ala le rozó la mejilla. El terrible nudo de su estómago creció, y dejó de moverse y se quedó muy quieta, tomando una honda respiración de aire claro y fría en un intento de calmarse y leer todas las señales necesarias.

-¡Isabella! ¡Isabella! -La voz de Carmen salía inquietantemente del laberinto, un gemido de terror, una súplica de ayuda-. ¡Ayuda! ¡Tienes que ayudarnos! ¿Puedes oírme? ¡Isabella! Te necesitamos ya. Tanya se está muriendo, no puedo parar la hemorragia. Per I'amore di Dio, ayúdanos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

La sombra oscura en ella se alargó y creció hasta que Isabella estuvo consumida por ella. Dudó, empujada en dos direcciones, la necesidad de conseguir ayuda para Emmett era abrumadora, pero el terror y la desesperación en la voz de Carmen la arrastraban a regañadientes hacia la mujer. La lechuza planeó frente a ella, silenciosa ahora que tenía su atención. Apretó el paso, corriendo por el laberinto, llamando a los guardias pidiendo ayuda, a cualquiera que pudiera oirla. El viento le azotaba el sonido de su voz de vuelta a la cara.

-¿Carmen, qué pasa? Emmett necesita ayuda. Cuéntame rápidamente. -Chilló las palabras a todo pulmón, esperando que alguien pudiera oírla.

-Oh, Isabella, gracias a Dios, por favor ayuda a mi ángel, mi hija. Ayúdala, se está muriendo. -La voz sonaba fina y débil, llena de lágrimas, de pena.

Con el corazón palpitante, Isabella siguió al pájaro, sintiendo la premonición de peligro, de problemas, creciendo más fuerza a cada paso. Cuando rodeó una esquina encontró a Carmen yaciendo en su camino, su cuerpo cubría el de su hija. Había sangre sobre la sien de Carmen goteándole por la cara como lágrimas rojas. Sangre en su vestido y en sus manos donde las había presionado sobre el cuerpo de Tanya.

-No puedo pararlo. Él le hizo esto. ¡Le hizo esto a mi hija! -sollozó Carmen.

Isabella se dejó caer en tierra junto a las dos mujeres, levantando las manos de Carmen para ver la herida de su hija.

-¿Quién hizo esto? -preguntó, horrorizada por la visión. Tanya parecía solo una niña, pálida e indefensa, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y mirando con terror y dolor. Su respiración llegaba en jadeos dolorosos y entrecortados-. Carmen, ve en busca de ayuda. Yo haré lo que pueda por ayudarla, pero necesito a Sue y mi morral, y debes enviar a los soldados a por Emmett. Está herido y bajo ataque en el paso. -Las órdenes de Isabella fueron firmes y crispadas.

Carmen intentó levantarse, asintiendo, después cayó bocabajo en el sendero, sus ojos miraban fijamente a los de su hija. Isabella bajó la vista para ver las puñaladas en la espalda de Carmen.

-Carmen -susurró suavemente-. ¿Quién te hizo esto? -Intentó rápidamente presionar las manos sobre las heridas, para contener el flujo de sangre.

-Salva a mi hija. Que Dios me perdone, yo le dejé hacer esto. Le dejé poner sus sucias manos sobre ella y utilizarla como me utilizaba a mí. Pero ella no es como yo. No como él. Creyó sus palabras bonitas. Sálvala por mí, Isabella. Salva a mi niña, aunque yo no salvara a tu madre. -Su voz era muy fina, solo un hilo de voz.

Isabella se tensó ante la mención de su madre, pero volvió obedientemente a atender a Tanya. No había nada que pudiera hacer por Carmen; había sufrido demasiadas heridas, perdido demasiada sangre. Tenía una posibilidad de salvar a Tanya si la daga no había penetrado demasiado. Convocó cada onza de poder que poseía, levantó la mirada hacia el dosel de hojas que ondeaba desenfrenadamente sobre su cabeza, y gritó con toda la capacidad de sus pulmones llamando a Ben, a Eleazar, a cualquiera que pudiera oírla y venir en su ayuda.

Inclinándose, puso su boca junto al oído de Carmen.

-No te fallaré, Carmen. ¿Me oyes? Salvaré a tu niña.

La mirada desesperada de Carmen se fijó en su cara, aunque no alzó la cabeza. Brotaron lágrimas y estas cayeron para mezclarse con la sangre que se acumulaba en el suelo. Sus labios temblaron por un momento como si fuera a decir algo. Yació allí mirando fijamente a Isabella mientras la muerta la tomaba.

Isabella bloqueó la visión de Carmen yaciendo inmóvil en su muerte, la idea de Emmett necesitando desesperadamente su ayuda, y fijó toda su atención en detener el flujo de sangre de la herida de Tanya. Trabajó firmemente, haciendo lo que podía, por no hacer más daño a la chica con sus cuidados.

-Madre me salvó la vida -dijo Tanya suavemente con asombro-. Realmente me amaba después de todo.

-Tienes que quedarte quieta, cierra los ojos, y no te muevas en absoluto -advirtió Isabella-. He hecho lo que he podido, pero ahora necesito conseguir ayuda. Debo dejarte solo por unos minutos, pero lo que he hecho aguantará si te quedas muy quieta. Prometo que volveré a por ti.

Había dado solo unos pasos cuando oyó voces. La de Jasper. La de Edward. La de Ben. Estaban gritando su nombre. Alguien había oído sus gritos. Al instante Tanya pareció agitarse, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con terror.

Isabella se puso uno dedos sobre los labios y se alejó apresuradamente de la muchacha.

-¡Ben! -llamó a su guardia personal, el hombre al que Emmett había confiado la seguridad de su esposa-. Alguien ha asesinado a Carmen aquí en el laberinto, y Tanya está gravemente herido. Emmett está en el paso, herido. Fuimos atacados, y le apuñalaron. Envía soldados a ayudarle. Envía soldados también a por Tanya, y no confíes en nadie excepto en Emmett. ¿Me has oído? En nadie más. Ni siquiera en sus hermanos.

Oyó su respuesta instantánea, como rugía órdenes a los soldados.

-Donna Isabella, llámeme. Seguiré el sonido de su voz.

-Aprisa, Ben. Tanya necesita ayuda rápidamente -Isabella se apresuró a rodear otra esquina, temiendo atraer a la persona equivocada con el sonido de su voz.

No confiaba en ninguno de ellos. El rudo y misterioso Jasper era indudablemente sospechosos, y Carmen había estado involucrada en una relación violentamente apasionada con Edward.

Isabella pensó en Tanya abofeteándola, viendo las extrañas marcas de su muñeca, el oscuro moratón como el que Esme, la doncella, tenía en la suya. Isabella rodeó la siguiente esquina, intentando unir todas las piezas. ¿Podía ser Jasper? Pero algo no encajaba. Las muñecas de Tanya. Las muñecas de Esme. _Le dejé poner sus sucias manos sobre ella y utilizarla como me utilizaba a mí._

Manos duras y crueles le cogieron el moño del pelo y tiraron de ella hacia atrás haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y sus pies le fallaran. Cayó a tierra, mirando a la cara oscura y apuesta.

_Edward._

No podía ser. Tenía una hija, una hermosa niñita a la que Isabella ya amaba. Él le sonrió y se puso un dedo sobre los labios, ordenándole permanecer en silencio. Le dejé poner sus sucias manos sobre ella y utilizarla como me utilizaba a mí. Por supuesto que era Edward.

Isabella miró a la afilada punta de la daga que él aferraba firmemente en el puño. Estaba cubierta de sangre fresca. El corazón casi se le detuvo, después empezó a latir muy rápido. La cogió por los hombros, alzándola fácilmente sobre sus pies.

-Ahora vas a contarme como leer los mapas -dijo suavemente, con la boca cerca de su oído-. Se ha llevado los tesoros y los ha ocultado en el pasadizo, pero con la clave de los mapas, podré aliarme con el rey de España.-Edward se inclinó de forma que sus labios le tocaron la mandíbula-. Tu piel es suave pero fría. Como hielo. -Su lengua le rozó una monstruosa caricia a lo largo de la mejilla.

-¿Qué mapas? -Corrían lágrimas por su cara, le dolía el cráneo por el tirón a su pelo-. Edward, no sé nada de ningún mapa a parte de los del estudio de tu nonno.

Empezó a arrastrarla a través del laberinto, encontrando el camino rápidamente, con eficiencia mortífera, lejos del sonido de los soldados que buscaban. Lejos de Jasper y Ben. Lejos de Tanya.

-Yo sé de los mapas -le siseó él-. Los he buscado desde hace mucho, pero los encontré al fin. Estaban en las paredes de la habitación de arriba donde están los botes, y en la que es exactamente igual abajo. Están en las tallas. Sé que tengo razón. Soy demasiado listo para ser engañado. Los mapas están a plena vista, pero nadie lo había notado hasta ahora. Hasta que yo resolví el rompecabezas. -Se estaba jactando mientras corrían, sin preocuparse por las ramas que la golpeaban en la cara mientras corrían juntos.

-Eras tú quien proyectaba su voz para que pudiéramos oírla. ¿Estaban tratando de volver loca a la pobre Alice? -Isabella hizo lo que pudo por quedarse atrás, por retrasarle-. ¿Con qué propósito? Emmett ya estaba haciéndose cargo de la responsabilidad que suponía.

-¡Emmett! -Le escupió el nombre, enfurecido por la simple mención de su hermano mayor-. Carmen, esa imbécil, tenía que trasladarla escaleras abajo, justo en la habitación en que yo quería buscar. Estaba cansada de las pesadillas. Alice se despertaba gritando, y Carmen no quería atenderla, así que la envié a donde no pudiera ser oída. No podía tenerla en esa habitación. Sabía que estaba a punto de encontrar los mapas. Sabía que la clave debía estar en los botes, los botes dorados. Emmett los dejaba fuera, mientras el resto de nuestras riquezas, mis riquezas, estaban ocultas,

Estaban en el borde del laberinto, cerca del sendero que conducía al mar. Edward dudó, volviendo a mirar hacia el palazzo que se vislumbraba saliendo de la niebla como un gigante. Las ventanas oscuras los miraban sin entendimiento.

-¿Así que utilizaste tu voz para asustarla y que pudieras tener una excusa para trasladarla? ¿Por qué no insististe simplemente en que se quedara en la habitación de los niños?

Edward le sonrió, sus dientes eran blancos en la oscuridad.

-No quería atraer la atención sobre mí mismo. Mejor hacer de padre afligido que de ogro. La trasladaron exactamente a donde sabía que la trasladarían. Había una entrada al pasadizo en ambas habitaciones y también una en la habitación de los niños.

-Así que colocaste los escorpiones para persuadirlos de que la cambiaran de habitación de nuevo cuando quisiste inspeccionar las paredes. -Isabella se estaba alejando poco a poco de él, demasiado consciente de la daga que sostenía en el costado.

Él tenía la atención puesta en el palazzo, sus luces se hacían más brillantes mientras los rastreadores encendían antorchas. El viento soplaba chispas por el patio hasta que pareció como si estuviera lloviendo fuego. Edward maldijo, furioso por no poder volver sin ser vistos al palazzo. Sus dedos le mordieron el brazo.

-Tú sabes cómo leer los mapas. Sé que lo sabes. Por eso siempre estabas yendo a esa habitación.

Lo supo entonces, supo la respuesta. La había visto una mañana soleada cuando la luz se había derramado a través del extraño cristal coloreado para bañar las paredes de color. La clave de los mapas estaba en el sol de la mañana. No se podían leer de noche. Sacudió la cabeza.

-Estaba buscando pistas de las voces, Edward. No sé nada de mapas en las paredes. -Cambió de táctica, sonriéndole-. Esto está muy mal. Deberíamos ir al palazzo, encontrar juntos a Emmett, hablar con él. Eres su fratello.

-Tú lo cambiaste todo -le escupió Edward, un sonido bajo y cruel lleno de odio-. En el momento en que él posó sus ojos en ti, todo cambió. Emmett empezó a preocuparse de vivir, se volvió más cauteloso. No hubo posibilidad de un... accidente. Y una vez se casó contigo, pronto producirías a sus herederos.

Isabella podía sentir el corazón palpitándole alarmado, latiendo al ritmo del miedo. Su boca estaba demasiado seca para intentar hablar. El apretón de él sobre su brazo era demasiado fuerte, éste estaba empezando a entumecerse. También era muy consciente de la daga que sostenía en el puño, ahora cerca de su garganta. Edward empezó a arrastrarla hacia los acantilados. Estaba temblando de rabia, hacia ella, hacia Emmett.

Emmett. No podía pensar en él, no podía dejar que su mente se entretuviera en la posibilidad de que estuviera seriamente herido o algo peor. Solo podía rezar porque Ben no estuviera al servicio de Edward, que fuera leal a su don y cumpliera sus órdenes.

-¿Sabes lo que es realmente la maldición Cullen? ¿Has supuesto ya la verdad? Se dice que ninguno de nosotros puede escapar de ella, sin importar cuanto lo intentemos. -La voz de Edward era suave, casi amable. Eso hizo que se le helara la sangre. - El mio padre hizo lo que pudo por protegernos, pero pronto comprendió que Jasper y Emmett no eran lo bastante fuertes. Solo yo lo era. Noche tras noche venía a mi habitación y me susurraba que yo era el único Cullen lo bastante fuerte como para conquistar la maldición.

La sacudió violentamente, como si fuera una muñeca, aunque bastante ausentemente, como si quizás hubiera olvidado que ella estaba al final de su mano. La acción la empujó peligrosamente cerca del borde de los inestables acantilados.

-¿Lo ves? Yo sabía que era el destinado a mandar. Soy el más fuerte. Los hombres Cullen están malditos a amar una sola vez, con el corazón, la mente y el alma. Esa única mujer nos consume, se convierte en nuestra vida, hasta que ya no somos auténticos hombres. Pero fue a mí a quien padre entrenó para conquistar la maldición. Puedo atraer a las mujeres, convertirlas en mis esclavas. Mienten por mí. Me suplican que les haga daño, que haga con ellas cualquier cosa que me de placer. ¡Están dispuestas a vender sus almas por mí! Yo soy el fuerte, y merezco mandar, no Emmett. Él nunca debió ser el don.

Sus palabras la enfermaron. Su libertinaje le había llevado a unas terribles depravaciones. La estaba mirando con su evidente enfermedad en los ojos.

-Tantas mujeres... no son nada para mí, sabes, Nada en absoluto. Las que me miran como tú, con esa mezcla de desprecio y pena, son las que más me gustan. Tienen espíritu, luchan antes de desintegrarse como polvo entre mis manos. Tu madre era como tú. -Su voz se volvió astuta-. Ninguno de ellos supo lo que hice. Pensaron que había sido Nonno. Incluso Nonno pensó que podría haberlo hecho. ¡Lo hice yo! -se regodeó-. Igual que estrangulé a la mia nonna.

Isabella se quedó rígida, su estómago se revolvió y protestó por la proximidad con un hombre tan enfermo.

-¿Mataste a tu propia nonna? -Su voz fue un susurro, un jadeo sorprendido.

Podía creer sus bajezas con las mujeres, pero asesinar a su propia abuela, y dejar que su abuelo y todos los demás creyeran que el anciano Cullen era culpable, era la peor clase de pecado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh, no. Oh, no. ¿y ahora?**

**Ya volví jaja no he tenido tiempo de nada, gracias a todas por su paciencia :3 las amo 3 en recompensa por sus lindos comentarios y sus aun más lindos mensajes privados jeje terminaremos hoy esta historia… solo nos quedan dos caps así que… este será el final jaja**

**No olviden dejar un comentario para saber qué les parece el capi.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	19. Chapter 19

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Christine Feehan (La Maldición de Los Scarletti). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aguanta, bambina, llegaré hasta ti. Haz que siga hablando._ La voz de Emmett llegó a ella. Gentil. Alentadora. Muy tranquila.

Isabella no se atrevió a suspirar de alivio.

_¡Emmett!_

Estaba vivo, entonces. Y la había oído como siempre cuando estaba agitada, en problemas, cuando le necesitaba desesperadamente. Su corazón cantó y el terrible peso que le aplastaba el pecho se alivió.

-¿Por qué hiciste algo así? -Isabella sintió reavivar su determinación.

Se aferró al conocimiento, protectoramente, de que Emmett estaba vivo.

-La mía nonna me vio esa noche. Tu madre no iba a venir a mi cama, y amenazó con acudir al mío fratello. Emmett la habría protegido. El mío padre me la habría entregado, y creo que ella lo sabía, pero se lo habría contado a Emmett, no al mío padre. La atraje a las murallas. -Empujó a Isabella hacia los escalones medio derrumbados que bajaban a la ensenada. Sin la protección de las montañas o los árboles, el viento los golpeaba, el frío les entumecía.

-¿Cómo? -Isabella saboreó el miedo y la furia en su boca-. ¿Cómo conseguiste que saliera ahí en un día tan terrible? -Se le resbaló el pie, y casi cayó a su muerte. Como su madre. Edward tiró de ella acercándola más.

-En realidad no fue difícil. Envié a una doncella a decirle que la mía nonna la necesitaba en la torre. A mi padre siempre le funcionaba cuando enviaba a buscar mujeres. Yo solía esconderme y observarle. Algunas veces me unía a él, o él a mí. Tu madre no fue la primera mujer a la que conduje a la torre. Allí arriba podíamos tomarnos nuestro tiempo, hacer lo que quisiéramos sin temor a interferencias. Ese día, todo el mundo sabía que Nonno y Nonna estaban peleados, y sabían que Nonna paseaba con frecuencia por las murallas o se retiraba a la torre cuando estaba disgustada. Por supuesto tu madre acudió. Todo el mundo quería a mi nonna. Tu madre creyó haber sido llamada, y nunca decepcionaría a Nonna. Yo sabía no habría nadie allí en un día tan lluvioso. El viento estaba aullando, dudo que nadie pudiera haber oído los gritos. Luchó conmigo. En realidad, no tuve elección; ella se lo habría contado a Emmett. Tuve que matarla. Fue solo mala suerte que Carmen y Nonna salieran en medio de la lluvia. Me vieron luchar con ella. Nonna intentó detenerme. Ya puedes ver que no tuve elección.

Parecía como si esperara su aprobación, como si estuviera estableciendo los hechos sin ningún remordimiento en absoluto.

-Carmen lo entendió -Parecía muy razonable.

Isabella sintió erizarse el pelo de la nuca. Edward inclinó la cabeza a un lado, evaluándola con gravedad.

-Carmen sabía que yo estaba destinado a mandar. Actuó al instante. -Su sonrisa no alcanzo los ojos duros y muertos-. Ayudó que yo supiera que había matado a su marido. Le envenenó, sabes. Le dije que lo sabía. -La escalofriante sonrisa estaba desprovista de toda emoción. Empezó a arrastrarla hacia abajo por los viejos escalones, que estaban resbaladizos por la sal salpicada y la neblina del mar-. Le dije que lo sabía, y fue buena cosa, porque quería que fuera mía. Quería que probara ser mía. Las mujeres son tan fáciles de controlar. Creen tener poder, pero en realidad no tienen nada.

Abajo a lo lejos podía ver las olas chocando a lo largo de los acantilados.

-Estaba enamorada de ti -dijo Isabella suavemente, alimentando su ego, buscando cualquier cosa que le mantuviera hablando.

Su aliento llegaba en jadeos entrecortados. Carmen había hecho un mal negocio, creyendo que podía controlar a Edward, pero él la había utilizado, como había utilizado a tantas otras mujeres, de formas asquerosas.

-Habría hecho cualquier cosa por mí. -Edward reforzó su apretón, tirando de ella para acercarla y que pudiera oler su perversa excitación. Estaba sudando, excitado, con la cara ruborizada y los ojos grandes. Necesitó cada onza de autodisciplina que poseía para no luchar contra él-. Le traía putas. -Se encogió de hombros casualmente-. Le dije que podía unirse a mí y me divertiría con ellas a solas. -Había desprecio en su voz-. Me observaba con otras mujeres, yo la hacía observar. Y se acostaba con los hombres con los que yo le decía que se acostara. Me acosté con su propia hija, y aun así venía a mí, suplicándome que la dejara complacerme, como si alguna vez hubiera podido. -Su risa fue baja y desagradable-. Carmen tenía su utilidad, sin embargo. Mantuvo al joven Michael ocupado con sus encantos mientras yo charlaba contigo y con mis hermanos en el patio.

Isabella palideció. Tropezó varias veces mientras fingía intentar mantenerle el paso. Sentía el cuerpo rígido y torpe por el frío mordiente. La niebla se arremolinaba alrededor de ellos, el viento les tiraba de la ropa, tan frío y penetrante que Isabella podía sentirlo todo el camino hasta su alma. Utilizó el frío entumecedor como ventaja, estremeciéndose, resbalando, tirándole del brazo para retrasarle.

-¿Carmen te ayudó con Michael? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le mataste? Se habría marchado, y nunca le hubieras vuelto a ver. -Incluso su voz tembló, aunque no de frío. Edward la aterraba con su tranquilo razonamiento. Estaba completamente loco. Su padre le había pervertido, enseñándole a odiar absolutamente a las mujeres.

-Nos oyó hablar, planeando nuestro movimiento contra Emmett. Carmen y yo estábamos paseando juntos, no sabíamos que el chico estaba todavía en el laberinto, después de que Emmett se enfrentara a él. Él no nos vio, pero si hubiera acudido a Emmett, mi hermano se lo habría figurado. No soy un asesino sin corazón, Isabella. -Le presionó los fríos labios contra la piel-. Solo hago lo necesario para proteger mis planes, mi herencia. ¿No lo ves? Carmen sedujo a Michael, atrayéndole con sus considerables encantos. Sabía que le mantendría ocupado. Yo volví después a disponer de él. Créeme, estaba tan ocupado con Carmen, que no sintió nada.

Isabella no pudo evitar el estremecimiento que la recorrió ante la implicación. Carmen había sido indudablemente capaz de seducir a Michael. La masculinidad de Michael había sufrido una afrenta. Habría saltado ante la oportunidad de seducir a una aristócrata. Ahora comprendía como se había perdido su muerte; había sido asesinado en el laberinto, pero Isabella había atribuido el terrible presentimiento a la repentina alarma del pequeño Tyler por lo de Marie. Marie no había muerto hasta después de que Isabella llegara a la granja. Desde las murallas, Tanya debía haber visto a su madre con Michael en el laberinto y se había apresurado escaleras abajo y por el corredor molesta por que su madre estuviera frecuentando a un campesino. Se había tropezado con Isabella y Emmett pero en realidad no había tenido oportunidad de pensar por qué estaba tan molesta. En ese mismo momento, Isabella estaba sintiendo la violencia que tenía lugar en el laberinto con tanta fuerza, sin comprender la auténtica fuente.

Edward le pasó un dedo por la mejilla, trayéndola de vuelta al peligro que corría ella misma.

-Tu piel es incluso más suave de lo que parece -Se encogió de hombros-. No tengo ni idea de por qué el cuerpo no estaba en el laberinto. Lo dejé allí para que lo encontrarás, así creerías que Emm había matado a tu amigo y no habrías mirado con tanto ardor al mío fratello. -Su sonrisa era una enfermiza parodia de expectación-. No echarás de menos a Emmett. Yo me ocuparé de eso.

El estómago de Isabella se revolvió y tensó. Edward parecía perfectamente racional cuando hablaba. Cualquiera que le viera pensaría que estaban teniendo una conversación normal. Eso asustaba a Isabella más que sus amenazas sobre lo que haría. Creía tener derecho a cualquier mujer que deseara. Creía que tenía derecho a matar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Emmett, más que nadie, se interponía en su camino. Su mirada oscura saltó lejos de él. La aterraba con su calculadora sangre fría. Asintió como si encontrara razonable lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Y Tanya? ¿Por qué le hiciste daño?

El apuesto rostro se retorció en un ceño de desprecio.

-Era como Elizabeth, mi esposa. Lloriqueando y adulando. ¡Solo el sonido de su voz me ponía enfermo! Tú nos señalaste a Jasper y a mí que podría haber visto lo que había ocurrido desde arriba. Estabas parcialmente en lo cierto. Acudí a ella inmediatamente, y, como todas las mujeres, quería ser llevada a la cama. Fue bastante fácil sacarle la información. Había visto a Carmen seduciendo a Michael, y me vio entrar en el laberinto. Me lo contó todo, y se quedó callada cuando le dije que lo hiciera. -De nuevo el desprecio que sentía fue evidente en su voz y comportamiento. La joven Tanya había sido presa fácil para un hombre como Edward.

Ahora estaban en la playa, el océano lamía la costa, oscureciendo la arena blanca haciendo que pareciera casi negra y resbaladiza como la sangre. Edward continuó arrastrando a Isabella hacia el borde del agua. La salpicadura salada le mojó la cara y los brazos, la arena se aferró a sus pies descalzos y sangrantes. El viento le tiraba del espeso cabello, soplándole los mechones alrededor de la cara. Isabella estaba desesperada. Buscaba algo para mantenerle hablando.

-¿Y tu esposa? ¿Elizabeth? ¿Por qué te casaste con ella, y como conseguiste que Carmen estuviera de acuerdo con permanecer en silencio?

Los dientes de Edward brillaron hacia ella.

-Yo no tenía dinero. Las tierras y el título pertenecían a Emmett. Aceptando casarme con esa vaca aburrida pero adinerada, pensé que sería rico. Carmen también quería el dinero. Pero no pudo ser. Me cansé de los lloriqueos de Elizabeth. Era divertida al principio, una cosita virginal, pero bastante fastidiosa, suplicándome que no le hiciera daño en la cama. Era divertido asustarla, pero le quitaba la gracia con su interminable llanto. Después de un tiempo no podía dejarla salir de la habitación. -De nuevo le pasó los dedos por la piel, haciendo que Isabella se estremeciera de repulsión. Le puso su mano alrededor de la garganta haciendo que se viera obligada a mirar a sus ojos locos. -Era difícil ocultar los moratones, y no podía dejar que Emmett los viera. La ayudé a terminar con ello. La observé. Tardo mucho tiempo morir. -Sus dientes brillaron de nuevo-. Si no me cuentas lo que quiero saber, también a ti te llevará mucho tiempo morir.

El agua corría hacia ellos, una pared sólida y espumosa. Miró hacia ella impotente. ¿Quería decir que se ahogarían ambos? El agua rompía contra las rocas y subía por la costa para explotar en el aire y burbujear a lo largo del banco de arena hasta que sus tobillos y el ruedo de su falda estuvieron empapados. Las manos de él se cerraron alrededor de su garganta, apretando lentamente.

-Supongo que ya sabes lo que quiero decir, no como Emmett. No esperas que venga a la carga en tu rescate, ¿verdad? Está muerto. Tu buen amigo Alistair fue bastante fácil de persuadir para unirse a mí, y unos pocos más fueron comprados. Se ocuparon de tu marido. Después de todo, si quiero aliviar el sufrimiento de la afligida viuda por un tiempo antes de que muera por su propia mano, primero debe ser viuda. -Su mano se deslizó deliberadamente desde su garganta hasta estrujarle enérgicamente el pecho. Oía su risa enferma mientras le retorcía la carne delicada.

La fuerza de las olas casi la derribó, haciendo que se soltara de la garra de Edward. Le empujó con fuerza y eso combinado con la fuerza del agua le tumbó. Él maldijo furiosamente. Isabella se dio la vuelta y corrió por su vida, dirigiéndose hacia el oscuro interior de la enorme cueva. El agua avanzaba lentamente, después se retiraba igual de rápido, dejando atrás una alfombra de algas marinas. Si solo tuviera el don de Emmett, ser capaz de llamarle, tocarle, asegurarse de que todavía estaba vivo.

La cueva se ampliaba, dividiéndose en dos direcciones distintas.

_A la izquierda_. La voz le rozó las paredes de la mente. Tranquila. Amorosa.

Isabella oyó el ruido de las botas de Edward sobre la arena, urgiéndola a entrar en acción. Se precipitó hacia el túnel de la izquierda tan rápido como pudo. Cuanto más se alejaba del mar, más oscuro se volvía el interior. Se vio forzada a aflojar el paso, caminando cuidadosamente en la arena húmeda, incapaz de juzgar donde poner los pies. El corazón le palpitaba, los pulmones le explotaban. Estaba exhausta, incluso con la fresca ráfaga de inspiración de Emmett.

Tras ella, Isabella oía a Edward. Ya no corría, sino que se tomaba su tiempo mientras la acechaba, asegurándose de que no pudiera escapar de él. Podía oírle canturrear suavemente para sí mismo, y eso hizo que se le helara la sangre. Estaba loco. Total, completamente, loco. Y ella estaba atrapada en una cueva oscura y húmeda sin ninguna salida, ningún sitio a donde ir.

Se obligó a presionarse contra la pared de la cueva. La sintió húmeda y resbaladiza al tacto, pero le dio una sensación de estabilidad mientras avanzaba en la oscuridad. Casi cedió al pánico cuando llegó a un callejón sin salida. Se habría dado de bruces con ella si no hubiera extendido las manos hacia adelante ciega e instintivamente. Parecía roca sólida. Su corazón se detuvo. ¿Había sido la voz de Emmett la que sonara en su cabeza? ¿O la de Edward? Intentó reproducir las palabras, aterrada en la oscuridad con el corazón palpitándole tan ruidosamente que sonaba como un tambor en sus oídos.

_Extiende la mano hacia abajo, y pasa el dedo a lo largo de la superficie de la roca lentamente hasta que sientas una ligera depresión. Está muy baja y a tu derecha._

Las instrucciones fueron un susurro esta vez, la voz ronca y extraña.

Isabella dudó por un momento, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Estaba atrapada, y Edward llegaba tras ella, podía oír su horrible canturreo. No quería volver a sentir nunca sus manos sobre ella. Pasó obedientemente los dedos a lo largo de la superficie de la roca, lentamente, atrás y adelante, para cubrirla centímetro a centímetro. Pareció pasar una eternidad antes de que sintiera la débil depresión. Su palma entera encajaba en el hueco y presionó allí

Como en la habitación del palazzo, una grieta empezó a abrirse en la pared de la cueva, creciendo más y más hasta que hubo una abertura lo bastante grande como para que ella entrase. El pasadizo secreto conducía a una ruta de escape hasta el mar, justo como Emmett le había explicado. Cuando, estando bajo ataque necesitaba retirarse, la familia Cullen desaparecía dentro del palazzo con la fortuna familiar. Entraban en el pasadizo que conducía a la ensenada, donde les esperaban botes para llevarlos a salvo. Isabella entendió ahora las tallas en los dos "mapas" de las habitaciones, las ventanas de cristales de colores, y los botes dorados. En los relieves y pinturas parecía que las serpientes estuvieran llevando a los indefensos aristócratas al mar, pero cuando la luz de la mañana brillaba sobre el mural, las criaturas aladas los llevaban a salvo mar adentro y a los botes que esperaban. Los soldados... sus atacantes... se ahogaban cuando sus barcos se estrellaban contra las rocas. Todo estaba allí para que lo vieran, pero nadie excepto el don en funciones entendería su significado.

El padre de Edward nunca le había dado a Edward la "clave" de los "mapas" porque Nonno nunca le había revelado el significado de las tallas a su hijo. Edward había descubierto los "mapas" pero no la clave.

Isabella miró fijamente al negro agujero que era el pasadizo. Ya había estado en él una vez. Cobijaba trampas, ratas, y estaba muy, muy oscuro. El techo era bajo y las paredes estaban tan cerca que eran sofocantes. ¿El pasadizo albergaba los gritos de otras mujeres confiadas? ¿Mujeres que habían confiados en hombres Cullen? El terrible canturreo se estaba acercando. ¿Qué era peor? ¿Morir a manos de Edward, o morir por una hoja invisible cortándole la garganta rápidamente en el pasadizo? Mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, Isabella escogió el oscuro y húmedo pasadizo. Entró cautelosamente, y las dos mitades de la roca empezaron lentamente a unirse tras ella. El golpeteo del mar había sido ruidoso, resonando a través de la cueva, un asalto a sus oídos, pero ahora la puerta cerrada la sepultaba en un silencio repentino dentro de las estrechas paredes. Isabella cerró los ojos con fuerza como una niñita. Parecía más fácil enfrentar así la negrura de la cámara subterránea. Podía decir que el pasadizo se curvaba hacia arriba desde la ensenada hasta el palazzo. Era una distancia muy larga, encerrada bajo tierra, con moles de roca sobre la cabeza.

_Aprisa, piccola._

La voz fue suave, persuasiva, como si supiera que estaba congelada en el lugar, incapaz de obligar a sus pies a moverse. La había llamado pequeña. Fue tranquilizador, ese pequeño apodo. A Edward nunca se le habría ocurrido llamarla así. La hizo entrar en acción como nada más podría haberlo hecho.

_No hay peligro hasta que sientas una diferencia de textura en el suelo. Por una vez agradezco tus pies descalzos._

El corazón se le elevó al instante. ¡Era Emmett! No había duda en su mente. Todavía estaba vivo, y la estaba guiando, llevándola a través del complejo túnel. Tenía cientos de preguntas, pero no sabía cómo responderlas, así que se concentró en la única cosa que él necesitaba saber. Si no lo lograba, si cometía un error y moría en el pasadizo, quería advertirle, quería que supiera quién era su mortal enemigo. Su propio hermano.

_Edward._ Pensó el nombre una y otra vez en su cabeza, reproduciendo los horrendos recuerdos recientes del hombre, esperando que Emmett lo entendiera.

El estrecho camino conducía firmemente hacia adelante, una cuesta empinada que era resbaladiza, aunque arenosa bajo sus pies. Había musgo sobre las paredes de roca como había habido en la cueva. Era duro escalar, y fue incapaz de encontrar en las paredes resbaladizas apoyos que la ayudara a avanzar. Le dolían las piernas, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Era consciente de su propio cansancio. Y siempre estaba ahí la terrible oscuridad.

Entonces oyó el murmullo. Voces zumbando a su alrededor, tan reales que se detuvo bruscamente, tanteando ciegamente alrededor, frenéticamente, con las manos extendidas, tan asustada que literalmente no podía moverse. ¡Él estaba en el pasadizo! ¡Edward conocía la forma de abrir la puerta, y la había seguido! Sabía que estaba atrapado en la oscuridad con ella, lejos bajo tierra. Manteniendo la mano sobre la resbaladiza pared para no girarse, miró hacia atrás, forzando los ojos para ver en el negro pasillo. Había un extraño parpadeo de luz brillando tras ella. Comprendió que Edward había encendido una antorcha, y por tanto podía moverse mucho más rápido que ella.

_Está bien, cara mía. Sigue avanzando hasta que sientas la diferencia bajo tus pies. Cuando sientas mármol liso, debes aflojar el paso. Da cinco pasos a lo largo de la pared izquierda. Solo cinco. Cuéntalos._

Isabella se alejó resueltamente de la luz. Emmett estaba en algún lugar delante de ella, quizás avanzando hacia ella a través del pasadizo. Tenía que poner su fe en él. Temblando tanto que apenas podía moverse, forzó a sus pies a ascender el empinado despeñadero y alcanzar el suelo bajo el palazzo. Sus pies desnudos de repente encontraron frío y liso mármol.

-A la izquierda -se recordó a sí misma suavemente.

Los terribles susurros eran más altos ahora, pero no podía distinguir las palabras. Sonaban como el zumbido de un enjambre de abejas. Cautelosamente, Isabella se movió hacia el lado izquierdo del túnel hasta que su hombro rozó contra la pared. Dio cinco pasos, recordando cuidadosamente que Emmett era más alto que ella y su zancada más larga.

_Detente al quinto paso, y da un paso directamente a la derecha. Asegúrate de hacerlo lateralmente, piccola._

Captó la ansiedad en su voz. Ahora estaba más cerca... ¡no era su imaginación! Emmett estaba también en el pasadizo, acercándose a ella desde dentro del palazzo. Dejó de moverse, quedándose muy quieta, el corazón le latía en la garganta. Quería quedarse allí mismo, esperar a que él la alcanzara, aunque la oscuridad la estaba aplastando. Un ruido tras ella anunció la aproximación de Edward.

-Sé que estás ahí, Isabella -la llamó suavemente, con diversión en la voz-. Debes saber que el túnel tiene muchas trampas. Y hay ratas aquí, ratas hambrientas. No tienes ninguna posibilidad de atravesarlo sola. Yo tengo una antorcha.

Ella sabía que había ratas; las oía moverse, las sentía rozar sus pies descalzos. Cerca del pánico, dio un paso a su derecha. Sentía las piernas débiles.

_Da tres zancadas adelante, y después otra directamente a tu izquierda._

Saboreó el miedo en su boca. Donde antes se había estado estremeciendo de frío, con las manos casi entumecidas, ahora gotas de sudor corrían por su piel. Dio los tres pasos y luego directamente a su izquierda. No le ocurrió nada; ninguna hoja salió silenciosamente de la pared o el techo para terminar con su vida.

Isabella notó que corrían lágrimas por su cara. Se metió el puño en la boca para evitar sollozar. Unas manos la cogieron en la oscuridad, arrastrándola contra un cuerpo fuerte y cálido. ¡Emmett! Estaba allí, alto y enormemente fuerte, su cuerpo era un refugio para ella. El corazón de él palpitaba bajo su oído, sus brazos eran apretadas bandas a su alrededor. Le reconocería en cualquier parte, incluso en ese pozo de oscuridad lejos bajo tierra. El alivio la atravesó, casi agobiándola, y se colgó de él, sujeta solo por la fuerza de sus brazos. Entonces le sintió sobresaltarse de dolor.

-¡Estás herido!

En la oscuridad las manos de él le enmarcaron la cara, su boca encontró la de ella infaliblemente. La besó gentilmente, amorosamente, un poco desesperado en su alivio.

-No es nada. El estilete de Alistair me rozó. Te guiaré a través del pasadizo. Debes seguir mis pasos exactamente.

-No puedo ver nada.

-Lo harás.

Y lo hizo. Isabella comprendió lo extraordinario que era su talento, su habilidad para comunicarse en silencio. Con la mano firmemente en la de él, siguió sus pasos, directamente del mapa que le proyectaba en la mente. Se quedaron en silencio mientras él se concentraba en los intrincados patrones que los llevaron a salvo a través del pasadizo y a la recámara que compartía con su marido. Parecía familiar, reconfortante, un refugio, cuando una vez la había sentido tan extraña.

Su alivio fue tremendo. Isabella se tambaleó hacia la luz que iluminaba la habitación, parpadeando rápidamente mientras sus ojos intentaban ajustarse al brillo de tantas velas encendidas esperando su retorno. Había un fuego ardiendo en el hogar, y Emmett la apresuró hacia su calor. Estaba pasándole las manos por encima, asegurándose de que estaba bien, buscando señales de daño. Ella estalló en lágrimas y se lanzó a sus brazos.

Emmett la abrazó como si nunca fuera a dejarla marchar, enterrando la cara en su pelo, sus fuertes brazos rodeándola, presionándola contra él.

-Creí que te había perdido, piccola. Sabía que un monstruo se paseaba entre nosotros, sabía que se cebaba en las mujeres, pero no creí que fuera Edward. Parecía amar a su esposa, preocuparse por Carmen. Creía que era uno de los soldados, no uno de mis hermanos. -Había profundo pesar en su voz, al igual que rabia.

-Tanya está herida, Emmett. Debemos ir con ella.

-Está a salvo en el palazzo. Sue la atiende, y mis guardias de mayor confianza están apostados fuera de la habitación. Alice está a salvo al cuidado de la Signorina Swan también. Volví con soldados del regimiento al que habías atendido en la frontera. Estaban trayendo al joven Denali al palazzo como les habíamos indicado. El paso estaba bloqueado, pero me encontraron y atendieron mis heridas. -Emmett le estaba echando el pelo hacia atrás, tocándole la cara, el cuello, limpiándole la suciedad de la piel. -Ben se tomó tus palabras al pie de la letra. El pobre Jasper no pudo convencer a Ben de que le permitiera buscarme. Fue puesto bajo estricto arresto. Edward ya había escapado a través del laberinto.

-No sabía cuál de ellos era hasta que fue demasiado tarde. No había nada que yo pudiera hacer por Carmen -confesó Isabella tristemente-. Sus heridas eran demasiado graves, y había perdido demasiada sangre para cuando oí sus gritos pidiendo ayuda. Ella había ayudado a Edward en su conspiración, pero al final, no pudo dejar que matara a su niña.

-Lo sé, cara mía. Hablé brevemente con Tanya. Me contó cómo se encontró con Edward en el laberinto y él la atacó. Carmen les había seguido, y atacó a Edward, pero la redujo fácilmente y la apuñaló varias veces. -Emmett suspiró-. Ahora me culpo a mí mismo. Había habido informes de mujeres en varios villaggi que habían sido violadas e incluso asesinadas. Ordené investigaciones, pero con frecuencia era Edward el que se ofrecía a investigar, a pesar de su presunta repugnancia por los campesinos, cuando no podía prescindir de mis hombres. Y Jasper admitió que fue él quien movió el cuerpo de Michael del laberinto porque creyó que yo había matado al chico en un ataque de celos, y quiso protegerme.

-Edward está todavía en el pasadizo, Emmett. -Los dedos de Isabella se cerraron en su camisa. Miró hacia el mármol liso de la pared, medio esperando que esta se abriera y el hermano menor de él la atravesara de golpe.

-Soy consciente de ello -dijo él gentilmente-. Pero no puedo atravesar el túnel sin el mapa. Se verá obligado a volver atrás, y mis guardias le estarán esperando.

-Sabía lo del mapa, pero no conocía la clave.

-El mío padre no conocía la clave para dársela -confirmó Emmett. - Nonno sospechaba que algo iba mal en su hijo, mi padre, después de la muerte de nuestra madre. Padre solo retuvo el título de don tres años, y Nonno nunca le reveló la clave, así que Padre no pudo entregársela a Edward, aunque era su hijo favorito.

-Edward mató a tu nonna. La estranguló. -Isabella empezó a llorar de nuevo, temblando violentamente como consecuencia del terror-. Y a mi madre. Y a mi tía y a todas las demás mujeres; les hizo daño a propósito. Fue Edward. Mató a tu nonna también.

Emmett la volvió a atraer a sus brazos, sujetándola, su boca tomando la de ella en un intento desesperado por intentar consolarla, consolarlos a ambos.

\- Vamos, piccola, ven al baño. Te calentará. Yo iré a ver el final de esto y vuelvo tan pronto como pueda.

Se aferró a él, temiendo dejarle salir de su vista.

-¿Y tus heridas? Déjame al menos verlas.

-No hay necesidad. Debo irme. ¿Quieres que envíe a buscar a Sue?

Más que nada Isabella deseaba el consuelo de la anciana, pero Tanya estaba gravemente herida y acababa de perder a su madre.

-Yo iré después de bañarme -dijo Isabella.

-Tus guardias estarán en la puerta. No salgas sin ellos. ¿Tengo tu palabra sobre esto? -Su negra mirada sostuvo la de ella.

Isabella encontró una pequeña sonrisa en algún lugar profundo de su interior. Ya había tenido suficientes aventuras para toda una vida.

-Tiene mi palabra, Don Emmett.

Él se inclinó y la besó concienzudamente, completamente, su boca fue ardiente, dominante e imperiosa. Profundamente en su interior, la sonrisa floreció entre la calidez.

Isabella entró agradecida en la habitación con la tina profunda y hundida. Se elevaba vapor de la superficie del agua. Encendió tantas velas como pudo, dejando que su fragancia consoladora llenara la habitación. El agua relucía invitadoramente, ofreciendo paz cuando su cuerpo entero estaba sufriendo por el cansancio y el terror. Tiró su ropa a un lado y bajó los escalones descalza, dejando que el agua caliente le acariciara la piel, la calentara. La humedad lamió el moratón que se formaba en su pecho, haciendo desaparecer el terrible escozor, pero no el recuerdo de cómo había sido puesto allí. Todavía se estremecía violentamente, aunque esas pequeñas olas irradiaban saliendo de ella, recordándole la violencia del mar, la violencia oculta bajo la superficie de un hombre.

Entonces lloro. Por su madre, por su tía, por la madre de Emmett y por su abuela, por su abuelo, por Carmen y Tanya, e incluso por Elizabeth y la pequeña Alice, que algún día sabría el monstruo que había sido su padre. Lloró por sí misma y por Emmett. Su padre había sido un hombre enfermo que había convertido sus celos en odio corrupto, y había alimentado a su hijo menor con la misma dieta, creando una abominación. Se quedó sentada en el baño, con el agua lamiéndole la barbilla, y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran hasta que creyó que nunca volvería a llorar.

Finalmente se lavó el pelo, enjuagándose la sal, el olor del mar, intentando aceptar que estaba a salvo al fin. Pero ni siquiera el largo baño pudo eliminar el terror del fondo de su estómago, el horrible temor que llenaba su cuerpo, y el sabor del miedo de su boca. Necesitaba a Sue. Y a la pequeña Alice. Por encima de todo necesitaba a Emmett. Suspirando, abandonó el baño y se vistió con uno de los suaves camisones que Emmett había ordenado hacer para ella. Cogió una bata y fue hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

Para su alivio, reconoció a Eleazar, aunque el otro guardia le era desconocido.

-¿Dónde está Ben?

-Él protege a Tanya, Donna Isabella -respondió Eleazar.

-Por favor llévame hasta ellos -dijo suavemente.

-Por supuesto. -Le sonrió, su mirada era cálida. Pero de repente sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, con una especie de horror. Un hilo de sangre goteaba de su boca hasta la barbilla. Sus rodillas se doblaron, y se derrumbó hacia adelante para caer bocabajo a sus pies. La espalda de su camisa estaba empapada de sangre.

Isabella se encontró mirando la cara sonriente de Edward. La visión de su sonrisa malvada hizo que se le helara la sangre. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la garganta, y la hizo retroceder al interior del dormitorio principal, la acercó a su cuerpo.

-Tengo seguidores leales, ya ves. Creen en mí; comprenden que yo debo mandar. Sé que Emmett cree que Austria recibirá a nuestro país graciosamente en el nuevo acuerdo con España... un matrimonio de conveniencia por así decirlo... y ha estado trabajando con ese fin. Pero yo estoy en desacuerdo con las ideas de Emm, y planeo apoderarme no solo de las tierras Cullen sino de todo el país. -Sus dedos se apretaron en la garganta de ella, intentando cortarle el aire-. Mis guardias esperan fuera a tu marido, así que nosotros... descansaremos aquí juntos.

Los ojos oscuros de Isabella le recorrieron la cara con desprecio.

-Tú nunca podrías ocupar el lugar de Emmett. No como líder, e indudablemente no conmigo.

Las cejas de él se dispararon hacia arriba.

-¿De veras? Conozco más formas de complacer a una mujer... o de hacerle daño... de las que has soñado nunca. Ya veremos. -Pero la soltó bruscamente, apartando las manos de su piel magullada.

Ella dio dos pasos alejándose de él, retrocediendo hacia la pared de mármol, hacia la entrada del pasadizo.

-Has olvidado lo más importante de todo, Edward. Has olvidado la maldición de tu famiglia. -Le sonrió dulcemente, con confianza.

Profundamente en su interior surgía una nueva confianza. Este monstruo ya no la asustaba. Estaba en el palazzo. Su hogar. Y se había familiarizado con el tremendo don que compartía con su marido. Solo tenía que pensar en lo que iba mal, solo un grito de advertencia en su mente, y el fuerte vínculo entre ella y su marido se ocuparía del resto. Emmett siempre estaría allí, solo a un pensamiento de distancia, rodeándola con su amor y protección.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -La voz de Edward era un látigo de desprecio.

-Fuiste tú quien me habló de la maldición. La caída de los hombres Cullen es siempre una mujer. Yo soy la mujer de Emmett Cullen, no la tuya. ¿Si soy una maldición para alguien, quieres que lo sea para ti? Porque nunca seré una maldición para él. -Se hizo a un lado, bien lejos de la entrada del pasadizo mientras la grieta de la pared se ampliaba y su marido se lanzaba sobre su hermano menor.

Edward no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Cayó hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe. Emmett, herido como estaba, dominó al monstruo mientras, fuera de la habitación, los soldados de Emmett vencían a aquellos que estaban a sueldo de Edward.

Emmett se llevó a su hermano al corredor, y cuando sus soldados escoltaban al prisionero a la torre, Edward golpeó a un guardia con su cuerpo, intentado empujarlo por la barandilla. En vez de eso, el guardia se tambaleó hacia un lado, y Edward se lanzó por la misma muralla donde había destruido a tantos otros.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Que fuerte, que fuerte, que fuerte!**

**Ya solo nos quedan un cap, porfis no olviden dejar un comentario. Me anima mucho saber de ustedes :3**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	20. Chapter 20

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Christine Feehan (La Maldición de Los Scarletti). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Emmett caminaba por el largo y amplio corredor. Estaba absolutamente harto, cansado hasta los huesos. Le dolía el costado donde el estilete de Alistair le había atravesado el músculo, pero más que la carne, le dolía el alma. Ahondar en los asuntos de su hermano una vez amado se había parecido mucho a sumergirse en el mal. Su hermano había llevado un diario de sus actos, creyendo de algún modo, en su depravación, que estaba cumpliendo con su deber para con los futuros herederos Cullen. Al fin el sol se había puesto, y podía recorrer su triste camino hasta su recámara. Hasta su esposa.

Isabella. Ella era un soplo de aire fresco en el palazzo, obrando milagros con su sonrisa soleada, solo con su personalidad. Se reía con Sue y Esme y su pequeña carga, Alice, ofreciendo consuelo y amor. Atraía a Nonno al círculo de luz hasta que incluso los sirvientes le sonreían. Estaba con frecuencia en la habitación de Tanya, hablando con ella, animándola, ofreciendo paz y amistad. Se ocupaba de la familia de Eleazar, proporcionando ayuda y consuelo cuando podía. Era la sanadora, se ocupaba del joven soldado herido, Denali, oculto en el palazzo, y, por supuesto, de su marido. Isabella atendía sus heridas muy, muy cuidadosamente.

Emmett no recordaba ya que había hecho sin ella. Era una influencia tranquilizadora, aunque su esposa descalza también traía risas al palazzo. La necesitaba esta noche después de los horrendos descubrimientos que había hecho. Necesitaba su amor por la vida, su energía. Necesitaba el solaz de su cuerpo.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación. Estaba vacía, como esperaba que estuviera. Probablemente estaría calmando las pesadillas de Alice o haciendo la última inspección al joven Denali antes de irse a la cama. Suspirando suavemente con pesar, Emmett estaba a medio camino hacia el enorme lecho, quitándose la camisa, cuando notó que la puerta del baño estaba parcialmente abierta. Se quedó quieto por un momento, se masajeó el cuello con los dedos en un intento de aliviar sus músculos tensos. Librándose de las botas, las dejó caer al suelo antes de recorrer descalzo la habitación hacia el baño, con los pies desnudos sobre los lisos azulejos.

Isabella yacía sobre el estómago sobre el mármol junto a la piscina, pasando los dedos por el agua. La luz de las velas danzaba sobre su piel desnuda, sus largas piernas atraían la atención sobre la curva de su trasero. Su pelo caía en una cascada de seda negroazulada sobre un hombro desnudo. Le robaba el aliento con su belleza.

Hizo un sonido con la garganta, sus ojos negros se fijaron en ella como los de un depredador en su presa. Ella miró sobre el hombro, vio el deseo en sus ojos y sonrió una invitación.

-Estaba esperando que tú unieras a mí. He estado aquí tendida pensando en ti. -Se giró ligeramente, solo su bastante para que él captara un vistazo de sus pechos llenos que le llamaban.

-¿Qué estabas pensando? -Su cuerpo estaba ya reaccionando ante la visión de su piel brillante, sus curvas redondeadas, los invitadores hoyuelos de su espalda. Estaba duro e hinchado de deseo, un dolor constante ante la sensual invitación de su cuerpo desnudo. Los pantalones eran de repente extremadamente apretados.

La mirada de ella recorrió la figura masculina para posarse pensativamente en su rígida erección.

-Estaba pensando en lo mucho que me gusta la forma en que me tocas. -Su mano recorrió hacia abajo su propio cuerpo, llamando la atención sobre la hinchazón de sus pechos, su estrecha cintura, la curva de sus caderas-. Lo bueno que se siente tu boca sobre mi piel. Lo mucho que me gusta mi boca en tu piel. -Se volvió a echar, sus dedos jugaron ausentemente en el agua, sus ojos se cerraban. -Se está tan bien en esta habitación, Emmett, los dos apartados del resto del mundo.

Emmett murmuró su acuerdo mientras hacía a un lado sus pantalones de una patada. Bajó los escalones en el interior del agua caliente, que lamió su piel como mil lenguas, limpiándole, y se puso en pie junto a ella, sus manos le encontraron el tobillo, la hermosa pantorrilla. Ella ya se había bañado, y olía limpia y fresca. Inclinó la cabeza para saborear las pequeñas gotas de la parte de atrás de sus rodillas. Sus dientes rasparon gentilmente, moviéndose firmemente muslo arriba. Sus manos dejaron caricias en las piernas, avanzando centímetro a centímetro.

Isabella se removió, suspirando con satisfacción

-¿Me echas de menos como yo te echo de menos a ti cuando te vas? -La voz fue suave, filtrándosele en los pocos, penetrando en su corazón.

La lengua de él se arremolinó detrás de la rodilla.

-Te hecho tanto de menos, que duele. -Su aliento cálido le jugueteó sobre la piel-. Pienso en ti cuando debería estar trabajando. -Sus dedos ahondaron en las oscuras sombras.

Sus dientes mordisquearon gentilmente la piel. Sus manos moldearon la curva de las caderas. Se empujó fuera del agua para cubrirla con su cuerpo, su boca encontró esos pequeños hoyuelos intrigantes en la región lumbar de la espalda. Se presionó contra ella, tomándose su tiempo mientras exploraba la firmeza del trasero, dejando besos, arremolinando perezosamente la lengua en cada hueco y muesca femenina.

-¿De veras? -Isabella rió suavemente, alzando las caderas para empujar hacia atrás contra él, disfrutando de la sensación de él tan grueso, duro y deseoso de ella. - ¿En qué estás pensando ahora mismo?

La giró, con la mirada ardiente y hambrienta.

-Estoy pensando que reclamar mis derechos a tu villaggio fue la mejor decisión que podía haber tomado. -Inclinó la cabeza hacia los pechos, sus manos se movieron posesivamente sobre ella. Su lengua bañó los débiles moretones, gentil y consoladora.

-Yo estoy pensando que tienes razón, Emmett. -Isabella cerró los ojos, arqueándose hacia el calor de su boca, enterrando los puños en su pelo para sujetarle-. Te deseo. Te he esperado todo el día.

Él alzó la cabeza para estudiarle la cara.

-¿Todo el día?

Ella asintió calladamente, observándole. Bajo él, sus piernas se movieron inquietamente, sus caderas empujaron hacia arriba.

-Llevo todo el día pensando solo en ti.

-Me haces feliz como nadie más podría, diciendo algo tan simple a tu marido -dijo él suavemente, volviendo a entrar en el agua y empujándola hasta el borde de la piscina para que pudiera poner las piernas sobre sus hombros-. Haces desaparecer todas mis cargas, Isabella. -Sus manos le acariciaron los muslos y la empujaron incluso más cerca.

El cuerpo entero de Isabella se tensó con expectación. El aliento de él era cálido sobre su piel. El pelo la rozaba como seda húmeda en el interior de los muslos. Besó su rizos húmedos y apretados, la lengua hizo una lenta pasada para saborearla antes de insertar dos dedos en su apretado centro, empujando profundamente solo por el placer de hacerla responder.

-Si, bambina, esto es lo que necesito. A ti, caliente y lista para mí. -La empujó hacia su anhelante boca, deleitándose en un salvaje asalto de puro placer.

Isabella gritó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, moviendo las caderas fuera de control, tan lista para él que casi estaba llorando. Apretó los puños entre su pelo, sujetándole mientras la intensidad crecía hasta alturas a las que no estaba segura de sobrevivir. Había tenido tanto miedo de no volver a poder acostarse nunca con Emmett sin las asquerosas perversiones de Edward en su mente, pero debería haber confiado más en su marido. Indudablemente había acabado con cada demonio, cada miedo, hasta que solo quedó él, sus manos y su boca y sus suaves palabras susurradas.

-Ti amo -le dijo suavemente, sintiéndolo de veras. Las palabras estaban arraigadas en su alma para siempre.

Él se hundió bajo las cálidas aguas, después salió a la superficie, con agua goteando de su pelo negro empapado, el agua corría por su piel mientras salía fácilmente de la piscina. Sus ojos eran ferozmente posesivos, ardientes de deseo. La levantó en brazos y la llevó directamente a su enorme cama.

-Estamos muy mojados -le recordó, riendo suavemente ante su comportamiento ahora impulsivo y juguetón-. Empaparemos las colchas.

Emmett la siguió directamente a esas colchas.

-Tenemos muchas camas y muchas colchas en el palazzo -le recordó él, presionando contra ella agresivamente-. En cualquier caso, no importará. No necesitaremos mantas, yo que tengo intención de mantenerte ocupada... quizás haciendo un bambino... toda la noche. -Empujó en su interior, observándola mientras los unía-. Quando sei bella. Ti amo.

Susurró las palabras... _Qué hermosa eres. Te amo_... y las dijo en serio. La amaba con cada aliento de su cuerpo, con todo su corazón y su alma. Ella sabía cómo romper la maldición, y él era lo suficientemente hombre y la amaba lo suficiente como para seguir su consejo y confiar en que así sería. Deseaba el alma de ella volando con la suya, y deseaba sentir como se le hinchaba la barriga con su hijo. Un hijo que conocería el amor y la risa, no de pérdidas interminables, conspiraciones, ni malignos rumores. La maldición Cullen, juró, nunca más viviría.

Isabella observó la cara de su marido, vio desaparecer las sombras, observó como el júbilo reemplazaba a la fatiga. Se movió con él, arqueándose hacia él, de forma que se unieron en una feroz fricción, haciendo que pudiera sentirle crecer incluso más profundamente en su interior. Le encantaba la forma en que la amaba.

Y él tenía razón. Ella ni una sola vez notó el agua que empapaba la colcha, y el don y su esposa concibieron, esa noche, a su primer, feliz y sano bambino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Se terminó nuestra historia! Gracias a todos por apoyarme en mi nueva locura jaja me alera saber que mis libros favoritos pueden ser los nuevos libros favoritos de alguien más :3**

**Aún debo terminar Magia Oscura jeje no crean que lo he olvidado… y como solo me queda una semana antes de entrar a clases… no se si me dará tiempo para algo más… en fin… ya saben que soy algo impulsiva con los fanfics jajaja**

**Espero dejen un lindo comentario, los amoooooooooo**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
